Never Give In
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: In many stories, Optimus is raped by Megatron and forced to be his slave. But what if he refused to give up, what if he didn't fall in love with his abuser. Follow Optimus as he runs from Megatron, along with a precious cargo he can't risk Megatorn taking
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. There are a lot of stories where Optimus is made Megatron's sex slave and he either gives in or can never escape the cycle of abuse. So, I decided to do something different where Optimus does not accept his situation and actually does something about it._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron smirked as he listened to his top spy gave his report. The spy wasn't able to do this as often as he'd like but every time he did report, it was always to give useful information. There was no doubt about it, Shockwave was a valuable Mech, so adaptable and yet so loyal, the ideal solider.

Sure, being in the Autobot secret service did mean they had to make scarifies so Shockwave could keep his privileged position as LongArm Prime but it mattered not. He was prepared to make those sacrifices especially as the rewards were so great. The call he was currently taking was important as Shockwave would be unable to contact him for quite a while after so it was necessary he take this now.

He was always the one who talked to Shockwave, he didn't trust anyone else and he preferred to hear the report first hand. Second just wasn't acceptable, particularly as he could never be certain nothing had been held back. So, despite the fact this call didn't have the best timing, he still sat back in his chair and listened with a smile.

"I'm afraid that's all there is for the moment, my Lord," Shockwave finished respectively.

"I know the information's not much but I have a feeling it will become very important."

"Thank you Shockwave, as always you serve me well," Megatron said in his gruff sounding voice, his lips quirked slightly in a smile.

Seeing how pleased his Lord was about something and figuring it wasn't due to the report, Shockwave said.

"My Lord, if I might inquire, you seem very pleased about something, I take it things are going well on your end?"

Megatron sighed slightly.

"The War effort remains much the same here Shockwave, like thing on Cybertron. We still search for the AllSpark and have no leads as such yet."

But then his smile widened.

"But yes, something...personal has happened."

Shockwave politely waited for his master to tell him what this was, and Megatron didn't disappoint.

"I recently took an Autobot slave and he has just Sparked a strong Mechling," Megatron said, the proud unmistakable in his voice.

"Congratulations, Lord Megatron," Shockwave said, his tone full of satisfaction for his leader's good fortune.

"Thank you," Megatron said with a smug smile.

"I wasn't sure if it would work, I have had, shall we say, disappointments in the past."

And it was true, none of his previous_ partners_ had produced so much as a Femme. Naturally, a Mech was what he'd desired but at least a Femme would have been a start. But not only had this latest attempt succeeded first time, but his little Autobot was rather delicious. He was a little on the small side but not as small as some Autobots and very resilient.

"Have you thought of a designation, if you don't mind me asking Lord Megatron?" Shockwave politely inquired and Megatron grinned.

"His name is Valour and while he does have blue optics, he has the coding to become a strong Decepticon," Megatron said proudly, another reason he was so happy.

Valour seemed to have taken after both his creators in the best possible ways. He appeared to have his Carrier's colouring as well as his optics but this didn't bother Megatron. As long as he had good code and received the proper training, he would grow into an heir Megatron could be proud of.

"I am thinking of Bonding with this Autobot, he will produce many more offspring for me and keep my berth warm."

Shockwave nodded in approval of Megatron's decision.

"That is excellent news, it will greatly rouse morale to know that our great leader has procured a mate and Sparked a healthy son."

"Indeed, I am planning to announce this in a few cycles time," Megatron confirmed with another smug smirk.

Shockwave nodded before his long neck twisted as he suddenly turned his head. Looking back at Megatron, he said.

"I must go now, Lord Megatron but once again, I offer my congratulations."

Megatron inclined his head as Shockwave morphed back into LongArm Prime before the connection fizzled and then cut. Pleased, he got to his feet and went over to the view station to gaze out into space.

They were currently passing through an asteroid field but it was of no concern to him. His Warship's shield easily deflected the small to medium sized asteroids and it was easy enough to steer past the large ones. Sometimes, his men liked to practise their shooting on the asteroids but they wouldn't be messing about this cycle.

At least not in that way, he was thinking a small celebration was in order, since his first son had been Sparked this cycle. Just as he was deciding which High Grade vintage he himself would sample later on, two arguing Mechs came through the door.

The first was his annoying, backstabbing Second, Starscream, his high pitched voice grating in the previously blissful silence. Sometimes, he wondered why he bothered with that traitorous Seeker but the Mech would undoubtedly be even more of an annoyance if he tried banishing him. Not to mention, he had the damndest luck when it came to surviving mortal blows.

The second Mech was someone he distrusted almost as much as Starscream but sadly, this Mech was too useful to deactivate. His name was Swindle and he dealt in, well, just about anything. If you wanted it, he could get it, for a high price. And if someone else was willing to pay higher, he'd go to them while pretending he was still going to deal with you.

He had no idea what the two were arguing about but it was probably Swindle trying to sell Starscream something.

"I'm telling you Starscream, this will give you the smoothest shine on your armour, you try this, you'll never want to go back to ordinary wax," came Swindle's smooth, conniving voice.

"For the last time, I'm not interested...oh, Lord Megatron, I didn't see you there," Starscream said, his snarl changing into an oily smile as he gave Megatron a mocking bow.

"What do you want, Starscream?" Megatron demanded coolly, he didn't need the purple and grey Seeker spoiling his good mood.

"I was escorting him," Starscream said, jerking a pointed claw at Swindle who already had his salesmen smile on his face.

"Why Megatron, how good to see you," Swindle began as Megatron resisted the urge to roll his optics.

"What is it?" growled Megatron, forcing Swindle to get to the point.

"Well, you know that Shuttle I sold you...?"

"We've already paid, you'd better not be implying there's something wrong with it," Megatron said dangerously, causing Swindle to say quickly.

"No, no, it's exactly what you wanted, complete with cloaking device, enough storage compartments for any number of objects..."

"I know what's in it," Megatron almost snarled in anger. "Get to the point, Swindle."

Holding up his hands in a pacifying gesture, Swindle said.

"I gave you what you wanted, there's nothing wrong with it. However, there are several extras that you didn't ask for that I'd be happy to add on..."

Megatron really did roll his optics, he should have known Swindle just wanted to sell him some more stuff. It was so typical of him, always trying to add on extras so he could make a bigger profit.

"You have five breems," he growled, there was a chance Swindle had something he'd want.

"Alright," Swindle said happily as he started listing what he had and just what they could do.

Megatron only half listened, he was imaging what it would be like once his soon to be mate was recovered and he could take him to his berth. Obviously, tonight was out of the question and the next few nights would be as well, he wasn't stupid enough to mate with a bot that'd just given birth.

But once he was recovered, Primus, the fun they'd have. He'd frag that pretty little Mech until he couldn't move, let alone walk. Just like all those times before he was too far gone with Valour too risk it.

"...There's also some protective camouflage paint that you might want, I know it's only dark gray at the moment but..."

"Does this Shuttle have two dorsal fins, one larger than the other?" Starscream suddenly asked, he'd been staring out the view screen.

"Why, yes, it does," Swindle said in surprise, only Megatron had seen the Shuttle.

"How do you know that?"

"Because it's currently heading towards that asteroid," Starscream said lightly, pointing a clawed finger.

Megatron spun around, his mouth dropping in horror as he saw that Starscream was right, there was the Shuttle, heading for open space. For a few astro seconds, he couldn't move, unable to process what he was seeing. Who would have the outright gall to take that Shuttle, who would dare?

"Prime!" he roared, shoving Swindle out of the way as he charged out of the room, Starscream at his heels.

He headed straight to the Med Bay, there was a chance he was wrong, he had to be sure.

He skidded into the Med Bay, his optics widening as he took in the sight of the Medic lying motionless on the ground. Beyond him, there was a stained and empty berth where he'd left his mate to be. And the little incubator beside that berth...

"No," he whispered as he saw it to be empty.

"He's escaped," Starscream stated, sounding so shocked, he forgot to gloat about his leader's failure.

"We can still get him back," Megatron snarled, charging out of the room to the Control centre.

As soon as he got there, he grabbed the confused Mech at the controls and threw him away. He then started typing away, trying to get a lock on the small Shuttle. Unfortunately, because of the asteroid field, this was impossible, the ship just kept locking on them. All he could do was aim in the Shuttle's direction and try to catch it before it got away.

He cursed, recalling that the Shuttle had could Warp, it was why he'd bought it from Swindle. But not just Warp to one place, it could Warp to multiply places in order to throw off pursuit. His bought technology was being used against him.

No, he was not going to allow Prime to steal Valour, not his first born son who had so much potential.

He realised there might only be one way to get them both back and that was reasoning with Prime. So, he quickly opened a comm. channel to the Shuttle and tried to calm himself down so he wouldn't scare Prime away.

"Prime, where are you going with our son?" he asked, putting worry and concern into his voice.

"Away from you," came the cool reply and he thought he heard a little chirp in the background.

"Prime, you can't take him away from me, he's my son," Megatron pleaded, knowing yelling threats wasn't going to do the trick.

That Shuttle was almost into open space with several asteroids between it and Megatron's Command ship, he couldn't let them get away. He had to play it cool, convince Prime he was better off coming back.

"He's also my son, and you're not a fit to raise him."

"How can you say that?" Megatron demanded. "He's my son, of course I'm fit to raise him, I love him."

He grimaced for such an Autobot statement but it was true he cared about the little Mechling and desperately wanted him back.

"Maybe but you have not once demonstrated your ability to care for anyone but yourself," Prime replied harshly and Megatron gritted his teeth.

"Optimus," he said softly, using the Prime's first name.

"I know things haven't been...easy between this but I want to make this work. We have a son now, a son we should be raising together. He should not be separated from his own Sire like this."

There was a pause and then Prime said.

"You've never called me Optimus before."

"I'm sorry," Megatron quickly said, even as he felt Starscream sneer but he didn't care.

"We've been overly formal with each other, I didn't feel comfortable calling you Optimus. But now, I want to make you my mate, I want to get to know you better."

"You didn't want to know me better while I was carrying Valour," Prime said coldly. "Never once did you ask anything about me, you never took the time to get to know me though you could have. All you were interested in was my Port and my ability to carry an heir."

"I shouldn't have left you alone," Megatron said, ignoring the points Prime had made. "I thought you and Valour were asleep, I should have stayed by your side, made you had everything you needed. You're tired, you worked so hard to bring Valour into this universe. I realise this is all new and frightening, I understand you panicked."

Putting on his best, most convincing voice, he said softly.

"If you come back now, we'll say no more about it. You'll get the medical attention you need, Valour can get a nice bottle of Energon and be back in his incubator. You won't be in trouble, we'll talk about the future, you have nothing to fear, Optimus."

There was another pause and then Prime said.

"Only when I'm about to escape, do you even pretend you care about me."

"Optimus..."

"No," Prime snapped. "You just don't get it do you? I do not consider a rapist and someone who abusers their mate to be a suitable role model for my son. I'm doing this because I want Valour to have the best chance at life and if that means he never sees you again...then so be it."

"Prime," Megatron yelled as the ship picked up the tell tale signs of the Shuttle powering up.

"If you leave, I swear I will hunt you don't and take Valour away from you. You could have had it all but if you leave now, you'll have _nothing."_

"A risk I'm happy to take," was the last thing he heard from Prime before the Shuttle's image shuddered and then disappeared.

The last thing Starscream heard as he beat a hasty retreat was Megatron's roars of pure rage and grief.

_Author's note. The next chapter contains Optimus's POV as he tries to figure out what to do now. Until then._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. I'm glad people like this so far, thanks a lot for all the reviews and alerts._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_I don't own Transformers Animated or the Song Stand By Me, they belong to their owners._

_Enjoy and please review._

Optimus leaned back with a sigh as the Shuttle made the jump, Megatron's last words echoing in his processor. He knew that Megatron would likely carry out that threat if he was ever recaptured by the Decepticon Warlord, he truly would be separated from his little son.

But what Megatron didn't seem to realise, that would have happened, even if he'd stayed.

Oh sure, while Valour was a Sparkling, Optimus would be very much involved in bringing him up but that would change as he grew. Because Megatron would start to teach him about Decepticon ways and then start to train him. Optimus would see less and less of his son until eventually Valour was taken away for good, to be made into a Decepticon solider.

Optimus growled, Megatron would lie and pretend all he wants about them being a family but that's what would happen. But no doubt the Decepticon leader would think Optimus would be content as long as he kept bearing Sparklings. Yes, he'd bare them, raise them while they were Sparklings and then watch as they were taken away.

Yeah, that was totally the life he envisioned for himself.

_**Warning, energy levels dropping, loss of vital fluids, status lock imminent, warning**_

Optimus grimaced as his systems read his damage reports, he was in a bad way. The only treatment he'd received had been while Megatron was still in the room, which were some painkillers and a quick repair of tore fuel lines to stop him bleeding to death.

He didn't blame the medic, he hadn't given the poor Mech a chance to take care of him properly. As soon as Megatron had left the room, he'd come out of his supposed recharge and knocked up the medic with a hard punch. After grabbing and sub spacing a few pieces of equipment, he'd hurriedly wrapped up Valour in a blanket and taken him away.

It had pained him to take his newborn son out of that incubator, he really should have remained in it. But he'd know he'd never get a chance like this, Megatron's guard was lowered and he had to take it. They'd all thought he was out of it and he used his belief to its fullest extent.

But by Primus, it hadn't been easy running or hobbling from the Med Bay, he'd just given birth for Primus's sake. But he'd had no time to worry about the Energon and fuel dripping behind him, he had to get out of there. And luckily for him, he'd overheard Megatron boosting about a new Shuttle he'd bought, one with a lot of special features.

The two that had caught his attention was despite its size, it could Warp and it had a cloaking device. Two things that would make his escape a reality and so far, that's exactly what it was.

He smiled grimly, Megatron had been planning on using this against the Autobots, as a spy's Shuttle. But in the end, the Shuttle with all its gadgets had been used against Megatron before he could even take it for a test drive.

"Revenge is sweet they say," he chuckled darkly before suddenly coughing as spasms of pain hit him.

"Damn it," he gasped, dragging himself over to a berth, the auto pilot could take care of things for now.

Even though, he did have a plan as to where he'd go, for now, he just wanted to shake off any pursuit Megatron might mount against him. He just needed to fix himself up a bit, make sure Valour was alright and then head for safety.

"Here there," he said softly to the chirping bundle currently resting in a medical capsule.

It wasn't as good as an incubator but it was definitely better than nothing. He was confident or at least hopeful, that Ratchet would have enough medical knowledge to take care of his little Valour.

He gave a sardonic smile, like just about everything these last few deca-cycles, he hadn't been allowed to choose Valour's name. Megatron had just gone ahead and named him, as soon as he was free from his Carrier. But thankfully, Optimus actually quite liked the name, he just wished Megatron had at least asked him if he liked it.

He might not have had a choice but it would have been nice to pretend he did. It just would have felt so much better, rather than feeling utterly helpless about what was happening. Megatron could never understand just how he'd felt when his body was used again and again, being forced to give and never receiving anything in return.

He shuddered before forcing that thought down, he didn't want to dwell on it.

So, he started trying to clean himself up, after making sure Valour was okay for the moment. He knew that later, once he was safe, the shock of being a single parent would sink in but for now, he was calm. He was going to escape from Megatron completely and then he and Valour and perhaps his friends would go into hiding.

And there they would stay until Valour was old enough to take care of himself. And better yet, be able to defend himself against his brutal Sire. He hoped his friends would come although he wasn't going to demand them come. But somehow, he felt they would, none of them were going anywhere, stuck with the dead end task of clearing space bridges.

Well, as long as Ratchet could help him take care of Valour, which would be something.

"Urgh," he grunted as he started trying to wipe away the Energon dripping down his legs.

He grimaced, he just didn't have enough medical knowledge to help himself. And of course, it was damn difficult trying to attend to himself with only minimal supplies around him. He was so tempted to take a sedative and just go to sleep, allow his self repair systems to take care of the damage.

But no, he couldn't sleep, not until he knew he and Valour were safe.

He checked his body, trying to determine if there were any serious problems. He couldn't see anything but knew that at the very least, if he didn't get proper medical attention soon, he would just get weaker and weaker until he fell into status lock.

As Valour made a gurgling noise, he sighed and said softly.

"Not even a cycle old and already your Amma's in trouble. Whatever are you going to do with me?"

The little red and blue Sparkling just giggled, waving a little fist in the air as Optimus chuckled.

"That's what I thought."

With another sigh, he pinched a few torn wires and used a small tool to seal them shut. He winched, it was painful but needed to be done. Ratchet could sort it out, Ratchet could sort out anything medical. Knowing he was about to start rambling, he quickly turned his attention to something else.

Stiffly, he looked down at his Sparkling who was still wide awake and interested in everything around him. He smiled, he was glad Valour wasn't crying though he would rather he had a nice sleep, then he wouldn't have to worry so much. He wondered how well he'd cope when Valour did get upset, would he manage to calm him down.

Or would he be utterly hopeless and have to rely on his team to help him out.

Optimus groaned, he didn't want to think about that, he didn't want to start believing he'd be a bad parent. No matter what, he did not want to end up in a situation where he'd have been better off staying with Megatron. He snorted, trying to imagine Megatron dealing with a crying Sparkling, he'd probably just hand him to Optimus and leave the room.

Yeah, Megatron would be there for all the good bits and never for the bad bits. He Optimus, would have to deal with everything, teaching his son right from wrong, comforting when he was upset and scolding when he was naughty or reckless.

He ruefully thought of Bumblebee, sometimes he felt like a parent to that hell raiser but suspected Bumblebee would be a walk in the park after raising Valour. Ah well, maybe he could take up ratchet throwing, Ratchet said it did wonders to relive stress.

He suddenly jumped, the Shuttle had come out of a Warp and had promptly gone into another one. Who knew where they were going to end up, he was just letting the computer chose random spots, so as to make it much harder for Megatron to track him.

Only when he felt satisfied Megatron wouldn't be able to follow them, would be go seek out his friends.

He looked down at the floor, the last time he'd seen them, he'd been telling them to run for it while he held off an attacking Decepticon force. They hadn't wanted to, they'd been trying to fight but as more arrived, Optimus had pulled rank and made them leave. He'd carried on fighting until he was brought down.

That was when he was taken to Megatron.

He clenched his fists, that dark Mech had sneered down at the bound captive before declaring that he was going to deal with him_...personally. _This involved a long but not long enough trip to Megatron's quarters. And there, the two bots discovered that Megatron liked him a lot on the berth.

"Frag it," he hissed before glancing at Valour as though the Sparkling might understand.

Thankfully, the Sparkling's attention wasn't on him, he was still looking very wide awake. Optimus smiled before leaning over and kissing his little son, saying very softly.

"I'm just going to check on things, I'll be back in a moment."

So saying this, he got up and made his wincing way to the cockpit. So far, they'd made good progress and everything was functioning as it was supposed to. It was just as well Megatron had already bought this or there might have been a nasty surprise waiting for Optimus when he first took off.

But the Decepticon leader would have made sure he wasn't being cheated when he bought this very expensive Shuttle and for that, Optimus was very thankful. He's memorised his team's planned route of space bridges and his plan was to go to the one they should be fixing this lunar cycle.

He was sure they would be, after being captured by the high command of the Decepticons, his friends wouldn't have had a hope of rescuing him. And even if they called for help, they themselves wouldn't be involved in the search and rescue. So, they'd be forced to carry on, while their leader was missing and possibly deactivated.

"Just a few more jumps," he murmured softly before doing a final sweep and then returned to his little son.

He saw that Valour looked sleepy but seemed determined to remain awake. Optimus blew air out of his intakes, he really didn't think he could handle an unhappy Sparkling. So he did the only think he could think of, which was to sit by Valour and sing him a soft lullaby.

_When the night has come  
>And the land is dark<br>And the moon is the only light we'll see  
>No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid<br>Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

"I'll always stand by your side, son," Optimus thought as he continued.

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
>Stand by me, stand by me<em>

_If the sky that we look upon  
>Should tumble and fall<br>And the mountains should crumble to the sea  
>I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear<br>Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

"I'll do anything for you, little one, anything. Just please don't leave me."

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
>Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah<em>

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now, now stand by me  
>Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me<em>

_Darlin', darlin', stand by me-e, stand by me  
>Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me<em>

He finished softly, stroking Valour's cheek as he slowly slipped into recharge. It was lucky that song was both soothing and slow, otherwise, Valour might not have been tempted into recharge. He sighed, he really needed some recharge himself.

Lying back on the berth, he activated an internal alarm to wake him just before the final Warp ended so he could reprogram the computer to take them to a new destination. His body aching all over and his Spark heavy with dread and worry for the future, he slipped off into recharge.

_Author's note. Optimus finally manages to find his friends but what are their reactions? Find out next time, until then._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. It could be a while until I update again, the weekend after next I'm going on a trip which means I won't be near a computer for at least ten days, probably longer._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Ratchet scowled as he watched his three fellow Autobots smash lumps of rock which were clustered around a partially buries Space Bridge. But his animosity was not directed at any of them, despite the fact that one of them was an annoying Youngling with no respect to his elders. No, he was angry for how they were utterly helpless in the role of Space Bridge Technicians and were stuck on this Primus forsaken asteroid.

If they'd been Elite Guard, they would have had the equipment and the resources to go after their leader who been captured by the fragging Decepticons. He'd nobly but damn foolishly sacrificed himself so that the rest of them could escape the Decepticon's attack. He'd fought so well but eventually, before his team could help him, he'd been taken down and then taken away.

Ratchet cursed under his breath, he was a veteran of the War and he knew just what could be happening to Optimus at that very moment. What had likely been happening for the past Lunar cycles. The old Medic's optics closed tight shut, he knew so well that he hadn't been able to recharge well since the young Prime had been taken, his dreams were just too vivid.

Of course, they'd reported what had happened in the hope that something, anything could be done but it couldn't. Though the Elite Guard were very concerned by what had happened, they said their hands were tied. They just couldn't investigate every lone kidnapping performed by the Decepticons, unless of course, someone vitally important was kidnapped.

A Space Bridge Technician, who was also an Elite Guard reject, just didn't cut it was important enough. It made Ratchet's fuel lines boil with rage, Prime was no reject, he was just a noble idiot who'd taken for the fall for another Mech who didn't even have the decency to speak up in Optimus's defence.

No one was going to try and help Optimus.

So for the past few Luna cycles, they'd been forced to just carry on with their job, clearing and maintaining Space Bridges. But without their leader, it was close to pure torture. Without him there to cheer them up, to encourage them to do their best, to tell them how important their work actually was...

Well, needless to say, things weren't going well.

"Can we stop for a break?" Bulkhead suddenly asked, pausing in his smashing of a particularly large boulder.

They were all looking at Ratchet, he had unofficially taken over as leader although no one ever referred to him as that. And frankly, he didn't want them to, Optimus was still their leader, even if they were never likely to see him again.

"Go right ahead," Ratchet said, waving a hand, he was busy fixing something from their ship.

"Thanks," Bulkhead softly, looking almost disappointed that Ratchet hadn't griped at him.

But Ratchet just didn't have the energy to shout and yell, there just didn't seem like any point.

"You guys want anything?" Bulkhead now asked, turning to Bumblebee and Prowl.

"I'm good," Prowl said, folding his arms and half turning away.

Since Optimus had been taken, Prowl had steadily been withdrawing into himself, becoming more and more depressed. Ratchet was exceedingly concerned but just didn't know what he could do for the CyberNinja.

"Um, I'll fuel later," Bumblebee now said after a moment's hesitation.

Normally, the young Mech was always up for getting out of work and having some Energon but apparently, he felt so nauseas all the time that he was having trouble to refuel. Ratchet was even more worried about him, but once again, had no idea what he could do. It wasn't as though he could conjure Optimus out of a vacuum.

"I don't want anything," Ratchet said tiredly as Bulkhead shot him a questioning look.

"But you guys shouldn't go without fuel, we're no good to anyone if we collapse on the job."

"We're no good to anyone stuck here, especially to Optimus," Bumblebee burst out loudly causing a deathly silence to fall.

Prowl sighed very heavily.

"There's nothing we can do for him," he said, very quietly.

"Why the slag not?" Bumblebee almost screamed, flinging his pickaxe down and stamping his foot.

"What good are we just rusting away on this Primus forsaken asteroid, we should be out looking for him?"

"And where would we look?" Prowl asked harshly, his temper finally snapping.

"We have absolutely no idea where Optimus could be, none whatsoever. And even, if by some incredible chance, we came across him, how would we free him? We wouldn't, and his sacrifice would have been for nothing when we ended up as slaves as well."

There was another, ringing silence.

"So you think he's a Con slave?" Bumblebee demanded, still angry but much more deflated than he had been previously.

"It's highly likely," Ratchet answered gruffly before Prowl could say anything.

"He's not important enough, at least in position to warrant a ransom demand. And it would be a waste to deactivate him, so I think he's still alive. But..."

He broke off, turning away from them as memories washed over him, each grimmer than the last.

"So...," Bumblebee said hesitantly but determinedly. "What do you think has happened to him?"

Ratchet sighed heavily but knew he had to tell them what he thought. Better a harsh blow now than a festering worry which could morph into something worse. He had to say something, try to help them understand.

"He's a very good looking Mech," he said quietly. "He will likely be taken as a slave for his looks rather than his work ability."

This was true, if a Mech like Bulkhead had been taken, he would have simply been set to work. Someone like Prowl would perhaps be used for his fighting ability, Cyber Ninja's were hard to capture and would be a valuable prize. He wasn't sure about Bumblebee, he'd probably be used as a simple servant, delivering messages and taking care of other such tasks.

But a Mech like Optimus? He was far too good looking to waste on hard labour, fighting or valet chores. His fate would be far worse than any of theirs, especially Ratchet, who would simply be forced to act as a Medic, though he'd be considered valuable.

"And there's two ways that could turn out," Ratchet continued. "The first and best way, is if his owner just wants a trophy. That means he'll have to be waxed up all the time, maybe wear some ornaments and serve his master. But this would mostly include looking pretty and serving Energon and while it's humiliating, it's survivable."

What he meant was, it wouldn't be too hard for a Mech like Optimus to mentally survive such an experience and he could find ways to cleverly go against his master. Ratchet had met bots who'd been in this position, and while they'd all hated it, recovery had not been that difficult.

"But there's a worse way this could turn out," Ratchet said, even grimmer.

"Because the first kind of master would just want Optimus around, maybe have him on his arm to show off but he wouldn't really be interested in...touching him. At least not that much. But the second kind of master would."

"You don't mean?" Bulkhead said, optics wide as Ratchet nodded.

"I do. He'd use Optimus as an interfacing toy and barely any bots survive such an experience. Especially f their master forces them to Spark for them or even forces them to Bond with them."

"On no," Bulkhead said gravely, his expression showing just how horrified he was.

Prowl was standing ram rod straight, his expression hard and cold, no doubt locking in all emotion. But Bumblebee looked like he was about to have a fit.

"You...you think...the boss bot...is...is going to be made a...?"

"A Decepticon pleasurebot, yeah," Ratchet said, spitting out the word with a fair amount of venom.

"But...but he might _not _be," Bumblebee said hopefully. "It could be the first one, we don't know for sure he's...that thing."

It seemed the Youngster couldn't bring himself to say the name Ratchet had just uttered.

"We don't know," Ratchet concurred. "But chances are...he hasn't had that much good luck recently..."

"No," Bumblebee cried out, his optics now watering with oily tears.

"I won't believe it, I won't, he's not...a...a...he's just not."

And he transformed, racing away in a cloud of asteroid dust, leaving the three adult Mechs.

"Poor little guy, he doesn't want to believe Optimus could be hurt," Bulkhead observed quietly.

"I think he's been hoping Optimus has just been in a cell or something, nothing like that."

"Yeah well, I'm afraid that's the reality of the situation," Ratchet said in a defeated tone.

"And there's nothing we can do about it."

There was silence again, they had no idea what to say or do now.

"_Guys, get over here quick,"_ Bumblebee's voice suddenly and unexpectedly yelled over the comm.

They all stared, they hadn't been expecting Bumblebee to speak to them so soon. Something was up, Bumblebee never got over a sulk or an upset just like that.

"_Kid, what's happened?"_ Ratchet yelled into the comm. as they started to head in the direction he'd gone.

"_There's something coming right at us, I think it's some sort of ship?"_ Bumblebee cried right back.

"_Let's go,"_ Prowl called as he transformed, he was obviously eager for the distraction and frankly, so was Ratchet.

He transformed and so did Bulkhead and the three of them raced to Bumblebee's position. And soon they could detect what Bumblebee had seen, there was a small ship rapidly approaching their asteroid. And they had no way of knowing whether it was a friend or enemy.

"It's a Shuttle," Prowl cried, seeing Bumblebee had stopped, he was obviously watching the Shuttle as it aimed straight for them.

They transformed right beside the smaller yellow Mech and watched the slightly out of control Shuttle as it came closer and closer. None of them could speak, they just watched as it landed hard and skidded across the asteroid's surface, finally coming to a screeching halt. Dust and sparks flew everywhere but it seemed the Shuttle was still in fairly good condition.

"Do you think it's a Con?" Bumblebee asked, an edge to his voice that made Ratchet think the occupants of that Shuttle better hope they weren't.

"Only one way to find out," Prowl said, cautiously going closer to the Shuttle which had stopped just a short distance from them.

He examined it closely, looking for its hatch. It was big enough to hold two or three bots fairly comfortable, but not much more. But then he found it and he carefully took out his Ninja style weapons, ready for action. Seeing this, Bumblebee also tensed up but Ratchet didn't bother, this could be an innocent traveller.

They jumped slightly as the hatch opened but no one appeared. For a moment, they mentally debated if they should enter or call out but then a voice called out from within.

"R-Ratchet?"

"Optimus?" Ratchet cried in total disbelief, his jaw dropping in shock.

Honestly, if Megatron had just appeared and kissed him straight on the mouth before declaring his undying love, Ratchet wouldn't have been more surprised. As it was, it was a few more moments before he could react.

"Come on," he yelled, charging right in, not caring if it was some sort of trap.

Prowl and Bumblebee followed, Bulkhead was a little too big for it but he was ready for action. Ratchet's Spark was beating madly in its casing as he rushed through the outer room into the inner room where he cried out again.

"Optimus!"

There was their lost leader, lying on a berth and covered in fuel and Energon. He weakly raised his head at Ratchet's cry and smiled, despite the fact he was clearly in pain. Ratchet was over there in an instant, scanning Optimus to determine his most serious injuries.

"Boss...I can't believe it," Bumblebee said, in a dazed tone. "You're here, you're really here."

"Yeah," Optimus said weakly, fighting to stay awake as his optics travelled to a spot a few feet away.

"R-Ratchet...V-Valour."

"Valour?" Bumblebee repeated dumbly as Prowl suddenly turned to where Optimus was looking.

He walked over to that spot, which was a medical capsule just as Ratchet got the results of his scan. As his optics widened, Prowl bent down and gently lifted something up for them all to see. As Bumblebee gaped at the sleeping red and blue Sparklings, Optimus coughed and said.

"My son, Valour."

And with a sigh, fell into statis lock.

_Author's note. How do the team cope with what happened to Optimus and what are their plans now? Find out next time, until then._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. Well I'm finally back in Scotland and this time, I'm back for the rest of the summer. Hope everyone enjoys this update and suggestions are very welcome._

_Mentions of rape and abuse so be warned._

_Megatron will come back into this story but not until a little time's past._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Son?" Bumblebee repeated weakly as Prowl cradled the little Sparkling against his chest.

"That...that can't be the boss bot's _Sparkling_...can it?"

"I'm afraid it must be," Ratchet said grimly as he finished examining the unconscious Autobot.

"My scans show he must have given birth less than a cycle ago. And hasn't received any medical attention."

Prowl looked up sharply.

"We must get him back to our ship," he said urgently. "I'll take care of the Sparkling, Bumblebee, you help Ratchet carry Optimus outside, we can load him into Ratchet then."

"Right," Bumblebee said distractedly, tearing his optics away from the Sparkling and focusing on Optimus.

"Right, I'll do that."

"Gently now," Ratchet said gruffly as Prowl departed the Shuttle with the Sparkling, to tell Bulkhead what was happening.

"That's it, ease him up."

As Bumblebee helped to lift their leader, Ratchet murmured encouragement, now wasn't the time for yelling. The poor little Mech was in shock and no wonder, Ratchet's grim prediction had come true, or at least, that's what it looked like. If Optimus had willing given birth to another Mech's Sparkling, he would not have run away like that, he had obviously escaped.

"I can't believe it," Bumblebee said, very subdued as they made their way outside to where Bulkhead was examining the little Sparkling.

"He's so small," Bulkhead was just saying in wonderment before spotting his other teammates.

"Let me take him."

In another moment, the large Mech had gently taken Optimus and lifted him into his arms, supporting his whole body carefully. Ratchet gave him an approvingly look before transforming into a medical vehicle. Bumblebee stood back as Bulkhead placed Optimus inside, where Ratchet could scan him some more and decide just what he would do first once they were safely back at their ship.

"We'll follow," Prowl announced, turning to Bumblebee and saying.

"Bumblebee, I need you to stay with me and help look after this Sparkling, I need to make sure this Shuttle isn't being tracked."

"Okay," Bumblebee croaked, still staring as Ratchet and Bulkhead set off.

Both Mechs headed back into the Shuttle, it was of a very good design and actually looked new. It also appeared very well equipment, Prowl could see storage for Energon that would keep it very fresh, causing him to be silently impressed. The little Sparkling was still sleeping in his arms and he turned to face Bumblebee only to find him staring at the berth they'd found Optimus on.

"Bumblebee," he said softly and the yellow Mech jumped, looking at Prowl with watery optics.

"They...they really hurt him," he whimpered, taking in the stained berth that still had fresh energon and oil on it.

"They did," Prowl agreed quietly. "But we should not dwell on that, he's back with us now and we'll take care of him."

"We won't let them hurt him again," Bumblebee said suddenly fiercely and Prowl didn't dissuade this notion. Somehow, he suspected this was only the beginning of Optimus's troubles.

"Can you hold this Sparkling while I check out the main computer?" Prowl now asked, hoping to distract the angry Autobot.

"Um," Bumblebee said, successfully distracted as he stared at the tiny bundle.

"You think I can?"

"Just have a seat and hold him like I'm doing, you'll be fine," Prowl said in a kind tone, indicating another berth that wasn't stained.

Bumblebee sat delicately down as though the berth would fall apart and loosely held out his arms. Prowl bent and gave the Sparkling to Bumblebee before helping him to sit back and hold him. Prowl lightly stroked the little helm, making sure this Valour was definitely asleep before heading to the front of the Shuttle.

Bumblebee just sat there, mulling things over. He'd been so desperately hopeful that wherever the boss bot was, he wasn't suffering. But this clearly wasn't the case, not if this Sparkling was anything to go by. He glanced down at the little guy who was drooling slightly in his sleep.

Normally, Bumblebee would have been horrified and disgusted to see this but his emotions were swirling too much for him to care. He just stared down at the little form that so strongly resembled their Prime. At least colour wise, the Sparkling was too young to really resemble his Creators form, nearly all Sparklings looked the same when they were first Sparked.

They had tiny little arms and legs with a long, slightly fat body. The biggest part of them was their head, making the rest of them seem undersized and of course, this meant their optics appeared enormous. The exception to this description where flyers they were born with tiny little wing nubs which soon grew into overly large butterfly like wings.

It was only when Sparklings reached their third Sparkling cycle that they started to form properly into the type of bot they would be. Before then, they just grew bigger, their limbs slowly growing into proportion with the rest of their body. Bumblebee knew quite a few Sparklings from back home, though he hadn't interacted with any in quite a long time.

When he'd been about to go off to Cybertron to train as an Elite Guard, he'd felt himself too grown up to hang around Sparklings and Younglings. But he always remembered having a good time when he played with them, although he'd never been properly involved in looking after them.

He wondered how different it would be with this Sparkling...Valour?

After all, unless he was very much mistaken, Valour was only half Autobot, the other half was Decepticon. At this thought, Bumblebee felt the slow burn of rage as he remembered what those monsters had done to Optimus, the pain they must have put him through.

Unconsciously, his grip began to tighten on the Sparkling, making it mumble and shift. Luckily, this was enough to snap him out of his building anger and focus once again on Valour. The little one's face was screwed up with discomfort so he relaxed his grip and tried to rock him a little.

This seemed to help but Valour still wasn't as settled as he had been before. Not wanting to end up with a bawling Sparkling, he hissed in the direction Prowl had gone.

"Prowl...Prowl, he's starting to wake up."

"Just comfort him," was the reply he received. "I'll be there in a few moments."

Bumblebe frowned down at the grousing Sparkling, wondering how he could do that. Shifting his grip slightly, he started to lightly stroke Valour's head, hoping that would be enough to calm him. To his surprise, it seemed to work, the little Sparkling started to settle down in his arms again. He sighed with relief, he felt too stressed to deal with a crying Sparkling.

"How is he?" a voice said from right beside him and he jumped in fright, staring annoyed at Prowl.

"Fine," he groused, hoping Prowl was going to take the Sparkling.

Prowl ignored his tone and said conversationally.

"This is a good Shuttle, as far as I can tell, there's nothing tracking us. It would appear this Shuttle was designed to evade any and all detection. And I would deduce by its newness, the Decepticons haven't managed to install any safeguards yet."

"So, they won't be able to find us?" Bumblebee said hopefully but Prowl just looked grave.

"Perhaps but we will have to prepare, it would not be wise to linger here. As soon as Ratchet deems Optimus ready, we will leave this place and seek a safe haven. We must help Optimus hide from his Sparkling's Sire, whoever that may be."

Bumblebee shivered.

"I can't imagine any Mech doing that to the boss bot."

"But they have," Prowl said in finality, holding his arms out for the Sparkling.

"And now he needs our help and support Bumblebee, if Valour is to grow up as an Autobot."

Bumblebee nodded as he handed the Sparkling back to Prowl. Prowl hummed as he tucked the Sparkling into his arms, before wrapping a warm blanket around him. He did something funny with the blanket which meant Valour was securely attached to his chest so that Prowl only needed one arm to support him.

"Come on, let's go," Prowl said kindly as Bumblebee slid off the berth.

They walked back in silence to the Ark, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Valour continued sleeping though he was squirming a bit now in Prowl's blanket sling. Bumblebee wondered how Optimus was, he'd seemed so badly injured and in a lot of pain.

"So?" Ratchet said when they finally got back, he was bending over Optimus who appeared to be recharging.

"I don't think anyone is tracking him, that Shuttle was built for subterfuge but it seems the Decepticons didn't have time to place safe guards. Prime appears to have stolen it before this could happen."

He said this with a grim smile of triumph.

"Good, but they'll be looking for him," Ratchet said with a growl. "I don't know who the Sire is yet but something in ma fuel line tells me he's important."

As Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked very upset at this, Prowl now said softly.

"How is Prime, will he be fit for travel?"

"He should be but he'll need to rest," Ratchet said, glancing at the Ninja bot.

"It'll take time for him to get over what he's been through, we can't let him be under any sort of stress."

"I...I'll babysit for him," Bumblebee offered feebly, not knowing what else to say.

As Bulkhead and Prowl smiled, Ratchet said seriously.

"You'll need to, it's unbelievably stressful bringing up a Sparkling, even more so if you're on your own. There'll be cycles when all Optimus wants to do is give up entirely, that's when he'll need our support the most."

"He'll have it," Prowl began but at that moment, Optimus groaned loudly and started to stir.

"Damn stubborn...," Ratchet grumblebed as he turned back to his patient.

"Pass me the Sparkling, the sight will help calm him."

Prowl obeyed, gently handing over Valour who yawned widely but didn't wake up. It was just as well Ratchet had him because a moment later, Optimus had come on-line in complete panic, his head twisting from side to side frantically.

"Where is my Sparkling? Where is he?" he yelped, his optics blazing with confusion and anger.

"Here he is," Ratchet said calmly, offering the sleeping Sparkling to his Creator.

The Prime's optics fell on Valour and he instantly snatched him into his arms, though somehow managing to be gentle about it. He cradled the little one against his chest, who seemed to be in an even deeper sleep now that he was with his Creator again. Optimus's whole body relaxed as he smiled down at his son, safe in the knowledge that they were safe.

"He's a healthy Sparkling," Ratchet now assured Optimus gruffly. "You're a lucky Mech."

"I know," Optimus said softly.

"You know, when I found out I was going to have him, I didn't care who his Sire was, I just knew I wanted to do all in my power to protect him."

"Who is his Sire?" Bumblebee couldn't help but ask, even though he got stern looks from Prowl and Ratchet.

Optimus gave a bitter laugh.

"Here's a clue, you've all heard of him."

"What?" Bumblebee said in confusion as Prowl frowned.

But as Ratchet's optics widened in realisation, Bulkhead said slowly in horror.

"You don't...you don't mean _Megatron,_ do you?"

As Optimus smiled grimly, Bumblebee yelped.

"What! The Slag Maker himself Sparked you up?"

"Yes," Optimus said, his voice a bit tight. "He liked the look of me and took me to his berth and sometime later, I was sparked up."

He gave another, bitter laugh.

"He was so happy, so proud, so damn _smug."_

His face contorted in disgust and anger as waves of memories washed over him. He looked up to see Bumblebbe who appeared to be trying to hold his Energon down and his face softened. The poor Youngling wouldn't understand any of this, making him deeply regret the young Autobot had to learn about it at all.

He was a member of Optimus's team and as such, Optimus would do everything in his power to protect him, both mentally and physically. He knew he'd probably have to talk about what had happened to him, to Ratchet in particular.

"It's alright Bumblebee," he said gently, lightly stroking his son's cheek.

"It wasn't...easy but I'm away from him now. I won't allow him to hurt any of us ever again."

Flashback

"_Such a feisty little Autobot."_

"_Get the hell away from Megatron."_

_Laughter._

"_My, my, Carrying has made you so feral...I like it."_

"_Frag you."_

"_Hmm, maybe as a special anniversary gift, little Prime."_

_Snarls of anger and more laughter, deep mocking laughter._

"_Never mind little Prime, another time. Now, have you taken your evening Energon."_

_A growl._

"_What was that, little Prime?"_

"_I said yes."_

"_Good, I wouldn't want my heir to suffer from malnourishment, he will grow up into a fine Decepticon warrior."_

"_If it's a Mech..."_

"_Oh, it will be, little Prime, I have a good feeling about this."_

_Dark mutterings._

"_You know...it's such a shame we can't interface until my son is born..._

"_Such a shame."_

_More mocking laughter._

"_Indeed. Well, there are other ways we can enjoy ourselves."_

"_The frag...Don't you touch me there."_

"_What's the matter, you always complain I just take what I want. Now, I'm giving you some attention and pleasure."_

"_I get no pleasure from having your filthy hands touching...ahh!"_

"_You liked that, little Prime, when I squeeze you like so..."_

"_Uh...slag it...let me go."_

"_Not when you're enjoying it so much."_

"_I'm NOT...!"_

End of Flashback.

But of course, Megatron never listened to him, he just laughed and did what he liked. That incident involved him playing with Optimus's Spike, trying to force him to overload from stimulation by hand. He'd never use his mouth on Optimus, the Prime wasn't worthy enough for that.

"We won't let him hurt you," Bulkhead said softly but seriously. "He'll have to get through me first."

"And me," Prowl said calmly, his voice holding promise.

"Me too," Bumblebee said loudly and firmly as Ratchet slowly nodded.

"You can count on me," he said quietly, not needing to be as loud as the others.

Optimus smiled as he held his son close.

"I know."

To be continued

_Author's note. What plans to evade the Decepticons do the Autobots come up with? Can they find a good enough place to hide or will they be discovered? Find out next, until then._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. It's been pointed out Blackaracnia hasn't appeared despite the fact she's listed as the second main character. Rest assured she will appear at some point but in a later chapter. Also, no, she wasn't on the Nemesis when Optimus got captured, this story is sort of set a few months before the original series._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Ratchet now laid a hand on Optimus's shoulder who was still cradling his Sparkling to his chest. The others were looking very pensive, Optimus's capture had been just about as bad as you could get. The only good thing about it was that he had, for now at least, escaped it.

"You need to rest now," Ratchet said quietly. "We'll take care of that Shuttle and think of our next move, you need to recover your strength."

Optimus smiled weakly, he did feel exhausted but he didn't want to sleep, not when there was too much that need to be doing. However, Ratchet seeing that looked sighed in exasperation and said.

"You don't have to recharge if you're too stubborn for that but you're damn well staying right where you are. You can always feed Valour, I reckon he'll be needing a feed soon."

Optimus felt a brief pang of guilt, knowing Megatron would have made sure Valour had the best Energon suitable for Sparklings. But he reminded himself it wasn't just a case of taking care of Valour's physical needs, there were so many others things Megatron wouldn't be able to do. Or rather wouldn't want to do such as teaching their son decent morals.

"Alright," Optimus said, pretending to be indulgent in an effort to lighten the mood. "Do you have anything suitable for him?"

"I'll find something," Ratchet assured him before adding. "But you'll be able to feed him yourself once you're recovered. We've all got something called a fuel line that processes Energon so it's suitable for Sparklings."

"We do?" Optimus said, he'd never heard of such a thing. Mind you, he wasn't very knowledgeable when it came to Sparklings, apart from knowing how they came about, he didn't know anything about caring for them.

Ratchet scowled and turned away, muttering something about 'Fragging Cons, didn't even bother...teach...useless."

This made Optimus and think almost dreamily of Ratchet meeting Megatron and giving him a piece of his mind. Now that would have been funny, although he hated to think what Megatron would do in retaliation. This caused him to idle wonder what the Warlord was doing at this precise moment.

The Nemesis.

"I want him _**BACK!"**_

This was the roar that sent all the Decepticons in the room cowering in fear, even those who never cowered. But then again, they had never seen their leader in the rage that he was in now, not even when the AllSpark disappeared. Oh but he was in a rage now, so much so that all of them actually feared for their lives.

"You will look for him and bring him back," Megatron half snarled, half roared at them all.

"I am going to make him regret the day he was Sparked, I will whip the ungrateful whelp until he is bled dry. I will frag him so hard he begs for mercy and then I will frag him again. He thinks he knows pain, wait until I have him again, he will never know light or happiness again."

His minions knelt on their knees, trying to look as small as possible which wasn't easy especially for bots like Lugnut. But that didn't stop them from trying as their mighty leader ranted about his absent mate to be. They knew he was both furious at his mate's escape and grief stricken over the loss of his cycle old son.

"We will find him my lord" Lugnut spoke up, rather bravely and foolishly in his comrades' opinion.

"You'd better," Megatron growled, his tone icy cold and his soldiers knew that was even more dangerous than his hot rage.

When Megatron raged, he tended to want to destroy stuff, something most Decepticons understood and could avoid. But when he was cold and furious, then you had to watch out because it was impossible to predict what he'd do next. Hopefully, they could get out of this room with most of their parts still functioning.

Starscream was one of the ones bowing the lowest, even he knew this was not the time for smart remarks. Over the vorns, Starscream had become a very handy punching bag which meant if he managed to focus Megatron's rage on him...well, it would be a miracle if he got out of this alive _this time. _So that was why, his forehead was pressed to the ground, he was practically lying on the ground he was so low.

"He will not turn my son against me," Megatron now said slowly and deliberately. "He will not turn the first heir I have ever managed to have conceived into a fragging, soft Sparked _**Autobot!"**_

The Decepticons shuddered, all of them wondering what the hell that Autobot was thinking when he took Megatron's son. Didn't he know Megatron would literally flay him alive once he got his claws back on him? At least it was further proof that Autobots in general must be missing a few bolts and screws, no_ Decepticon_ would be stupid enough to pull a stunt like this.

Not even Starscream, although this was possibly because he just hadn't had a chance to do it.

Megatron was pacing slightly, and his Mechs were just waiting for him to start smashing stuff, probably them. He was so angry, so enraged at his slave's bold yet insolent nerve of escaping that he couldn't make up his mind just what he was going to do when he got his hands on him.

Obviously the first thing he'd do was take Valour away, he had everything needed for a Sparkling's care, and he'd give his son enough affection and attention that he wouldn't need his Carrier. He'd ensure that brat of a Prime never laid optics on his son again, never. No matter how much he pleaded or begged, it just wouldn't happen.

But who knows, maybe after Prime had given him his fifth or so Sparkling, he _might_ feel generous enough to allow Prime to do _some _Sparkling rearing. Because when he got Prime back, there would be only two things he'd be good for, fragging and Sparklign bearing, nothing else. He wouldn't be allowed to see or help raise their children, he wouldn't be allowed his own quarters, nothing. Everything, including the Prime himself would belong to Megatron, he would simply allow Prime some use of it.

After all, he needed the little Prime in good enough condition to keep him _satisfied._

But oh, he was going to cause that little Prime so much pain and misery. He'd force him to watch any and all torture of Autobot prisoners, he'd force him to watch as he laid waste to different worlds, he'd make him perform interface games the lowest paid whore wouldn't lower themselves to do. He'd frag him every cycle, whether it was at the beginning, middle or end, or even in-between, just because he could, just because the little Prime couldn't do anything about it.

Oh yes, that Prime would be completely unrecognisably to all who'd know him, even himself by the time Megatron was through with him. Maybe he'd see how much that Autobot whore enjoyed being passed around his men...no...no, he wouldn't do that. Prime was his and his alone, he'd allow no one else to touch him in such a fashion.

He wasn't that Prime's first but he'd make damn sure he was his last...and the only one he ended up remembering. Any sexual pleasure that Prime received from now on would only be from him and only if he wanted his little whore to feel any. In the end, Prime would beg for _his _attention, he would not shy away from it.

But all these thoughts almost caused him to groan out loud as desire started to pool within his cod piece, how he wanted that delicious little Autobot right now. If he had him right now, he'd be screaming in a very different but satisfying way, for Megatron that is.

"Find him," he bit out, trying to think of something other than his desire. "I don't care how long it takes or how it happens, as long as I have both of them, alive and intact."

His red optics boring into them, he said softly.

"I don't believe I need to point out just what'll happen if either of them is damaged in any way."

There was a collective series of gulps as all the Mechs in the room shook their head, they knew what would happen. If they dared do such a thing, they'd be luck, extremely lucky if Megatron only tortured them and then ripped their Sparks out. His wrath could truly know no limits.

There was a moment of silence and then.

"What are you waiting for?" Megatron demanded coldly. "Go..._NOW!"_

His lip curled in disgust as they all fled from the room, he could see Starscream jumping over everyone else in his haste to get away fast. Such a shame, he could have done with working out some of his frustration on that worthless Seeker but no matter. There would be time for that later, when his temper had cooled to the point where he wasn't likely to kill anyone.

Just seriously maim.

He stamped over to his throne, collapsing heavily onto it. Now that he was alone, he could slip a hand between his legs to rub at the burning cod piece, trying to soothe the ache within. He dully wondered if that Primus cursed Autobot knew just how much of a hold he had over him, how much he desired to have him writhing between his thighs once more.

Maybe it was only because he'd had that Autobot a short time, he still seemed novel and therefore, very enjoyable. They hadn't interfaced for the last while, if you cared for your offspring, you didn't risk it, not unless some very gentle love making was involved. But since the treacherous fought him at every turn, that had also been out of the question.

If they didn't find him pretty soon, he'd have to go hunting for other pretty Autobots or Neutrals, to satisfy his hunger until he could get what he wanted. Not that he was totally reliant on interface, only a weak fool would allow such a thing to happen but he was a Mech, a Decepticon Mech at that and as such, had needs.

And those needs would be sated, one way or another.

Optimus's POV.

"What's happening now?" Optimus questioned tiredly as Valour happily sucked on a bottle of Sparkling grade Energon.

"Bulkhead and Bumblebee are retrieving that Shuttle, we're going to store it in the cargo hold," Ratchet replied as he took stock of all their medical supplies. "Prowl's going to ensure that no trace of it remains, we're going to have to cover our tracks completely, Youngling."

Optimus ignored Ratchet's last comment, instead asking softly.

"Any idea where we can hide? Or should we just constantly travel?"

"They both have their risks and benefits," Ratchet grumbled. "If we travel, there's a good chance we'll run into Cons sooner or later, not to mention the fact he have to keep restocking. But if we go stationary, and they find us, they can just swoop down on us in one big force, running will be much harder."

"I think we should just find a planet and stay there," Optimus mused. "It'll solve the problem of supplies if we pick the right one and I think we have a better chance of hiding. I don't want to be constantly running into Decepticons, I want us to disappear."

He looked down at Valour and sighed.

"And I want to give Valour some sort of childhood," he said very softly. "I don't think he'll get that while on the run."

"No, he probably won't," Ratchet said gruffly. "But the question is where, we can't land on just any old backwater planet, we need somewhere we can actually get what we need. But if we go to a place that's too inhabited, bounty hunters will likely catch up to us."

Optimus closed his optics, he knew there were going to be a lot of problems finding a place to hide, they couldn't simply stay on this ship, in this area and hope no one found them. From what he'd managed to glean from his time on the Nemesis, Megatron had Autobot spies who would be on the lookout for any information about him.

They would have to choose carefully indeed.

Optimus felt himself drifting away, he was still exhausted from birthing Valour and now he was safe with his team, he felt he could let his guard down enough for recharge. Ratchet didn't stop him as he finally succumbed to his exhaustion, merely made sure Valour was comfortable.

The little Sparkling was still drinking but had notably slowed down and looked like he'd soon join his Carrier. Ratchet smiled, the kid was a real cute Sparkling, you'd honestly never image that he had a cruel, sadistic Mech for a Sire. And they'd be sure to raise him right, to teach him about truth, compassion and many other Autobot ideals.

They'd help him grow to be a credit to his Carrier and hopefully be the complete opposite of his Sire.

By the time he was finished taking stock, Bumblebee had called to say they wouldn't be much longer getting back. He thanked them, reminding them to keep an optic out for Decepticons, you never knew when they were going to appear. Hopefully, they were far enough out of the way, that this wasn't very likely.

As far as he could tell, they had enough supplies to last them for several lunar cycles, maybe even for as much as twelve. They needed to find a safe planet before that time or they'd be forced to venture into civilisation and risk possible detection by Decepticon spies.

It actually wasn't just Decepticons he was worried about, Optimus's son was the heir to the Decepticon throne. Many Autobots would want to take advantage of this fact, perhaps even try to use Valour against Megatron. But this would only tell Megatron just where his son was, meaning he'd come and attack.

Even Ultra Magnus couldn't be fully trusted, they couldn't chance that someone would overhear his communications. No, their only option was to completely shut themselves off from all other Transformers, be they Neutral, Autobot or Decepticon. It wasn't going to be easy, it would probably get lonely as hell but they'd manage.

They'd have each other, and though they'd likely drive each other up the wall, in the end they were a team. And a team stayed and worked together no matter what. Ratchet sighed slightly, it was a shame they didn't have any Femmes in their group, it would be better for Valour to have a rounded education.

Not to mention it would be nice if Optimus could meet someone new. Ratchet had found that victims of rape often became attracted to the opposite gender of their attacker, even if they hadn't been into that gender before. He suspected that Optimus would be a lot more comfortable with Femme after his experiences.

Plus there would come a time when he desired a life partner, someone to help him raise Valour. Ratchet knew he and the team would help but they could never really be another parent to Valour, only...crazy uncles. Ah well, you never knew what the future held, perhaps Primus would look upon them mercifully and grant them help.

His comm. suddenly started to beep and he answered it with a frown.

"_Yeah?"_

"_Ratchet, Prowl here, I've found something extraordinary."_

"_Really, what's that?"_

"_I think...it's the AllSpark."_

To be continued

_Author's note. The Autobots have found the AllSpark but what happens now? Can they use it to their advantage? And what about Megatron? Find out next time, until then._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note. Sorry for the wait, hope you all like this chapter._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"_The AllSpark?" _Ratchet repeated in disbelief. _"Impossible."_

"_I thought so too, until I examined it,"_ Prowl replied. _"But I'm sure it is the real thing, we found it buried in some rubble. We are at a Space Bridge, it could have easily come through this one."_

"_Get it back to the ship," _Ratchet ordered._ "We can't risk it's signal attracting Cons, come back now."_

"_We're coming, we're bringing the Shuttle," _Prowl replied calmly before disconnecting.

Ratchet collapsed into a bolted down seat, he was shocked. How they could, mere repair bots have found such a powerful and sought after relic? It beggared belief, it was incredible enough that they'd managed to get Prime back but to also discover the AllSpark.

By the end of this cycle, Ratchet was going to need a very stiff drink.

"Kid," he muttered as he glanced over at the sleeping Optimus and Valour. "Things just got a whole lot more complicated."

Sometime later, Prowl, Bulkhead and Bumblebee made it back to the ship. Ratchet was waiting outside as they hauled the Shuttle back with Prowl carrying a sealed casket. Ratchet optics were fixed on it, did it really contain the AllSpark? An object so powerful and yet so dangerous that the Autobots had been forced to fling it into a Space Bridge before destroying said Space Bridge. Ratchet almost shivered at this but managed to control himself as he stepped forward to meet them.

"Prime's recharging," he said gruffly as Bulkhead and Bumblebee finally finished hauling the Decepticon Shuttle. "Let's see what you got."

Prowl wordlessly passed the casket to him and the old Medic opened it up. He swore under his breath as his face was lit up by a bright blue, glowing light. It was the AllSpark alright, all his readings told him so but he could barely believe it. They'd done what the whole Decepticon army had failed to do, they'd found it.

"What are we going to do with it?" Bulkhead asked in wonder as he stared down at it.

"The only thing we can do," Ratchet said gruffly, closing the casket up again. "Take it with us, if there's even a chance the Decepticons have tracked Optimus, we can't risk this falling into their hands. But by Primus..."

As Prowl nodded, Bumblebee suddenly interjected.

"I think it's awesome, think what we can do with it."

"The only thing we're doing is keeping it safe," Ratchet abolished. "We ain't gonna mess with it and end up clueing the Cons to our location."

Bumblebee pouted at this, folding his arms.

"Ratchet, you want me and Bee to put this in the hold?" Bulkhead questioned, gesturing at the Shuttle.

"Yeah, let's get that over and done with," Ratchet said with a nod before asking. "You get rid of all its traces?"

"We did but we can make double sure before we leave this place," Prowl stated.

"Do that then," Ratchet said with another nod, turning to go back into the ship, Prowl following.

"Aw, how come we get stuck with the boring work?" was Bumblebee's complaint as the ship hatch closed behind them.

"Younglings," Ratchet growled before getting down to business. "Prowl, have you any idea where we could go? Prime thinks it would be best if we find a place and settle there, rather than constantly travelling. He believes there's too much risk we'll keep running into Cons."

"That seems logical," Prowl said with a nod. "But I'm afraid I do not know of any suitable planets, everyone I can think of would be a bad choice for us."

"Same with me," Ratchet grumbled. "Their either inhabited by bots or are utterly primitive. We don't want a completely primitive planet, we need one where we can get supplies but don't have to worry about bots selling us out."

Prowl nodded with a sigh as Ratchet glanced down at the casket.

"I'm going to put this into storage, we'll deal with it later, right now we need to think about moving."

Prowl considered for a moment before saying thoughtfully.

"We are right outside a Space Bridge, I think we should use that, once we have a location in mind."

"Hmm but Space Bridge leave traces," Ratchet pointed out causing Prowl to smile.

"Not if we initiate a self destruct sequence," Prowl stated calmly before adding. "We were talking about it as he cleared away the signs of the Shuttle, Bulkhead actually knows quite a bit about Space Bridge technology."

"Huh, imagine that," Ratchet said as he moved away with the casket.

"Watch over Prime until I get back," he called over his shoulder and Prowl bowed his head in agreement.

Prowl went into the room where Optimus was sleeping peacefully, one hand cuddling Valour to him. The Cyber Ninja smiled at this, Optimus had produced a beautiful Sparkling indeed. Prowl was not inclined to judge the little Sparkling because his Sire was a cruel Decepticon, his Master Yoketron had taught him that. Sadly, there were others who wouldn't be so kind, they would only see

The poor child would probably be either taunted or feared for having such a Sire, in a way, it was probably better they were going into hiding. Who knows, they might end up in a place with intelligent creatures who'd never heard of Megatron and wouldn't care about Valour's absent Sire. Prowl hoped so, while he liked the crew well enough, it would be nice to see some new faces.

He sighed, they'd no doubt find out soon enough if their hiding place had any intelligent inhabitants. The Cyber Ninja decided to start looking up known planets, to see if they could determine which would be a good one to flee to. As he did this, he was sure to keep a close watch on the Prime and his son, but neither stirred.

Unfortunately, his search wasn't yielding any good results, every single one had a fault with them. Be it lack of supplies they could scavenge, too much Decepticon interested, inhabited by Autobots, the list went on. He was starting to get a little frustrated by the time Ratchet came back in.

"I spoke to Bulkhead and Bumblebee," he said softly. "Bulkhead's going to rig that Space Bridge, once we're ready to go, he'll activate a timer which will destroy it after we've gone through. They're just doing that now and then giving this asteroid one last patrol for anything we might have missed."

"Good," Prowl stated, frowning as yet another possible planet was deemed unsuitable.

Ratchet bent over Prowl, seeing what he was looking up and sighed.

"No luck then?"

"No, I can't seem to find anything that would do for us," Prowl said, a hint of frustration in his voice. "Every single one of these locations has a disadvantage to them."

"They do," Ratchet admitted grimly. "We can always ask Optimus, he's travelled a bit, he may have an idea."

As Prowl nodded, they heard a sudden groan from Optimus and turned to see him stirring. Ratchet grumbled something about stubborn younglings and rushed over to the Prime's side. Optimus opened his optics which filled with relief when he spotted Ratchet, he'd probably thought they'd all been a dream.

"How long have I been out of it?" Optimus asked softly, stroking his sleeping Sparkling.

"Not long enough," Ratchet said grimly as he scanned him. "We're almost finished up here, we just need a location and we can get going. Any ideas?"

"Nothing springs to mind," Optimus said regretfully.

"Never mind, we'll think of something," Ratchet said gently, he didn't want Prime getting stressed out.

Optimus smiled but he now looked worried. The sooner they found a decent place to settle, the happier he would be. He wanted to start caring for Valour properly without worrying about any Decepticons stumbling over them. Now that he had a Sparkling of his own, he wanted to ensure he had the best life growing up.

He suddenly saw Prowl and Ratchet glance at each other and there was something in their expression.

"What is it?" he asked sharply and they looked at him, they seemed to be making up their minds about something.

"Prime, we found something while we were recovering that Shuttle, it may, or may not pose a problem."

"What is it?" Optimus asked softly.

"The AllSpark," Prowl said softly causing Optimus to gasp out loud and stare at him in disbelief.

"_The AllSpark?"_ Are you sure?" Optimus asked and they nodded.

"No doubt about it," Ratchet said gruffly. "We've found the AllSpark of all things and now we've got to hide it. If the Decepticons manage to track you...well, we can't risk them stumbling over it."

Optimus nodded but he still wasn't happy.

"That's a powerful object, what is the Decepticons manage to track its power?"

"We'll do our best shield it but it appears to be in an inactive state at the moment," Prowl said thoughtfully.

"Let's hope it remains that way," Optimus said tiredly as Bumblebee and Bulkhead rushed into the room.

"Hey boss," Bumblebee began loudly before jumping back as everyone shushed him, looking pointedly at Valour who was still sleeping soundly.

"Sorry," he said, lowering his voice to a stage whisper. "I was just saying, everything's set, we just need a destination, boss."

Optimus chuckled.

"That would be great news Bumblebee, if we had a location in mind."

Bumblebee deflated slightly, pouting as he tried to think of something. Unfortunately, the only real travelling he'd done was with his team and now of the places they'd visited was any good. And judging by the look on Bulkhead's face, he didn't have any good ideas either.

Optimus sighed and suddenly sat up properly, holding Valour carefully and turned to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, could you look after Valour...I need...I need a walk to clear my help."

"Sure thing," Ratchet said, knowing that Optimus needed the freedom he'd been denied as a Decepticon prisoner.

He gently took Valour who only squirmed a little before settling. Optimus smiled, lightly rubbing his son's back before leaving the room, only limping a little. Bumblebee looked like he wanted to follow but a gentle hand on his shoulder from Bulkhead convinced him otherwise. Prowl sent Bulkhead a smile, he'd done the right thing.

Optimus wondered through the ship that had been his home ever since he'd been given his team. It was certainly more of a home than the room he'd been locked in during his imprisonment with the Decepticons. Since it had been Megatron's personal quarters, it had been spacious, the berth had been very comfortable and there had been a whole case of data pads.

But it hadn't matter that they had been nice quarters, he'd never been able to relax and enjoy them. He spent most of his time in pain and dredging Megatron's return which would produce even more pain. Even when Megatron had stopped interfacing with him, he'd still had to endure Carrying Valour.

He loved Valour more than anything in the Universe but Carrying, especially for the first time was no easy thing. It didn't help but his Carrying was the result of rape and that Megatron was very unsympathetic to his illness while Carrying. In fact, Decepticons seemed to have this ridiculous notion that the more the Carrier suffered, the stronger the Sparkling would be.

That had really pissed Optimus off so much so he'd actually thrown a few things at Megatron, completely uncaring of the consequences. However, Megatron had actually been amused by this, particularly as Optimus hadn't been able to thrown any objects that could do any damage. It meant Optimus didn't get beaten or raped but he would have loved to have caused Megatron some pain, any pain to repay the pain he himself had suffered.

As an Autobot, he wasn't meant to think like that but by Primus, he was only mortal. That Mech had caused him and others such suffering that it was nigh impossible not to wish him suffering in return. Which was why when he thought about what Megatron must be going through at this precise moment, it gave him a lot of vindictive pleasure.

Megatron's POV

As it happened, Megatron was in a towering rage but for reasons Optimus couldn't know about. But even if he did, he'd wish it wasn't so.

"Please...," the young Femme begged as the grey Warlord loomed over her. "Please don't, I can't..."

"Be quiet," Megatron snarled as she gasped and continued weeping, something she'd done ever since she'd been brought to him.

He raised a warning fist causing her to curl up, covering her face with her hands, still weeping loudly. Megatron uncurled his fist and rubbed his face with it, this Femme made a useless substitute for Prime. He supposed she was pretty enough with red and sliver highlighting her form but she appeared to have no spirit whatsoever.

Unlike little Prime who had fought him at every time, who he'd had to pin down before he could do anything. It was what made Prime an exciting berth partner, he had to really dominate him before they could interface. It made everything so much sweeter when Prime struggled and gritted his denta against him.

Sadly, the more he thought about Prime, the more he wanted him back, his desire was beginning to get unbearable. This was why he'd told his men to bring him a pretty Autobot prisoner so that he could rid himself of his desire. But so far, it wasn't working, it just made him wish more than ever that he had his Prime back with him.

Damn it, this Femme was so useless that his lust wasn't sated at all by her naked body, or her open Port. Normally, he'd happily interface with both Femmes and Mechs, tears and begging certainly never put him off. But now he wanted more, he wanted his berth partners to give him more of a challenge.

With such pathetic specimens like this Femme, he might as well use toy to self service. In fact, her weeping was really starting to get on his nerves so much so...

"Get out of my sight," he growled, grimacing as she flinched at his tone. "I have no desire to waste my time with a lowlife like you, go...perhaps one of my men can find the patient to put you to use."

She shook her head wildly, she didn't' want to go from one nightmare to another but he growled again, the sound very threatening. Whimpering loudly, she crawled away from him, he didn't stop her and started to gather up her torn off armour. But she was trembling so hard, she could barely hold and reattach them, so much so that Megatron lost his temper.

"Get out now!" he half shouted and jumping, she scooped it all up and fled from the room, sobbing at the humiliation.

Megatron didn't care what happened to her, either one of his men would take her for themselves or just take her back to the other prisoners. Frankly, it depended on the Mech's taste, if he only liked Mechs, he would take the latter course but if he liked Femmes...Well, he still didn't care, but now he had a problem.

He was burning down below, making him almost regret sending the Femme away but he wasn't about to call her back. There was only one thing for it and he promptly removed his Cod Piece and took a firm grasp of his swelling Spike. As he began to pump his hand up and down it, he tried not to think of that little Prime.

The last thing he wanted was to grow dependant on that Autobot's face and body, he didn't want to have to think about him everything he wanted an erection. He wanted that Autobot back alright, wanted to frag him until he screamed but he would allow no one to have any sort of power on him.

He was Supreme overlord of the Decepticons, he answered to on one, and some Autobot slut wasn't about to change that. But he did hope that his men found that Prime soon, it would be a lot easier to solve this problem if he could have Prime under him right now.

"Primus," he growled as he felt overload approach. "In your wisdom, grant me my beloved first born, my son Valour and also his Carrier, the Autobot Optimus Prime. I need them both, neither should be separated from me, Valour will be my ultimate pride and joy and Prime..."

He smirked as he rubbed a thumb of his tip, briefly imaging it to be Prime's thumb doing this.

"...will be taken care of very thoroughly."

_Author's note. The next chapter has Prime accidently activating the AllSpark but what will happen. Well, if you've watched the series, I think you can guess but if not, it shall be a surprise. Until next time._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note. Second exam done so I thought I'd finally get this updated. Hope you all like this, I spent the last few days on it._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Optimus sighed as he continued through the ship, barely noticing where he was going. His nerves were on fire, his subconscious was convinced that Megatron would find them if they lingered on this asteroid any longer. He knew it was stupid, even if he was tracked it would still take the Decepticons time to find them here.

But he didn't care how long it might take them, he wanted to put as much time and distance between his team and Megatron. But so far, none of them had come up with a decent planet they could emigrate to. He was getting frustrated by this, he wanted to settle down and hide as soon as possible.

"Primus, what are we going to do?" he muttered to himself as he approached the ship's main hold.

He typed in the code to the door and entered it the hold, suddenly stopped as he came face to face with an unfamiliar container. His expression grew grim as he realised that this was the AllSpark, yet another reason why they needn't to get away from this place as soon as possible. The young Prime walked over to the container and bent down to examine it.

It appeared to be well contained, his scanners weren't picking up anything. However, his curiosity got the better of him and he reached to touch it. Still nothing, so now he carefully unlocked it, blinking as the AllSpark's bright light hit his optics.

"Uh," he grimaced, shielding his optics with one hand as the light dazzled before dying down to a more manageable glow.

He was able to gaze at his kind's most precious artefact, hardly able to believe this was real. Sometimes, he wondered what it would be like to have a normal life where things like this didn't happen. Ah well, there was no point burying his head in the sand, he would just have to deal with things as they happened.

He would never be sure why but in that moment, something compiled him to reach even closer and gently touch the AllSpark crystal with a single finger. It seemed to fill him with new energy and as his finger stayed there, warmth spread throughout his body, healing all the aches and pain he had from Valour's birth.

Unable to help himself, he grinned in delight, he felt so much better. If only this almost mythical object could take them to a place where they'd be safe, then he'd truly be happy. But as he wistfully thought this, the AllSpark suddenly began to glow, its light becoming brighter and brighter until the whole room seemed to turn white.

"Ah!" Optimus yelled as this happened and he blindly reached for the AllSpark, hoping to close it but it was too bright.

He couldn't stand being here, it felt like his optics were going to be burned out. He fell backwards before stumbling away, he had to get out of this room before everything exploded. Colours flashed before his optics as he stumbled out into the corridor which was mercifully dimmer.

But now the whole ship seemed to be shaking and he started to run away from the AllSpark, he had to get help, he couldn't handle this by himself. Primus, if this ship was destroyed, then they would be stranded and utterly helpless to whoever might stumble across them.

"Optimus," came a voice up ahead and he recognised it was Prowl's, he was still having trouble seeing properly.

"What's happening, our sensors are going crazy..."

"It's the AllSpark," Optimus gasped out as he felt the Cyber Ninja catch and support him.

"I don't know what's wrong but it's doing this."

"What?" Prowl exclaimed in confusion but saw that a distant white light was growing and promptly back tracked.

"Come on, let's get you to the Med Bay, I'll handle the bridge with Bumblebee and Bulkhead."

"Valour," Optimus cried out, what was happening to his little Sparkling. "Oh Primus, I have to get to him."

Prowl didn't say anything, just guided his leader so that he didn't run into a wall. They somehow managed to get to the Med Bay in record time despite how much the ship was shaking now. Optimus's optics were much clearer now and he was able to see Ratchet clutching a stirring Valour.

"Prime, what's going on?" Ratchet half roared as Valour began whimpering.

"The AllSpark, it's been activated," Optimus gasped as he lunged for his Sparkling and took him quickly in his arms.

"Frag," Ratchet cursed as Prowl rushed to the bridge. "If it's activating, we're about to split this place fast."

Optimus stared at him as he tried to calm his distressed Sparkling. Did Ratchet mean what he thought he meant, were they about to be transported to another place? But what about the Space Bridge and where in the Pit were they going to end up?

"Ratchet, boss, what are we going to do?" Bumblebee all but howled down the comm.

"We can't stop it," Ratchet roared back as he started getting a strange looking capsule together.

"Head for the Space Bridge and have Bulkhead set off the detonators!"

"But we don't know where we're going," Bumblebee replied frantically but Ratchet just snapped.

"Just do it!"

"Ratchet," Optimus now cried, clutching Valour even tighter to his chest as the Medic stumbled over with the strange capsule.

"Here, put him in this," Ratchet ordered, opening it out and Optimus could see that his Sparkling would fit snugly in it. "It's a special medical capsule for Sparklings, it'll protect him for the journey."

"Right," Optimus said, carefully placing Valour inside although it broke his Spark not being able to hold and comfort him. Ratchet grabbed a jar of some strange looking jelly, dipped his finger in it and then smeared Valour's lips.

"That'll help calm him down," Ratchet said softly as Valour licked it up and did indeed start to calm slightly. "But I ain't got much of it I'm afraid. Now, close it up and hold onto him tight, Optimus."

Optimus did as instructed before clutching the capsule as tightly as he could. The ship was bucking and shaking as it lifted from the asteroid it had previously resided on and aimed straight for the Space Bridge which had been also activated.

Everyone was trying to hang on to something as the engines powered up and then suddenly surged forward at an incredible speed through the Space Bridge which shook and then exploded after they'd gone through. They all yelled as the ship glow bright blue, the only one who was calm was Valour as he was protected within his capsule.

They could feel the ship shooting through space although they had no idea where they were going and nor could they see what was ahead. They were only aware they were approaching a planet when the ship began to shake and warning alarms sounded as it began to heat up in a new atmosphere.

"Primus protect us," was the last thing Optimus heard from Ratchet before the ship smashed into something and he was thrown forward into darkness.

Earth

Sometime later

"Uh, what happened?" groaned Optimus as he awoke very slowly.

"Oh my!" came a strange voice from below him. "Y-you're awake."

"Yeah," Optimus grunted, wishing his processor would stop pounding. "W-what...?"

"I believe you crash landed," the voice now said helpfully. "But I think your friends are alright, just unconscious."

"I...uh...," Optimus stammered, trying to get his bearings but it was as though the very room was spinning. "Give me an astro second."

"No problem," the voice replied cheerfully. "Please take your time, there is no rush."

"Thanks," the Autobot leader said gratefully, clutching his head in his hands as he tried to remember what happened.

He remembered the blind speed through that Space Bridge, things exploding and then a metal shattering crash. He groaned, they'd be lucky if the ship wasn't scrap after its crash landing, hell, they'd be lucky if they weren't scrap. But then one thought abruptly burst through his confused processor and with he gasped out.

"Valour!"

"Valour?" the voice repeated as Optimus struggled even more to regain his composure and awareness. "Is that this cute little fellow? He seems alright, he's currently giving me a wave."

Relief washed over Optimus, Valour must be okay. But he would only be truly satisfied when he laid optics on his son and saw him smile. Finally, he was able to regain his senses and winced at the sight of the messed up Med Bay. In one corner he could see Ratchet's unconscious form but for the moment, he was only concerned with his son.

"Over here?" the voice called helpfully and Optimus turned only to jump back in shock.

A tiny, brow coloured organic with a mess of black fur on his head and wearing different fabrics on his body was staring at him in both polite and excited interest. He stared at shock, the creature was so tiny and yet didn't seem to be afraid of him. As he gawked, the creature spoke again, indicating something just out of Optimus's sight.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

"Valour," Optimus gasped and he rushed over as the creature dodged aside to find the capsule lying there.

He cursed himself for letting go of Valour during the crash and quickly scooped the capsule up. True to the organic creature's word, Valour beamed up at him, eagerly waving. He didn't seem to be damaged so he quickly opened and capsule and scooped Valour into his arms, snuggling him close.

"Oh Valour," he moaned as his son cuddled into his shoulder.

"Is that fine young man your son?" the organic creature asked interestedly and Optimus nodded.

"Yes, he is my son, Valour."

The creature grinned up at him before saying.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I've introduced myself. My name is Isaac Sumdac, and I am a human being. What might your name be, good sir?"

Optimus stared at him for a moment before saying.

"Optimus Prime...aren't you...afraid of me?"

He couldn't help but ask that question, the human being just seemed so calm about everything. But then it occurred to him that just because Isaac Sumdac was small and unassuming didn't mean he wasn't deadly. He knew all too well that organics could be dangerously and the thought made him tense up a bit.

"Well, I am labouring under the hopeful impression you're not going to hurt me," Isaac said slowly. "You're not, are you?"

"No, I would never harm an innocent creature," Optimus assured him and Isaac beamed.

"Well then, I have nothing to worry about then."

"No," Optimus said slowly before moving over to where Ratchet was, still cradling Valour.

As he bent over the Medic, he asked.

"How did you find us?"

"You crash landed on this island that I happened to be staying on," Isaac explained. "I came him to watch the stars and do a bit of tinkering...I want to be an inventor someday."

Optimus nodded distractedly, to his relief Ratchet didn't seem to be badly injured. He was just unconscious and a bit dented here and there but nothing that couldn't be dealt with. Valour chirped curiously, obviously wondering what was going on and Optimus rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Did you say the rest of my team was okay?" he questioned as he carefully lifted Ratchet into a more dignified position although he was only able to use one hand.

"Yes, they appear fine," Isaac said earnestly. "Your window screen was broken and there was enough of a gap for me to enter. I couldn't see anything leaking or wires sparking or anything from your friends."

"Good," Optimus said firmly with a sigh. "They probably got hit worse being in the cockpit so I'll wait until Ratchet's awake and he can treat them."

He assumed Ratchet wouldn't be long in waking since he had barely a few minutes before. He turned back to Isaac who was watching him with a wide smile, his eyes alight with interest.

"Is this an organic planet?" he asked softly, not sure how he'd feel about the answer.

"It is," Isaac confirmed. "But you needn't worry, by your standards we're quite primitive."

"I doubt you can be that primitive," Optimus said kindly. "You'd be more afraid if you were."

Isaac inclined his head as Optimus asked hesitantly.

"Do you...have any dangerous organics on this planet?"

"We do but none that would be a danger to you," Isaac assured him. "Some of them are bigger than me but still a lot smaller than you. We do have some venomous creatures but they wouldn't be able to penetrate your armour even if their venom could harm you. We do have some poisonous plants but those are generally only dangerous if consumed."

"And that isn't very likely," Optimus said, smiling in relief as he realised this planet was nothing like Arachnid Seven. "Thank you Isaac Sumdac."

Isaac chuckled before saying shyly.

"You can call me by nickname if you like, all my friends do and I hope we can be good friends."

"What is your nickname?" Optimus asked curiously sitting down on an overturned crate as the small organic came closer.

"The Professor," Isaac said with a slight flush. "Because I love tinkering around with machines and things...non sentient ones," he added quickly as Optimus almost frowned.

"There are no real robots on Earth, just movie props and toys really."

Optimus nodded, accepting the answer, he would learn about this planet soon enough.

"So...we are the first real robots you've ever seen?" he now asked.

"Most assuredly," Isaac said with a nod. "It is possible that other may have been to Earth but they have certainly never revealed themselves to the general public. Somehow I think that you and your crew are the first ones here."

Again, Optimus nodded slowly as a small Spark of hope began to buddle deep inside him. Was it possible that they had accidently found a safe haven to settle and raise Valour safely? Primus he hoped so, especially as it sounded like the ship would need quite a few repairs to make it space worthy again.

"This planet is called Earth?" he questioned and Isaac noded.

"Hmm, what a strange name," he mused, he'd never heard anything like it.

Isaac shrugged.

"That's what we call it...what is the name of your planet if you don't mind me asking?"

"Cybertron," Optimus said softly as he wondered whether he'd ever be able to go back there.

"What's it like?" Isaac asked eagerly but at that moment, Ratchet gave a long groan.

"I'll tell you another time," Optimus promised as he gently laid a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"Ratchet...are you alright?"

"Urgh, what happened?" Ratchet grumbled as he opened his optics to squint at Optimus who smiled back.

"We crashed," he said simply and that woke the Medic up.

"But everyone's alright, just knocked out," Optimus continued as Ratchet rubbed his helm.

"Mmm," Ratchet mumbled with a scowl as he shook himself before critically examining both Optimus and Valour. "Well, I'll admit you appear to be functioning but..."

His optics suddenly landed on Isaac and he openly gaped.

"What the slag is that?"

"Ratchet," Optimus said sternly. "This is my friend Isaac Sumdac, also known as the Professor. He's an organic called a human being."

"Huh," Ratchet said, still giving Isaac Sumdac a rather suspicious look. "Well, we'd better see to the others."

They awkwardly climbed out of the Med Bay, Isaac following and headed for the cock pit. Both Autobots winced a little at the amount of damage their ship seemed to have sustained but there was nothing to be done about that for the moment. Even if they weren't going to stay here permanently, it would still take a lot of time to repair this place.

They managed to enter the cock pit without too much difficulty and found the others beginning to wake up. Ratchet started treating them at once while Optimus sat down with Valour, Isaac standing close. Once the other three were fairly recovered, they were introduced to the small organic.

Bumblebee just gaped at him before declaring he looked weird while Bulkhead didn't seem to bothered, just happy to meet a friendly face. Prowl on the other had was delightedly fascinated by him, something Optimus was a little surprised at. The Cyber Ninja always maintained a rather lofty air and yet was practically_ friendly_ towards the human.

But after all the introductions were made, the biggest question was finally asked.

"So...," Bumblebee said, drawing out that single word. "What are we going to do now?"

"We will likely be forced to remain here for quite some time," Prowl said softly. "If this is a primitive planet, it may be difficult to get supplies."

"But do we want to leave?" Bulkhead asked quietly.

There was a pause at this. And then Isaac spoke.

"If you decide to stay, I will help you as much as possible. You are my friends now."

"Thanks," Ratchet grunted although not unkindly.

"Is your species advanced?" Prowl now asked and Isaac shrugged.

"By your standards, probably not but we have come a very long way in a short amount of time. In a few decades, we ourselves will think of this particular time as almost primitive if you know what I mean."

"Does that mean the Decepticons don't know about this planet?" Bulkhead asked hopefully.

"It is likely," Ratchet said musingly. "Otherwise they'd just take this place over seeing as how I doubt you humans could do much to stop them. DO you have a lot of resources?"

"We do," Isaac said, making Ratchet nod.

"There you are, I really don't think this is on any of their charts," he said gruffly as he turned to Optimus. "But the question is, can we really live here?"

"It's a safe place at least," Optimus mused as Valour quietly gurgled on his shoulder. "It's certainly worth considering."

"Forgive me," Isaac suddenly said. "But it seems to me that you are all desperately trying to find a safe place to live."

They all looked at him and Optimus said.

"We are," he admitted softly. "The situation is...complicated."

Isaac nodded sympathetically before saying a little nervously.

"I have...a proposal for you."

Fifty Stellar cycles later

Optimus sighed as he carefully mixed several strains of Energon together. After the cycle he'd had, he felt he deserved a little cocktail of Medium and High grade Energon. It was hard enough running after two kids but add a hyper Bumblebee to the mix? Yeah, he really needed that drink.

"Daddy...daddy...look at me!"

Optimus looked up to see his son waving madly from his climbing frame and duly waved back with a chuckle. Things were certainly a lot different from when they first landed on Earth. Back then, they'd been on the run with a newborn Sparkling and not a lot of options only to crash land on this primitive organic planet.

It wasn't easy adapting to it, they'd faced so many challenges as they learned to live there. But with the help of the Professor, they'd managed and now lived a relatively peaceful and comfortable life. When he'd first proposed they work as partners to build something of a robot empire, to help the human civilisation along.

At first they'd been a bit sceptical but after some persuasion during which the Professor assured them that they would be equal partners and they could sign off on everything he did. After a lot of discussion, weighing the pros and cons of such a decision, they eventually agreed to give it a try.

In the meantime, they focused on fixing the ship and looking after Valour. Very soon after the crash, the little Sparkling started having bad nights meaning none of the Autobots got much recharge. Ratchet had assured them that this did happen and wasn't anything to worry about. All they needed to do was wait it out until Valour settled down.

It took almost a full Stellar cycle or human year for that to happen but it was such a relief when Valour started sleeping properly. And thankfully, apart from the odd incident which never lasted long, Valour never had trouble with recharging again. All in all, he was a normal, happy little Sparkling who just wanted to have fun with his daddy, all his uncles and his best friend Sari.

The little Femme was the Professor's daughter but she wasn't an ordinary girl. She was only half human, she'd been found by the Professor as a Protoform and when he'd touched her, his DNA had fused with hers. She became his daughter that cycle and although the Autobots had been deeply shocked at her appearance, they accepted her.

For the moment, she was just a normal eight Stellar cycle human girl, they weren't going to try and tap into her Cybertronian abilities until she was a bit older. In the meantime, she made the perfect playmate for Valour who'd started to get a bit lonely until she appeared. He'd loved her at first sight, even when she was just a little Sparkling herself.

She spent nearly all her time with Valour now that she was old enough to do so and Optimus had had the pleasure of escorting the excited youngsters around the city all cycle. He honestly wondered where they got the energy for continuously running, jumping and screaming that they did all cycle.

He smiled as Valour encouraged Sari to climb up after him, those kids really loved the climbing area that had been specially built for them both. Over the Stellar cycles, they'd turned this abandoned island into their base of operations although most of it was under ground. Prowl had wanted to preserve the nature, plus it meant their base was hidden from prying optics.

The island gave them privacy but they weren't cut off, they'd managed to construct a secret tunnel from it to the mainland, deep underground to ensure there wasn't much chance of it being flooded. It made things a lot easier getting to the city, especially as they'd long since adopted Earth modes.

Optimus grinned as he took a sip of his drink, content to watch his son and Sari play. Yes, everything was going just perfect.

Megatron's POV

Megatron gripped a metal railing hard as he stared out of the view screen at some drifting asteroid. Fifty Stellar cycles it had been, fifty long Stellar cycles since he'd last clapped optics on both that whore Prime and his son. It was as though they'd completely vanished, no one had seen hide nor hair of them in all that time, not even the Autobots.

Shockwave had kept a close optic out for news but the Autobots were as puzzled as they were. Prime had never contacted Cybertron and had apparently never contacted any Autobots, baring perhaps his team. For they too appeared to have vanished, not long after Prime's escape and it was more than likely they were with him now.

They had been tracked to an asteroid belt but all that had been discovered was a destroyed Space Bridge. One that gave no indication who had used it or if anyone had gone through but Megatron knew that they had. The problem was that a destroyed Space Bridge couldn't tell you where it had sent its travellers, not when it had been utterly blow to slag.

Megatron growled under his breath, how could his pathetic mate have managed to hide so well? It was unbelievable that a bunch of bumbling Autobot rejects could do such a thing and yet they had. One Decepticon had unwisely suggested that they'd all be killed and that was why they couldn't be found.

You could say he learned his lesson but dead soldiers can't really learn a lessons can they?

Megatron gripped the rail even harder, although he had no idea where his beloved little Sparkling was, he knew he wasn't dead. But what would he look like now, he'd be talking and walking by this time. And no doubt being fed a steady diet of Autobot sappiness. Primus, the damage he was going to have to repair once he rescued his son, he hated to think about it.

Optimus Prime had a lot to answer for and by Primus he would.

"My lord?" a nervous voice said from behind him and he half turned to see one of his Decepticons bowing low. His temper and patience had grown considerably shorter since losing Valour and all his Decepticons knew it. They lived in constant fear that they would be punished next.

"What is it?" Megatron growled and the solider quickly said.

"Sir, we have more scouts that can be sent out to search for the little prince and his Carrier."

"Hmm," Megatron said softly, turning so he was facing the Decepticon leaving a very dented and bent railing behind him.

"Anyone of note or just the usual useless cretins?"

"There's Tracker and Counterpunch, sir," the solider named Deadbeat replied.

Megatron knew of them, they were a decent enough team but not the best. He put as many of his soldiers as he could spare into tracking down his son but so far, none of them had succeeded.

"Who else is there?" he growled out, there had better be some good names in there.

"Uh," Deadbeat stuttered, searching his processor for a more impressive name.

"Blackarchnia my lord, the Techno-organic, she's returned."

"Ah yes," Megatron murmured, he remembered her very well, frankly who could forget.

She'd gone off on her own shortly before the little Prime had been captured but now it seemed she had returned. Well, despite her rather freakish appearance, she was useful especially because of her hatred towards Autobots. Plus, she was more likely to search organic worlds than the rest of his Mechs, yes, she would be perfect.

"Very well," Megatron now snapped and Deadbeat jumped to attention.

"Send them all out, give them the usual orders and information...and tell them that my patience grows thin."

"Yes sir," Deadbeat said before beating a hasty retreat.

Megatron sighed heavily, what was it going to take to find his son? Well, every Stellar cycle that went by made him want to punish that little Prime even more. And punish him he would once he was within his grasp, he'd make his rue the cycle he ever decided to run with their Sparkling.

_Author's note. The Autobots enjoy life on Earth but how easy is it? Also, with Blackarchnia on the search, can they continue to evade detection? Find out next time, until then._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note. Finally, Blackarachnia makes her debut appearance, hope you all enjoy._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"You asked to see me, Megatron," the techno-organic said politely as she entered the Throne room.

"Yes," came the growling reply.

Blackarachnia stared at her leader, he looked very different from the last time she'd seen him. Before, the best way to describe his form was spiky, he was created for fighting. It had been a wonder he didn't cut himself with the amount of sharp edges to his body. But now his form was smooth, there were no spikes adorning his body anymore.

He was also a lighter colour now, instead of dark grey he was more of a sliver grey with a few red highlights. It was actually a good look for him, he was definitely a lot more handsome and civilised looking now. But that was as far as it went for her, she'd never consider interfacing with him. While he was physically more attractive, he was just a little too dangerous for her to get _that_ close to.

His glowing red optics were the same as ever and regarded her angrily.

"I have a special mission for you, Blackarachnia," he now said in his gravelly tone. "I want you to search for organic planets and scour them for my property."

"What property might that be, Megatron?" she asked, it wasn't hard to figure out why she was being given organic planets.

"My son," hissed Megatron. "My Sparkling son and his whore of a carrier."

The Femme raised an optic brow, wondering what the story behind this was.

"Did the...ah...carrier run?" she questioned softly, noticing how his expression darken even more.

"He did," Megatron growled, starting to pace a little now. "He was a worthless Autobot Prime that we captured, that I took to my berth and Sparked a son with. But right after he Sparked my son, he escaped and no one..._no one_ has clapped optics on either of them."

Blackarachnia didn't say anything as Megatron quietly snarled.

"It's been fifty stellar cycles and not even the Autobots know what's happened to him."

"What are their names?" Blackarachnia asked softly in a curious tone.

"My son's name is Valour," Megatron said tersely. "The Autobot is called Optimus Prime."

Megatron had turned his back to her which was lucky because she silently started in shock. Optimus Prime, the Optimus Prime she had known, had born Megatron's son? She could not believe it, how had that happened? How did he manage to stumble across the Decepticon warlord's path? One thing she knew for sure, the Optimus she had known would never have willingly interfaced with the large Decepticon.

This meant that unless Optimus had dramatically changed, he had been raped.

She swallowed slightly, that was definitely one of the more unsavoury parts of the Decepticon culture. It was a culture, a culture where you needed to be either highly skilled or physically powerful to survive and prosper. She had skills and the smarts to be fairly high in the hierarchy but it did help that...no one wanted to interface with a techno-organic. Most of the time, she didn't really care, she preferred it that way. A little bit of flirting was fun but it never went beyond perhaps a kiss and a few touches.

Sometimes...it did get pretty lonely but it felt like if any Decepticon wanted her in that way, they would attempt to own or control her. And that was completely unacceptable, even when she'd been Elita One; she vowed any partner she took would be her equal. She might be a freak now but that didn't mean anyone was going to walk over her.

But back to the matter at hand.

"Is there anything you can tell me about this Prime, something that might be useful."

"He is an academy reject," Megatron stated dismissively. "When he was captured, he was leading a team of Space Bridge technicians. We believe he met up with them after his escape as they have disappeared as well."

"I assume you have information on them as well," she replied, trying not to sound sarcastic, Megatron was in a dangerous mood.

"I do," he growled, facing her again. "And I have been searching for fifty cycles and my patience is running thin. I have no idea where Prime might flee but I want every single place he could have hidden searched. That includes fully organic planets where most of my troops do not want to search. You are the one who can tell whether or not Prime is hiding on one and that is your mission."

She bowed her head slightly, saying.

"I understand Megatron, I will find the Prime and your son."

"If you do, you will be rewarded," Megatron stated softly. "But if you fail, like all the others, you will be punished."

She bowed her head, she knew Megatron meant every word. But now that she knew who it was Megatron hunted, she was determined that she would be the one to find him. One way or another, she would meet Optimus Prime once more.

Back on Earth

"Optimus? Hey Optimus...hey!"

"Mm?" Optimus mumbled, blinking open his optics as he realised there was a small form sitting on his chest.

"Sari...what is it?" Optimus said tiredly as she grinned up at him.

"You said you'd take us to see the new dinosaur exhibition at the zoo, remember?" she said brightly and Optimus resisted groaning. It was his turn to take the kids out but he felt so tired. Taking care of one Sparkling was hard enough but two felt near impossible. He'd no idea how he would have managed if he didn't have his team with him.

"Alright, give me a moment," Optimus replied sleepily, stretching out his joints and trying to wake up a bit.

"You're worse than Ratchet," she laughed as she clambered off the poor Autobot leader. "He's always taking naps and complaining about taking us out."

"He's an old bot, Sari," Optimus reminded her patiently. "Just remember that'll you'll be old someday."

"Yeah but not for an age," she responded brightly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Come on the fresh air will wake you up."

"Hmm," he grumbled, feeling older than ever. He'd never, ever make a joke about Ratchet being old ever again.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," he said with a slight yawn.

"Cool," Sari exclaimed before rushing off, yelling for Valour.

Despite his tiredness, Optimus smiled, he did love seeing his kids happy. Sometimes, Sari felt like a daughter to him and a sister to Valour. The two really were that close, always learning or playing together. They hadn't spoken yet with Sari about her origins but she seemed to regard herself as practically an Autobot anyway.

"Where's Valour?" he asked as he loosened himself up for the trip.

"Trying to climb Prowl's tree," Sari said as she examined a slight tear in her dress before deciding it wasn't important. "He wants to surprise Prowl."

"Good luck," Optimus laughed, Valour had been trying to do that ever since Prowl surprised Bumblebee. Sadly for his little son, although he was a good climber, Prowl was much better. And the Ninja bot always went to the very top of his tree where naughty little bots couldn't reach him.

"He'll do it one day," Sari defended with a grin, she always enjoyed watching someone attempt to get the better of Prowl. Bulkhead was too good natured and Ratchet had no problem with punishing anyone who tried to play a trick on him.

"We'll see," Optimus chuckled, knowing Prowl found it amusing that Valour was trying to imitate a ninja bot's stealth.

Sari grinned before rushing off to find her friend. Optimus followed at a much more leisurely pace out into the beautiful sunshine. That was definitely one of his favourite things about Earth, its yellow sun. Not only did it make producing Energon easy but it just felt so good on their armour. He allowed it's warmth to wake him up some more before marching over to Prowl's room which was partially open to the elements.

Prowl was actually visible at the top of his tree, spread out in a sunbathing pose. Optimus smiled as he started trying to visually find Valour. At first, he could see nothing but a tell tale rustling of leaves soon clued him to Valour's position. He chuckled as his son suddenly came into view, bright blue optics fixed on Prowl's relaxed form that was still quite high above him.

He suddenly glanced down and spotted his friend and father and gave them a huge grin. He didn't wave or shout out to them, which would have given the game away. He dug his little fingers into the bark, trying to haul himself up a tricky patch. Someone, he actually managed and beamed down with pride at his best friend and father. But as he looked back up at Prowl, to his horror and confusion, the cyber ninja was gone.

"Where...?" he began to say but was suddenly grabbed from behind and tossed up in the air.

"Eee," he squealed as Prowl laughed, catching the little bot in his arms, bridal style.

"Better luck next time, Valour," he chuckled as Valour pouted.

"No fair," Valour muttered, crossing his arms.

"You're getting better, one day you'll do it," Prowl assured him before slinging the little Autobot over his shoulder and jumping from the branch. Valour squealed, this time in delight as Prowl neatly landed on the ground.

"I'm going to get you one day," Valour promised as he was set back down on his feet.

"I'm sure you will," Prowl said indulgently before giving Optimus a nod. "I'll see you later Optimus, I may check out these _dinosaurs."_

"I'll be happy to see you," Optimus replied with a smile as Valour started jumping up to grab his hand and tug it.

"Daddy, come on," Valour said with the slight whine of an impatient child.

"I'm coming Valour," Optimus said patiently. "Let me say goodbye to Prowl, it's not polite to rush off."

This just made his little son pout and sigh, but he stopped trying to tug his father into action. Optimus patted his head, knowing that Valour was just excited but wanting to teach him patience. It might take a while as Valour was still a child but Optimus was confident that his son would grow into a fine Mech. They just needed to be consistent with their lessons and the little Sparkling would learn them.

"Okay, now we'll go," Optimus declared once he'd said a proper goodbye to Prowl and he bent down to scoop both children into his arms and walked to the road that led to the connecting tunnel to the mainland.

The kids cheered and bounced in Optimus's arms until he made it and let them down so he could transform. It was rather handy that Valour was small enough that he could easily sit with Sari inside his vehicle form. Optimus always felt a bit better knowing both of them where safely strapped in and he didn't have to worry about them. Sometimes, he wondered how he coped when the time came for Valour to get his own vehicle form.

But that was far enough in the future that there was no point worrying.

"Can we have some music, daddy?" Valour asked as Optimus started his engine and began the journey.

"Sure son," Optimus replied, feeling such a strange sense of pride in that one word 'son'.

He switched on his radio, found a decent channel and soon they were off. Optimus hadn't seen these robotic dinosaurs but was sure they would be interesting to look and that nothing would go wrong.

Several hours later

"Sari," Optimus stated sternly to the sheepish little girl. "I believe we need a new rule and can you think what it might be?"

"Not to use my key without permission," she answered in a very small voice.

"That's right," Ratchet cut in sternly, arms folded as he ignored the sounds of Prowl trying to keep the new Dinobots calm. "And you especially do not use it on random robots that could suddenly develop minds of their own."

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to fix them," she mumbled, looking at her feet.

"We know you wanted to help but that is a powerful device you have," Optimus explained patiently, trying not to let his temper run away from him. "You cannot use it for every little thing you find broken because there will be consequences. Those dinosaurs suddenly found themselves with self awareness in adult bodies and they lashed out as a result."

Sari scuffed the ground, biting her lip as Optimus continued.

"People could have been hurt, it's only thanks to Prowl and Ratchet that we were able to bring them under control. Sari, if we can't trust you with that key, we're going to have to take it away."

"No!" she cried, clutching the precious key to her chest. "The AllSpark chose me, it wanted me to have the key, you can't take it away."

"I'm not taking it away...yet," Optimus explained softly. "But I have to know you will use it responsibly and only when you need to. Can you understand why you need to be responsible with it?"

"Because...because the AllSpark...and you trust me to use it properly," Sari said after a moment's though and Optimus nodded.

"That's right, if we didn't trust you, we wouldn't allow you to keep it in the first place," he said as Ratchet added.

"Sari, you and Valour may think we're just grumpy, old and boring adults who want to suck the fun out of everything. But we are responsible for ensuring that our presence on this planet does not endanger anyone or anything. You know this isn't our home planet, we love this place but in the end, we're just guests. And as such, we have to act a certain way, out of respect for our hosts."

"I know, I'm sorry," she said miserably, still not able to look up at them. "I won't use it again unless you tell me its okay...or if one of you is badly injured."

She added this last point a little defiantly and they knew they couldn't really argue it with her. Apart from the Professor, she was their best link to the human world. Despite living there for so long, much longer than Sari had been online, she still understood it a lot better than they did. Well, with the exception of Valour, he had absorbed the culture very easily.

"Alright Sari, we accept that," Optimus said softly. "Just as long as you understand the consequences."

"I do," she said earnestly and Valour also nodded, he'd been standing near his friend.

"Now, about punishment...?" began Ratchet as Sari groaned and Valour started to protest.

"Hold up, hold up," the medic said irritably. "We're not going to ground you or anything but we do think you should be involved in helping these...Dinobots settle in here. That way, you can fully realise what your actions have caused and what they _could _have caused."

Sari pouted but their stern faces told her this wasn't negotiable. So she simply sighed and said.

"Okay, okay, I'll help Prowl with them."

"Thank goodness," Bumblebee cut in. "He'd have probably roped me into helping him otherwise."

"What makes you think you're not helping?" Ratchet asked with a rather evil smile.

"What!" yelped Bumblebee as the kids howled with laughter.

"Me Grimlock no want to do that?"

Optimus grimaced as he glanced over at the latest editions to their...team. Combining powerful robots with prehistoric reptiles was not the best combination. Luckily, they appeared to trust Prowl, a lot more than they trusted him anyway. He wasn't sure what he had done to offend them except they kept glaring at him.

"Grimlock, I'm afraid that's how it works," Prowl said patiently.

The tyrannosaurus growled very deeply before suddenly and completely unexpectedly...transforming. This shocked even the other two Dinobots who gaped openly at their leader. Grimlock looked exceedingly smug, folding his arms and although his face was masked, still managed to shoot the other Autobots a sneer.

"That," Ratchet stated dryly as Sari and Valour gawked. "Would be what we would call a consequence."

_Author's note. How will Blackarachnia's quest go? How will she react if she actually finds them? Find out next time, until next time._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note. Been a little while since I updated but I hope everyone likes this chapter._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Blackarachnia sighed as she sat in her ship, contemplating the task ahead of her. She had just received all the information needed for searching for the Decepticon prince and his carrier, as well as fresh supplies. There was also a detailed list of planets, moons and asteroids which had already been thoroughly searched so she could cross those off her list of potential planets.

Meeting with Megatron hadn't been easy; she had never seen him in such a bad mood, not even with all Starscream's betrayals. Speaking of Starscream's betrayals, he was the reason that Megatron had a new form. The Seeker had placed a bomb on his leader's back which had gone off and almost destroyed the Decepticon Warlord. But of course, Megatron had survived and his body had been reformatted into its present, non spiky form. She wasn't why Megatron had chosen a new body but possibly he wanted to be able to interact with his son a lot more.

His last form certainly hadn't been built for dealing with Sparklings, only for fighting. This new form allowed him to fight but he didn't have to hold back so much when it came to close interaction with others, including Sparklings. She briefly wondered what Optimus would think of Megatron's new form, would it have made a difference if Megatron had looked liked that when the Prime was first captured? Megatron's old form certainly hadn't come across as 'mate' material and especially not as a parent. The Decepticon was very charming when he wanted to be and combined with his new good looks, could very easily seduce a lot more bots.

She shook herself, what did it matter if Optimus found Megatron more attractive or not. Something told her that unless Megatron developed a new personality, Optimus would not want to be with him. She remembered that Optimus's taste had leaned more heavily towards Femmes but he'd admitted he wouldn't rule a Mech out. Chances were, Megatron had probably put him off Mechs for life...

"Get a grip," she hissed to herself, she was being ridiculous.

Focusing on the matter at hand, she started thinking of where Optimus could have gone. Obviously, he would not only need a good hiding place, it would need to be a safe one. How many Cons had actually taken into account that having a Sparkling meant Optimus would be looking for very specific locations? For instance, while Arachnid Seven would be good in the sense no one would suspect Optimus of going to it; the planet just wasn't a safe place for anyone.

In order to find Optimus, his son and possibly those other Autobots, she had to think as they would. Where would she go, if she had a son and needed to hide from a very dangerous Warlord? Firstly it had to be safe, second it needed to be well hidden and thirdly...she had to have access to vital supplies. These Autobots, unless they had disguised themselves, could not rely on trade and supply ships; they would need to settle in a place where they could acquire all that they needed. So, if they had decided on an organic planet, it would likely need to have some sort of civilisation.

With this reasoning in mind, she felt like she could narrow down some of her choices although many would still need to be investigated. Many planets were simply known by the most basic details, like location and whether they were organic or not. So many had never been properly explored, it was unknown whether they had intelligent life or if the planet was dangerous. She would to do the exploring; if nothing else she would be collecting new data for the charts.

"Let's see, where shall I go first?" she mused as she crossed out a few planet options.

She paused as she considered a rather remote system which was just off the usual routes. It had eight planets, one of which was a blue one. There was a note which stated there was a high probability of life, likely organic on this planet. There was also a red planet which had great potential to be colonised although no one had shown interest yet. The Techo-organic considered it thoughtfully; it was certainly a possible location.

Blackarachnia nodded, she would visit this system, it was a good place to start. She just needed some other options and if this system was a dead end, she'd move on. Somehow, she would find Optimus and...well, she had no idea what she'd do. But find him she would, and succeed where all the other Decepticons had failed.

"See you soon, Optimus," she murmured before activating her engines and disengaging from the main Decepticons warship.

Valour's POV

Valour squirmed and giggled as Prowl helped him with his Halloween costume, he was on fire to go trick a treating. This year, he was going as a Cyber Ninja and that meant he was being painted sliver with some cool blue highlights. Of course, Prowl had told him his colouring didn't really matter but Valour still wanted to look like the typical Cyber Ninja, complete with some rubber shurikens.

Valour had already taken great delight in throwing those shurikens all over the place, pretending to bring down all sorts of villains. Prowl had warned him not to go tossing them around when they went out but obviously Valour already knew that. Ever since he was little, he had known he had to be gentle with organic things, especially humans and animals. And since his best friend Sari had come along, he'd learned to be extra careful.

He grinned; he could still remember when she was a tiny little baby, so delicate that only he was capable of holding her. There had been heavy supervision with this but he'd never dropped or hurt her when she was a baby. As she'd grown, he'd looked after her, watching her learn to crawl, then walk and finally run. It was true that while playing together, she'd earned bumps, bruises and some scraps but never anything serious and she'd have very likely gotten them anyway. Actually, before she'd come along, he'd been begging his daddy for a pet because he was lonely for playmates but Sari easily filled that void.

That didn't stop either of the two friends from wanting a pet_ now_ but they still needed to wear down the Prime just a bit more. It was probably best to wait until those Dinobots were more settled; they still weren't fully getting on with everyone. They didn't mind him and Sari too much, mostly because they believed Sparklings to be beneath them but for some reason, they didn't like his daddy.

He really didn't understand why this was; his daddy was the best bot in the whole wide world. But he was sure that his daddy would win them over, he couldn't like his daddy? Speaking of daddy, he was always sad around Halloween but Valour wasn't sure why. They always had a party after going trick a treating and nearly everyone got dressed up but his daddy was always sad. Valour had asked why but all his daddy would say was that he'd once had a really bad Halloween.

He'd need to ask his daddy about it, he didn't want him to be sad.

"Prowl," he chirped as Prowl finished painting a sliver blue strip on his arm. "What are you going as?"

"Your chaperone," Prowl replied dryly, smiling as Valour pouted.

"Prowl," Valour whined. "That's not a proper costume, you have to dress up."

"Well, I can go as a Cyber Ninja, like you," Prowl suggested slyly as Valour now squealed with indignation.

"You're already a Cyber Ninja, that's cheating," Valour protested accusingly as the older Mech laughed.

"You know I'm not into that sort of things. Besides, if something happens then I would only be impaired by any _costume _I was wearing," Prowl pointed out. "Just think of all the sweets and goodies you're going to get tonight."

Ever since the Professor's business had kicked off, he'd set up a little shop which specialised in catering to the resident, sentinel robots. Not only did it supply different parts and oil but it also produced Energon treats and snacks. This meant that on certain holidays like Halloween and Christmas, humans could buy these treats so they give them to the happy little robot Sparkling that everyone loved.

Optimus was careful about how contact Valour had with humans, in case of unsavoury characters but it was very true that Valour was a favourite of all the human children. Every two weeks, Valour and Sari would have a play day in a local park or sport centre with the children in the area. One of the Autobots was always there to supervise and since Valour was so good at being careful, they had been a great success. It made the Autobots seem less distant and made everyone feel less bothered about them being there. Valour and Sari had made many friends who they would sometimes meet up on other occasions to see new films or go bowling, fun stuff like that.

It was funny but because Valour grew up so much slower than his human playmates, some of them had become adults since he'd first met them. But he was still friends with quite a few of them, some of them even had kids of their own and it was their houses he was especially welcome on Halloween. It was odd to think that Sari would one day overtake him in relation to age; she would be an adult long before him. But that was ages away, he didn't bother to worry about stuff like that, worrying was for adults.

"I'm going to bet the biggest pile this year," Valour boasted proudly. "Even bigger than Bumblebee's or Bulkhead's."

"I'm sure you will," Prowl said smoothly, those two always went with Valour and Sari. Valour wasn't worried about completing with Sari for goodies as she ate human sweets. It was a bit of a shame that she and Valour couldn't eat the same things but neither of them really minded. At the very least, it meant that they never argued over goodies.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you some Rust Sticks," Valour assured the Cyber Ninja who smiled again.

The Prime's son maintained that everyone had a favourite treat and he had made sure everyone offered at least one favourite. Bulkhead loved oil truffles, Bumblebee adored Copper Candy, Ratchet liked High Grade mini cubes and his daddy enjoyed E-Treats which happened to be Valour's favourite too. And with a lot of cajoling, Prowl had admitted that he didn't dislike Rust Sticks so Valour always made a point of getting him some.

"Thank you Valour," Prowl said as he finally finished. "There, you look every inch a Cyber Ninja."

The Mech still couldn't believe how much he'd been able to relax around the team, especially as he hadn't been happy to join them in the first place. Frankly, he'd been almost hostile to them all until Optimus had been taken. Then, he needed to help keep the team together and then Optimus and his son had been found...things had just developed from there. He now genuinely considered them all friends and had become very fond of Valour and Sari.

Since his Master Yoketron had died, he'd had trouble finding inner peace but his..._family _had done a lot to help him find it. Or maybe it was the beautiful nature of this planet, either way; he was a very different bot from the one that had stumbled across the space bridge technicians all those stellar cycles ago. He liked to think that his Mater would be very proud of him for what had been achieved here.

"Cool," Valour chirped as he hopped down from the stool he'd been standing on. "I'm going to find daddy and then we're going out."

"Alright," Prowl chuckled even though he knew the kids and Bumblebee would be bouncing by the end of the evening.

Giggling, Valour ran off to find his daddy and found him collapsed on his berth in his room.

"Daddy, look at me?" Valour shrieked, leaping onto the berth and jumping up and down to get his daddy's attention.

"Hmm, you look great," Optimus said as he raised his head slightly to smile at his son. "You're best costume yet."

"I know," Valour said proudly before collapsing on his daddy's chest. As a hand gently stroked his back, Valour asked curiously.

"Daddy, why are you always so sad on Halloween?"

He heard a sigh as Optimus said.

"Before coming to Earth, I didn't have very good memories of this day. Something bad happened a long time ago."

"What happened?" Valour asked softly, cuddling into his daddy's chest.

There was a pause and then Optimus said quietly.

"A dear friend of mine died this day and...I still miss her a lot."

"What was her name?" Valour asked, feeling very sorry for his poor daddy.

"Elita One, she was training to become a Prime with me," Optimus explained. "We were exploring a strange planet and there was an accident. I...I feel like I could have saved."

"I'm sure you did all you could, daddy," Valour quickly assured him before adding. "Was she your best friend, like Sari?"

"Something like that, yeah," Optimus replied. "I think of her the most on this day and it makes your daddy sad."

Valour cuddled further into his daddy, purring comfortingly.

"I'm sorry daddy," he said kindly. "I wish I could make you feel better."

Optimus chuckled.

"Valour, you make me feel better all the time. You're the one who's brought light to my life when it was pretty dark. Don't worry about your silly daddy, he'll get over it."

"Daddy," Valour purred as he was hugged.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes before Valour said.

"Did you want to marry her, daddy? Were you in love?"

Optimus made a choking sound of shock before saying.

"I loved her as a friend, I don't know what would have happened if things had been different."

"I could have gotten some brothers and sisters," Valour said after a moment's consideration. "Do you think you'll ever get married, daddy?"

"Who knows," Optimus chuckled. "But I'm afraid the only other bots here are your uncles and I don't fancy marrying them."

"Of course not daddy, that would be weird," Valour exclaimed, making Optimus chuckle again. "But what if someone new came, would you go out with them?"

"If they liked me and I liked them, sure," Optimus said absentmindedly. "But you know what I said Valour, no talking to strange bots."

"I know," Valour replied, with a roll of his optics. "If I see any strange bots, I shouldn't talk to them and I need to come tell you."

"That's right," Optimus said seriously. "Don't forget that Valour."

"I won't," Valour promised as his daddy smiled back at him.

A few hours later

Valour stared in horrified fascination as he was hauled up a building like a fish on a line. While Bulkhead and Bumblebee had been arguing about something and Sari had gone on ahead slightly, something long and sticky had splattered him and drawn him up. He couldn't yelp out because some of the sticky stuff had gone over his face but he could still see. He wasn't really scared, he figured his daddy might have organised this to make Halloween scarier. Valour was the kind of little Sparkling who liked to see what was happening before he decided to get scared.

So he only wriggled a little as he rose higher and higher until he could see that the figure that had him hooked. It wasn't a human, its size and shape suggested that it was a robot like him but he knew it could easily be a large drone controlled by a human. All he could really make out were some glowing red optics although it almost looked like there were four of them.

"Well, what do I have here?" a voice purred as he finally reached his kidnapper and drawn into their arms.

"Mmm?" he muffledly exclaimed, extremely surprised to see it was a lady bot holding him, he'd never ever seen one before.

"Oops, let me get that for you," she chuckled, a sharp looking finger peeling away the sticky stuff from his mouth.

"Who are you?" he blurted out, staring wide eyed at the lady bot who was wearing a very impressive Halloween costume.

"A friend," she answered smoothly. "I saw those unsavoury looking characters had you so I decided to rescue you. You can never be too careful, after all."

This made Valour squeal with laughter.

"They aren't unsavy...unsorvy...they're not bad," he exclaimed. "They're my uncles and we're going trick a treating with Sari, I'm a Cyber Ninja," he added proudly.

"Trick a treating? What's that?" the spider lady asked as she cradled him in his arms.

"It's a human holiday where you dress up and go round people's houses and get sweets," Valour explained patiently before frowning. "Aren't you dressed up for it?"

"Ah...not exactly," she said softly before asking. "Why don't you tell me your name, my little Cyber Ninja?"

Valour wrinkled his nose slightly.

"I'm not really meant to talk to strange bots," he told her. "My daddy said I had to come tell him if I saw one."

"But can you talk to organics?" she questioned and when he nodded, said.

"Well, I'm actually a Techno-Organic, that's half bot, half organic. Did your daddy say you couldn't talk to Techno-Organics?"

"No...," Valour said slowly, wracking his processor to see if his daddy had. "He didn't."

"Well, there you go," she said with a smile, revealing pointed fangs like the ones Bumblebee had. Except Valour had a sneaking suspicion those _were _her teeth.

"Tell you what," she continued. "I'll tell you my name and you...can tell me your daddy's name. That way, you're not breaking your promise."

"Okay," Valour chirped, his daddy certainly never said he couldn't tell anyone his name. "What's your name?"

"Blackarachnia," she purred softly.

"That's a big name," he said in awe as she chuckled.

"I know...now, you're daddy's name...?"

"Optimus Prime," Valour answered promptly, giving her a slightly apprising look before suddenly asking. "Are you married?"

"Married?" she repeated in confusion, even as she inwardly smiled at Valour's former comment.

"You know...do you have a...have a...mate," Valour finished as he finally remembered the bot word for being married.

"I...," she stammered, actually caught off balance by this. "No, little one, I'm not."

"Oh," he said brightly. "So you can go out with my daddy then?"

"Go out...?" she repeated, now extremely taken aback.

"Yeah," Valour said excitedly. "See, my daddy doesn't have anyone, just me, Sari and my uncles...oh and the Professor. He wanted to marry this lady bot called Elita One but she died so he's really lonely. I think you and him should go out, then you can get married and give me some little brothers and sisters."

"You...seem to have given this a great deal of thought," she said slowly, her mind reeling. Had Optimus really cared about her_ that_ much?

He grinned up at her as he said.

"I want daddy to be happy...and I want some brothers and sisters. I want at least two of each, what do you think?"

"I...ah...," she stammered, looking for something sensible to say but was distracted by the sound of yelling from below.

"Valour!"

"Where are ya, little buddy?"

"Oh, they're looking for me," Valour explained, still a little tied up by the sticky stuff. "Can you put me down?"

"Tell you what," Blackarachnia said silkily. "Why don't I take you to see your...daddy?"

"Okay," Valour said, he didn't see any problem with that.

The spider lady smiled, she was finally going to see Optimus Prime after all these stellar cycles. And what a reunion it would be.

_Author's note. What is Optimus's reaction to Black__arachnia? Will she give away the Autobots location? Find out next time, until then._


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note. Finally have exams and all reports out of the way which means I'm done for this year. I'll be graduating University in June, can't believe it's over. Anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter, sorry for the wait._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"We can't find Valour!"

Those words pounded and echoed through Optimus's processor as he raced to the area his team was in. He could not believe what he was hearing; one of his worst fears was coming true. Valour was lost and no one had any idea what had happened to him, he just seemed to have disappeared off the street without a trace.

"Primus," he begged as he sped to the scene. "Please, please let him be okay."

Blackarachnia POV

Blackarachnia smirked as she cradled Valour to her chest; he was currently sucking on a rust stick. She had given him the treat to distract him while they waited for his_ daddy _to arrive. Below, the other Autobots were frantically searching for Valour but both of them were way out of sight. She'd assured the little Sparkling that it was all a game and that he didn't need to worry about a thing.

Since he was a Sparkling, he readily believed her although he did look a little upset at how worried his_ uncles_ were. But again, she assured him that they would all see the funny side of things afterwards so that thought kept him settled. She glanced to one side and spotted a fast approaching vehicle and smirked. Unless he missed her guess, that was Optimus currently speeding towards them.

"Is that your daddy?" she cooed to the Sparkling who nodded.

"Uh huh, that's him," Valour replied thickly, his mouth full of rust stick.

"Hold on," she cautioned the young bot. "Let's go and meet him."

Tightly holding the Sparkling, she leapt to a slightly lower building so that she could watch Optimus pull up and transform. She watched as he started angrily gesturing to his team who were shaking madly with worry. Optimus held up a hand and barked out a command, sending them all in different directions to look. He himself surveyed the area before looking like he was going to rush off as well.

Well, she couldn't have that.

"Call out to your daddy, let's play the game," she whispered to Valour who eagerly yelled out.

"Daddy...up here!"

Optimus came to a screeching halt, turning and staring up in horror at the shadowy figure who was holding his son aloft. Valour offered his daddy a wave, not quite able to make out the terrified expression on his father's face. Blackarachnia smirked as she saw Optimus's fists clench and he bellowed.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Come and find out," she called back, shooting out a web and suddenly swinging away.

Valour squealed with delight as Optimus let out a snarl and charged after them. Blackarachnia laughed as they were chased, she knew that soon Optimus would start using his grappling hook but she had a pretty good head start on him. Although she was careful not to go too fast, she did not make it easy for the Prime, especially when he finally did take to the air.

"Where are we going?" Valour squealed and Blackarachnia replied.

"Not far, little one, just hold on tight."

"Okay...eee," he yelped as they suddenly shot upwards.

As she leapt, Blackarachnia spun a safety web net around Valour before attaching him to her back as she transformed. She heard a muffled oath of shock from down below and felt irritation and brief shame flare across her Spark. But she ignored the feeling and continued up a very tall building, going much faster in her spider form.

"You're a spider," Valour gasped as he clung onto her but she didn't bother to answer.

Instead she concentrated on reaching the top, to make time to compose herself. She would not allow herself to appear flustered in front of her old _friend. _She still didn't know what she was going to do but she what she did want to do was talk to him. Finally, she reached the top of the building and quickly scuttled over.

"Whoa," Valour gasped as she plucked him from her back and transformed.

Carefully tucking him against her shoulder, she waited for the Prime to finally catch up with them.

"Daddy doesn't like spiders," Valour mumbled to himself as she glanced down at him.

"Really?" she said in a neutral tone.

"Yeah, I don't know why," he replied with a shrug. "He just really doesn't like them."

He paused and then said.

"But you're not a real spider, I'm sure he'll like you."

"Oh, I'm sure," she said softly, trying not to sound cold.

At long last, Optimus hauled himself over the edge of the building and he stood there, fury and worry rolling off him. Blackarachnia smiled at him, giving him a good flash of her fangs as she held Valour to her breast.

"Put him down now," Optimus growled, taking a step forward.

"Now why would I want to do that?" she asked, lifting Valour up so that she could give him a kiss. "He's such a cute Sparkling, I could just...eat him all up."

While Valour didn't react to this, Optimus flinched violently. She wondered if he was thinking of the planet where Elita One had been lost but didn't dwell on it. Still smiling widely, she purred.

"You're rather handsome for an Autobot, maybe we could go out for a drink sometime?"

Optimus stared at her in disbelief as Valour looked delighted. He seemed to collect himself and then said coldly.

"I don't think so; I don't go out with Decepticons."

He shot the purple insignia a dark look before looking back into her face. Mind you, he did actually have a good reason for not liking Decepticons, she had to give him that. Unlike many of the other Autobots who'd never even seen a real Con, Optimus had experienced them first hand and said experience...obviously wasn't a good one. This meant she didn't feel as angry as she might have done, she understood what it felt like to be betrayed and hurt.

"Ah, what a shame," she said with a mock disappointed sigh.

"Daddy...daddy...daddy," Valour cut in eagerly. "The spider lady says she'll go out with you, you should go."

With an expression of deep suffering, Optimus said in a voice of forced.

"Valour, that's something I'll do for myself, you can't ask_ ladybots_ for me."

"Oh don't be mad," Blackarachnia purred, stroking Valour's back. "He's just looking out for your best interests, he's such a sweetie."

"Yes, he is," Optimus said slowly. "Although I'm sure if you and your friends had their way, he wouldn't be."

As Valour looked confused about this, Blackarachnia replied calmly.

"And what friends would those be?"

"You know who I mean," Optimus retorted and she really did smile now.

"Ah but you don't know who my friends are Optimus," she said softly. "For all you know, I have some Autobots as my friends."

"I doubt that," Optimus sneered with surprising venom.

There was a pause and then Blackarachnia said quietly.

"So...you don't consider yourself my friend anymore?"

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, after a moment's confusion. "We've never met before."

"You're very certain of that," she said as she started to prowl around him, still keeping Valour against her chest. "And yet I know things only a friend would know."

"Like what?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well," she began silkily. "I know that you and some others used to make a game of placing stickers on a certain Prime's chin...that is until you became overly serious about things. I know that one of your favourite places to get away from things was on the observation tower where barely anyone else went. You enjoy the works of Pepperpot and Blackspot but not those by Dious and Pride."

Optimus snorted.

"Any could find that out," he pointed out."

"Maybe," she conceded. "But how many bots have you told that you didn't want to just be a Prime. You wanted to go to new worlds, to meet more beings and if they needed it, offer them help. But more than that, you just wanted to have a family that would be proud of you. A mate to love, honour and protect and some Sparklings to watch grow up."

Optimus's jaw had slowly fallen open and his optics were wide with shock and perhaps a hint of anger.

"I...I've only told a single bot that," he whispered hoarsely. "And she died a long time ago...how could you know that?"

"Because," Blackarachnia said bitterly. "I didn't die; I was merely transformed into a _freak!"_

"Huh, what's going on?" Valour piped up, very confused now as Optimus's knees trembled and he fell onto them.

"Elita?" he whispered as though he couldn't believe it.

Blackarachnia didn't reply, she just glared at him, her expression one of pain and bitter resentment.

The silence was interrupted by Valour piping up.

"Wait...you're Elita One?"

"I was," the Femme replied, still sounding very bitter. "But that was a long time ago, little one, when I was still an Autobot and a real transformer. Now, I am Blackarachnia, Decepticon and Techno-Organic freak."

"You're not a freak," Valour exclaimed. "What makes you a freak?"

"I'm half spider, half bot," she spat. "Even being fully organic would be better than this but I can't do anything about it."

"I...I thought you were dead," Optimus whispered. "I couldn't detect your Spark..."

"The rocks blocked it," Blackarachnia growled. "You left me there and I was overwhelmed by those spiders. They bit me...they injected me with their venom and I turned into this...abomination. And I remained on that planet for solar cycles before I was picked up by anyone. And it wasn't Autobots Optimus, no Autobot would go near that damn planet."

"I...we didn't want anyone to meet the same fate," Optimus choked out, his optics bright with grief. "That whole planet was too dangerous, we shouldn't have gone there."

"No, if only we'd listened to you," Blackarachnia said with bitter irony. "If only we hadn't been greedy, then we'd probably be where all three of us wanted to be."

"And I wouldn't have met Megatron," Optimus added quietly and Blackarachnia flinched as she remembered that Optimus had suffered to.

Valour was looking doubly confused now and even a little worried. But then Optimus gave a small smile and said.

"But then again, if I hadn't left Cybertron, I never would have had my son Valour. And he is the best thing in my life."

Valour flushed and nuzzled himself against Blackarachnia's chest. Before she could say anything, Optimus suddenly moved forward on his knees with surprising speed. Once he reached her, he suddenly grabbed her free hand and held it to his lips.

"Elita, neither of us can change the past," he began softly as she stared at him utterly shocked. "All we can do is move forward, no matter how hard that may be."

"I...," she began but Optimus continued.

"I can never make it up to you what happened but I hope you can see there's one innocent in all this."

He indicated the little Sparkling before saying.

"Please Elita...do whatever you want to me but don't tell Megatron about this planet...about us. If he knows about us, then you know what will happen to my beloved and many others. You know Elita."

Having said his piece, he bowed his head, Blackarachnia's hand still pressed against his face. Her mouth was dry, what was she meant to say to that? She had been so angry at Optimus, because she had trusted him, because he had almost saved her...because he was the one who warned against going to that planet. But he had also suffered, suffered greatly and had only just managed to get his life back together.

And she could destroy it all.

"I don't understand, what's happening?" Valour said, sounding upset because he didn't understand what was going on.

"It's alright," she said quickly, giving him a little kiss. "You're daddy and I are just discussing a few things, it's okay little one."

"You're Elita One, daddy's best friend?" Valour mumbled, clutching tightly to her.

"I...I was," she admitted softly. "But...I'm not that Femme anymore little one, too much as happened to me."

"Because you're a spiderlady?" Valour questioned and she replied.

"In part."

"Daddy's missed you," Valour stated solemnly. "He's always sad on Halloween because he loves you."

"I didn't know that," she said softly as she stared down at the Sparkling who looked at her with wide optics. He'd never hurt her and didn't even seem disgusted by her appearance. If she gave up Optimus, then she'd also have to give up Valour. Even if the little Sparkling was hidden away, he'd be separated from his daddy for reasons he wouldn't be able to understand.

"Well he does," Valour said firmly. "I'd be really sad if something happened to my best friend Sari. I don't know what happened with you and daddy but we can make it better."

"How would you make it better?" she questioned.

"We could look after you," Valour suggested. "And maybe...maybe we can help you, the Professor's really clever and Ratchet's a doctor."

"Medic," Optimus murmured against Blackarachnia's hand.

"Yeah medic," Valour agreed as Blackarachnia smiled sadly.

"I'm a scientist little one, I've tried everything."

"Doesn't mean you should give up," he pointed out optimistically. "I mean, Sari's Key might be able to do something."

"Key?" she repeated.

"Valour," Optimus said warningly before saying. "If you did stay, we could do as Valour's suggested but I cannot allow you to leave with any information if it's going to be sold to the Decepticons."

"Is that so?" she said softly as Optimus said.

"I'll do anything to keep Valour safe, anything."

She paused to digest this; she knew he meant every word. If she threatened Valour, then she was his enemy but if she did nothing to put the Sparkling in danger, then she needn't worry. The former Autobot wasn't sure what she should do but she was intrigued by Valour's mention of a 'key'. What did that mean and how could it help her?

"Well," she began slowly. "He is such a sweet little Sparkling...be a shame to mix him with all those uncouth brutes, wouldn't it?"

"It would," Optimus agreed but that was all he said. He was clearly waiting for a definite answer.

"I...I won't tell anyone about this planet...or about you and Valour. But I'm not saying we're even, not by a long shot."

Optimus barely seemed to be listening; he had risen to his feet so fast that she didn't have time to react. Just as she was opening her mouth to ask what he was doing, he'd taken her in his arms and kissed her right on the mouth. Valour squealed and started giggling as Optimus continued the kiss, even bending her backwards slightly.

Blackarachnia's optics widened in shock, she could barely remember being kissed, let alone being kissed like this. Unbelievably, she started to melt into the kiss, even making a soft moaning sound. Maybe the little Sparkling had softened her up, maybe she just felt sorry for her former friend but she didn't attack him or even try to push him away.

Finally, Optimus finished and just held her, smiling down at her.

"Thank you," he said softly as Valour squirmed upwards so he could nuzzle his daddy. "For doing the right thing Elita."

"It's Blackarachnia," she corrected and Optimus shrugged.

"You'll always be Elita One to me," he said softly and she could swear she felt her Spark flutter before she clamped down on the emotion.

"I'd better get going," she said shortly as she pressed Valour into Optimus's arms. "It's been a tiring cycle."

"Do you want to come back to the base?" Optimus asked gently.

"No," she started to say before feeling a slight pain on her stomach and felt her senses start to reel.

As she swayed, Optimus held her close and whispered.

"I'd rather keep you close for now, Elita, I'm sorry but I really can't take any risks."

"You...," she slurred as her vision began to blur, who knew the slagger kept sedatives with him? And what was worse, if they were designed for normal robots, they were twice as powerful when used on her.

"We will try and help you," Optimus assured her as her limbs failed her and he scooped her up in his arms. Valour was now snuggled against her chest again, sucking on a treat as he stared wide eyed at her.

"But I have to insist you stay with us for now, we'll take later."

She couldn't even manage to scowl at him, she was sinking further and further into the drug induced warmness.

"S-sla-a-a...ger...," she choked out before she was finally out for the count.

"Did you put her to sleep, daddy?" Valour asked and Optimus nodded as he headed towards a stairwell.

"Yes but she'll be alright," Optimus said gently as he called the others on the comm. to let them know everything was alright. "Things are very complicated between us Valour but she's angry with me. I can't risk her getting mad and doing something rash before we've talked properly."

"But what could she do?" Valour questioned. "And what does it have to do with the Decepticons?"

"I did something which angered their leader," Optimus said simply. "Now he wants revenge and that's why we can't let any of the Decepticons know we're here. Because he would want to lock me up and I couldn't take care of you."

"What did you do?" the Sparkling asked and Optimus paused as he considered.

"I helped to free an innocent being, one that the leader was going to hurt," he said softly. "But he considered this being his property and is furious at me. I'll explain more when you're older, okay."

"Okay," Valour said, wrinkling his nose. He didn't like 'when you're older' answers but he sensed his daddy needed a break. So he simply cuddled against both his daddy and his brand new _mummy._

_Author's note. How does the rest of the team react to Blackarachnia? How does she react to being held at the Autobot base? Find out next time, until then._


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note. Here's a new chapter at long last, sorry for the long wait._

_Got a question for everyone, originally I was going to have Megatron as all-out evil and have him remain like that but now I'm not sure. Would it be too cliché if the one to soften the Decepticon tyrant is Valour? So, what would people like to see, Megatron being as evil as ever or maybe softening just a bit so he's not as evil as before._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Let's go home," Optimus murmured after making sure both Blackarachnia and Valour were safe in his arms.

"I can't believe it, daddy," Valour said excitedly as he snuggled against the spider lady's breast. "You got your best friend back, Elita One's alive."

"Yes, she is," Optimus said softly although he knew she was only really alive in one sense of the word.

"I bet she'll want to stay forever once she's seen the base," Valour was now exclaiming as Optimus made his very careful way off the building. "And she'll fall in love with you, you can get married and have lots and lots of Sparklings..."

"Valour," Optimus said firmly but gently. "That is something for me and most importantly Elita to decide. It may be that we're not suitable as a Bonded couple and you must not pester her about it. But we're a long way from that, she's suffered a lot and I want us to be friends again before we even think about anything like that."

"Okay daddy," Valour sighed, disappointed that his daddy wasn't sharing his excitement. "But you are happy she's here?"

"I'm very happy she's here Valour but it's complicated," Optimus explained patiently. "The last time we were together, it didn't end very well as you heard. She's been alone for a long time and probably won't take kindly to being put to sleep."

"But we can make her happy here," Valour declared with Sparkling confidence. "Everyone will love having a Femme around; Sari says you need to have a balance."

"She's right," Optimus agreed with a chuckle. "If Elita agrees to stay, it will do everyone good. And I'm sure Sari would enjoy having a Femme friend around."

"Yeah," Valour said with a nod as he snuggled against the spider lady. "Daddy, can we carry on trick a treating?"

"You can with your uncles," Optimus said after a moment's thought. "I'll need to get back to the base with Ratchet."

"Great," the little Sparkling cheered, to him the night was still young and he had a lot more goodies to collect. After all, Halloween only came once a stellar cycle and the amount of sweets he got ended up lasting a very long time.

While Valour was mentally going over all the treats he wanted to collect, Optimus contacted the rest of his team.

"_It's alright guys, I've recovered Valour."_

There were cries of relief at this and Prowl said in a tight voice.

"_What happened?"_

"_An old friend of mine turned up,"_ Optimus said grimly. _"But the situation is under control and Valour wants to continue trick a treating. If Ratchet will come back to the base, there's someone I want to introduce him to."_

"_Boss bot, who took Valour?" _Bumblebee demanded hotly.

"_Valour will explain but she's not a threat at the moment,"_ Optimus replied prompting a stunned silence.

"_This was a Femme?!"_ Bumblebee exploded in complete shock.

"_It was,"_ Optimus confirmed. _"But not just any Femme, a Techno Organic."_

"_Like Sari is?" _Bulkhead questioned.

"_Ah, not quite,"_ the Autobot leader said. _"I will explain later, it's a bit complicated."_

"_But...?"_ Bumblebee began but Ratchet suddenly spoke over him.

"_Enough, Prime'll tell us when there's time. Your job is to look after Sari and Valour and make sure they have a good time tonight. I'll be at the base Prime; I'll head there right now."_

"_Thank you,"_ Optimus said gratefully. _"Where are the rest of you?"_

They told him and he headed in their direction, knowing that they were on their way. He looked down at the sleeping Femme and smiled slightly. He was happy that she was alive but also disappointed she had felt the need to join the Decepticons. Had they really been her only option? Did she embrace the entire Decepticon culture and beliefs or did she just work for the Cons?

These were questions he couldn't answer right now, only Elita could. He hoped she wouldn't be too angry with him but when it came to Valour, he would take no chances. For now, Elita would remain under his protection and watch even if she didn't like it. She probably wouldn't and he'd have to take precautions so that she didn't lash out.

"There they are," Valour squealed excitedly, as he saw his uncles' approach.

Optimus smiled, at least one problem was taken care of for now. Satisfying Valour's sweet tooth.

Sometime later

"Never seen anything like it," Ratchet grumbled as he examined the prone form of the sleeping Femme.

Optimus had to admit he'd never seen anything quite like her either. Her sleek black and purple form spoke of deadly power and the strange spikes and other spider's parts she had were very strange. The fact she had more than two optics was a tiny bit unsettling but Optimus still thought there was a beauty about her. If you looked close enough, you could see the old Elita One within her, making the Prime wonder if they could ever restore her.

Even if they couldn't, he wanted her to be his friend again, to show her he didn't care about her appearance. After all, it didn't bother his little son so why should he be bothered by it? As long as she was no threat to any of them, he couldn't care less about how she looked. Megatron had been good looking in his own way but he'd also been a brute and a cruel Mech.

"She was once a normal Femme," Optimus said softly. "An Autobot training to become a Prime. On our last mission together, we went to an organic planet...which was full of giant spiders."

Ratchet looked at him sharply.

"They did this?" he questioned, gesturing at her body.

"They did but we didn't know, we thought she had perished," Optimus replied bitterly. "She was left on that planet all alone and transformed into something she hated. Apparently the next bots to visit that world were Decepticons so she joined them."

The medic was staring hard at him; he knew his leader would never risk his little son by having a Decepticon around. So he must have some sort of idea in mind. Optimus saw him looking and said softly.

"I don't believe she will betray us, she knows what will happen to Valour if she does. She feels angry towards me but because of what has happened to me that angry is a lot...less than it should be. And because Valour has only responded positively towards her, she does not have any animosity towards him, only affection."

This caused the old Medic to smile.

"He's something special alright, that son of yours."

"He certainly is," Optimus said with a wide proud smile. It was sometimes hard to believe that Valour had been sired by a monster like Megatron but he had. And it proved to him that he had been right to take Valour away, for he was sure his son wouldn't be half the bot he was now.

"And maybe he can help heal Elita," he added softly.

"He's got as good a chance as any," Ratchet said with a nod. "Heck, probably a much better chance than most."

"Yeah," Optimus said with a chuckle as he now looked at Ratchet. "Is there any hope she can be transformed back?"

"I really don't know," Ratchet said sombrely. "Honestly, I'd say no, defiantly not with normal techniques. Pretty sure she'd have explored those anyway."

"What about with the AllSpark?" Optimus questioned softly. "It's a powerful object; we've seen its healing powers."

"For full transformers," Ratchet couldn't help but point out as he took another scan of Elita's body. "We've never tried using it on anything even remotely organic; it's not an artefact for organics. I can't say it definitely won't cure her but something tells me on its own, it won't help."

"But...?" the Autobot leader questioned.

"Well, I've studied a little of human medicine," the medic said thoughtfully. "When they are bitten by something venomous, they require an antidote made from the creature's venom. Now, this is just me thinking ahead but if it were possible to get hold of that venom, study it and maybe combine it with a small shard of the AllSpark or Sari's key...then she might have a chance."

"It sounds like a good possibility, Optimus said with a smile before glancing back down at Elita. "Hopefully, she'll give me enough time to explain that."

"Eh, you'll be alright," Ratchet said with a wave of his hand. "Just tell her what an idiot you are and how clever and right she is. That's what Femmes want to hear."

"I'll bare that in mind," Optimus chuckled.

"Why don't you take her to her room, there's not a lot else I can do," Ratchet now suggested as he offered his leader a cube stuffed with goodies. "Here, maybe these will sweeten her up."

Optimus took them with a slight shake of his head, he somehow didn't think they'd work but you never knew. After carefully placing the goodies in sub space, he bent down and scooped Elita into his arms. She twitched but didn't wake up for which he was grateful. If she was going to go crazy, he'd rather deal with it on his own.

"Can you take any calls?" Optimus asked the medic who nodded.

"And make sure the kids aren't home too late," Optimus added which made Ratchet grin.

"They'll be up all night anyway Optimus, with all that sugar and energy."

"Probably," the blue and red Mech conceded before carrying the unconscious Femme away.

It was actually two hours later by the time she started to really stir. Optimus was relaxing in a chair, reading a data pad and occasionally getting a comm. from Ratchet telling him everything was alright with Valour and the others. As always, Valour and Sari were having the time of their lives, meeting up with old friends and collecting as many goodies as they could carry. Or rather, as many as Bulkhead and Bumblebee could carry.

"Elita?" he said softly, putting his data pad aside and watching as she started to wake.

"Hmmm...wha...uh...," she mumbled, her body trying to shake off the effects of the sedative.

Optimus secretly hoped that it would continue to dull her movements until he'd calmed her down. No matter what form she might be wearing, he knew his old friend would remain the same in one aspect...she was going to be royally pissed off.

"It's okay," he said gently. "Everything's alright, you're safe here."

"Uhh...my processor," the purple and black Femme groaned as she sat up. "What the slag happened?"

"I apologise," Optimus said sincerely as she blearily looked round at him. "But I couldn't risk you changing your mind."

"What are you?" she began before realisation spread across her face as she saw she wasn't on that roof top anymore.

"You slagger," she snarled, lunging at him, fangs bared and those strange feeler things on her back aiming right for him.

He moved in an instant, bracing himself on the chair and grabbing her wrists. Keeping her at arm's length prevented her from stabbing or injecting him with those feeler things. She snarled and hissed, fighting furiously as she tried to rip the Autobot Prime apart. He grunted she was strong and furious; he hadn't had to fight an enemy bot in a long time.

"Elita," he said sternly, accidently using the tone he used when Valour had done something very naughty.

"My name's Blackarachnia!" she shrieked, trying to yank her wrists out of his grasp. "Get that through your thick processor, Optimus."

"You'll...uh...always be Elita One to me," Optimus grunted back. "No matter what you look like."

"I'm not a soppy Autobot any longer," she snarled back. "She's _dead_...she died on that Primus forsaken planet."

"And we have a chance to bring her back," Optimus snapped back, tightening his grip on her so she couldn't break free.

"What?" she exclaimed in shock. "How?"

"We've lived on this organic planet for fifty stellar cycles," Optimus explained as she paused in her struggling. "Many of our friends are prominent scientists and we believe they have a chance at helping."

"They won't be able to help," she said bitterly.

"You don't know that," he said gently. "Besides, we also have another trick up our sleeves."

"What?" she exclaimed as Optimus said.

"It's a human expression; it means we have something good which _does_ have a good chance at helping you."

She narrowed her four optics and said.

"And just what is it?"

Optimus looked at her very seriously and said.

"I can only tell you if I know I can trust you. All I'll say is, it's almost as precious as Valour."

She frowned, she had no idea what it could be. Optimus now continued.

"I want you to give me a chance," he said seriously. "Me and the rest of my team here, we would be happy to offer you a home here."

"And what if I don't want to live here?" she growled.

"Then that's your choice but will you at least stay here for a while?" he asked softly.

"Why?" she demanded and he half smiled now.

"Once you get to know Valour...I don't think you'll want to betray him."

"I already said I wouldn't tell," she said in exasperation.

"I know...but you still harbour animosity towards me," Optimus explained. "If you go, get angry over me...something might slip. I want to try and resolve things between us before you leave. Even if we don't become friends, I want there to at least be an understanding between us."

"Oh really?" she said icily.

"Yes," he said seriously. "I want to make it up to you, if you'll just let me. Please..."

She growled deep in her throat, her whole body quivering with anger. Optimus didn't loosen his grip until her body relaxed a bit and even then he didn't let go. He knew she could just as easily attack and he wanted to be sure she wouldn't first. Eventually, she hissed.

"Let go of me."

"I will if we can talk like adults," he said softly. "And you won't try to attack me."

"I'm not making any promises," she said silkily.

"I'll need something or I won't be able to let you go," he said firmly and she raised two optics brows.

"When did you grow ball bearings?" she asked softly and he smiled.

"Having a child and raising him does that," Optimus chuckled. "We're all different for having known him, me and my team. Probably sounds strange but its true."

"I wouldn't know," she said, a touch of bitterness in her voice.

"You never know," he said softly back. "Valour's best friend is a Techno organic, a half human, half transformer called Sari. At the moment, she looks like just another human but someday, she'll need to change. When the time comes, we'll help her with that but thankfully, we don't have to think about that now. So you see, we do have a little experience with Techno organics, more than the average bot anyway."

"I suppose," she said softly, her body relaxing even more.

"What about a couple of weeks here?" he offered and when she gave him a look said.

"Fourteen cycles."

"You want me to say for that time?" she asked and he nodded.

"At the end, you can leave...or stay but at least you'll have given us a chance. Does that sound fair?"

"Perhaps," she said silkily. "Are you going to lock me up?"

"No, you'll be completely free," he said softly. "You can even decorate this room to your liking, it's yours."

"How generous," she said with a slight purr, now leaning forward, while letting her wrists remain in the same position.

"And what if?" she now asked, licking her lips. "I wanted to stay with you?"

"You...uh..," he said a bit distracted by the way she was looking at him. "Uh...you'd have to be prepared to deal with an excitable Sparkling jumping on you in the morning."

"Hmm, what about during the night?" she questioned slyly as he swallowed.

"He...doesn't normally appear," he stammered, a bit out of his depth now. It had been so long since he'd been in a sexual situation and that didn't include Megatron.

"Mmm, good," she purred, leaning even closer to him. And promptly slamming her head into his forehead, making him grunt and release her.

She leapt back onto her berth lightly and casually sprawled herself out as Optimus groaned and clutched at his head. She laughed before saying.

"What does a girl have to do to get some fuel?"

"Uhh..., here," he groaned, sub spacing the cube of goodies and somehow staggering to his feet.

"Thank you," she purred, snatching the cube with a shot of webbing and bringing it to her. "I'll see you in the morning, I feel so tired all of a sudden."

"Right," he moaned, heading for the door and almost hitting the wall.

He heard her laughing softly as he made it out the door and swayed on the spot before heading to the Med Bay.

"That went well," he mumbled to himself, knowing Ratchet was going to laugh his head off.

_Author's note. How does Blackarachnia fit in? What is Megatron up to? Find out next time, until then._


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note. This chapter was written by me and the-writing-mew._

_Cover art by kaitlinexe on deviantart._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"So," Ratchet said with a very dry smile. "How did it go?"

"As well as can be expected," Optimus groaned, still clutching his helm. "She's agreed to stay with us for two weeks and then she'll decide what she's going."

"But not without some repercussion," Ratchet chuckled, seeing the dent Optimus was sporting.

"Indeed," Optimus sighed, collapsing into a chair. "Still, it could have been a lot worse; I did kidnap her after all."

"Well, I'm glad she didn't do more damage," Ratchet said wryly as he examined Optimus's injury.

"She almost did," Optimus stated, wincing as Ratchet probed the wound. "She came at me with those pincers but I managed to hold her off, although I probably won't be so lucky next time."

"About time you got a new sparing partner," the old Medic said wisely. "You practise too long with the same bots and no one else, you become rusty. If she agrees, we could all get a little practise in."

Optimus nodded, the most they'd dealt with over the last fifty cycles were human criminals. And while not all of these criminals had been pushovers, they couldn't really be compared with real Cybertronian warriors especially the Decepticons. Optimus had to admit that Elita's arrival could really prove to be advantageous.

"I'm just glad she's taken a shine to Valour," Optimus now said as Ratchet fixed the dent. "All he needs is to work his charm and I don't think she'll tell anyone. But I am hoping she'll stay, I want to show her she can have a happy fulfilling life even if we can't cure her."

"We'll do our best," Ratchet said softly as he suddenly paused, obviously receiving a comm.

"The kids are on their way back," he said after another moment's pause. "They've apparently collected a mountain of goodies this year, if we all tried to eat it, we couldn't do it even in a month."

Optimus laughed, Valour and Sari did love their sweets and goodies. Normally, they would share out the sweets because it was far too much for the two kids but the little ones were still satisfied with the load they ended up with. Of course, this year they had a new edition to their little family and Optimus wondered what Elita would think about this. Oh yeah, there was also the Dinobots, maybe this would sweeten them up a little. The Prime still wasn't sure why they didn't trust him unless it was some kind of alpha mech thing but since they got on with Valour and most of the others, he tolerated them.

"We'll sort all that out tomorrow," Optimus said, still chuckling. "After the excitement we had tonight, we'll need to have a relaxing day."

"Sounds good," Ratchet said briskly. "Come on, we'd better go meet them or they'll come screaming in here."

This made Optimus laugh again, after a fun night and a full tank of high energy sweeties, the kids would literally be bouncing off the walls. With his friend at his side, they headed for the exit to prevent the kids from waking up the whole island with their antics.

The next day

Blackarachnia emerged from her room, looking around carefully. All seemed quiet and she was relieved, she wasn't sure if she was feeling social. She'd already shot some of her web all over her room, just to freak out any nosy Autobots. It certainly worked with the Cons; they quickly learned to stay clear of any room she took over. She didn't plan to stay her so she had no intention of bothering to personalise it. At least the berth had been comfortable, with a lot of strange organic material lining it.

Despite the Energon goodies she'd received the night before; she was feeling rather peckish now. That appeared to be a side effect of being Techno Organic, an increased appetite and a need to refuel more often. She wondered where the Rec Room was, surely they'd have one if they'd been living here for the past fifty cycles?

As she prowled through the corridors, trying to get her bearings, there was a squeal and two small bodies came charging into the one she was in. She recognised the first one as Valour but the other appeared to be one of the native organics, a tiny little female. Both Sparklings came to an abrupt halt at the sight of her and Valour exclaimed.

"Elita, you're up!"

"Blackarachnia," she corrected, wondering how often she'd have to say that. "And what are you up to, little one?"

"Not much," he replied cheerfully before gesturing at the organic. "This is Sari, my best friend."

"Hi!" Sari yelled far too merrily. "Valour's told me all about you."

"I'm sure he has," Blackarachnia said sardonically. "Now, you little dears wouldn't know where the Rec Room is, would you?"

"Sure, are you wanting breakfast?" Valour said and she assumed that referred to the first fuelling of the cycle.

"I am," she said with a nod. "A girl needs to keep herself fuelled."

"You're in for a treat," Sari declared. "We're going to sort out all our Halloween sweets and we've got to split them up between everyone. That means you'll get some too."

"How...nice," she said coolly but the Sparklings didn't seem to notice.

"Come one, we'll take you there," Prime's son said eagerly, grabbing her hand and dragging her forward.

"For Optimus's son, he certainly doesn't have any inhibitions," she thought to herself, the growing hunger in her stomach prompting her to follow the Sparklings.

The Rec Room they arrived in was like nothing she'd ever seen before. The first thing that stuck out was how...homely it was, it was warm and cosy with none of the usual threatening atmosphere she was used to from the Decepticons. As well as a sitting area for general fuel consumption, there was also a large view screen almost covering an entire wall with some strange, squishy looking long seats that were set in front of the screen. The floor was alternatively lined even stranger squares or ovals of organic looking material. The walls themselves appeared to be covered in all sorts of poster or shelves stuffed full of things.

It was very chaotic and she could easily imagine a ton of Autobots in here but in fact, there appeared to be only four. There was Optimus drinking from a half full cube of Energon, a Mech she recognised as the missing Medic, that overgrown wrecker and a small yellow bot who's information described him as a bumbler. Those three were also sitting at the table with cubes of varying fullness and all four of them looked up when she and the Sparklings entered.

"Daddy, look who we got," Valour called excitedly to his father who smiled warmly.

"I see that," Optimus said, meeting her optics. "Good morning Elita."

She bestowed a stern look on him and said icily.

"It's Blackarachnia as you know full well, Optimus."

He offered her a rather wry smile.

"I do but like I said last night, you'll always be Elita One to me."

She scowled, hands on hips as the bumbler openly gawked at her. Valour suddenly tugged on her hand, saying.

"Come on, you gotta have breakfast and then we can sort the goodies out. Daddy says we can't sort any of them out until everyone's eaten."

"Come and meet my crew," Optimus offered, filling a cube for her and setting it down.

With a great amount of dignity, she stalked over to a seat and sat down, planting her heeled feet very firmly on the table. As Optimus raised an optic brow, Valour squealed.

"Oooh, ooh, you're not allowed to put your feet on the table. That's naughty."

"Well, I am a naughty girl," she purred, giving the bumbler her best seductive look, making him choke and fall out of his seat.

"How many kids live here?" the Medic couldn't help but ask sardonically as Valour and Sari giggled hysterically at her actions.

She ignored him and asked.

"Isn't there another one who lives here?"

"You mean Prowl? He's already fuelled, he's probably meditating somewhere," Optimus answered with a shrug.

"Hmm and that's all of you?" she questioned but judging by the wry smiles, she was mistaken.

With a slight grimace, Optimus said.

"Actually no, we recently had three new bots join us."

"Really?" she said as Valour exclaimed. "After we've had breakfast, can I take Elita exploring?"

As she grumbled over the name, Optimus smiled and said.

"Of course Valour but don't tire our guest out."

"I won't," the little bot promised as she shook her head. Just what was she letting herself in for?

Decepticon flagship, the Nemesis

Megatron glared at his view screen as he saw who was calling. He'd been expecting a report from Shockwave who was following the news on Cybertron closer than ever, particularly that of a certain missing Prime and his team. There had been no news for fifty cycles although the Autobots had learned that their absent Prime had been Sparked by the Decepticon leader. Many thought he was hiding out of shame or perhaps even offline.

"Mighty Megatron," came the sneering voice of Starscream, looking just as insolent as ever. "I see you have recovered from your...ahem...unfortunate accident."

"Starscream," Megatron said coldly. "What do you want?"

"I merely wished to see how my glorious leader is doing?" Starscream said smoothly, his sneer widening. "I must you say you look magnificent, Megatron, that new look definitely suits you."

Megatron didn't say anything even though he wasn't displeased about his new appearance. It would serve its purpose, especially when he got his hands on that treacherous Prime and his heir. It was however nice to see all those admiring looks various Mechs and Femmes had been giving him.

"It's such a shame certain...others can't enjoy it," Starscream now said, savouring every single condescending word.

With narrowed optics, Megatron growled.

"And you wouldn't know anything about that, would you Starscream?"

Starscream stared at him for a moment before cackling with laughter. As Megatron felt his temper rise, Starscream managed to choke out.

"Oh my lord, I believe that's the best thing about this situation...I have absolutely no idea where that Prime or your brat are. They could easily be in the next room for all I know."

His face now took on a mockingly sad look.

Megatron found he didn't have the patience for Starscream this time; after all, it was him who _'forced'_ him to change his looks, even if it was for the better.

"Starscream, if you don't leave at this instant, since I can see you have nothing important to report, I will rip off your wings and shove them up your aft!"

"Oh, but mighty Megatron," The seeker learned closer. "How long since the last time you had any... _release?_ I've heard you've been quite frustrated after your little Autobot ran away."

"That is none of your business and nothing you can do about it!" The leader barked, feeling his temper rise.

"Can't I? Perhaps if you let me try...After all, all I want to do is to please my leader..." The seeker purred seductively.

Megatron looked back at his lieutenant considering his offer. He was right, it was fifty cycles since the last time he had felt any relief; none of the slaves his soldiers brought for him satisfied him, and none of his soldiers could satisfy him either...

...there was no one like that Prime... he was unique, he made him feel so powerful and strong and even though he knew what he was, Optimus Prime made him _feel_ like a _god..._in a way he didn't fully understand.

Thinking about him made a wave of arousal run from his spike to his body and made him actaully consider Starscream's unasked offer.

"So, lord Megatron, what say you? It's just a matter of time before that spider finds your pet and son; but the thing is... how long will she take?"

Megatron growled again, he had no idea how long the techno organic would take and that was supposing she'd find Prime when all others had failed. He couldn't bear if she did fail; he could not take much more of this...frustration.

"Very well," Megatron growled. "You may come aboard Starscream."

As Starscream grinned, Megatron said in warning.

"But I warn you...even without your little stunt, my patience is thin and if you disappoint me..."

"Oh don't worry my lord," Starscream purred, giving Megatron an even more seductive look. "Shall I come over now?"

"Yes, you wretched Seeker," Megatron spat, annoyed he was forced to use the traitorous Seeker just for satisfaction. Just another reason to be furious with his Autobot whore Optimus Prime, he was the cause of all this anguish. It wasn't enough that he had to spirit away his only son...no, he had to force the leader of the Decepticons to become sexually addicted to him.

"As you wish my lord," Starscream murmured before the connection was broken.

Megatron stamped over to his throne room to await Starscream, and brooded over the situation. As he alerted his crew to allow Starscream to come to him unharmed, he pondered over the fact that there was a time he'd have never have even touched the Seeker. At least in the way Starscream was offering...

Starscream arrived mere minutes after the call was finished.

"Megatron..." He whispered, desire clear in his optics.

The warlord looked at him with a frown and set himself in a better position, sprawling his legs as if he didn't wanted the thing the seeker would offer him soon. Seconds after that gesture, the seeker leaned closer and knelt in front of his frowning leader's thighs.

"Don't worry Megatron, I only intend to please you... to make you feel better."

"Shut up, seeker, and get to work already!" he growled impatiently.

Starscream smirked and learned down to his leader's thighs, kissing and licking the sensitive panels, trying to arouse the other enough for him to open them and for him to work properly.

Megatron grunted and his spike cover slid back revealing his length which was quickly pressurising. Starscream didn't wasted another minute to take the round and fat head in his mouth and suckle on it with long and low moans that send vibrations along the member before releasing it and licking at the ridged and sensitive surface.

The seeker watched for a second as his leader off-lined his optics and lolled his head back trying to feel as much pleasure as possible. That pleased the seeker as well; he had his leader just where he wanted. This was what he always wanted... too bad Megatron was more interested in that Autobot than him.

With his free hand he took the length in it and started stroking it up and down, squeezing it from time to time which gained Megatron's low rumbles and his hips trying to thrust up as he continued to lick before taking the hardened and hot spike back in his mouth and sucked on it hard just as he continued to squeeze the bottom of it.

The warlord let out a long, deep and loud moan which Starscream felt rattling all over his body and his own panel snapped open and warm lubricants started to drip from the eager port.

He ached to touch himself, but he needed both hands to please his leader. This could be his only chance to become his favourite; he couldn't afford to blow it. He massaged his leader's thighs, increasing the stimulation that Megatron was feeling. If he could get him to overload just from this, Megatron would keep him for sure.

Who knows, perhaps if things went further, he could even give Megatron want he desperately wanted...an heir.

After all, that other one had undoubtedly been raised an Autobot and an Autobot was no use as future Decepticon leader. If Starscream couldn't be leader, then he'd ensure his own Sparkling was. Seekers were known for being fertile, all he needed was a chance and he could deliver.

"How is that my leader," he murmured, letting go of Megatron's length for a moment. "Does that...please you?"

"Just get on with it," Megatron growled but it wasn't as impatient or angry as before.

Starscream purred with pleasure before continuing on. He used his glossia to swirl around Megatron's spike head, making the large grey Mech growl and groan. Starscream rubbed the thighs harder, even as his own Port throbbed hungrily, oh how he wished Megatron would satisfy him.

...To take him... to dominate him... to have that powerful alpha thrusting this thick and long spike deep and hard in him...

His port clenched on nothing and he moaned around his leader's spike at the frustration of being unable to touch himself and self service. His lubricants were running free now from his achingly hungry port, but he still had to ignore it for his own wellbeing.

"Oooooh...!" Megatron moaned as Starscream bobbed his head up and down faster and every time to time he stopped and nibbled at the sensitive head which caused the owner of such magnificent piece to cry out in rapture. It was just a matter of seconds before Megatron overloads and what an overload it would be.

The Warlord's grasp around the throne's arm rests tightened, almost breaking them and Megatron saw how everything around turned white. And then his spike erupted hard in Starscream's mouth releasing so much fluid that the seeker could barely milk it all, but he still managed not leaving a single drop behind.

Megatron gasped harshly trying to cool out his systems. The seeker still on his knees in front of him was also panting for air deeply and his handsome cheeks were flushed a deep rosy colour.

"I hope that was satisfying for my leader... if you feel better now, and don't mind, I will like to retire for my own quarters..." Starscream tried to stand on his wobbly legs and forced his panel shut praying that Megatron didn't see the lubricant on his tights.

However...Megatron did notice...

"Stay right where you are, Seeker," the warlord growled and Starscream felt a thrill of anticipation.

"Yes, my lord?" he asked rather breathlessly, turning around so that his stained thighs were on clear display.

Megatron smiled coldly and beckoned with a finger. Starscream eagerly came and climbed into Megatron's lap, his desire clear. Megatron chuckled and stroked Starscream's head.

"Did I give you permission to do that?"

"No...but does my lord really want me to get off?" Starscream purred, nuzzling the hand stroking him.

"Hmm, you're lucky I'm in a good mood," Megatron stated quietly, a hand slipping down to Starscream's panel and gripping. "Open for me Starscream, right now!"

Starscream could do nothing but instantly obey, retracting his extremely wet Port for Megatron to see. Megatron looked at it, smirking coldly.

"Do you know how hard I'm going to take you Starscream?" he said in a matter of fact way, making Starscream's wings flutter with ecstasy.

"You tried to destroy me, Starscream," Megatron continued, shoving a hard finger into the Seeker's Port, making Starscream moan with pleasure. "My whole body needed to be rebuilt."

"Not the important parts, my lord," Starscream gasped out. "You were only...improved on...nothing about you has been detracted."

"There is that," Megatron acknowledged, moving that finger around. "Am I handsome Starscream?"

"There is none more handsome than you, Lord Megatron," Starscream quickly assured him. "Anyone would want to call themselves yours."

"Oh really?" The warlord purred thrusting another finger and scissoring them, coating his hands in Starscream's lubricant. "And that includes you?"

"Oh yessss, yes, oh my leader, always yours, only yours..." The seeker moaned helplessly as he bucked his hips against the invading fingers that stretched him so deliciously, but he needed more.

Megatron's spike twitched and pulsed as it demanded attention and the warlord removed his wetted fingers from his seeker... _'yesss... my seeker'_ he thought before positioning the jet's hips just above his spike.

The radiating heat from the thick member against his port made Starscream moan and wiggle his hips trying to impale himself onto it but Megatron held him firm and the seeker started to moan in impatience.

"Please, oh please my lord, I need you...!"

Megatron smirked and groaned lowly at the feeling of the wet and warm drops Starscream's port produced and landed on the head of his oversensitive and over stimulated spike. "So wet and eager, was it always like this? You always desired me to ram into you with as much strength I posses?"

"Yessssss!" Starscream hissed as an answer and in response to his leader lowering his hips onto the head of his spike and rubbing the surface against the quivering port.

"So... you admit that everything you wanted was my attentions? That has a price, Starscream..."

"A price I am most... ah! ...desiring and willing to pay!"

With nothing more than a lust filled and triumphal smirk, Megatron rammed himself into Starscream's port as hard as he could; the creature above him screamed in a mixture of utter pain and pleasure.

"M-Megatron," Starscream half shrieked, half gasped.

Chuckling, Megatron held him firm, enjoying the feel of his Spike stretching Starscream to breaking point.

"You did ask for this, my dear Seeker. Don't tell me you want me to stop?"

"No!" Starscream cried, as though really thinking Megatron would do just that. "No my lord, I want you to continue...t-to frag me...hard!"

"Whatever my treacherous little Seeker desires," Megatron rumbled, pleased to see Starscream's wings flutter. Gripping the Seeker's hips in a grip that almost dented his armour, he began to thrust hard into Starscream's Port which luckily for the Seeker was slick with lubricant.

How hard he'd been forced to work to produce any lube in that little Prime's Port. He felt his Spike twitch at the thought of slave and thrust even harder. Starscream cried, mewed and moaned, gripping his master's shoulder so tightly that his claws were embedded in the thick armour. Megatron just growled, he was going to overload this Seeker so hard he'd be seeing stars. This was just a taste of what he was going to his little Prime, oh yes, he was going to frag him good and hard.

He'd show that worthless Autobot just what he'd been missing.

Yes... his Autobot whore, screaming out as his spike filled him over and over again, just like what he was doing to Starscream, his willing and treacherous lieutenant.

It suddenly came, the hard tidal wave that hit both of them at the same time surprised even Megatron himself and Starscream screamed out so loud that the crystal of his optics; what surprised him more was the loud and long scream he, himself let out...

...The overload was so powerful that he lost control for a few seconds as he continued thrusting hard, releasing the last drops of his thick transfluid in the deepest reaches of Starscream's clenching port... and said port milked it all not leaving a single drop fall, saving it deep inside his reproduction chamber.

Both mechs lay panting and Megatron continued his tight hold on Starscream's hips just as tight as the seeker's port held his now softening spike in its clenching hold, like never wanting to let go.

"Mega- mh- Megatron..." The seeker panted and mewled as his clenching port seemed to demand more from the other; but the seeker knew that he shouldn't push his luck, so, as carefully as he could he tried to lift from his leader's lap; but said mech was still holding him tightly. "I... hope you enjoyed that... but... I guess is time for me to leave, I need to... to... wash..."

Megatron growled not really wishing to leave the delicious tightness his spike seemed to be trapped into.

Starscream paused, hearing the growl and saying hesitantly.

"You wish for me to...stay, my lord?"

"I will tell you when you are dismissed," Megatron growled possessively, as Starscream relaxed and leaned slightly against his chest.

"Maybe my lord, I could clean us up later," he said suggestively, making Megatron smirk. Yes, that didn't sound like a bad idea at all. But a thought struck him and he asked.

"You said anyone would want to call themselves mine."

As Starscream nodded eagerly, Megatron said tightly.

"And yet Prime ran...with my son in tow. What do you say to that, Starscream?"

The smile slipped from Starscream's face and he hissed.

"The Mech was a fool; you could have given him and his offspring everything...now all that waits him is justice and separation from his spaw...I mean, his offspring."

"Yes," Megatron said slowly. "The only one to defy me so and he's successfully managed to evade me."

"Not for long," Starscream assured him, laying his head against Megatron's board chest. "We have searched so much my lord, his possible hiding places are surely dwindling. Sooner or later, he will be yours again my lord and your son restored to his proper place."

Starscream really didn't wish for that to happen, rather he wished for that Autobot to stay in whatever pit he found himself in, and never return to Megatron... his Megatron... but the comment worked as his leader started stroking his wings in some kind of weird loving gesture. The seeker smirked at that, he was the only one who deserved Megatron and no one else!

...

"So... you're a spider?" Valour looked at Blackarachnia in awe as they walked around in the base, the others including Sari were off doing their own things. "That is_ SO_ awesome! You have eight legs, eight optics and can walk all over the walls and ceiling...and climb everywhere! I wish I can do that!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, little one, it's not a very pleasant thing... being a freak..." She trailed off.

"You're not a freak," He tilted his head to the side. "You're different, in a good and awesome way, I can't understand why you don't like to be an awesome spider, and you can even make those awesome webs," He beamed and she looked down at him. "You must be the most powerful femme I've ever met... even if you're the only femme I've met... are all femmes this powerful and awesome?"

That kid really talked, but even then, she couldn't help but find him cute, he was obviously more Optimus' son than Megatron's. She actually couldn't believe that said tyrant helped to the produce of such... angel...

She wondered how Megatron would react if he could meet this chirpy little Mech. As far as she was aware, Megatron had only seen his son once, the cycle he had been Sparked. Freshly Sparked bots weren't the best indication of how they would turn out and the Decepticon leader would probably be horrified at how..._.Autobot_ his son was. Valour wasn't interested in throwing his weight around, fighting, trying to grab power...yes, Blackarachnia would be very interested to see her leader's reaction.

Not that she was complaining about the young Mechling, Valour was completely open and honest...and that had resulted in his complete accepted of her. He wasn't horrified or disgusted in her appearance; he actually thought it was _awesome_. She'd never met anyone who'd accepted her so totally and utterly, she had to credit Optimus with how he'd raised his son.

"Femmes...vary," she finally answered, in response to his question. "Some are admired for their beauty and how delicate they are. Others are tough, no nonsense and desire to be treated just like any Mech. Other are incredibly skilled in their chosen profession. It simply depends on the Femme, little one; some are perfectly un-extraordinary except perhaps to their family."

"That's like girls then," he concluded after a moment's thought. "Me and Sari have a lot of friends and we watch loads of movies, their all different too."

She smiled and patted his head, just as a roar sounded close. She jerked with a gasp, it sounded like a massive creature. The Techno-organic tensed for a fight but Valour was saying.

"That sounds like Grimlock."

"Grimlock?" she repeated as the roar was heard again.

"Yep, he's leader of the Dinobots," Valour explained, watching as some distant trees shook. "He's a dinosaur robot that Sari and me brought to life."

"Brought to life?" she repeated. "How in Primus's name did you do that?"

"Well... It was some kind of accident... We didn't mean to... We just tried to fix the dinosaurs from the museum and-" the little one tried to explain before another roar was heard and three huge figures the spider had never seen before came out of the trees and towards them.

Blackarachnia was speechless... Or just plain freaked out, she couldn't decide.

"Hi, Grimlock!" Valour waved his hand at him and stretched his arms towards him. The dinosaur bent his head to him and took him up high.

"We dinobots, hungry!" the leader roared with Valour on his nose. "We hunt!"

"No! Don't hunt or daddy and Prowl will be sad..."

The techno organic femme watched how the little critter handled three of the biggest mechs she ever saw... However...they didn't seem to be too smart.

"We'll go and get something- oh!" he exclaimed. "Meet my new friend Elita, she's an awesome femme!" then pointed to her.

In no time the three massive beasts had their optics on her.

"It's Blackarachnia..." she trailed off watching how the three surrounded her and she set on a fighting pose... But the three just sniffed at her.

"What the-?"

"They want to know you!" Valour explained

"Know me?" she repeated dumbly, they were built like predators and had even just stated their intention to hunt.

"Uh huh, cause they've never seen you before," Valour explained. "They like to examine everyone they meet."

"Hey," she yelped as the flier nudged her from behind. "Watch it."

"You Femme," The one apparently called Grimlock declared. "What you doing here?"

"I'm here for a visit," she said wryly as they began to look her up and down. "What about you big boy, what's your story?"

"Me Grimlock king," he declared with a roar, almost unseating Valour. "Might dinobots rule this island and then...err...uh..."

He paused; he didn't seem to know what to say next. There was silence before Valour suddenly giggled.

"Grimlock, can we race again, please?"

"Me Grimlock, hungry!" the dinosaur roared.

"Then... Let's race to see who will eat first! Come on! Let's go find Prowl!" Valour squeaked as the three turned around and ran away with the sparkling in tow.

"Bye, Elita, see ya later..." Valour waved his hand from his position on the 'king' dinosaur's head.

She was so bewildered that she couldn't answer back or correct him on her name. "That little mech... He... He..." she trailed off, trying to voice out loud her lack of belief at how he handled those beasts. He seemed to be born a prince destined to be a king no doubt.

"He's my pride," a voice stated and Optimus came from behind her. "My everything."

Blackarachinia turned and faced him. "Megatron says the same." and watched how his optics widened for a second.

"Elita... I..." he tried, obviously to talk her into not doing that.

"It's Blackarachnia... How many times do I need to repeat myself?"

Optimus had a sad look and smiled at her, not really looking at her... As if he was contemplating the past... "You will always be Elita for me, no matter what."

"Good! But my name is Blackarachnia now, so please respect it."

"Very well... Elita... I'll call you that if you wish."

The spider femme rolled her four optics, but decided to change the subject. "Tell me... How did Megatron get his hands on you and decide to make you his... mate?"

At those words the Prime almost stumbled, remembering all the abuse, the torture, the humiliation...

"Can you tell me?" The spider insisted even after watching his reactions.

Optimus swallowed before saying slowly.

"It was just another assignment...my team and I were on a moon clearing and repairing a space bridge when Decepticons appeared out of nowhere. There was no time to get organised and more were coming...I told my team to run while I held them off. Well, the good news was that my team did manage to escape, in part thanks to Prowl who stopped those who got past me."

He paused, obviously remembering what had happened.

"Bad news was that I wasn't able to get away. I was captured and taken onto their ship...the command ship...Megatron's ship."

She watched him as he glanced at the place where Valour had disappeared. It took him another few moments to form his next words.

"I was taken to Megatron, the soldiers who'd captured me wanted to receive praise for what they'd done, even though they'd failed to take or even kill the rest of my team. He...looked me over...he ordered me to be brought closer so he could...touch me."

The Autobot shuddered as he said.

"Megatron liked what he saw and gave them new orders... to take me to his quarters and chain me to his berth. I waited all cycle for him; there was no way to escape."

"He wanted to make you his mate?" she asked softly but he shook his head.

"Not then, he just liked the look of me and wanted to use me for a while."

"And a few cycles later that felt like an eternity, I felt ill... Megatron was worried because his _'pet_' couldn't play anymore and took me to their medic; it was then that I found out that I was sparked.

"After that, Megatron was given instructions that he shouldn't touch me or stress me out, that the sparkling would be in danger if I didn't submit willingly, and he knew that I was not going to give up, so, for as long as my carrying lasted, he didn't touch me..."

Optimus trailed off and Blackarachnia knew that maybe Megatron didn't take his valve, but there were other ways to abuse a mech.

"After I sparked," He continued. "I knew I had a chance to escape and I took it and even if Megatron offered me Cybertron... I just wasn't ready to go near my rapist again, nor did I want Valour to have that life, to be like his sire... I can't imagine my sparkling turning into a monster..."

The spider femme watched how the other tried to keep himself strong and not broke up in front of her. And in a small sense she thought that he was kind of admirable because keeping his creation... a rape's creation and not blaming him on everything that he went through with Megatron.

"How did you find this world? How you did know that Megatron would never look into one like this?"

Optimus was about to answer when Grimlock appeared behind her with his brothers and sniffed her again.

"What?! You again?" She jumped.

"We Dinobots race," he said simply before looking down at Blackarachnia and saying. "You Femme race too." he pushed her a little with his nose.  
>"Uh, I'm not sure," she began but then Grimlock said a bit more firmly. "You Femme race!" and Valour giggled.<p>

"Alright, if you want to play..." she replied before suddenly transforming into her spider form.

The Dinobots made slight sounds of surprise but they quickly recovered. Optimus just chuckled.

"You spider Femme," Grimlock said with a hint of approval. "We race now."

Valour squealed with pleasure, clinging onto Grimlock's head as they readied themselves for the race.

"First to top of hill and back," Grimlock stated as they all readied themselves.

Optimus looked at them all with longing looks before turning back and entering the base again leaving the others to their race. He needed a time alone. Blackarachnia noticed but said nothing, just watched him leave.

"Dinobots! Ready?!" Grimlock growled and Valour cheered from his position on Grimlock's head.

"GO!" He roared and the three dinosaurs ran as fast as they could leaving behind a cloud of dust.

And when said cloud cleared, Blackarachnia watched them from her position at the entrance of the base, still in her spider form. "Idiots..." She chuckled and went after Optimus.

"Optimus," she called softly. "Optimus, are you there?"

She found him in a spare room filled with random equipment, his back was to her and it was hunched all over. Every now and again, it shook slightly and she knew he was repressing sobs. Carefully, she came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, her anger at him keeping her here and for everything else forgotten for the moment. From this angel, she saw he had his face in one hand; the other was braced on his knee.

"I hope you've no idea what that's like, Elita," he said, voice a little broken and she didn't have the Spark to reprimand him for the use of her old name. "To be used like a toy, like a drone and then find out you're having a Sparkling with your rapist. And he was so happy, so proud; he treated me almost kindly that cycle just because I was the first to Spark for him. None of the others ever had, no matter how long he had them or how often he..."

He didn't finish, he didn't have to. It was strange, it felt like she was Elita again as she slid into the spot next to him and took his hand, he'd lowered it back onto his knee. Gently squeezing it, she said.

"Valour's a beautiful Sparkling; you've done a wonderful job with him."

"Thank you," he said, managing a small smile as he said. "Megatron was overjoyed to find out I was expected him...and so was I. It's funny, you might think I wouldn't but I was, the thought of my own child was what sustained me all through my Carrying, I couldn't wait to meet them. I'd always wanted a Sparkling and even though they were also Megatron's, I didn't care...I honestly didn't care."

He glanced at her, saying.

"Ever since you...were gone, things haven't been good for me. I took the fall for what happened, I took on a team that were going nowhere and I'd been living in a dark fog ever since. They were always a great team, despite their reasons for being there but I wasn't capable of fully being the leader they needed. Having Valour was the kick started I need, he was my ray of sunshine in the darkness."

She learned closer and took his face into one of her petite hands making him looking at her with his optics almost bordering on tears. "Optimus, you escaped and raised a beautiful son that is what it matters."

"I can't help but remember it all sometimes; he's still haunting me in my dreams even..." And said tears finally fell. Blackarachnia felt her spark constrict at the sight; her friend, her tough and kind friend, suffering like this, emotional wounds that never really healed.

She took his head and set it on her chest and hugged him there, lulling him with the sound of her techno organic spark as he sobbed and cried... and hugged her back from his position.

He didn't wanted to look weak in front of anyone, especially her, but he couldn't help it, it just hurt too much and he needed to take it out...somehow; he was keeping it all saved and hidden in order for Valour to never see him like this, for him to never knew that his creation was linked to suffering and nightmares...

...just as much as he was linked to joy and happiness.

They lay there together in their own world, without realising they had an illicit audience...

Prowl was looking at the two from his hidden position on the roof. He felt sorry for the Prime too, after all, he could see what he tried to hide all this time.

"Valour...Valour doesn't know about any of this," he suddenly whispered. "He knows he has a father and that we're not together but no more than that. I told him I'll tell him more when he's older but I dread that. I'm just lucky he isn't at an age when he's curious about his father. What can I tell him?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "It's something big; Valour cannot leave this planet without knowing something about Megatron."

She paused before saying.

"I...I don't want to say this but...Megatron is becoming impatient, he is desperate to find both you and Valour. More and more planets are being searched and they have a very long list of planets they _know_ you're not on. I'm not sure how much longer you can hide for."

He closed his optics, seemingly in pain before opening them.

"I know that and I dread that even more than Valour finding out about his Sire."

Optimus looked up towards the ceiling and Prowl lent back, he didn't want his leader to know he was there. He obviously needed to talk.

"We've built...such a wonderful home here, for all of us. And it could all be destroyed in a moment."

"Elita," he said, his tone a little desperate. "What can I do?"

"Be prepared; in time he will come, he will start searching for the planets with organic life in them, and this one may be one of the firsts..."

He hugged her closer not really wanting to think on that; his home, his world, everything will be gone if Megatron found them! And this time, the Decepticon leader will make sure he never escapes again and stays as his sex slave and breeder forever until he grows unable to carry anymore... he might also separate him from his creations once they spark... He didn't want to think on it anymore.

But what he started thinking as he tried to erase those other thoughts was the position he found himself in... or rather _on_ her very chest... and he found himself enjoying it, the gentle beatings of her spark, the warmth of her techno organic system, her scent... He couldn't believe how good she smelled... He also wondered if she took a bath and used some kind of perfume.

Optimus dimmed his optics and hugged her tighter without realising what he was doing... Just as the spider hugged his head against her and the rest of his body in the remaining four legs.

Prowl smiled slightly, it seemed fate might have found something for the stressed Prime. Making sure they weren't watching, he carefully crept away, there was no need for him remain here. Once he was out of the room, he sighed and started walking away. What would they do if Megatron discovered this planet, where could they go? And what about little Sari, the half human, half bot Femme, what would become of her?

He liked her a lot, just as much as he did Valour and knew she'd be devastated if separated from her little best friend. This was something he'd need to discuss with Ratchet, they could not leave it all to their Prime, they needed to take action.

Meanwhile, Blackarachnia was stroking Optimus's head as she said.

"I don't know if it helps but Megatron has suffered since you left. He can barely concentrate on finding the AllSpark or asking over Cybertron, all he thinks about is finding you. He can't even interface anymore."

"He can't interface?" Optimus said in disbelief. "I never thought that would happen...ever."

"Yeah, he's been quite frustrated all this time, no one has been able to make his spike stand, the rumours said."

"And here I thought the fragging bastard will never stop finding a hole or taking one... after all, he...never..." He sank deeper onto her chest feeling another unwanted wave of memories.

"He actually has changed... physically, though mentally speaking; he's the same and old bastard as ever; will you like to know what happened?"

Optimus nodded on her chest. "Starscream tried to kill him by planting a bomb on him, he didn't die, but his spiky armour is gone; I have to admit he looks very good in his new body... but he's still the same afthole and you can see it radiating it all over himself."

"I don't care if he's the most beautiful mech in the universe... for me he will always be a monster."

"It's what he is, and you knew him personally, but that doesn't mean you will be with him again," as she said that, he looked up at her with big blue optics as if asking her...

"No," She answered. "I will not give you to him, I can't bear to see Valour suffering because his carrier was ripped from his life... or my friend suffering the _'games'_ that fragging afthole is surely preparing for him."

At her words, his anxious expression melted away and he smiled at her, such a sweet smile it was like they were back in time. He looked so handsome right about then and she smiled back at him, a real genuine happy smile. And then he closed the gap between them and gently kissed her on the lips. She almost jolted in shock; she'd never been kissed like that before.

But then it ended and he was looking into her optics.

"Thank you," he said simply. "You've no idea how much this means to me, I'll always be in your debt."

"It's...it's nothing," she said, utterly flushed. "He's a cute kid."

"He is," he agreed with a chuckle, laying his head against her chest again. And to her mild surprise, she found she didn't mind at all.

_Author's. Can Optimus and Elita work things out? What are Megatron and Starscream up to? Find out next time until then._


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note. Written by me and The-writing-Mew._

_Warning for lots of interfacing. ;)_

_Enjoy and please review._

…

"_Where are you?"_

This was the thought that repeatedly circulated around in Megatron's mind as he lay on his berth, Starscream curled up beside him. He cursed the hiding place that his little whore had fled to but he also pondered what kind of a hideout it was. Did he reside on a planet, moon, asteroid or a ship? What kind of environment was he bringing their son up in, a harsh one or an extremely easy one?

It was difficult to say, while he doubted the little Prime would choose a bad place for the Sparkling, he might have gone with a harsh environment simply because it was the best hiding place. There was a possibility that he was on a ship that constantly travelled but the odds of this ship never encountering others was extremely remote and he did not think it very likely. No, the Prime must be stationed in a permanent location but it could be a completely remote one on some distant world or in the middle of a bustling metropolis.

All Megatron did know was that Prime was not with him.

But wherever he was, he will find him... after all, the universe is not so big once you travelled for it for so long.

…

**Earth...**

**Autobot Base...**

**Detroit...**

Prowl watched how with the passing of days, the spider femme became closer to Valour... and not just him, but Optimus as well.

Ratchet mentioned once that what the young Prime needed to heal properly was the presence of a femme; and Allspark be blessed, she came and who else but Optimus' old missing friend Elita one.

The Cyberninja saw how she walked next to Optimus and even took his arm. Something told the black and gold Mech that she was in need of attention too. Yes, definitely those two were for each other, the only problem was that it was Megatron who sent her and he would be waiting on her report on the planets she hadn't found them. He just hoped that she gave the tyrant the coordinates of the planet they were 'not' in.

...he could only hope.

There was another thing that worried him now and was coming rather quickly in a stampede-way like right next to the couple.

…

"ROAR! Me Grimlock king! Me Grimlock no race with spider lady, spider lady cheater!" The tyrannosaur came roaring and snarling in front of the decepticon femme who somehow was not scared at all, just looked at him unamused.

"Remove those filthy teeth from my sight and go to do something useful with your life!" She slapped him on his nose.

Grimlock and the rest of the Mechs stared in shock at her. "You... rude!" the dinobot leader said. "Me Grimlock likes rude femme!" he roared to the heavens.

Blackarachnia lifted a couple of unimpressed optic ridges.

"Why you Spider lady stay with puny Prime?" Grimlock now questioned as Optimus sighed, it didn't seem like Grimlock would ever warm up to him.

"Oh, he has other good qualities," Blackarchnia said with a sly smile as Optimus fidgeted and looked away. Primus, she was making him feel like a new recruit.

Grimlock examined Optimus critically from top to toe before declaring. "Me Grimlock still think him Prime puny. You Spider lady need big strong mate, not puny Prime."

"No doubt he's going to call me that from now on," Optimus thought wryly, wishing the Dinobots just kept to themselves.

"We'll see," she said simply before saying. "Run along boys, I think I saw some birds trying to move into your territory."

"Huh?" Grimlock exclaimed before declaring. "We Dinobots get rid of puny birds." With a loud roar, he and the other Dinobots went charging off into the undergrowth.

"Things were so much simpler before they arrived," Optimus mused as Blackarchnia laughed and took his arm.

"Maybe but they make things interesting," she chuckled, leaning against his shoulder. "And the children appear to like him."

"Mmm," he agreed, smiling down at her. "They do and thankfully the Dinobots mostly keep to themselves, it's just when they decide to barge over to this side of the island that things get messy."

"Come on, you love them really," she teased, reaching up to stroke his cheek as he smiled some more.

"Their getting closer and closer," Prowl mused to himself. He decided he'd need to have a talk with Ratchet, discuss how this could change things for them.

"_Ratchet_," he called the medic once he'd seen the couple walk away.

"_Eh, what?_" Ratchet said, a little distracted as if he'd been musing over his past, maybe thinking of old friends.

"_We need to talk about Optimus and our guest,_" Prowl stated.

"_Good, come to the medbay,_" The medic said without really listening more than their cyberninja wished to speak to him about something.

Prowl realised this and quietly hurried to the medic's location.

"Ratchet?" He called once he reached the medbay and saw the one he wanted to talk to studying something in the microscope.

"Yes, just a second..." The old mech said as he writes something in a datapad before finally dropping the stylus and looked up at Prowl. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you noticed Optimus and that spider femme? They seems to get closer to each other with each passing day"

"Oh, yes... Optimus, as you already know, she was his teammate long ago and he had feelings for her, also, as she's a techno organic now many mechs will see her new figure as disgusting, so, it will be natural for her to get attached to Optimus since he's the only one who touched her in a long time I believe... and just touched her... there must be others that see her as repulsive and will not want her near by any means."

"I see... you think their relationship is healthy? I mean... she was an Autobot once, but now she's a Decepticon...wouldn't that...conflict her?"

"I don't think so, besides, Valour seems to be taking care of that," The medic chuckled.

"I hope you're right; I wouldn't like to leave this place in order to run from Megatron," Prowl said grimly.

"Yeah... but I don't think you will need to worry about that, we're safe here and if he ever finds this place guided by Unicron, I would stay and fight."

"So would I but...our numbers are small," Prowl said grimly. "Could we really stand against Megatron if he came here? I don't think so; we'd be forced to leave if only to safeguard the humans and other creatures on this planet."

He glanced in the direction of the nearby city and said softly.

"They have come far in the time we've known them but it's in part thanks to the technology we've shared with them. They could not fight the Decepticons without serious losses on their part and they do not deserve to be dragged into our war."

"That's why we've got to do all we can to make sure the Cons never come here," Ratchet declared. "Valour's still too young to enter Cybertronian society, he can still be corrupted. And I ain't just thinking of the Decepticons."

Prowl nodded before saying. "She appears to be getting on well with Optimus...but what if they get too close and he inadvertently hurts her? She might make a mistake in the heat of the moment and let it slip to Megatron where we are."

"That's a good point," Ratchet agreed slowly. "But I don't think either of them will rush into a relationship, they've both been hurt too much."

"Hmm, unless their feelings run away with them," Prowl added. "If they interface..."

Ratchet chuckled as he said. "I dunno how spontaneously that can happen with Sari, Valour _AND_ Bumblebee around."

Prowl's lips did twitch at this before saying seriously. "We have to talk with her anyway; she must give Megatron a false trail so he does not become suspicious. I have a number of planets she can use if she's willing, there in this area of the galaxy but not close enough for anyone to really check."

"Good, old slagger must be getting desperate," Ratchet said grimly. "And desperate bots do desperate things...I hope he doesn't take it out on Cybertron."

"If only we could find out news..." Prowl started to say before his optics widened. "Primus, her ship will surely be receiving news."

"Maybe... But I don't think it is a good idea to touch what's hers, even less when her relationship with our team is still unstable."

"Hmm..." Prowl was thinking that he needed to know what was happening in the universe and even more with Cybertron...He will get into her ship without her knowing...but how?

"You're right, Ratchet. But still, we need to know what is going on out there."

"Be patient, aren't you the one who's always teaching us about patience?"

That was true, but sometimes he felt it slip, like now, and he hadn't realized. Deciding to distract himself a little from his decision, he asked Ratchet about what he was working on. "What's that?" He pointed to the microscope.

"Oh, this? Well, I've been investigating about Blackarachnia and just like Sari, she's fully techno-organic which means that her organic half cannot be separated from her techno part. I've been experimenting and when I try to separate one half from the other, this organic one disintegrates!"

"So... she's stuck."

"In few words, yes, I'm afraid. I don't think that even the Allspark can help her... She will practically need to reborn!" The medic exclaimed worried knowing she won't give up looking for a 'cure'

"I just hope she don't do anything stupid," He added.

…

**Later...**

**Outside the base...**

**Forest area...**

Prowl left the medbay hours ago and followed the couple and heard every word they shared. He was worried about his friend but also needed a distraction for her that will definitely keep her away from her ship. But what?

The night was beautiful and the stars shined happily up in the skies as if they were diamonds on a black gown. Optimus took her hand in his and kept it to his chest. His spark beat harder. "I missed you..." He whispered.

Both were sitting against a huge tree on the soft grass enjoying the beautiful evening and soft breeze that caressed their frames. But still, she could feel cold and her techno-organic body looked for his warmth. "I should have chosen you, not Sentinel..." He said grimly as she cuddled closer.

"Hmm, I can't imagine him being unleashed on the universe as a techno-organic," she said, only half joking, many times she had wished that Optimus had saved her. "Megatron would have surrendered long ago."

"Yeah," he sighed, not wanting to think about his son's sire. "You're still beautiful..."

"No, I'm not," she said, turning her head while keeping her body close to him for warmth.

"You are," he persisted, stroking her head. "You're beautiful to me Elita."

"Charmer," she murmured, not used to mechs turning on the charm for her and truly meaning it. The only times when mechs did that was because they wanted something and they thought she was desperate for compliments and thus, do what they wanted.

"I try," he chuckled, making her spark beat even faster. He sounded so honest and it made her feel so warm...how could he do this to her?

"You haven't seen the worst of it," she told him frankly, determined to see if he really was true.

He gave her a look of curiosity and without another word; she took her hand from his and raised it to her head. With a click, she removed the helmet that she'd found in the cave of spiders and hid the worst of her ugliness. Without it, her extra optics were obvious to all as well as the horrible, deformed top half of her head, it looked like armour had been peeled away to reveal an organic looking skin. She had never showed anyone this; she knew it could make the most hardened Decepticons sick if they were to gaze on it.

But Optimus just examined it and reached out to lightly touch it. She hissed at this but he didn't make a violent move towards her, just lightly stroked it. He then suddenly cupped the back of her head and drew her closer to kiss the hideous deformity.

"You're beautiful," he repeated softly but firmly.

To her disbelief, she felt tears come to her optics, blinking madly as they began to slide down her cheeks. She choked before starting to cry as Optimus drew her into his strong, warm arms. How she wished she had her slightly plain but nonetheless, normal transformer body, one that she could have believed was beautiful if a lover had told her so.

"Shh, it's alright," Optimus said kindly, stroking her back as she cried. "You can cry, no one is going to see you."

Prowl felt a twinge of guilt at this and retreated further into the shadows, just in case.

"Optimus..." She cried on his chest.

"Shh... it's okay..." He kissed her head and lightly and gently caressed it. "I mean it, I'm not lying, Elita, you're beautiful and never think otherwise." He reached down and caressed her back and her bumpy spider butt...

...She gasped and squealed. "Optimus!" She almost choked with the surprise and her cries suddenly ceased. "What?!" He also surprised at her change of mood. "I've never knew you were a perv!" She slapped his hand from her spider butt.

"Oh! E- Elita, please, forgive me... I- I didn't know...!" He tried and she giggled. "W-what?" He asked not fully understanding what just happened.

She looked up at him with all her optics and he could see a look of... longing? ...lust in them? Was it-?

Then she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips and just as softly nip at them with her little pointy fangs before sucking on his pouty lips and he off-lined his optics to kiss her back, opening his mouth to welcome her glossia as she did the same to welcome his, both passionately and deeply kissing forgetting everything that was around them.

Optimus thought it was just a kiss, but once she straddled him... "Elita... what..?"

"Hush!" She hissed reaching down to bite his neck and nuzzle his jaw. So he then reached down and kissed and sucked her neck too at the same time he reached down with his hand again and touched the same place he touched before and this time she moaned. "Optimus..."

It was then when Prowl realized that she was distracted enough and carefully and silently sneaked off the tree and hurried away to her ship without being noticed by the couple who were busy with their own... business.

The spider reached up again and reclaimed his lips hungrily, feeling how his body became warmer just as hers and then with her extra legs she hugged him and caressed him before with two of them take his hands to make him to touch her more.

"My beautiful Eilta..." He whispered in her audio as he caressed her back and now her chest making her gasp and writhe against him. The sensation she was receiving was driving her mad! It was so long since she tried this.

"Mmm," she moaned, kissing him again as his hands wandered from her back to her front, sneakily touching her front.

This actually made her giggle, he was usually such a gentlemech but he was proving to be a real perv. And she loved every moment of it, he wasn't being an overbearing brute, just wanting to touch and be with her intimately...how she'd longed for a Mech like that. So she didn't object to how he was touching her, causing blossoms of heat to shoot through her body, making her writhe even more.

"So eager," she teased as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hm," he mumbled, not really listening now, too absorbed with her body.

She smirked and let her own hands explore his body, feeling the warming armour, tense wires and other beautiful parts of his body. Her hands were particularly interested in what lay between his legs.

"Uh," he gasped as she caressed his already hot codpiece, it had been so long since he'd been touched there.

She didn't stop but kept stroking him until with a slight growl, he took hold of her and turned them both so that she lay on the incline of the grassy slope and he was above her. But he wasn't aggressive, his passions were moving him to a more dominant role and she lapped it all up. She could pretend that she was a beautiful, normal petite femme about to be ravished by her handsome mech, it was so wonderful.

"Optimus," she purred as he leaned down to kiss her chassis, causing her to moan as her body heated up even more. "Oh...Optimus..."

"Let me see," he murmured, nuzzling her chest. "I want you."

How could she say no to him? As he moved back, she allowed her armour to click and she threw it away, baring her chest for all to see. On a normal femme, there would be two lovely mounds of wires and protoform with tiny nibs that could be pulled out to form a feeding tube for sparklings. However, her 'breasts' very quite organic in nature and now that her armour had been released, swelled to their natural size with delicate nipples in the centre. Even though she hated her organic body and wished for her old one, she'd always been slightly fascinated with these new assets, they were horrifying but intriguing at the same time.

And she'd always wondered how a mech would react if he ever saw them.

Optimus stared amazed at what she showed him and for a second she thought he will be repulsed at it, but then he reached down with his hands and touched her breasts carefully feeling her softness against his hands as he massaged her.

For a reason unknown to her, she felt how her body's temperature rocked to the heavens and even far away from that making her feel particularly uncomfortable between her legs as he bent down and teasingly licked the peak of one before started sucking on the nipple as he continued massaging the other.

"A-aah! Optimus!" She gasped throwing her head back at how good it felt and spreading her legs further before softly humping her hips against his.

Feeling her need, he reached down with his other free hand to her codpiece and stroked the warm surface against his palm which gained him a loud, long and pleasured moan from the being under him as he also continued assaulting her other breast.

He loved those, it was so much like the ones the human females possessed, and according to human males they was very soft and sensitive. And it seemed these ones were exactly the same he thought as he rolled his glossia around her nipple and licked the middle of her chest before returning his attentions to it again leaving a trail of saliva on his way.

Blackarachnia couldn't help but open her codpiece and reveal her very much soft and wet interface port... she'd never shown anyone this before since it seemed to be far more delicate than a normal femme's port... and it seemed to be even more sensitive and wet.

Then Optimus caressed the delicate and soft rim of it, coating his finger in her lubricant before gently thrust it in. The femme cried and moaned at the intrusion and the feelings that assaulted her whole body as he touched her.

"How's that?" he asked quietly, he didn't want to hurt her in any way.

"Mmm, wonderful," she gasped, writhing away.

He smiled as he said simply. "Good."

Carefully, he pushed his finger just a little more, he needed to ensure she was loose enough for him to enter properly. His codpiece was becoming even hotter and he couldn't prevent himself rubbing it with one hand while the first continued to gently probe Blackarachnia's port. It felt far softer than any port he'd ever been with before but it was just arousing him even more.

"Oh yes," she moaned, digging her claws into the soft grass and earth. "Yes...yes!"

Optimus smiled before popping his codpiece, sighing in relief as his spike swelled to pressure. It had been pressing rather painfully in its constrictive casing and he just hadn't been able to deny himself any longer. Blackarachnia heard the sound and looked down, condescension running down her form and smirked at the sight of his spike. Her port twinged painfully, she needed something more than his finger inside her right now.

"Come here, big boy," she murmured, grabbing Optimus and pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

He was briefly taken by surprise at this move and quickly got over it, kissing her deeply as he unconsciously moved between her legs and into position. She purred with pleasure as she felt his spike near her port, she wanted that throbbing member in her right now.

Moving her body, she jabbed her warm, moist port against his spike, trying to get a reaction from him. And to her delight, she felt Optimus give an involuntary thrust although not entering her yet. She bucked her hips again, still kissing him and this time, he appeared to take more control over his body by rearranging his hips and this time, his thrust was true.

"A-aah...mmmm...!" She moaned as she felt the wonderful familiar stretch. It felt so big to as he continued impaling her.

So much time had passed since the last time she let anyone enter her... She didn't even self service as the looking for the cure kept her busy all the time.

"Ohh... Elita... So tight!" He gasped in her audio and she mewled, feeling how he buried himself in her deeper and her port produced more lubricants to help him in faster. "N-no... You're big...!" She added.

His spike rubbed against her techno organic very soft and sensitive internal nodes turning them on like liquid fire that made her moan and gasp for more of him. Even if there were still little pings of pain, the pleasure that assaulted her was dominating the situation and soon she was crying up for more.

"So good! Optimus!" Her cries in plead made hard his task of going slow. Plus her tight embrace to his length that seemed to suck him deeper and massage him in order to encourage him to take this femme...To tame her...To make her his...

He continued to slowly push in and reached down to bite her neck and suckle on it trying to distract her or himself from the intense feelings that their lovemaking was doing to them before finally he reached bottom and his swollen spike was completely buried in her.

He could also feel how he pulsed against her embrace, begging him to move just as the little port that did the same and got wetter by the second.

"Optimus! By the Allspark! Move!" She demanded trying to move her hips against his, but since he was so deep in her this proved to be useless.

"I'm...trying," he gasped out, he could barely concentrate; the pleasurable assault was so intense. "You're...so...ah...good..."

She hissed, half in exasperation, half in amazement.

"I aim to please," she stated, wishing she could buck her hips but finding it impossible. If she was going to get more pleasure, he was going to have to move.

"Alright," Optimus panted, also wanting to experience more glorious sensations.

Placing his hands firmly on the ground either side of his love, he pushed himself up and began to slowly work his hips. At first, there was no noticeable difference but then Blackarachnia began to gasp as wonderful feelings shot through her body. Her port tightened and squeezed the large spike inside of her, making Optimus pant heavily as he worked to bring up his speed.

"Yes, that's it," she gasped, gripping his neck as he began to move steadily in and out of her. "Oh...yes!"

He grinned before continuing, groaning as his spike was mercilessly squeezed by the tight port. By Primus, it was so tight but also so soft, like his spike was being engulfed by the softest of silk. All he wanted to do was bury himself into that silk as fast and as hard as possible. So bracing his knees, he began to do just that.

"Aaa-ah! Yessss, yes, yes!" She howled in bliss as his thrust speed up increasing her pleasure and blinding her of anything else around her as everything she wanted was for him to never stop.

"Ohhh... Elita..." Optimus moaned her name as his metal slid in and out of her as a faster and brutal pace... And she wasn't complaining, actually encouraging him to do it harder!

She wrapped her legs around his waist and cooed as the new pose gained him a deeper angle that now was poking at something really sensitive inside. Her remaining legs also embraced him trying to get him near her as much as possible as if wanting him to fuse with her.

"Optimus, faster, Harder! More!" She cried between gasps as he obeyed her and hammered his hips against her as he bit her neck and sucked on it making her howl and thrash as her port gave the warning constrictions that announced her blissful release.

Feeling her silken embrace become even tighter from time to time also drove him mad as he cried and his transfluid collected to be shot and emptied into the beautiful femme as he became impossibly harder.

"Oh...oh...OH!" she screamed as he hit a particularly sweet spot of hers which finally released her overload.

Optimus yelled as her port tightened around his spike so tightly that he almost lost all feeling. But then the feeling came pouring back and what a feeling it was, he could not control himself and he found himself pumping hard into his beautiful Elita. His overload was a hard and strong one; he continued to pump hard into her for at least a couple of minutes before finally it ended.

With a happy sigh, he collapsed on her and nuzzled her as she sleepily murmured.

"That was...mmm," he managed to say but couldn't form anything more coherent.

"Mmm," she agreed, snuggling into his hot frame and feeling so sated.

He wrapped his arms around her, still within her but far too tired to move. They slowly drifted off to sleep, their hot bodies slowly cooling as condensation run down their frames. Insects buzzed around them, interested in the sweet smelling substance that covered certain parts of these metal creatures. The creatures didn't stir but slept on, utterly oblivious to the world around them.

By the time either of them started to stir it was dawn and it was Optimus who awoke first. He blinked open his optics, wondering why he felt so tired and yet so good...and why did his spike feel strange.

"What?" he exclaimed as he saw that Blackarachnia was right below him, sleeping peacefully. He blinked in confusion before suddenly remembering, their talk, the touches, the kisses...the interface...

He gaped down at her; he could not believe they'd actually done that. She'd seemed to enjoy it but...where they moving too fast? And...oh Primus, it was almost daylight, what if someone found them? What if Valour came along and found them?

He lifted himself from her and watched her uncovered body... Her beautiful chest...

Another flush covered his face before it deepened once he noticed his spike was still deeply buried in her soft and warm port. He thought that she will be upset if she found him still in her, so, as carefully as he could he started pulling his metal from her feeling the silken walls around him shiver as every inch that he took away.

"Hmmm..." The sensations she received between her legs were awaking her until finally she on-lined her optics remembering what happened last night. When she looked down she saw he was still pulling out of her slowly, then their optics met and both flushed deeply.

"Aa-ahh... S-sssorry... E-elita... I... I..." He tried as he stopped moving still with half of his member in her, and not just that, but her chassis was still bared and her helmet was missing!

They locked optics for a while not moving or uttering a sound before she took the initiative and pulled him down again and kissed him deeply. Their sparks raced so fast against their chambers.

He then pushed back all in and she mewled in their kiss at the intense feeling in her port; she was still sore from last night's interface, but it was a good soreness that made her cry out in bliss each time he thrusts back in... Or out... It was just too good... So good...

Her port was so wet and the lubricant oozed out from it as he started thrusting faster and dirtying their hips and the soft grass.

So many sweet sensations as even her lubricant dripped against her also sensitive aft making him beg to touch her, to kiss her... To make love to her again... Her dream come true... She was a small little beautiful femme that was blissfully ravished by her noble mech.

Optimus never expected she would want to continue, but he wasn't complaining as she become even more wet with that sweet lubricant of hers that transformed him into a mech in heat...a mech that wanted nothing but made the femme beneath him scream as he filled him with his seed again... By the way... He briefly wondered when he become this hard again?

He could have cared less as he ravished her body, her port, her breasts, her neck, her mouth... He wanted everything from her.

"Ooohh...Optimus... I'm... Ahh... I feel... Ohhh..!" Blackarachnia announced her peak just as her port spasmed around his hardness also announcing it with her optics off-lined... She was totally lost in pleasure and Optimus took that chance and moved her up and on his lap as he impaled her from below and went deeper than before.

The action caused the spider to scream and cry out a beautifully high note as she hit her peak and overload invaded her whole body when his spike hilted against her most sensitive nodes inside her again...

Optimus also roared his release as she clamped tightly against him milking his spike dry and the sight he received before...Of his beloved in bliss...Her breasts bouncing happily, her head thrown back with optics almost white, spider legs stiffening behind her back against the air and that beautiful mouth open with those cute fangs... Was enough to make him burst in her releasing his burning and sweet seed in the deepest reaches of her port and chamber.

Both lay panting for air once the afterglow wore out and both stopped moving, still connected and now cuddling enjoying their blissful release. She straddled him and caressed his chest and he kissed her forehead and caressed her back.

They never thought they will be doing this twice...

"That was...," he smiled, trying to find the right words. "...exquisite."

"Mm, it was," she purred, for once not ashamed that her armour and helmet was off. "Better than I thought possible."

Optimus laughed and cupped her cheek, leaning up to kiss her lips. She purred and couldn't resist bucking her hips slightly, even though he was soft, he was still within her. He groaned and she lapped up his wonderful expression, drinking in his lust for her.

"Elita," he moaned, feeling himself start to go hard again as she continued to roll her hips.

"Yes?" she said innocently.

"If you don't stop, I'm...I won't be able to control myself," he gasped.

"Hmm," she said, pretending to consider before leaning down and whispering in his audio. "Do you really want to control yourself?"

"No," he admitted before grasping her hips and helping her to move.

She cried out in delight as she felt his spike become hard again and start to thrust into her again. She knew she'd ache later but right now she didn't care, besides, they had a decent washroom here and she could luxuriate in a hot bath later. Right now, all she wanted was to ride her lover into another powerful overload.

Oddly enough, even though she was normally very careful of her body, she didn't even consider what all that fluid being pumped into her chamber could result in, she was just enjoying herself far too much. The same went for Optimus, it had been so long since he'd had a physical relationship with someone, Megatron most definitely not counting and he just felt so good right now.

She tipped her head back, relishing the feel of the sun against her back and head, what a planet he had found to stay on. It was overtly organic but Optimus and his team had been here long enough to turn their island base into a proper home. While the surface was mostly organic, underground was a different story and she found herself loving the whole arrangement.

Maybe she would stay...

...

**Earlier in the night...**

Prowl sneaked in Blackarachnia's ship and looked around for the main computer.

In his way he found weapons and maps of the different planets and galaxies. As he continued looking he saw what he was looking for.

Once the computer was on-lined he saw a menu for other maps and then looked for it and saw the locations the Decepticons looked for them already... It seemed they were busy enough since a lot of places were marked.

"How obsessed he became with Optumus?" The cyberninja could not believe it.

Looking around for another menu he saw more files and news from the Autobots. Opening it seemed that an intelligence officer under the name of Longarm Prime was under the job of finding Optimus' team. But of course he found nothing and the Autobots seemed puzzled at where they might be.

It seemed that they find out that Optimus carried a son for Megatron which surprised Prowl... "How would they know that?" Then again, Megatron must have his own spies in the Autobots and somehow that little piece of information should have leaked depending on how much the Decepticon leader digged in said faction.

There was another menu for news... They said that they were looking for Optimus' missing team as well and some others said about his carrying, claiming that he must be hiding Unicron knows where because of his shame.

Prowl frowned remembering how much they asked for Optimus' rescue to the Autobots but they only moved their fingers to cut the transmission or delete their messages asking for help... Which of course made him believe that someone very much high ranked was working for Megatron besides that they really didn't cared about them at all. It was not like they were really looking for them.

Looking into another menu he could see that this indeed was true as it was Megatron the only one looking for them, hiring dealers and renegades that had the job of finding their team. It also said he amounts of the tempting reward and the price of failing. Their last known location... The destroyed space bridge.

According this, the price rose with the passing years just as the punishment for failing.

Prowl's worry risen at this... Megatron will not give up on them... On Optimus... On Valour...

More than ever they needed to be prepared. Maybe the spider and Optimus were intimate now, but still Megatron can track her here if she stayed and he couldn't allow that... He needed to speak with her once she and his friend finished what they started.

…

Of course, Blackarachnia and Optimus were blissfully unaware of this as they continued to make love as the sun climbed higher and higher. Prowl hadn't returned to his watch and instead had gone to his room, feeling that there would be plenty of time to discuss things with Ratchet during the day.

"Such stamina," Blackarachnia complimented her lover as he continued to thrust up into her. "Where do you get it?"

"Having a sparkling gives you a lot of energy," Optimus chuckled in reply, massaging her hips even as he continued to encourage her to ride him.

"Fatherhood suits you," she said seriously. "My handsome Mech."

"Beautiful Femme," Optimus replied as they gently kissed, before turning more passionate as the thrusts became faster and harder.

Their third overload was long and sweet, lasting several minutes as the exhausted Femme collapsed down on her mech. Wrapping his arms around her, Optimus kissed her and whispered.

"There's a waterfall nearby, we can bathe and then go back to the base for breakfast."

"Mm, sounds good," she mumbled, feeling very tired but knowing they couldn't go to sleep here. There was a much greater chance that one of the island's occupants would stumble across them and she didn't relish that at all. While she might be comfortable with Optimus seeing her naked form, she did not want any others to see it.

Optimus gently lifted her up and to one side, groaning as his spike slid out of her. Carefully reattaching his codpiece, he found the pieces of her armour she'd discarded and helped her get dressed. And then in a very gallant move, he scooped her up and began carrying her to the waterfall. She sleepily rested her head against his broad chest, feeling so happy.

"Does your son come into your room at night?" she questioned and Optimus looked down at her and said. "Sometimes, but he's a lot better nowadays and he doesn't come once he's fallen asleep. Why?"

"I wouldn't mind visiting you there, once everyone is recharging," she said seductively, loving the stunned but rather excited look on his face.

"I'm sure we could arrange that," he said, giving her a nuzzle. "I have a washroom attached to my quarters; it'd be easy to get cleaned up afterwards."

"Hmm, unless we make another mess in the tub," she said suggestively as he laughed.

Once the waterfall was reached he entered with her and both tried to clean up. However the water was cold and reached up for his warmth again shivering as she did so.

"Oh.. Elita... I'm sorry.. I forgot you can get cold," He said wrapping his arms around her trembling frame.

"I-isss o-ok... You.. Y-you d-didn't know..." She stuttered.

"Come on, let's get out." He then took her up in his arms and carried her back to the base. At least they were clean now and out of lubricants and transfluid.

Luckily there was no one up... Everybody seemed to be recharging, so, he headed up to his quarters with her and once inside he locked the door, entered the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water.

"Come on, Elita, get in there, it will make you feel better." He pointed and she did so. "Thank you..." She said entering in the water and then started removing her armour once she stopped shivering.

Optimus looked amazed at her naked beauty and how she lowered back into the tub.

Noticing her audience, she motioned with her index finger for him to came closer and once he knelt in front of it, she reached for his head and pulled him into a deep and soft kiss.

They continued kissing before he reached for her body again and caressed her soft and naked breasts. She mewled in the kiss enjoying his attentions feeling how his hand reached down and deeper into the water to feel her soft and inflamed port before inserting two fingers inside.

She gasped in the kiss as he touched her again and spread her legs wider, moving her hips to encourage him to touch her deeper-

"Daddy? Are you in there?" Valour knocked at the door interrupting them.

"Frag it," Optimus cursed, jerking backwards as she moaned in disappointment. Giving her a very regretful look, he said. "Sorry, I need to handle this."

"Go on," she said, waving a hand and settling back down into his bath.

"Yes Valour, I'm in here," Optimus called back.

"Whatcha doing?" Valour questioned from outside the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sorry son, no," Optimus said gently. "I'll be out in just a minute, why don't you head to the Rec Room and we'll have breakfast together?"

"Are you naked?" Valour asked innocently, making Blackarchania snigger. "I've seen you naked daddy..."

"Yes, I know," Optimus said patiently, sighing. "But you can't come in Valour."

"Lita's not in there is she?" Valour asked making his father choke and Blackarchania snigger even more.

"Never you mind," Optimus said sternly. "On you go now."

"Okay," Valour sighed before saying. "You can tell me, I won't tell Sari or Bumblebee."

"Sure you won't," Optimus muttered as he heard his son run off to the Rec Room. Turning to his lover, he said softly.

"I'm sorry about that, he won't take no for an answer."

"No matter," she said with a shrug before asking. "You're not embarrassed about me are you?"

"No, never," he said firmly. "It's just...Valour might get certain ideas and I don't want him pestering you. He'll want to know if...you're going to be his mother."

She smiled kindly... It was everyone's dream.. To have a beautiful and smart sparkling to love you and accept you.

"I'll be in the rec room, see you there." He said reaching back down to kiss her before he left.

"Hmm..." She then decided to relax a little in her bath, but then her tanks rumbled and she knew she will need something to refuel.

Sighing, she lifted herself from the tub... With difficulty...Her legs were so wobbly and weak... Maybe fragg Optimus too much times was not a good idea after all...Even if it felt _SO _good.

She bit her lower lip as her processor remembered what they did with luxury of details. Then, when she was fully armoured again, she decided to walk to the rec room... Or stumble to it...

"Fragg it!" She cursed admitting defeat and transformed into her spider form. At least like this she will have other six legs that will support her.

Once she reached the rec room, Prowl watched her and smirked at her before covering his mouth. Her eight optics frowned at him before she barked to the cyberninja, "What?!"

"Oh... Nothing..." He said obviously noticing her dilemma and then looked at Optimus with a knowing look who once he saw his friend back, understood what he meant and flushed deeply.

"Uh, can I help you, Elita?" Optimus asked sheepishly, hoping that no one would notice his embarrassment.

Of course, one bot did notice...

"Are you okay?" Valour asked loudly, seeing how wobbly she was when she transformed back into Femme mode.

"I'm fine," she said rather tightly because she was feeling quite sore now. "I just...over exercised a bit too much last night."

"Oh," Valour said in understanding. "Bumblebee sometimes races too fast and he gets sore, where you racing?"

"No, a different exercise," she said, giving Optimus a sly look as he gently carried her over to a chair. He flushed and mumbled that he'd get her a cube.

"Thank you," she purred as she looked over at Valour. "So little one, what are you up to today?"

"Bulkhead is taking me and Sari on a trip up the mountains," Valour said happily. "Bumblebee is going to come with us; we're going to go camping."

"They do that every year," Optimus said with a smile as he walked back with a cube. "Valour is a very experienced camper now, aren't you?"

"Uh huh," Valour said proudly. "I know how to build a shelter, make a fire and protect the forest."

"What a clever Sparkling you are," Blackarachnia congratulated as she drank deeply from her cube.

Prowl couldn't help but smile, she could be quite charming and Valour clearly liked her alot. He wondered, would it be really cruel to send her away? Optimus was looking a lot happier with her and no doubt it would do him good to have a partner...but did her presence meant a greater chance they'd be discovered? He really needed to talk with Ratchet and see what his thoughts were and then they could talk to Optimus. He already knew Bumblebee and Bulkhead would probably argue for her to stay, if only to see their leader happy.

And goodness knows, Optimus deserved to be happy, after all he'd been through.

_Author's note. What does Prowl discuss with Ratchet? What are Megatron and Starscream up to? Find out next time, until then._


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note. Written by me and the-writing-mew._

_This chapter contains interface and pregnancy. _

_Enjoy and please review._

After the breakfast Prowl was sure of one thing...that Optimus and the spider became intimate... Very much intimate judging by her situation. And by her situation he meant the way she stumbled around or tried to hide it by using her spider form.

He needed to speak with Ratchet right now.

"Ratchet? Are you busy?" The cyberninja asked before entering.

"No, what is it, Prowl?"

"They did it." The youngest started and the medic looked up at him in confusion.

"They... Who did what?"

"Optimus and the spider... They interfaced," Ratchet's optics widened. "And by the look of it they did it several times."

"W-wait a second... What are you saying?" Ratchet was confused and in shock at the news... He hadn't expected for them to move so fast!

"They become intimate, Ratchet, and not just that... I don't know but..we know she was sent by Megatron so that means she must report to him her advances... If she doesn't he may track her here...to us...to Optimus and Valour..."

Ratchet didn't uttered a word still fully processing it, but Prowl took it as if he must continue. "You have no idea of the level of obsession that mech have on Optimus! We all underestimated it! Not even the Autobots are looking for us like he is! He's more interested on Optimus than in Cybertron or the Allspark!

"Fragg! The Autobots aren't even looking for us but _HE IS!"_

"Yes," Prowl said with a nod. "And with each passing year, the bounty Optimus's heads...and ours goes steadily up. There will be a lot of dangerous bots and other scum looking for us, and I don't know how long it'll be until they get wind of this planet. It's advanced so much, soon the humans will want to make contact with other planets. Their currently nervous of doing so right now but eventually, their desire will overcome their fear."

"Hmm," Ratchet grumbled, considering the problem at hand. "We'll have to talk to Optimus and probably her, trying to work out a solution to all of this. But we'll have to go about this calmly and rationally, one thing I know about first time lovers, they feel that they could never leave each other. If we demand they separate, they'll resist the idea and end up fighting us. And the last thing we want is to upset that Femme so much she might do something that gets Megatron's attention."

"That probably makes sense," sighed Prowl. "They seem rather smitten with other and judging by the way she was talking...their love making was rather passionate."

"Young love," Ratchet sighed. "Been a long time since this pile of old bolts experienced that."

"Do you miss being with others?" Prowl asked softly. Personally, he was very content on this planet, it was full of organic life, he had a family and he felt he'd achieved inner peace, something he'd previously failed to do while on his own. But he sometimes wondered if the others missed Cybertron life in general.

"Ah, only wistful thinking," Ratchet said with a wave of his hand. "This is a million times better than being stuck on asteroid clearing bridges, chances were I wouldn't have met anyone even if I was back on Cybertron. But you know...here my chances are zero of finding someone and even though I probably wouldn't have on Cybertron, there was only a _chance!"_

He smiled ruefully at Prowl and said.

"Don't listen to this old soldier, being a team and family Medic suits me just fine. Now, about Optimus and this Blackarachnia, it might be an idea to wait a little bit before we try to talk to them. Give them a chance to get over the initial passion, they'll be more receptive than if we talk now."

"Alright, if you think that's best," Prowl said. "But we can't wait too long or Megatron might get suspicious. We'll need to talk to them in the next few days."

"Don't worry, we will," Ratchet assured him before saying. "I've got to get some things ready for the camping trip, Primus help us if Bumblebee gets another branch stuck in his aft."

Later that cycle

"Bye daddy, see you soon," Valour said, giving his father a tight hug before running into Bumblebee's cab. "We'll take lots of pictures."

"I look forward to it," Optimus chuckled. "Stay safe and look after your uncles."

"I will," promised Valour as Bumblebee revved his engine.

"Bye boss," Bulkhead said as Sari and Valour waved goodbye from inside Bumblebee. "Have a good weekend."

"I'll try," joked Optimus as the little convoy finally set off.

Optimus waited until they were out of sight before scrumptiously glancing behind him. Was it wrong to be eager for night to come so he and Elita could...resume the previous night's discussion. He had never felt this way about anyone, when he was away from her he felt empty and when he was with her...he never wanted to leave her side. All he could think about was being in bed with her, ravishing that beautiful body, making her scream...

Maybe he should go and have a cold shower.

Oh yes... A cold shower seemed to be like a good idea in the beginning... But now that he was under the refreshing cold water he couldn't stop thinking about her... Or if she thought the same way about him.

Just behind him, the spider spied on him before transforming into her bipedal form and started removing her armour as a very much familiar ache constricted between her legs. Then, with the aid of her webs she entered in the tub with him after turning the water warmer.

Startled, Optimus turned to see what happened or who changed the configuration he set before his optics landed on her crimson optics... Then her bared chest... And lower... And lower. "Elita..." He whispered.

Before he could say another word she placed two of her delicate fingers on his lips successfully silencing him. "Shhh... Optimus... Make me yours..." She whispered sensuously and slowly closing the gap between them knowing full well that that can turn on a Mech faster than the finest fuel.

Her words, the way she told them plus her soft naked body against his was more than enough to transform him into another very much lust hungry mech.

Taking her by the waist he pushed her against him harder before claiming her mouth in his asking for entrance with his glossa before she let him in moaning as their wet appendages danced.

His hand reached up and down caressing her every inch which made her body heat up even faster and lubricant to sweep out from her achingly needy port in great amounts in excitement already coating her tights and legs. "Optimus... Please...!" She gasped.

"You... You really want this?" he forced himself to stop even if his metal stood proudly erect against her belly. "You're still sore and I don't want you to-"

She reclaimed his lips before biting and suckling them in need. "Yes! Please, I need you...!" She half gasped half moaned throwing her head back and displaying her neck to him submissively.

Optimus then reached down and bit and sucked in a weak spot in her neck before taking one of her legs around his waist and positioning his swollen and throbbing spike against her very much wet and shivering entrance before pushing all in in one fast and single thrust.

"Ooo-ohh! Optimus! Yessss!" She cried in bliss as he entered her again so deliciously, stretching her to exquisite levels that she was addicted to.

She'd slept with bots before becoming Blackarachnia and she'd had a normal Femmes needs and desires but she was sure she had never been this hungry. Maybe it was because it had been so long, maybe because she was a half robot, half organic predator, or maybe it was that Optimus was just so sweet and passionate but all she knew was that she never wanted this to end.

"Uh...Elita," Optimus gasped, groaning as his Spike was clenched so powerfully and wonderfully.

"Mmm," she purred and leaning down, whispered. "How many overloads can you give me in one sitting?"

Optimus moaned at the thought of overloading more than once and resolved to do just that. Grabbing her hips as she grasped his shoulders, he began to thrust.

Space.

The Nemesis.

Starscream groaned as he lay on the berth, feeling like his insides were going to completely contort into twisted metal. He'd successfully charmed his leader into letting him share his berth and now they were interfacing every night. Because of what happened with that accursed Autobot, Megatron liked to keep him confined to the berth but Starscream wasn't complaining. Megatron was such a strong, rough, domineering and passionate lover, he'd happily lie here chained.

This is what had happened the first few cycles but Megatron appeared to trust him a bit more now. Now, all the tying up was done when they were together and it made Starscream tingle all over with delight. Megatron was always rough to almost the point of cruelty in bed but he was much more relaxed as a leader. Even though he was still obsessed with that blasted Prime, he wasn't walking around in a black mood, he was more optimistic and had even started focusing on conquering Cybertron and perhaps locating the AllSpark.

Starscream had been describing all the things Megatron could do once they'd retaken Cybertron, their rightful home. They'd be able to take all sorts of slaves, those who'd more or less continue their original jobs of Medics, Energon crafters, builders, that sort of thing. But others...oh others would make wonderful little harem bots, they could regularly entertain their masters with dances and other performances. The little ones could serve High grade and other treats while the best looking could serve this masters in much more intimate ways.

Starscream wouldn't mind dominating a few beautiful slaves himself but he'd been careful to describe how the majority could please his leader. The games Megatron could play with them, the games they could both play with them, the positions, they could do literally anything they pleased all in the name of satisfying their own desires.

Needless to say, Megatron had been very taken with this idea.

"Urgh," Starscream groaned as another cramp brought him back to reality. He woken up like this and he was seriously considering a visit to the Med Bay, he couldn't interface with his master in this condition. If he took care of it quickly, hopefully it would all be cleared up by tonight. Yes, that was the best thing to do.

"Urggh..." He clamped his mouth shut with his hand as a wave of nausea invaded him before swallowing it all.

Weakly lifting himself from the berth he started after the door. Megatron will not come in yet and he finally decided to go to medbay since his tanks and him didn't seemed to be agree on anything.

"I just hope this problem is solved... And now!" He muttered in anger once he reached the passageways and walked, or rather stumbled to the medbay.

He was two rooms to reach his destination when two powerful arms closed around his waist and an also powerful torso connected itself with his winged back. A deep chuckle was next. "I wonder if I was too rough on my seeker last time?"

"M-megatron..." The seeker whispered and the other tightened his grip against his waist making him even more sick.

"I hope not... Who else will warm my berth in the cold and lonely nights?"

The seeker now growled desperate not really listening what his leader was saying ay all... But feeling his tanks ready to purge everything he consumed as he shook and squirmed trying to get free. "Megatron! Please... I.." He made a move that finally got him free from the other.

"Ahh...but my seeker... So eager you were last night and now-" Megatron started but was interrupted by the sight of his Second purging his tanks out without control that he couldn't even answer.

"What is wrong with you?!" The tyrant demanded now starting to get angry and once Starscream was done, with watery optics he looked up at him.

"I...I don't know...need to see Hook...Bleh!" He started again and closed his arms around his abdomen in pain.

Frowning, Megatron took him by the upper arm and guided him to the medbay before roaring. "Hook! Get your aft in here!"

Starscream suddenly felt cold and as if his world spin faster than it should. "Megatron..." He whispered before passing out.

"Hook!" He roared again and the medic hurried before seeing the limp seeker on his master's arms.

"My Lord! What happened?!"

"That is what I want to know..." He said threateningly.

"Now examine him," Megatron demanded as it was pretty obvious the Seeker had purged violently.

Hook quickly scanned him before his optics widened and he stared up at Megatron.

"My lord he is...carrying!"

Megatron stared at him before saying. "What?"

"He is carrying," Hook repeated as Starscream continued to lie limp. "That is why he is sick...I imagine it'll be a strong Sparkling but he'll need coolant to deal with the purging. And bed rest."

Megatron stared down at the limp Seeker in amazement before asking. "Can he still...interface?"

Hook glanced at him before saying softly. "As long as he is willing, then yes but I wouldn't recommend doing it for extended periods of time or anything that might stress his body. But yes, you can still interface with him my lord; no doubt it'll help to keep him in bed instead of trying to fly."

Megatron smirked triumphantly at this before lifting Starscream more securely in his arms.

"So my little Seeker," he said softly. "It looks like you have truly not disappointed me."

Another heir at long last and he did not think Starscream would fly him, as long as he kept his Seeker close which he had every intention of doing. And if he managed to find his whore and son, then his little 'family' would be complete.

Sometime later

Starscream moaned as he came awake, his tank felt empty and his body felt a bit weak. As he tried to sit up, a voice said softly.

"Lie back my dear Starscream, you need to rest."

"M-Megatron?" Starscream said in confusion, opening his optics to find himself in Megatron's quarters on the soft berth and Megatron sitting beside him with two cubes.

"How are you feeling?" Megatron asked with a purr, offering him a cube of coolant.

"Fine...I feel fine," Starscream said slowly, taking a sip. "I don't know what came over me, perhaps a virus..."

"Oh no, it is much better than that," Megatron said with a wide smile. "You are carrying, my dear Seeker."

"Carrying...I'm carrying?" Starscream asked in wonder, looking down at himself.

"Yes and you know what purging means," Megatron added. "It'll be a strong Sparkling; you've given me a child Starscream. Name your reward."

Starscream looked up at him and said breathlessly. "To never leave your side my lord, or your berth. I am yours to serve."

"Is that all?" Megatron said with a deep chuckle, tracing a finger over a wing, making Starscream shiver. "Well, I believe I can manage that."

He handed Starscream the other cube and the Seeker quickly consumed it, anticipation making his Port ache. He had done it, he could not believe he'd accomplished his goal so quickly, he was going to bare his master a Sparkling. And with any luck, it would be the son Megatron had always wanted.

"Lie back," Megatron commanded, moving so that he was above his Seeker who mewled in want.

Without Megatron ordering it the seeker's panel opened to reveal his very much wet and eager port.

"Always so ready for me to take...," Megatron purred deeply and the seeker moaned displaying his body in a submissive way spreading his legs wider and moving his head to the side.

The tyrant then took off his codpiece and allowed his spike to extend before slowly pushing in groaning as he buried himself into the soft and tight cavern of his seeker.

"Oooohh... Megatron...please...you're always so good to me...so big...," Moaning, Starscream said this while trying to buck his hips to get his leader and now lover to impale him deeper.

In what seemed like a loving gesture, Megatron reached down to suck on his seeker's neck at the same time he worked his hips in and out of the other slowly and gently.

The jet moaned and groaned feeling the tortuous slow pace massaging his soft and needy core before wrapping his legs around his lover's waist to encourage him to go faster but failing miserably.

"Me-mhh.. Megatron! Please! Make me faster...harder my lord! Aahhh!" He cried.

The one above chuckled and his deep voice rumbled against the seeker's frame like a pleasant earthquake. "No, my Star... Let's take this slow...for the sparkling...," He breathed against his audio.

Starscream felt as if was in agony at the slow pace. "D-didn't you said it will be a strong sparkling? It can handle some rough interface... Ahhh! Please!"

"It seems I was too fast and rough for far too long that you get used to that so you can't handle anything slow... I want to go slow now... Starscream... And for the sparkling... No matter how powerful it is."

The jet groaned...

He didn't want Megatron to go slow, he wanted him to go fast and rough, just the way he preferred it. But no, Megatron wanted to dominate him another way, by being slow and gentle. It just wasn't fair, he was perfectly willing to let Megatron go faster, the Sparkling would be in no danger.

"Master," he moaned as Megatron continued to slide his massive length in and out of the Seeker at a steady but not fast pace. "Uh...I want you so badly."

"Do you?" Megatron chuckled, enjoying the torture he was inflicting upon his Seeker. He took hold of the slim wrists and pinned them either side of Starscream's head but not going any faster. Starscream mewled and tried to buck his body but his effort failed. He was forced to wait as Megatron worked out a slow, sensuous overload.

"Isn't this so much nicer?" Megatron teased his trembling Seeker. "My little Seeker will be able to walk tonight."

"I don't want to be able to walk," Starscream complained. "I want you to frag me so hard I won't be able to move for several cycles, I crave your hard Spike pounding into me."

"Is that so?" Megatron said, sighing as he overloaded into his Seeker. "Well, if you like my Spike so much..."

He pulled out of his Seeker who mewled with want and rolled off him. As Starscream sat up, Megatron took his chin and guided him down between his legs.

"Show me how much you love it Starscream," he commanded softly. "And I may reward you..."

It was not necessary to be told twice as Starscream looked up at his leader without moving up his head before giving the spike a teasingly little lick. "Hmm..." He moaned before licking it again and suckling on it.

Megatron watched from above how his Second treated his member before this one took the head in his mouth and sucked and moaned as if savouring it which in turn seemed to arouse him further and making him hard again.

Then Starscream offlined his optics and took the base of the rod with both hands as his mouth and tongue worked the sensitive head, all the time moaning a deep tune that showed how much indeed the seeker loved what he got in his mouth.

The tyrant couldn't help it anymore and before Starscream deep throated him, he took his head up as he worked hard to not overload.

"Very good, Starscream," he panted and then took the other's mouth in his kissing him deeply and gently at the time he pushed the willing seeker on the berth again and set himself between his legs.

"But sometimes... I enjoy some little of... intimacy..", He purred before slowly and gently pushed back in.

Starscream's optics widened and he groaned in frustration and pleasure. "But... Master... You said...ohhh please!"

"Hmmm... I want to enjoy myself...not just overload as if this was a race...come on, Starscream...didn't you said you're here to please me?"

"Yes...Master... but...hmmm!" He tried to buck his hips against the other but it was impossible!

"Then I think I will need to re-educate you... Hmmm..." The leader purred as he slowly worked himself enjoying the ride every second.

"You live to pleasure me, my frustrated Seeker. So if I want to go slow, you lie back and moan for me and if I want to use you like a pleasurebot, you beg me for it. And if I want to play a little rough...you scream for me, understood?"

"Y-yes master," Starscream moaned, wishing he could convince Megatron to go faster but knowing he'd just go slow to torture him some more. "I...live to serve you, my master."

"I know," Megatron said softly. "Because you are mine Starscream and no one else's. You will never interface again with anyone unless I permit it. And even then, I will watch you as you frag some little slave, no one is going to dominate you except me."

"Yes master," Starscream gasped with a lot more conviction, feeling himself grow hot at the very idea...fragging a slave while his master looked on, what a thought. But he still wished that Megatron would properly dominate him, physically rather than mentally.

"Oh yeahh...!" The flier moaned at the deep and long intrusions as his leader continued telling him how much he owed him and owned him... And with time he started enjoying this, after all, he got the mech he wanted more than ever inside.

"Ohhh... Megatroooon.." He mewed before wrapping his arms around the other's neck and whispeered next his audio. "I only want you to dominate me... Master..." then reached for his mouth and kissed him deeply and long.

Megatron moaned in approval as he continued going slow into his submissive and impossibly wet seeker. This was good, he thought as he tried to remember the last time he looked for intimacy...

They lasted like this for hours, overloads building until their bodies seemed to explode and then did it again and again. It was wonderful...maybe he will order Starscream to do it more often...he felt even more sated than when they fragged hard and violently as his load had more time to collect and was thicker and better quality.

In the last times he even convinced Starscream to ride him slow as he tried to feel his son in the other's chamber and a few times he could swear he felt it... his son will be powerful... he can feel it... no..he knows it!

Now that they finished and that Starscream was deeply in recharge, he reached down to the seeker's chamber and touched his belly trying to feel his heir again...so small...but already so powerful. He couldn't wait to know him.

His heir will inherit a powerful empire and will possibly need the aid of his eldest sibling... Valour...

"My little Valour... I'll find you soon..."

Earth

"How was that?" Optimus asked as he and Elita lay naked together in his berth, exhausted after another interface. He honestly had no idea how many times they'd interfaced, it had been pretty continuous. After being in the bath tub with her, he'd managed to carry her back to his room where they'd continued to interface, first against the door, then on a table and finally on his berth.

"Wonderful," she said, snuggling into his board chest. "I feel like I could interface forever..."

"Same here," he said happily before asking. "So...do you think you might stay with us? I don't mean just for interfacing but maybe for us...to be a family?"

She considered this, saying. "It's...very tempting but...I don't know."

"I don't want to pressure you," he said quickly. "I just don't want to lose you again. I know it's probably selfish but I can't bear the thought of you going away, even for a short time."

She looked at him, he sounded really serious. He was certainly looking serious, gazing into her optics with something that could be...love?

"I think I...I love you," he said softly, cupping her cheek. "I want to bond with you, I want you to bare my Sparklings and I want us to be a family. But what do you want, Elita?"

"I...," she said rather breathlessly, this was so new to her.

"I... Optimus..." She looked down and her optics started watering. This is what she always wanted, for a lovely and handsome Mech to propose her... To tell her how much he loved her.

Noticing her distress, Optimus started to worry. "Elita... I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to disturb you...especially after everything I-"

She placed her delicate fingers on his lips again successfully silencing him, then looked up at him again. "Optimus... There's nothing else I will love to have in this universe...you as my bonded." Her tears finally running free. "I love you too..." She said in a broken voice. "I need you too... So much..."

"Elita..." He felt his spark give a jolt before reaching for her again and kissed her passionately and then moved back on top and between her legs and pushed his length back in watching her moan his name and how much he loved her.

...

Prowl wasn't a voyeur, but from time to time he came to check on them, and each time he did he could hear the couple moan and other sounds... He was starting to get worried.

If they don't stop, she might not be able to walk even as a spider he feared...even if it will be fun to see that.

"They are not done yet?!" Ratchet came wondering when those two will get over their infatuation, recover their processors and start talking about important business... Like the Decepticon leader.

"No," Prowl shook his head. "And now he asked her to bond," The medic's optics widened. "And she said yes."

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Young bots... Always interfacing like petrorabbits under the full moons." Then took the base of his nose with two fingers and sighed. "We only can wait now...if he asked her to bond and she agreed so fast it means they will be busy for a long while...which makes me think if they are protecting themselves..."

Prowl looked at the medic with a lifted optic ridge. "I don't think they are..." Then said optics widened. "Ratchet! That means...!"

"Yes... it means just that... Bah! Young bots never thinking in the consequences, just fragging their processors out!"

Prowl smirked. "I wonder if that ever happened to you...but it must have been a long time ago."

Ratchet's optics widened and he flushed slightly.

"Err...course not...," he mumbled as Prowl's sly smile widened. "Um, I'd better go and make sure the Med Bay's clean...if we're about to be overrun by Sparklings, I'll need to be prepared."

"You do that," Prowl said, extremely amused at his friend's discomfort. Prowl had interfaced before he became a Cyberninja but he had not felt the desire to since. In a way, living on Earth was perfect as he was not in the least attracted to the bots that dwelt here and he had no longing for a bot to come and sweep him off his feet. Perhaps sometime in the distant future he might desire a mate or just a partner but he definitely couldn't see that happening any time soon.

He glanced back at Optimus's door and decided that it was unlikely his leader would be _'discussing' _anything important any time soon with his lady friend. He'd go and meditate in his favourite tree, see if any answers could come to him then. And try not to think about just what was happening in the room behind him.

Sometime later

Optimus gently kissed his soon to be mate as she lay sprawled out on his berth, gently sleeping. They'd made sweet passionate love after she'd accepted his proposal and it thrilled him to know that this was only the first of many nights they were going to have together. Obviously, they wouldn't be able to keep interfacing like this forever, he did have responsibilities but it was nice while it lasted. He knew Valour would be happy and he hoped the others would be too.

He resolved to talk to them all soon, something he should have done earlier but he'd been unable to tear himself away from his beloved. She had consumed his whole focus and he found it very hard to feel guilty about this. After all, it wasn't every day that he discovered his Spark mate. He hoped they could bond soon, he wanted to make things official...and it would give them a good excuse to go off on their own for a while...as part of their honeymoon of course.

Bending down, he kissed between her legs and she moaned before turning over and continuing to sleep. He chuckled, patting her aft and knowing he needed to pull himself together. A quick cold shower and then he'd go and get some Energon.

Minutes later when he was done, Optimus reached for a blanket and covered his naked lover, kissed her on the cheek and walked out of his room.

"I thought you were going to frag her into the next millennia!"

He was surprised by his old friend and medic, one who had no problems in saying what he was thinking. Behind him, Prowl covered his mouth to try and hide his amusement.

"R-ratchet?" He stuttered flushing madly.

"Thanks the Allspark Valour isn't here or he wouldn't have stopped asking and I would have needed to give him 'the talk' at such young age!" The medic continued barking at his team leader who stood there petrified at being discovered.

"Ratchet, come on, you can lecture Optimus later, now we have more important things to discuss," Prowl stepped in saving Optimus' hide.. For now.

"W-what's the matter? Please tell me that this isn't because she's a Decepticon-" Optimus tried but Prowl interrupted him by lifting his hand up.

"No, Optimus, we know how you feel for her...it is about Megatron," Straight to the point as always, Prowl stated and watched how his leader paled.

"Come on, kid, let's go to my medbay so we can talk properly." The old medic offered and with the aid of Prowl both Mech dragged the Prime there.

Once they reached the medbay Prowl started. "Prime, while you and Blackarachnia were... Ehmm...busy... I got into her ship and found news and information for the past years concerning Cybertron, the Autobots, the Decepticons, Megatron and us..."

The cyberninja informed his leader of everything he found and even gave him his opinion at the matter. "I want to know what you think we must do, sir?" he finished as he and Ratchet looked up at Optimus.

"I...," Optimus said hesitantly, it was a lot of take in. A part of him was hurt that Cybertron had basically written him off but he had expected it. And he supposed, it made things easier as they only had to worry about one faction looking for them.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "I want her to stay, and become my Sparkmate. She'll be a wonderful mother to Valour."

"And a nice berth partner for you," Ratchet couldn't help but say, causing Optimus to explain. "It's not just that, she makes me feel things I never expected to experience. And I know she feels the same way, she's been badly hurt and yet she's taking the ultimate step with me. She isn't laying down any rules or condition, in a way, this is a big risk for her."

"We get that," Ratchet said with a nod. "But what we're worried about is that Megatron may be able to track her and notice that she is no longer exploring different planets. Our information suggests he is very angry whenever someone fails to find you and he may come here in order to find out why she isn't carrying to orders. And we know what'll happen if he comes here."

"Yeah," Optimus said with a heavy sigh. "But I can't just send her away, not like this. There must be a way we can throw Megatron off the scent without having to send her away. I...I love her too much..."

"You've changed," Prowl commented lightly. "Before, the slightest hint of danger would have sent you into panic mode but now you want to work out a compromise."

"You think I'm a bad father for being like that?" Optimus questioned, looking right at him.

"No, I just think your very serious about this Femme," Prowl stated with a shrug. "That's not necessarily a weakness, we just want you to realise that steps of some nature must be taken."

"I'll talk to her when she wakes," Optimus promised. "It's her ship, she'll surely know the best way to stop Megatron from tracking her."

"And you'd better take her along for a check up," Ratchet reminded him. "Or have you two kids been using protection?"

"I...uh...oh," Optimus mumbled, looking away with a flush as Ratchet flushed.

"That's what I thought," he said smugly. "Well, I know Bulkhead and the youngsters won't complain about a few extra Sparklings running about the place. And we've already got experience raising part organic Sparklings so we should be fine. Although any Sparklings you have with her would probably be more metal than organic as while she's half organic, your full metal."

"So, our Sparklings would only be...a quarter organic?" Optimus questioned and Ratchet nodded.

"That's my theory anyway."

Optimus smiled and said. "I think that will make Elita happy, she still wishes she was a full transformer. Have you...?"

"So far, I haven't found a cure," Ratchet said regretfully, shaking his head. "It was always a long shot but I can keep looking if you want."

"Thank you," Optimus said gratefully. "Is there anything else I need to know since I've been...out of it?"

"No, that's our only concern," Ratchet told him. "Don't wear that Femme out though."

Optimus turned to hide his flush, then walked away, after all he needed a cube for himself and Elita.

He also wondered why he was so hungry of her, maybe it was because he needed the reassuring and love touches from someone?

Thinking like this all the time he hadn't realized that he was already back in his quarters with two cubes; then he reached his berth and found her sleeping still...

...she hasn't awaked yet or taken a bath, so he could smell her sweet scent mixed with his own. That made him bit his lower lip and his optics dim in lust once again.

'What am I thinking?' He shook his head, this was not the time no matter how good she looked or smelled.

Then reached for her and caressed her head before kissing her cheek. "Elita, love? Wake up..." He nuzzled her cheek before kissing her lovely lips again softly... That only turned him on more as his spike reacted and tried to get free from its prison.

Fragg! It seemed another cold shower was in the list.

"Hmmm..." She mewed nuzzling back and responding to the kiss.

"Time to refuel..." He said with a great effort to hide his growing arousal.

The spider then on-lined her optics and found him kneeling in front of her with two cubes, then she sat and the sheet that was delicately covering her naked body ran from her displaying all her attributes to him.

"Don't tempt me, Elita... I don't think I will be able to resist..."

"Really...?" She said sensually before taking one of the cubes and probed at the entrance with her tongue before drink from it, never looking away from his optics... And worse, making sure some droplets of the fuel drip and fell from her mouth to her chest... And lower... And lower...

Optimus' optics were widened like a couple of plates before he snapped away from her spell and looked away. "Elita...we...we need...to...to talk... about M-megatron..."

The femme puffed her chest at that name making her swollen breasts to lift up and then down again... Then looked back at him... She won't let him get away from her spell so soon and even less if it was to talk about that afthole.

"What about him?" She learned closer and licks his audio before laying down back on the berth to play with the Energon that dripped on her chest and belly and moaned softly at the feeling of her own touch.

Optimus was visibly shaking and she frowned and smirked in triumph... She was close in reaching her goal... THEN AFTER they can talk about aftholes.

Her hands reached her tights and played with the Energon there before she touched herself lower and groaned moving her hips up and down showing her need... Her body was heating up so fast and she gasped once she finally inserted two of her slender fingers in her port moaning her lover's name and throwing her head back on the pillow displaying her neck submissively... "Optimusss... Ohhh..."

"Elita," Optimus groaned, he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Mmm, yes?" she said slyly, making sure he could see everything she was doing to herself.

"Your...," he said with a slight choke as she moved her fingers up and down.

"Impossible," he said lamely as he reached down and stroked her.

She grinned and leaned up to kiss him, brushing his lips with her lubricant coated fingers. He gently sucked on them before moving between her legs and she lay back against her pillows again, pleased that she'd managed to distract him. Before coming to Earth, she'd gone so long without a proper interface; she had some serious time to make up.

"Thank you," she murmured as he released his Spike and bent down to kiss passionately. It thrilled her that she could turn him on so thoroughly.

He moved to her neck and she purred with pleasure, he was pretty good at turning her on. She moaned as he caressed and fondled her breasts, he was so dominating yet gentle. Happily, she wriggled her hips beneath him, wanting to be connected to him once more.

"Will," he whispered, gasping as she fondled him in return. "...Will you be my Sparkmate?"

She gasped, could he really mean that?"

"I love you," he said seriously, optics glazed over in lust. "I want to be yours and you to be mine."

"Really?" the techno-organic whispered. "You really want me...for your sparkmate?"

"Yes," he stated firmly. "You're everything I could ever wish for, you're beautiful, funny, caring, clever..."

"I'm blushing," she smiled, flushing delicately as he smiled back.

"You...you don't have to give you answer yet," he started to say nervously but she grabbed him and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Yes," she murmured against his lips. "I'm yours Optimus, my body, my Spark, my everything."

He kissed her passionately for several minutes as their bodies came closer and closer. They were a little too wrapped up in their passionate love making for Spark Bonding but there would be plenty of time for that later.

A long time later, they lay side by side, Blackarchnia snuggled against her Mech sipping at a cube. He had his arm around her and dreamily lay there as their bodies cooled.

"Wasn't this so much better than talking about that afthole?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Mmm," he agreed with a smile. "All I really want to talk about was making sure he couldn't track you here, I don't want him getting mad at your lack of updates and tracking you down."

"We'll think of something," she said tiredly, taking another sip of her Energon. "We can go over to my ship later and see what needs to be done."

He sighed contentedly and kissed her forehead.

"Sounds good," he stated, thinking how perfect everything was. What made it better was that he'd just enjoyed a brilliant interface but Megatron was probably still fuming in an ice cold berth. Served the fragger right.

He started powering down in bliss when a loud and continuous bang-bang-bang at the door startled him...and her.

"What the frag?!" She cursed wrapping her naked body with the sheets.

"Come out you glitched overfragged youngsters before I throw down this door!" the angered voice of the old medic demanded from the other side.

"Ah... Uhh...I forgot it..." Optimus said to her a little embarrassed.

"What do you mean?!" The spider demanded, the previous post bliss spell was broken as the medic continued kicking the door.

"Ratchet wanted to see you...go now and take a bath," He said hurriedly kissing her lips. "I'll distract him..!" having said that he ran to the door to receive the medic who greeted him with a very angry scowl.

"Ratchet! Hi!"

"I didn't send you here just to frag her senseless again!" The old medic barked.

Meanwhile Blackaracknia tried to make her legs to respond properly as she heard them talk and finally she stumbled into the wash racks, turned the water on and started bathing.

Ratchet lifted an optic ridge as his highly sensitive sensors caught the sound of water and directed himself to Optimus. "Once she's presentable again, take her to my medbay," he hissed and walked away leaving Optimus alone.

The young leader then started the process of cleaning everything and picked up her armour and set it on the berth ready for her to use it again. In what take him to do so, she finished and stumbled out of the wash racks and found her armour and Optimus sitting on the berth.

"Let me help you..." He said taking her hand and guided her to the berth.

"Hmmm...Optimus, just took a bath and you're guiding me back on berth?"

He flushed deep with her joke before helping her with her armour... He was left mute as his optics continued roaming all over her body, then shock his head and finished.

"Come on, Ratchet wants to see you," He helped her.

"What about?" she asked curiously as he carefully cleaned himself of the last traces of their love making.

"Well...um...," Optimus stammered, wondering how to put this. "He knows we've been interfacing a lot and uh..."

"Yes?" she said with a raised optic brow.

"He thinks there's a chance you might be pregnant," he finished as she stared at him in shock.

"Pregnant?" she repeated dumbly. "Are you serious?"

"It is...possible," he said rather lamely. "We have been interfacing a lot."

"Yes but...I'm a Techno organic," she said as he helped her stand.

"Can you not have Sparklings with transformers?" Optimus asked curiously, hoping this wasn't true.

"I...well, I think I can," she said slowly. "I never really looked into it, I just assumed no one would ever..."

He took her hand and kissed it, murmuring. "This is one Mech who does want you. And if you are carrying, I'll be an extremely happy Mech."

She smiled as he lead her out of the room but her insides were fluttering with nerves. What if she really was carrying, could she cope with being a mother. This was all so sudden, she could hardly believe it. At least she knew that Optimus would never abandon any offspring they might have and defend them to the last, Valour proved that.

"Are you okay with this?" Optimus asked as they walked along. "If you are carrying?"

"I'm...I'm not sure," she admitted softly. "I never thought this could happen."

"I'll support you no matter what," he told her firmly. "I've got a little experience with Sparklings."

"How lucky," she laughed, leaning into his arm as they made their way along the winding corridors.

"Nice of you to join me," Ratchet said sarcastically as they finally entered. "On the berth."

As she obeyed, Ratchet said.

"I don't suppose you managed to get round to talking about Megatron."

"We did," Optimus defended as Ratchet brought out a scanner. "We're going to examine her ship later, make sure there's no way Megatron can track her down."

Ratchet didn't look like he really believed them but he left the issue alone for now. He had a possible carrying Femme to inspect.

She was nervous, what if she was carrying? She should have taken precautions not just let herself go in the passion of the moment.

However, the idea of carrying Optimus' child trilled her and excited her making her wonder what kind of offspring they would produce. Would they be like him? Perfect? Or like her, an abomination of Unicron?

The spider was shaking without noticing it and Optimus took her hand in his and kissed it softly as he looked at her lovingly; that made her smile.

Ratchet watched the couple for a few seconds before continuing... He really wondered when they will get enough from each other because he could see more interfaces in the future for this two. It wouldn't be a surprise if she was carrying more than one sparkling from the frequency those two fragged. Well, he knew that at least Valour will be happy.

Once he finished scanning her, he looked at the two of you sternly; first her, "You are carrying," and then him. "And you should have used protection!"

The couple stood there frozen as the medic continued cursing and yelling that they acted like a couple of petrorabits under the heavy influence of a heating program.

"Are you... Are you completely sure?!" Blackarachnia demanded as her face paled. "We just did it yesterday and today! ...and I don't have any symptoms..."

"I'm hundred percent sure! However, is too early to say it's gender or for you to have any symptoms, you will start having them once your whole body is aware of it, now is too early; and yes... There is a sparkling in you, get used to the idea."

She was in shock and her hand unconsciously travelled down to her perfect belly. Optimus came from behind her and hugged her against his chest telling her how much he loved her and how happy he was.

Blackarachnia looked up at him in worry; no matter how many times he told her he loved her and will never abandon her again or their creations, she was still doubtful.

"You're not mad?" She asked with tears in the optics.

"Allspark, no, never... I've told you and will repeat it forever, I love you, I love you, I love you SO much, I can't be mad at you for blessing me like this, with this gift of yours that I helped create... Something yours and mine..." He then learned down and kissed her passionately which of course she reciprocated gladly.

"I love you too, and yes, I will be your sparkmate, Optimus...," She kissed him back.

"What are you think you're doing? This is not a fragging place!" Ratchet barked. "Separate, now!"

The couple separated and grinned at him. "We won't make a mess..." She said smugly and the elder frowned and growled at her.  
>...<p>

Later...

Ratchet sat alone in his medbay pensive. It was hours ago when they left and he gave Blackarachnia for her routine in exercises and refuelings to make sure she will be ok... Even created a special grade energon for carrying bots she will have to take regularly for now on.

But what worried him was not the fast way his leader got her carrying... It reminded him of something he left behind long ago, a page that he swore to never turn back again.

Memories filled his processor and he found himself unable to stop their assault.

A tear ran by his cheek as not every memory was kind or pleasant...

Sometimes other people's actions reminded you of what you did... the same those two did reminded him of something... but in his case there was not a happy ending at all...

And he left, never turned back... The only problem was that the past unfinished business can always hunt back.

Prowl was right...long ago...that was too long ago...

_Author's note. How do Starscream's and Blackarchnia's pregnancies progress? What about their lovers? Find out next time, until then.  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note. Finnally the new chapter, hope everyone enjoys it. Written by me and the-writing-mew._

_Warning for birthing, bad language and mean Autobots._

_Enjoy and please review._

Star groaned as he lay on Megatron's large comfy berth. He was heavy with Sparkling and even though he knew this child would ensure his place at Megatron's side, he was feeling exceedingly unattractive right now. He could barely move, flying was currently out of the question something that frustrated him greatly and since he couldn't move so freely, his armour kept mysteriously accumulating grime, despite the fact he was only lying on a clean berth.

"Frag," he grumbled, when was Megatron going to return. Despite the annoyance of carrying, he actually found himself desiring more and more interface. But Megatron was becoming gentler as his due date approached and he couldn't be more frustrated. He wanted Megatron to be dominating and masterful, even if this meant being rough. Their Sparkling was strong, he could easily take it and anyway, the sparkling was protected by a special plug.

At least there had been no news of that wretched Prime to spoil things between him and Megatron and he prayed that the Autobot whore never resurfaced. And that went for his offspring too, Starscream's children were the only heirs Megatron need concern himself with, they had pure Decepticon code and would become magnificent warriors. They would have their Sire's strength and their carrier's cleverness; it was an utterly perfect match.

Before he could continue contemplating this, the door opened and Megatron marched in.

"How is my little carrier?" Megatron asked with a purr as he came over to the berth and sat down beside Starscream.

"Very well, mighty Megatron," Starscream said with a sigh. "But I need you."

"Again?" Megatron laughed. "My but you are insatiable."

"My lord is too good," Starscream countered with a smile. "Once is never enough, I must have more."

"Hmm," Megatron considered, running his hand over Starscream's body. "How long until the Sparkling is born?"

"Not long," Starscream said with a shrug. "But I still need you Megatron."

Megatron laughed and leaned forward to kiss Starscream. The Seeker allowed it but then whined.

"More, I want more my lord."

"You're going to get into trouble one of these cycles," Megatron said as he climbed onto the berth and hovered over Starscream.

Starscream obligingly spread his legs and Megatron went between them.

Megatron smirked when found his seeker's panel open and his port leaking and pulsing in need.

"Ahhh... Yesssss..." The seeker moaned once Megatron's spike pierced him once again and stroked all those delicious sensors that begged for a touch. "More master, more...!"

The tyrant then started thrusting gently taking care of not hurting or stressing too much the carrier or the sparkling... There was no way he was going faster, no matter how much Starscream begged.

The seeker thrashed, whined, mewed, clawed and groaned in frustration as the charge he wanted to accumulate wasn't accumulating as fast as he wanted... This was torture!

"M-megatron... Please... The sparkling will be okay... Me too... Please... Uhhh... More...just a little more... You want it too...," He tried as he clenched his port around the intruding member.

Megatron grunted...that was good... But no, he must resist the temptation his seeker was offering. Instead he stroked his belly and kissed him passionately as he steadily and slowly continued with his thrusts.

But it was becoming harder as the wrapping port around him continued to tease him and his processor started hearing his spike that going slow wasn't a good idea anymore...

Growling in frustration he pulled out suddenly and the seeker gasped at the action and loss of sensation. "Leader...?" He whispered in worry.

Then Megatron took him by his waist and turned him around, the seeker understanding his master and quickly set on hands and knees getting anxious at what the other prepared for him before rattling his wings in some kind of mating invitation.

The leader liked what he saw and couldn't help but respond to that with a powerful thrust that got the other howling his name in bliss and he continued rising the charge like that, he went fast yet gentle and set his hand on the huge belly to feel his heir as he continued pounding into its carrier harder.

Starscream was in heaven and soon he overloaded hard around Megatron with a loud and high screech closely followed by the other's mighty roar and his exquisite release in him.

The seeker purred and knelt on his knees still connected to his master and stroked his head before claiming his lips. Megatron enjoyed the intimacy and roamed his hands all over his body which made the other shiver in pleasure as the kiss continued and the port claimed his spike tightly like never wanting to let go...

But then something happened... He felt something warm running from his tights and Starscream's port felt way too... Wet?

"A-aaah!" Starscream whined before moaning in pain for a moment. Then looked down at himself... He broke sac! And with his leader still _IN_ him!

How embarrassing!

"What's happening?!" Megatron demanded as Starscream received another small contraction and removed the other from him making him possible to see the mess that was the berth and all the liquid that came from the seeker.

"The sparkling!" Starscream exclaimed with another stronger contraction. "It's coming!" it seemed their creation wanted to know the world right now.

"It's coming?" Megatron yelped in shock, staring down at the Seeker and recognising what was happening. "Pit damn it."

Starscream groaned in pain, slipping to forward and lying pathetically on the stained berth. Megatron grumbled and rolled off the berth, reattaching his cod piece before reaching over to scoop the Seeker up. He left the berthroom, not caring that his thighs were stained, Decepticons were never shy about evidence that they'd recently been interfacing. In fact, many would proudly flaunt it before they cleaned up; it showed who was getting some action and who wasn't.

His Seeker began to whimper as the contractions started to hit faster and harder, their interfacing appeared to have kick started the birthing process. Well, at least he could finally meet his second heir and this one would not be getting away. He ignored everyone they passed, whether they were soldiers or slaves and stomped into the Med Bay.

"Medic," he barked as the Mech jumped and almost dropped a tool. "Deal with him NOW!"

"At once my lord," the Medic said breathlessly, indicating the berth where Megatron marched over to and gently placed Starscream. The Medic quickly wheeled over an incubator and various other tools as Starscream unconsciously grabbed Megatron's hand as another contraction hit him. Surprisingly, Megatron allowed this, he was eager to see his Sparkling.

"Excuse me my lord," the medic said respectively so he could get at Starscream. Megatron move to one side as the Medic set up a few attachments and IVs to the Seeker, to help with the pain and delivery.

"Ah...ah...!" Starscream gasped, squirming on the berth as the berth went under way.

Megatron watched as the Medic did his work, he'd better do a good job or he'd have his head. This wasn't the same Mech that had delivered his first son but it didn't matter who delivered his Sparkling as long as it was done right. He held Starscream hand as the Seeker started shrieking, supposing that it was the least he could do. Prime had simply shied away from him during his birthing, he hadn't clung like Starscream was doing.

"Almost there," the Medic encouraged as Starscream gritted his denta before shrieking his loudest scream yet and in the middle of it, was joined by another cry.

"Got it," the Medic said, lifting up a wriggling, squirming, sticky mass of movement that was also shrieking. Megatron thought he spied a pair of wing nubs before the Medic took the Sparkling away to be cleaned. Starscream sagged, he was extremely drained but very proud. Soon, Megatron would forget about his first spawn and only focus on his new son.

"Well?" Megatron demanded as the Medic carefully cleaned the new Sparkling.

"Congratulations my lord," the Medic replied casually. "It's a Femme."

"A Femme!?" Starscream shrieked as Megatron started. "What are you talking about, it can't be a Femme."

"I'm afraid it is," the Medic said with a frown, looking over at him. "A Seeker Femme."

"No...!" Starscream groaned everything was ruined; Megatron would never keep him now. He'd failed the easiest thing in the world, producing a Mech, something that accursed Prime had managed but that he, Starscream had failed to.

"A Femme," Megatron muttered as Starscream looked at him fearfully. "My lord forgive me...I...I can do better next time, I swear."

Megatron didn't say anything; he just had a frown on his face. Before Starscream could continue pleading, the Medic walked back over, carrying the clean Sparkling who wasn't wailing so much anymore. The Medic offered his leader the Sparkling and said.

"She's very strong and healthy; she'll grow into a powerful Femme."

Megatron took the Sparkling and examined her critically. Bright red optics stared up at him, and even though she had a Sparkling's undefined body, it was clear she was going to be a Seeker. Little wing nubs moved from her back and her purple and grey colouring made a good mix. She didn't seem to be afraid of the large Mech looking down at her; in fact she appeared quite interested.

Starscream waited for the rejection; sure it would come any moment. But to his astonishment, Megatron suddenly smiled and touched his daughter's face.

"Not bad," he mused as his daughter waved a little fist, trying to grab her Sire's hand. "You can easily give me sons, can't you Starscream?"

"Yes...yes I can," Starscream said eagerly. "Easily, this is just a...slight hiccup."

"Perhaps," Megatron said thoughtfully, raising her up. "Or perhaps she will be very useful...our little Slipstream."

Yes, what better way to lure his son to his side...than with a baby sister.

Hours later...

Starscream was heavily recharging in his quarters, however he couldn't say the same of their daughter who wasn't interested in recharging at all now that she had onlined her optics.

He had to admit she was something... His hands were full with her and the curiosity she possessed.

"Aren't you going to follow your carrier's example?" the warlord said softly and she seemed to frown and growl giving her answer, a clear 'no'. That made him smirk.

Then her optics widened before her stomach started growling and she started whimpering. "You're hungry?" she whimpered as an answer, optics filling with tears. "I see you can understand what I say... Good..." He smirked before releasing a feeding tube and set it in her mouth; she drank from it greedily.

"What an interesting creation you've given me, Starscream..." He mused watching her refuel. But as he continued staring at her, he couldn't help but think about his other creation and wonder where he was... And why was Blackarachnia taking so long in updating?!

With that thought in mind he lifted himself from his throne and walked to the console and typed with one hand looking for her last known location.

It was proving to be difficult to do so with one arm full of sparkling so he looked down at her and said: "If only you could attach yourself alone so I can use my other hand..."

The sparkling femme looked up at him without stopping in her refuel before releasing small but sharp claws in her little hands. She then turned to her sire's chest, looked for some joints and attached herself there making him able to use his hand and arm freely.

Megatron looked down at her utterly amused, a little surprised and grinned at her. For seekers this was normal since they used to fly with their sparklings and their little ones needed to attach to their creators in order to not fall... She also didn't stopped refuelling and his tube was still in her mouth as she sucked.

"Good femmling, that's my daughter, my Slipstream," He praised her and she giggled as he stroked her head caringly.

He was able to locate that whore now that his hands were free and easily he found her last known location... After that, every signal of her disappeared.

That was odd... But still, he had he supposition if he found her, he will find Optimus.

Not wasting another second he ordered the ship to turn their course... It will take him a long time to reach that location since it seemed there were no space gates near, but he will reach them and soon his son and whore will be where they must be.  
>...<p>

Without him knowing, Starscream was watching his leader as his spark called for his daughter and he went for her no matter how tired he was.

For his utter horror he saw Megatron turning the course of the ship to a faraway part of the galaxy... The only reason for thart will be if he supposed that there was that Prime and his spawn!

He started to freak out... Megatron was his and his only! It was a good thing he liked his daughter... But still! That Prime should have stayed lost forever!

A plan formulated in his head.. He needed to do something in order for Megatron to remain his forever... Yessss... That will make it...

Once the idea was fully formed in his processor he silently walked away. What Megatron didn't know won't kill him after all.

The leader of the Autobots, Ultra Magnus sat drumming his fingers next to a keyboard as he tiredly read through a report. It was tedious work but even he had to read reports sometimes, he couldn't always delegate it to underlings. It might be boring but at least it didn't relate to the Decepticons who still hadn't conquered Cybertron or its nearby colonies. He supposed he should thank the missing Optimus Prime for that, Megatron was so focused on finding him and the child they'd had together that he barely concentrated on the main Autobot army or planets.

He was exceedingly disapproving of what had happened between the washout Prime and the Decepticon leader, and was extremely pleased that Optimus and his team had not attempted to return. It wouldn't be proper at all, they didn't want Decepticon halfbreeds affecting normal Autobot children. A part of him was grudgingly amazed that Optimus had eluded the entire Decepticon force for more than fifty cycles, that was impressive. If only the young Mech had not fragged up so badly on Archa Seven, he could have become something instead of being a screw-up.

Just as he was wondering whether or not he should leave this report until later, a sudden beeping started. In surprise, he pulled up a new screen and saw he'd received an anonymous message directed right at him. His computer wasn't detecting any viruses and he was curious about what it could contain. He clicked on it and read the message.

**To the Magnus of the Autobots**

**It may interest you to know that Megatron has discovered the location of Optimus Prime and his team. He is heading there right now but you can catch him up. I would advise you to do so unless you desire Megatron to discover his half Autobot Sparkling. Think of the scandal it might cause.**

Ultra Magnus could not believe this, had Megatron really discovered Optimus's location? But there was more.

**There are spies within you circle, very clever and well hidden spies. Trust no one and keep your mission a close secret or it will get back to Megatron. You are under close observation so chose your crew very carefully. Act now before it's too late.**

There was no indication who it was from but Ultra Magnus guessed it must be from a Decepticon. Perhaps this bot did not wish a halfbreed to be their future leader, he had no idea. But could it be a trap of some sort? He decided he would examine the coordinates given and judge the situation. If it looked good, then he would organise a mission to it but he'd have to ensure the purpose was not discovered. By charting a course to another destination, he could throw off suspicion and only tell his crew once they were nearly there. By that time, it would be too late for Megatron to do anything if he was indeed travelling to this planet.

Ultra Magnus smiled, it looked like things weren't going to be so boring after all.

Back on Earth

"We need to tell Valour about this," Optimus sighed happily as Ratchet wrote out a program for Blackarchinia while she was carrying.

"Mmm, will he be excited?" she asked and this made Optimus laugh.

"Trust me," he said with a chuckle. "He'll be utterly elated, he's always wanted some siblings. And I think this will make Sari happy as well, she knows she's different from normal human children. Very soon, she'll need an upgrade into a more robotic form."

"Really?" she asked interestedly.

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "But we think she will still have a human form."

"Lucky her," she sighed, she would love to have a normal robot form. All she had was a spider and technoorganic form.

He leaned over and kissed her, saying. "You're still beautiful."

She looked up at him before her optics watered and hugged him tightly.

It was a long time since they knew of her situation, however she didn't showed up any signs of her carrying. It means, no purging, no tiredness or even her belly grew.

That was odd and they asked Ratchet about it who supposed it was because of her organic half that her pregnancy will take a while to evolve. That also gave them time to think how they will deliver the news to Valour and the others.

"When you think the sparkling will start growing?" She asked never leaving his embrace.

He sighed, "I don't know... But it doesn't matter, what it does matter is that when it comes it will be loved by everyone." and hugged her tighter.  
>...<p>

"Oh, isn't that romantic?" Bulkhead asked as he painted the couple.

"What are you painting this time, Bulkhead?" Prowl came closer and observed the painting before grimacing.

In the painting was Optumus with Blackarachia, kissing... However, the Prime was a butterfly with his wings caught in the spider femme's web which of course didn't mattered as his arms were taking her head and waist and she didn't seemed to be attacking him either by the way she straddled his waist.

"They make a beautiful couple, don't you think?" Bulkhead say without turning from his work.

The cyberninja just shook his head and sighed with a smile and looking at the now kissing models.

"Ewww, they are kissing again!" Valour said coming next to them with Sari and Bumblebee. "I wonder when I will have more siblings since they kiss too much...after all, if you kiss you will end up with baby." the little sparkling added and Sari nodded.

"Do you love your mother, Valour?" Prowl asked kindly.

"Yes! She's super awesome! The best mom in the universe!" The sparkling beamed. "I wish I had eight legs too so I may walk over the walls and ceiling!"

'Oh Primus, no.' Prowl thought for a moment. They had their hands full with him just walking and running around on the floor... It will be too much if he added the walls and ceiling.

"I wish I could fly," Sari stated, pointing at the butterfly version of Optimus. "How come Autobots can't fly?"

"We lost the technology to the Decepticons," Prowl explained. "There used to be Autobot fliers but the Decepticons somehow introduced a code into our systems which blocked the flight program. Now no Autobot Sparklings are born with the ability to fly, only those who have a Decepticon creator can be born as Seekers, jets or triple changers."

"Aww," Sari said with a pout. "Bet that sucks. So all flying machines on Cybertron are just normal machines?"

"They are non sentient, yes," Prowl said with a nod. "Someday we hope to restore the code to produce Autobot fliers once more."

"That'll cause problems," Ratchet muttered and as they looked at him, said. "Because all transformer fliers are Decepticons or half breeds, their mistrusted by the general populace."

"Well that's stupid," Sari declared as Valour nodded. "Yeah, it doesn't make sense. I think it would be cool if there were flying Autobots."

"It's the way things are," Ratchet shrugged. "When Autobots see a flier, it's generally a Decepticon attacking so they associate flying with evil. They prefer to put their trust into shuttles and ships that cannot come to life and hurt them."

"Still stupid," Valour mumbled as he ran over to Optimus and Blackarachia who stopped kissing. "Hi daddy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course son," Optimus said with a smile, stroking his head. "What is it?"

"How much kissing do you have to do before mommy has a Sparkling?" Valour asked innocently as the couple stared at him.

"Uh, well," Optimus stammered before saying with a smile. "You know, I think your mother and I might have done enough kissing for a Sparkling?"

"Really?" Valour gasped excitedly with shinning optics.

"Yes," Optimus said with a nod. "We'll check with Ratchet to see if it's...uh worked."

"Okay," Valour asked and as Optimus called Ratchet over, asked. "If I kissed Sari a lot, could we have a Sparkling?"

As Optimus spluttered, Blackarachnia just laughed before saying. "I'm afraid only adults can have Sparklings little one, just like only adults can transform."

"Oh, okay," Valour said with a shrug as Ratchet came over.

"Darn right," the Medic stated in response to the Femme's words. "So, you want to know if your new mom's carrying?"

"Yes, yes," Valour exclaimed excitedly as Sari also hurried over. She took wanted to have some Sparklings around, then she wouldn't be the youngest any more.

"Hmm, let's take a look," Ratchet muttered, acting surly but really playing along. "Yeah...it does look like it, you're going to be a big brother Valour."

"YES!" the children cheered happily, hugging Blackarachnia around her middle.

"When are they going to come?" Valour asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure," Ratchet admitted. "It could be a while but they will come."

"They?" Sari questioned and he smiled. "There's more than one," he admitted.

"Wow, you guys really did kiss a lot," Valour gasped, making all the adults laugh.

Optimus smiled happily, his son was happy with the news and that was what mattered. It was almost a shame that Megatron couldn't see just how happy they all were.

The Nemesis

"Hmm, hungry again?" Starscream asked sleepily as his daughter pawed at him, chirping for his feeding tube.

"Ravenous little thing, isn't she?" Megatron chuckled, reading from a data pad as Starscream reclined on their berth with their daughter.

"Yes," Starscream sighed tiredly, Slipstream was waking him up frequently so she could feed.

"Hmmmm...!" she took the tube and started sucking greedily.

"She's so strong already..." Starscream sighed half asleep as the sparkling clung to him.

"Indeed," Megatron chuckled. "Just wait until she meets her elder sibling soon..." he trailed off dreamily.

Starscream's optics snapped open fully at the mention of the half breed mechling and his energon ran cold just before the flow of fuel for his sparkling stopped suddenly.

"Ah-ah...!" Slipstream whimpered at the loss of food, however Starscream was petrified, he didn't wanted that creature near and ignored his daughter's distress.

Finally Slipstream grows frustrated and crawled towards her sire before petting him for fuel and crawl her way up his chest.

"Uh? What are you doing here?" he looked down at her huge red optics that started watering. "Did you finished your carrier's fuel so fast?" Megatron asked his distressed daughter and released his feeding tube for her.

He smiled and caressed her head.

"You need to refuel more, Starscream if you can't feed our daughter enough... I can't imagine how it will be if we had a son; he would have sucked you dry..." the warlord chuckled.

But Starscream didn't share his humour, he way, way too shocked thinking about that other sparkling to answer.

The very notion of his precious daughter interacting with that damn half breed was almost unbearable. Undoubtedly, the brat had been brought up as a soft sparked Autobot, how could Megatron even think of putting them together? Slipstream was a full Decepticon and a Seeker on top of that, making her ten times as special as that failure of a son. She was the real heir and princess to the Decepitcon throne and soon would have brothers, proper brothers to back her up.

"What do you think?" Megatron now asked his daughter who was sucking contently. "Are you looking forward to seeing your big brother?"

She just purred, it was hard to tell if she was happy about this or merely content because she was being fed. Megatron just chuckled and patted her head.

"My precious daughter, at least I will never miss your development," he stated softly, a touch of bitterness entering his tone. Rousing himself, Starscream crawled over to Megatron and nuzzled his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, my lord," he said softly. "I will never leave you or take our children away, that Prime had no right to deny you that Sparkling. He deserves everything you give him."

"Hmm, yes," Megatron said softly, optics gleaming at this thought. Starscream rubbed his broad shoulders, saying.

"I was thinking my lord...perhaps when we reach there, we shouldn't reveal ourselves straight away."

"What do you mean?" Megatron said sharply and Starscream said.

"That Prime will have raised him as an Autobot, it'll be easiest to assess the damage he's done from a distance, while they don't know we're watching. Then you can confront that Prime once you know everything about him, his habits, his allies, everything. And think how upset he will be when he realises we were watching him and he did not even know."

_"And it'll give Ultra Magnus a chance to catch up,"_ Starscream thought to himself as Megatron nodded slowly.

"That's not a bad plan," he admitted. "I could watch my Sparkling in secret, find out what he likes."

Slipstream looked up curiously as he smiled. "Yes, that sounds very good Starscream."

"Anything for you," Starscream purred, nuzzling and kissing his neck.

Megatron's energon pump rose just as his temperature at the soft and arousing touches of his Second and made him wonder if he was ready to interface again.

As if reading his processor, Starscream bent down to his waist and licked his master's panel.

"Open for me, master..." Starscream purred seductively and soon Megatron was obeying.

Megatron's half pressurised spike was revealed and without wasting another second Starscream started licking it's ridged surface making the owner moan deeply.

"Ohhhh... Starscream..." the warlord groaned at his attentions. His body releasing coolant as it tried to cool off and waves of energy of arousal invaded his whole field...

...such powerful energy even reached his sparkling who stopped feeding and couldn't decide she liked this or not.

Starscream then rolled his glossa around the dripping sensitive head of the powerful spike before finally taking it all inside his mouth and start bobbing his head up and down.

By now Megatron was a moaning and wriggling mass, uttering over and over again Starscream's name without realizing it as he thrusts his hips towards that marvellous mouth that pleased him so much.

Finally then Slipstream crawled away from her aroused sire and watched in interest the show that both her creators made.

She watched her carrier suck on another cable much more thicker than the one she fed from -maybe her carrier fed from it? She thought- before her sire scream: "Yes, Starscream, fragg yes!" before finally collapse on the berh, utterly tired. Then her carrier continued sucking before letting go, not before a few more teasing licks and smiled at her sire.

"I hope that was enjoyable for you, my lord..." Starscream purred and then crawled up to the bigger mech and kissed him passionately.

"Hmmm..." Megatron purred before reaching for his seeker and his hand went down looking for his panel. The seeker mewled and opened it revealing his dripping port, then without wasting another second he thrusts one finger inside.

Starscream bit his lips and groaned. It was hard to tell if it was from pleasure or pain, so Megatron asked: "Are you still sore? I don't think we can do it yet, no matter how gentle I go. I'm not interested in hurting you..."

The seeker looked down at his leader in surprise... Maybe he was surprised because he won't get a 'face, or because Megatron cared for him. "But... Master... I need you..." He almost whimpered.

Looking up at his seeker, and completely forgetting his staring daughter, Megatron then rolled them so the seeker was on his back and this one obediently spread his legs... But that was not what Megatron had in mind...

"Open..." He petted his spike cover. That made Starscream's optics widen and stare at Megatron in shock. "Open...!" He repeated the order in a more severe tone.

Soon, Starscream was revealing his spike to his master for the first time. Then Megatron took it in hand and started pumping it. The reaction was instantaneous.

Slipstream watched her carrier's other tube, she thought that maybe her sire was now hungry so she will let them feed.

"Oh...Maaasteeer... Hmmm..." Starscream moaned at the other's attentions and Megatron decided to take a risk, why not?

Megatron then took the seeker's spike in his mouth and rolled his huge glossia over all those ridges and bumps before going for the sensitive head as if savouring his pet.

"Aa-ahh... Ooohhh!" Starscream writhed and thrashed. He was enjoying his master's attentions... But somehow he preferred the other deep sheathed in his port... however, this was not bad either.

None of them noticed little Slipstream leaving the berth and crawl her way out from their quarters as her creator's show bored her... Why they were so noisy when they feed the other?

Megatron continued pumping the spike faster and sucking harder before finally his seeker came releasing his sweet essence in his master's mouth. The warlord licked it all, after all, who would have thought that Starscream was so sweet?

"Hmmm... Not bad..." Megatron purred and then released the now spent spike. Then he seemed to come to his senses as well. Starscream seemed to be ready to recharge...but... Where was Slipstream?!

"Where is my daughter?!" He suddenly yelled as panic overwhelmed his frame.

Starscream's optic's on-lined fully at that. "Slipstream!" he screamed in fear.

Megatron rolled off the berth, stuffing his spike back into its casing, thankful it was limp. Trying to do that to a stiff spike tended to be awkward and painful. Starscream was also frantically scrambling for the door; their daughter was far too young to be wandering about on her own.

"Slipstream," Starscream called, he could not bear the thought of anyone getting their hands on her. There were plenty who would take advantage of Megatron's Sparkling helpless and alone in the corridors. "Come to carrier."

Meanwhile, Slipstream was innocently crawling along the corridor, looking for something of interest. She wasn't feeling so sleepy anymore and wanted to explore. She'd grown tired of staying in her creators shared quarters, she wanted to see the world...or what seemed like the world to her.

Spotting a spare bolt on the floor, she picked it up and stuck it in her mouth, seeing if it was edible. She spat it out, it was oily and disgusting, not like the sweet fuel she got from her creators.

"Pah," she exclaimed, spitting.

She wanted to find something to get rid of the nasty taste and so began crawling in earnest along the corridor. It was deserted so no one stopped her as she fearlessly crawled along, getting her hands and knees quite dirty in the process. The corridors were cleaned, just not often enough to prevent this Sparkling from getting very filthy. Her carrier was always making sure she was clean, this was a very important part of being a Seeker. She was too young to clean herself so did not realise how her carrier would shriek when he saw the state of her.

Slipstream heard something up ahead and peeked around a corner to see two Mechs exiting a room, carrying glowing cubes. She perked up, those looked very tasty, maybe she could get herself one? The door was left ajar and she quickly crawled in its direction, the retreating Mechs completely unaware of this. Squeezing through the door, she beheld shelves and shelves of different glowing cubes. It was a beautiful rainbow of colours, blue, purple, pink, red, green, the list went on.

The little Femme Sparkling squealed in delight, she could already smell the lovely scents coming from the numerous cubes. She crawled over to the nearest low shelf and managed to pull her self up. Scrambling around, she managed to pull herself onto the low shelf and then reached up to try and knock a few cubes to the floor. She succeeded and slid back down to the floor to begin sampling her prizes.

The problem was that they had no gaps or tubes to feed from, so, she looked and looked turning one blue glowing one and found what it seemed like a little gap, she pressed into it and then a hole was revealed, a hole that also revealed the liquid, sweet smelling and glowing substance inside.

She squeaked in victory at her doing before sniffing at it and move it to the side so she could drink.

It was very sweet indeed and she loved the taste of it... Even if it seemed to burn her throat. She also hadn't realized that the sweet substance was dripping all over her dirtying her even more.

There was a few moments after when she felt full enough but also so...energized... There was something inside her that told her to...to do something, so, abandoning the cube, she left that room crawling faster and giggling all along.

In that her sire and carrier ran by the other corridor calling her name without noticing she was behind them before disappear in another corridor.

Slipstream just giggled at their behaviour, it seemed they left her to do her own and so she continued crawling faster and her optics brightened at the sight of another door. "Nyaaa..." She cooed before it opened and some mechs hurried out from it.

The door remained open for a few more seconds as she crawled towards it before something stopped her advances. "Naaaah!" She cried as she realized she was not on the floor anymore but continued moving as if she was still crawling.

"What is doing princess Slipstream the daughter of the mighty Megatron, conqueror of worlds, leader of the decepticons and only rightful ruler of the universe alone in the corridors?" A huge green mech with a single optic said holding her wriggling frame up.

"It seems she's valking," Said another mech with a strange accent.

Before any of them could continue, she turned around and using her little but sharp claws released herself from the big mech's grasp and quickly crawled and climbed all over his frame like some kind of ant, all the time squeaking and giggling at her doing.

"Blitzwing! Stop the mighty little princess from continuing!" the big mech said in alarm as he tried but failed to get her back in his hands as she somehow always slipped away from his grasp.

But the other mech seemed to change his face for another black one and was laughing his aft off at his situation.

"Slipstream!"Another loud and deep voice screamed before hurrying steps approached.

Her sire came in her visual field and he also tried to get his hands on her, but the little sparkling was way too fast, plus Lugnut who never stopped moving.

That frustrated Megatron and with a mighty roar he ordered Lugnut to stay still. The green mech obeyed but still twitched here and there until he finally caught her and held her up facing him.

"Slipstream!" Megatron started. "Bad femmling! You never leave your creators ag-" he was about to say but then, everything happened too fast... her face contorted in an utterly sad one before purging at his face and torso and then started crying loudly.

"My lord," Lugnut exclaimed in shock just as Starscream appeared.

"Slipstream," he exclaimed, rushing over instantly to his crying Sparkling. "My Sparkling, what happened?"

She didn't reply, just continued crying, her tanks felt very sore after purging and that blue energon was making her tummy feel very funny, but not in a good way. As Starscream took her from Megatron, she purged again and this only made her cry even harder and louder. Unlike Megatron, Starscream managed to avoid the unprocessed energon but he almost dropped her in shock.

"How did this happen?" he shrieked, cradling her to his chest and trying to comfort her.

"What is wrong with her?" Megatron demanded as well, directing his question to Lugnut and Bliztwing.

"Ve have no idea," Bliztwing stated, his face icy. "She appeared und began crawling over Lugnut. I think she has been drinking Energon."

"Energon?" Starscream said in alarm. "She's not old enough to drink Energon, where would she have gotten it?"

"There is a store room down that way," Bliztwing stated, pointing in the direction where little spots of blue Energon could be seen. "She might have gotten into that one."

"I don't believe this," Megatron growled, wiping away the mess on his face. "You two, get this cleaned up. Starscream, come along."

He took his Seeker by the arm and pulled him along, the Seeker was wrapped up in comforting his still wailing Sparkling. How could one little Femme Sparkling cause such trouble and give him a near Spark attack? Had her brother been so naughty at her age. Megatron grumpily hoped that his son had purged regularly on his damn carrier, it would serve him right.

"It's alright my darling, we'll make you feel better," Starscream cooed, stroking his dirty Sparkling. "She's so dirty, she could have picked up any amount of viruses..."

"I'm sure she's fine," Megatron said with only a hint of uncertainty. "We'll need to have a bath, you take care of her."

Starscream nodded, he'd need to give her a little shot of coolant to settle her tanks and then feed her, that would make her happy again. Megatron sighed, raising a Sparkling was much harder than he'd thought. For a moment, he wondered if it was just as well his son was old enough to walk, talk and feed properly but dismissed this thought. At least with Slipstream, he could teach her to be a proper Decepticon from birth, it would make things so much easier.

"You're not to go wandering again," Starscream told his daughter sternly as he encouraged her to take the dropper full of coolant. "You got a bad tummy from drinking energon your not allowed to have. And your armour is filthy, you are not to crawl along that dirty corridor again. Do you understand?"

She just stared at him with watery optics, chirping miserably, not wanting to consume anything else. Starscream sighed before lifting her up and placing her against his shoulder.

"Now, come on," Starscream said lightly petting her back as she sniffed. "Bath time."

As Starscream filled the tub Megatron watched them, saw his silently crying daughter against his seeker's shoulder and contemplated the moment for a while.

"Starscream..."

"Yes, my lord?" he answered without turning and pouring some cleanser inside.

"Get us some cubes, I'll take care of her." Megatron said lowly; that made Starscream turn and watch him with surprise, but the other seemed decided.

"Megatron...you want to bathe our daughter?" The seeker tried as he tried to decipher if this was real. After all, Megatron liked his daughter but the responsibility of cleaning her was always and only his as the tyrant never liked to get dirty when bathing her...maybe that now he was dirty himself he will try...

"Starscream..." Megatron said darkly before Stascream's face lightened and he passed him their still whimpering daughter.

"Scrub her delicately, particularly against her wings, she likes it...also, be gentle with her thrusters and careful with her claws...she's ticklish..." The jet said happily before leaving their private washracks.

Megatron just looked at his quickly retiring seeker wondering for a moment why the other was so happy and at the same time like he was free from something.

"Good... It seems it's just you and me," He said to Slipstream before taking a sponge and poured more cleanser on it, then lowered her on the tub and began scrubbing her back.

Immediately the seekerlet began giggling, and as her sire continued she began moving uncontrollably splashing and clawing at him hardly.

Megatron now understood why Starscream always had scratches all over his hands and arms and why he always came bathed along with their daughter.

"Aren't you going to stay still?" He tried before reaching for a brush and scrubbed her little thrusters...the result was Slipstream squeaking louder and clawing him harder. "Hnnn..." he could just let out a grunt at his daughter's mirth and continue.

Slipstream giggled even more, the memory of her bad tummy ache melting away as her sire bathed her. She loved bathing so much, the warm liquid was very soothing on her armour and wings and it was a lot of fun when one of her creators gently rubbed her with a cloth. As a Seeker, her body was very sensitive and she automatically reached out with her claws, grabbing and scratching in delight.

"Hmmm, I'll have to buff out my armour after this," Megatron mused as she scored another line on his wrist. "Your something, aren't you my daughter?"

She just giggled at him, happily splashing her fists into the bath and soaking her Sire. He sighed, at least she wasn't crying and purging anymore, this was a distinct improvement. It was probably just as well Starscream hadn't had twins or triplets, he couldn't imagine bathing more than one Sparkling.

"So little one?" Megatron began as he turned his Sparkling over and carefully cleaned her wings, making them shiver in delight. She was squealing with giggles, wriggling so much that he almost dropped her. "You don't seem afraid of anything."

He smirked and said. "I wouldn't expect anything less from a daughter of mine."

She simply giggled some more. He finished cleaning her wings and gently laid her against his shoulder as she purred happily. He sunk into the water so that it went up to her waist but was below his shoulder. Her purrs became louder as her body completely relaxed in the hot and soothing liquid.

He imagine doing this with both of his children, Valour would probably be much calmer. He might even play with his young Sparkling although he wouldn't admit this to anyone, probably not even Starscream. He was already acting softer than he ever had before but acting soft was probably the way to go with his Autobot raised son. Once he had a rapport with the little one, he could start moulding him into a proper Decepticon, half code or not.

"Mmm," Megatron sighed, this bath really was soothing him and the thought that his son was within reach was even better. He had no solid proof Valour was on this organic planet but his instincts told him he was and he always trusted them.

Starscream watched his leader and daughter relax in silence from the door with two cubes. He smirked.

'I wonder how long will it take Magnus to reach that planet, I just hope he hurries.' He thought drinking one of the cubes and walked back to the berth leaving alone Megatron and Slipstream to relax.

He started thinking what he will do once Shockwave's report that said that Magnus leaved Cybertron arrived on Megatron's audios.

If Magnus was cleaver he will said he will go somewhere else.  
>...<p>

Meanwhile...  
>Cybertron...<p>

"Is everything ready, Perceptor, I need to go and check on that colony as soon as possible." Ultra Magnus said to the scientist so his ship will be ready to depart.

"It will be ready in a few more breems, Magnus, meanwhile go and check on your crew." The scientist said returning to his work.

"Excellent Perceptor," Ultra Magnus said with a nod before heading to where his crew was getting themselves assembled.

"I trust you have everything under control?" he asked of his second in command, Sentinel Prime."

"Yes Magnus," Sentinel exclaimed, standing to attention smartly. "As soon as the ship's full fueled and supplied, we'll be ready to go."

"Good," Ultra said, glancing over at the others who were looking a lot more casual than Sentinel. There was Jazz, a cyber ninja and communications expert who was currently lounging against a pillar. He gave off a lazy aura but he was a deadly fighter and that was why Ultra wanted him along.

Then there was the Jet-twins, the only Autobots who could fly. He was keeping them close least others steal them away; they were far too valuable to lose. They had full Autobot coding, they weren't half breeds and he was very proud of that fact. Because they were the youngest on the team, they were up in the air and messing about but he'd rather they did it now rather than later on a ship. It might be a magnificent ship but it was still confined compared to the openness of the planet.

And then there was the other important member of the team, a Medic called Red Alert, who happened to be the only Femme. She was efficient and orderly, she was not interesting in flinging herself into a romantic relationship which suited Ultra Magnus. He didn't mind the likes of Jazz and the twins having a very easy nature as long as they did their jobs to the fullest of their abilities.

"As soon as Perceptor is ready, get everyone on board," Ultra Magnus ordered. "I want to get going."

"I understand sir," Sentinel agreed, turning and marching over to the rest of the team, Red Alert was nearest but she appeared to be going over a check list of supplies.

Ultra Magnus was glad he had Sentinel, he would support him when they confronted the wayward Prime. He knew there was a good chance they'd come into conflict with Megatron but he didn't care. He would not have a half breed of the Decepticon leader's running around the place, probably plotting to take over Cybertron. He'd pretend to be a normal Autobot and then make his move. So Ultra Magnus was going to nip this fully in the bud, at least by going he'd know what this little bastard looked like.

He just hoped that that creature stayed where it was... If Megatron ever get his hands on it... That creature may become into a powerful enemy to fear. He will decide in the end what to do with it.

And about Optimus Prime... Well, he better gave his creation willingly.

"Magnus, everything is ready, we can depart now." Perceptor announced.

"Good, let the others know and prepare to aboard."

"Yes, Magnus." the red scientist answered and walked away.

In that moment he boarded his ship closely followed by the jet twins who flew inside at full speed and almost...almost crashed with him.

"We'll be good and ready mister Magnus," Jetstorm said as he and his twin hurried inside flying.

"Not flying! Land and walk, kids." Ultra Magnus said. One of this days they will give him a spark attack.

"Sure mister Magnus sir..." One of them said but they were too far away in the ship already.

He shook his head and sighed before watch the rest of his crew approach. "Ultra Magnus, sir," Sentinel Prime came after him. "Is there a particular reason why you wish to go to that location in a hurry?"

"I have my reasons, Sentinel; once we're there you will understand."

"Understood sir," Sentinel replied although his expression indicated that he was burning with curiosity.

Magnus watched as he hurried after the crew, barking at them to get a move on. He was on fire to get going but certain procedure had to be maintained. If he wanted their arrival on Earth to be a surprise, he had to act completely normal. Megatron could not be allowed to arrive and have a chance to spirit his offspring away, that was intolerable.

But soon, everything would come together.

Earth

"Daddy?" Valour asked as he climbed onto his father's lap. "Will we ever go to Cybetron?"

They were lounging on the island's beach, enjoying the warm weather. Valour had finished his morning studies and was enjoying a break before he had his afternoon ones. Optimus always tried to ensure his son had a good balance of playtime and education. As well as the usual cybertronian courses, Valour also learned earth ones and thankfully enjoyed both. It wasn't difficult for them to learn human languages, the harder part was sometimes using them as different counties had different wants of saying the same thing.

Then there was mannerisms, there was no point in simply saying hello in the right language if you had no idea you were also meant to bow. Or shake hands if it was a new acquaintance or perhaps kiss. Once Optimus and his team had settled on Earth and had established good relations with the humans at large, they'd started studying the different cultures and countries, obviously starting with the one they found themselves in. As Valour had grown older, Optimus had started taking him to these other, it was a good way of letting the different counties know that they weren't any kind of threat.

Valour being a child was a big help towards this aim, the humans felt far safer around a being who was just trying to raise his son rather than a bunch of powerful beings that wanted to hide away on their planet. The humans seemed to love it when Valour willingly adopted their various customs and his clear pleasure in playing and interacting with the local children.

But in the midst of all this was the question, when would Valour visit a Cybertronin colony? He was being taught how he would act in such a setting but so far, he hadn't really had a chance to put what he'd learned into practice.

"We will," Optimus assured him. "But not right now, not with your mother carrying. When your older and your siblings are old enough, we'll go."

"Hmm," Valour sighed, snuggling into his father's warm armour. "I wanna see the crystal gardens."

"Has Prowl been telling you about those?" Optimus said with a small smile and Valour nodded.

"They are beautiful and you'll see them one day," Optimus promised. "But why don't we build our own crystal garden in the meantime? Earth has many beautiful crystals and I believe Bulkhead might have some Cybertronian crystal seeds he's been meaning to plant. You could design a layout with him and we could all construct it."

"Okay, sounds fun," Valour said with a grin. "Maybe you could grow a flower crystal for mama."

"When did you become such a romantic?" Optimus laughed, lifting his son into the air as Valour giggled.

"I was looking through a data pad of crystals and some of them were flowers," Valour explained. "If you're going to marry mama, you'll have to give her special flowers."

"Your right," Optimus said with a slow nod, pleased he'd got Valour distracted. "I'll do just that."

"And when we're finished, we can invite everyone to see it," Valour said excitedly. "The kids' downtown would love it."

"I'm sure they would," Optimus agreed as he heard the sounds of someone approaching.

"May I join you?" purred Blackarachnia as she slid beside Optimus.

"Mommy!" Valour exclaimed in delight at the sight of the spider and hugged her.

Blackaracknia chuckled and hugged him back with her two front legs as she was still in her spider form.

"Hi, love," Optimus said with a look full of love that made the spider flush. Even if sometimes she considered herself hideous, he loved her just as Valour, they helped her all this time to accept herself and made her see how powerful she really was in this form.

"What you've been up to?" The Prime asked silkily.

"Oh... Nothing really," Her eight optics looked to the right side; he knew then that she was up to something.

"Elita..." He said smiling.

"Nothing, really, just helped Prowl with the dinobots." She seemed to smirk at that confession.  
>...<p>

Meanwhile...  
>With the dinobots...<p>

"Me Grimlock can't move!" The tyranosaur roared as he seemed struggling to get free from something.

"Me Snarl can't move! Me Snarl wants to move!" The other cried.

"Me Swoop likes it..." The smallest of them said as he moved back and forward.

They seemed to be trapped in some kind of spider web and their bodies held in safe cocoons which they cannot seem to escape from.

Snarl and Grimlock seemed particularly distressed at their lack of freedom, but Swoop... He just hung there moving back and forwards enjoying the pendulum motion.

"Release dinobots at once!" Grimlock roared at the meditating ninja down them.

Prowl was sitting cross legged on the soft grass as he hummed in concentration... And soon the cocoons started moving back and forwards... But there was no wind!

"Weeee!" Swoop said in utter joy; however his brother didn't shared his mirth.

"Stop! Me Grimlock purge!" The dinosaur cried as Prowl continued moving them with this new technique of his.  
>...<p>

Back with Optimus...

"The dinobots behaved?" Optimus smirked.

She leered up at him with her eight ruby optics.

"Only mom can make them obey." Valour said still hugging his spider mother.

"I certainly can," she said proudly. "Prowl asked me to assist with them, they were beginning to get a bit rowdy or at least Grimlock was. Snarl copies whatever he does and Swoop will go along with it but thankfully Swoop appears much calmer than the other two. He shouldn't give you too much trouble."

"Just as well," Optimus said wryly. "It sounds like he enjoyed your little punishment."

"Hmm, I was planning to offer to build him a special nest if he obeys Prowl," she said with a fanged smile. "He really seems to be giving them a lot of attention; I wouldn't have thought to look at him."

"Prowl's full of surprises," Optimus agreed with a life. "He likes the Dinobots and wants to help civilize them as much as he can. I'm glad because they wouldn't listen to me."

"Why's that love?" she asked, rocking Valour in her arms as he giggled.

"I suppose Grimlock wants to be dominant and automatically sees me as competition, being leader of another group," Optimus explained. "But Prowl offers himself as a teacher, not a leader or master so they accept him more easily."

As she nodded, Valour piped up. "Mommy, we had a great idea."

"Oh, and what's that?" she asked, giving him a nuzzle that made him giggle.

"We're going to build our own crystal garden," he declared proudly.

"Really, that sounds wonderful," she complimented. "It's been so long since I saw them...they were so beautiful..."

"We'll build our own beautiful spot," Optimus said, reaching to stroke the side of her face. "We could have a sparkling waterfall, Prowl would enjoy meditating under that. We might even be able to grow edible crystal if Ratchet can mess around with some of the seeds."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that," she agreed, leaning down to whisper. "Maybe we could have our own personal spot with edible crystals growing all around."

Optimus flushed as he understood her meaning and smiled. Valour now said.

"Can me and Sari have an orchard? Pleassssse daddy!"

"I'll see what we can do," Optimus laughed.

Sometime later...

"We're almost there... Just a few more days and you will meet your brother..." Megatron purred to his exciting daughter.

"Brother?" She said and Megatron smirked in proud. Slipstream seemed to be even more intelligent than what he predicted if she learned to speak so fast.

"Yes, sweetspark..." He caressed her head. "Valour..."

She beamed at him still sitting on his lap. "Valour..." She repeated. "Valour is away from sire... Valour is good." She said and Megatron bend down and kissed her forehead.

Everyone seemed so happy, except Starscream who disliked greatly the idea of adding that halfbreed to their ranks and wondered when will Ultra Magnus catch up with them!

He just hoped that the old Magnus was not too senile and drive fast because in a few more days they will be landing in that planet.

Just as he thought about it, an alarm sounded.

"Megatron, sir, we detect the proximity of another ship and is approaching fast..." One of the soldiers said. "An Autobot ship!"

Megatron frowned and Starscream could barely hide his smirk. "What?!" The tyrant roared.

"What?!" Slipstream repeated what her sire said as she climbed to his chest and atrached herself there as her sire lifted himself from his throne and walked towards the console.

"What...? Who?!" Megatron demanded.

"We don't know sir, just that is going very fast...top speed actually, and it will pass us in three, two, one..." The soldier said just in time a huge white ship passed them so fast that made them shake.

"Contact Shockwave, he needs to give me a late report..." Megatron said darkly.  
>...<p>

"Ultra Magnus, sir, we've already passed the decepticon ship, it will take them hours to get in order and days to reach us if we continue like this." Red Alert said and everyone looked up at her.

"Was that the Nemesis? Megatron?" Jazz said in shock. Everyone seemed to be shocked except by the medic and Perceptor. "But.. What's he doing here?"

Magnus' most trusted personnel were his scientist and medic, they knew beforehand where they were going and made sure to keep the others quiet once they took a different space gate to this very much different destination.

"There's only one reason that will bring him up here so far away from home," He said darkly. "Not even the Allspark... But his own bastard."

Even Sentinel gasped at that remark. "But that means... That Optimus is there!" Sentinel said in shock.

"Indeed, find the little bastard and you will find it's carrier." Ultra Magnus mussed with a dark frown.

"But...why are we here?" Jazz questioned, cocking his head to one side. "I understand why old Megs would want to come here..."

"I will not allow a threat to Cybertron and its colonies to grow unchecked," Ultra Magnus declared. "And as you've just seen, the danger increases with its Sire approaching."

As Jazz frowned, Sentinel scoffed. "So we're going to see the planet Optimus has been hiding all this time?"

"Indeed, it's a fully organic planet called Earth," Ultra Magnus replied, thinking how unoriginal that name was. Honestly, could its inhabitants not have thought of a better name than what covered their planet. Actually, from what the scanners were telling him, the planet was mostly covered in water, perhaps Earth sounded better than Water to them.

"Organic?" Sentinel said in horror. "Sir, there may be dangerous creatures there."

"I wouldn't worry," Ultra Magnus replied, understanding his SIC concerns. "But considering that Optimus Prime is there with his spawn, I think we can assume they've at least found a safe spot down there."

Sentinel thought about this before nodding, that made sense. He knew Optimus would never even think of endangering his offspring, even if it was a bastard. Fragger was too sentimental for his own good.

"The Nemesis is speeding up," Red Alert said in her calm voice.

"Of course," the Magunus nodded. "But we should arrive just before them, enough time for what we've come for."

"Sir, will I still be able to study him?" Perceptor asked as Jazz's frown deepened.

"You will," Ultra Magnus said with a nod. "Prepare yourself for what lies ahead, this'll likely end with a battle although is Optimus and his team know where their loyalties lie, it shouldn't be that bad."

They all nodded and got back to work, even if one of their number had a very bad feeling about his. The jettwins weren't on the bridge right now, they were preparing separately for their arrival but they would have been equally uneasy about this if they'd known.

The Nemesis

"Shockwave," Megatron barked as soon as a connection had been made. "Explain to me why Ultra Magnus is currently speeding towards the planet my son and his carrier are on?"

Even as he said this, Slipstream crawled up his plating and attached herself to his shoulder, staring intently at the spy.

"I...I did not know of this," Shockwave assured his leader. "Ultra Magnus scheduled a fairly routine journey to one of the Autobot colonies, there was no hint that he planned to go elsewhere. The team he took with him if very typical of the trips he occasionally takes."

"Someone's told him," Megatron growled as Slipsteam looked up at him. "There's no way that little Prime would contact him, why would he when he has not in fifty stellar cycles?"

"I will look into it at once my lord," Shockwave assured him. "And may I say you have a very beautiful daughter."

"Hmm, thank you," Megatron said, too distracted by what this could mean for him. He'd hoped to arrive on the planet unseen by any and observe his son and carrier in secret. From then, he could work out how best to approach his offspring, take his time in forming a relationship. Now he'd be damn forced to just burst onto the scene to stop that Magnus from ruining everything.

"Report back to me if you find anything," he ordered, taking Slipsteam into his arms.

"It shall be done," Shockwave said before signing out.

Megatron knew that there were some few of his soldiers who disliked the idea of his son Valour and called him with venom 'halfbreed'. Now he wondered which one of them was capable of telling the Magnus.

Not many knew about that fact for sure, but the mech was one of his crew, a very close mech... Someone who possibly slipped the information without wanting it...

Somehow he doubted of Blitzwing. "Uhhh..." he growled. That mech was one of the first on knowing. He rolled his optics.

"Sire... Hungry..." Slipstream petted his chest and snapped him away from his trance.

Megatron smiled down at her and released his feeding tube for her who took it in her mouth and started feeding.

He sighed, it was done already and now he just hoped that Magnus don't tell his Prime... Somehow he had a spark beat that the old bastard won't do it.  
>...<p>

Earth...

"The crystals here grow very fast," Blackarachnia said in amazement looking at the huge formations.

"Yes, it must be because the sun here provides lots of energy for them to harvest." Optimus said before learning down and started kissing her.

Near them, Prowl was meditating when suddenly he snapped out from his trance and gasped in shock. 'Something's gonna happen...' He thought, he felt how the energy around changed.

He glanced up at the sky, somehow, he felt that whatever was going to happen would come from the sky. He leapt out of his tree and began running through the maze of beautiful crystals towards where Optimus and Blackarachnia were currently making out. Fear was trickling from his Spark but he controlled it, he could not allow himself to lose control now.

"Optimus," he yelled as he finally neared them.

"Hmm...what...Prowl?" Optimus said in confusion, releasing his love's lips.

"Optimus, there's something coming," Prowl said urgently. "I don't know what it is but there's something bad coming."

Optimus was about to protest but seeing how serious Prowl looked, instead said.

"Alright, we'd better get back to base."

Activating his comm, he called Ratchet.

"Ratchet, is there..."

"Optimus, there's a ship coming!" Ratchet yelped into the comm, almost deafening the Prime.

"A ship?" Optimus whispered, feeling his spark almost freeze. "Megatron?"

"No, it looks Autobot," Ratchet replied grimly. "But I still don't like this, just why are they coming to this planet of all places."

"I don't know, but I'm going to meet them," Optimus stated grimly as Blackarachnia optics widened in horror.

He was about to disconnect before a thought struck him. "Ratchet...where's Valour?"

The mainland

"Whee," Valour laughed as Bumblebee gave him a piggyback. "Giddiup."

"Slave driver," Bumblebee mock pouted.

"Hey, are you going to make me pick all of these?" Sari asked with a grin, holding a basket of freshly picked flowers that they were planning to turn into a big display for Optimus and Blackarachnia. Both kids wanted to encourage the happy couple as much as they could.

"Just coming," giggled Valour as Bumblebee suddenly paused.

"Hey, come on," Valour said as Bumblebee frowned.

"There's a ship coming," he mumbled as Valour paused his poking. "What?"

"A ship...an Autobot ship," Bumblebee said. "We'd better get back to base."

He placed Valour down and transformed, saying. "Come on, get in."

"But aren't Autobots the good guys?" Sari said in confusion as she came over with her basket of flowers.

"Yeah...but we're not sure which Autobots these are," Bumblebee explained as the kids buckled up. "And Optimus would rather meet them first, we'll probably see them later."

"Okay," Sari accepted as she settled down as Bumblebee zoomed forward, aiming for the main road.

They'd almost reached it when a sudden whine alerted them to the fact a large machine was about to land almost on top of them.

Bumblebee accelerated at top speed but was useless as a force field appeared around them locking them inside.

"Bee, what is going on?!" Sari exclaimed desperate.

"We're trapped..." Bumblebee barely whispered.

"Trapped?" Sari said watching the landing ship in awe. "Who might them be?" She said.  
>...<p>

"Ultra Magnus, sir, landing was successful, we also spotted an autobot minibot and was caught in the forcefield." Red Alert announced.

"Good, it must be one of Optimus Prime's team; is a good thing we don't need to search for them." Magnus said.  
>...<p>

Meanwhile...  
>The Nemesis...<p>

"Is the drone ready?" Megatron asked his subordinate who answered positively.

He knew they won't be there in a while... Hours maybe if they continued at this speed so he sent a drone to spy on Magnus and another to jam the satellites from around so they will land unnoticed by Optimus and his team.

"The Magnus just landed, we have footage and can see they trapped a yellow minibot in their force field." The soldier said.

"Good, anything else?" Megatron asked.

"You can watch by yourself, sir." Another said. "We will be receiving audio... Now."

Megatron frowned and watched with a grim face.  
>...<p>

Earth...

"We need to get out of here, we don't know if they're hostiles!" Bumblebee tried but the forcefield prevented their escape.

And soon, the ship was opening. Everyone inside Bumblebee froze.

The first one in stepping outside, with a mighty attitude and his huge hammer, was Ultra Magnus. Next him came another blue mech with a huge chin and followed by a white mech with a visor.

Bumblebee gasped.

"Who are they, Bee?" Sari asked feeling how her friend was shaking. Valour looked with interest oblivious of the danger.

The Magnus looked down at him and addressed him; "Transform, soldier."

There was no answer.

"You heard your Magnus, now, transform or there will be consequences!" The big chinned mech barked and smirked as the doors opened... However, his smile deleted at the sight of Sari.

Valour also descended so Bee was able to transform, which he did.  
>...<p>

The nemesis...

Megatron gasped at the sight of his first born and felt as if his spark stopped. It was so long since the first and last time he saw him, but he would have recognized him anywhere.

...his son... His-

"Valour!" Slipstream squeaked in delight clapping her hands and shaking him out from his trance. She recognized her brother somehow. That made him smirk before looking up again.

The only one unhappy about this fact was Starscream who was deeply frowning.

Megatron was very possessive of his daughter, except in the beginning when he had to bathe her... But lately he even did that too and spoke to their daughter about that halfbreed all the time!

Starscream had no problem with Megatron taking their daughter ALL THE TIME, but if he was going to speak to her about that mechling...

He sighed, now was no time to be angry, he needed to be careful so he watched the images and listened intently.  
>...<p>

Earth...

Magnus frowned at the sight of Valour and an expression of utter disgust dawned itself in his face.

"Hi!" He said. "I'm Valour and they are my friends Bumblebee and Sari."

The white mech with a visor smiled at him but said nothing.

"So, you're the little bastard Megatron has been after so long?" Ultra Magnus couldn't help but say.

"What? What's bastard?" The little mech asked confused at the new word cocking his head to the side.

Next him, Bumblebee and Sari were way too petrified to speak, one in fear and the other in utter rage.

"You, you're bastard, you, an unholy and unwanted creation by a banished disgrace like your sire or your carrier, you, who were conceived under the most disgusting and disgraceful methods ever existing because there is no mech in this universe who will willingly spread their legs for an abuser like him... The disgusting creation of a rape... That is what YOU are, little bastard...!" Ultra Magnus answered with all the venom he could muster.

Valour was now petrified, no one _EVER _spoke to him like that, there was no reason to, he was good, he knew that. It hurt to hear this mech speak to him like that.

"W-why are y-you talking to m-me like that?" His voice almost broke in pieces, his spark ached, he barely understood what this mech told him, but the tone used was not friendly.

"Because it is the truth, and you know it, or did Optimus never tell you? He never told you why he ran from your sire? That you're the consequence of an unholy act? Of a disgrace for himself? Of treason?!" Magnus answered in the same bitter and harsh tone.

The sparkling was shaking now and tears ran by his little face for the first time.

Memories invaded his little processor of when he asked his daddy about his sire and this one just said that it didn't work... Or others when he heard him talk with Ratchet by accident about the same mech and how much he feared he hurt him again... Along many other memories like it.

...now everything was making sense... All the pieces were putting themselves together...

Valour started shaking and crying for the first time in his life.  
>...<p>

The Nemesis...

Megatron roared in rage. How dare Ultra Magnus to speak his son like that?!

Even Stascream seemed honestly shaken who was covering his mouth in horror. Yes, everything was true, but that was NOT the way of addressing a sparkling! Halfbreed or not!

They didn't watched the moment the force field of the ship disappeared and even less watched Valour ran away in tears, too busy looking after Megatron and his rage.

Megatron was furious and started throwing things and punching the soldiers he could reach, the others just ran away.

Eventually, the room was empty as Starscream dragged their lord out there to vent his anger.

But they forgot something...or someone.

Little Slipstream continued watching with interest the show on the screen as she was set on the controls; her brother cried because that bad mech said bad things to him and then he fled. She wished she could beat that bad mech and hug Valour... No one make her brother cry.

Earth 

"Who dropped the force field?" Ultra Magnus said angrily, he wasn't done with that little half breed. "Put it back up at once."

The force field appeared a moment later, meaning Sari and Bumblebee were still trapped underneath it. The little girl was still shocked, she couldn't believe that Optimus had been raped. Bumblebee meanwhile had found his voice.

"How could you say that to him?" he furiously demanded. "He's not a bastard, he's the best little guy you could ever meet!"

"Don't speak that way to the Magnus," Sentinel barked before narrowing his optics. "Hey, aren't you that Bumbler?"

Bumblebee burned with even more anger but he was more angry about Valour than that nickname.

"Yeah, that's me," he said coldly. "But I'd rather be a bumbler than a miserable coward and a liar."

If Sentinel was human, he'd have gone bright red with anger. As it was, his optics glowed furiously and he bellowed right in Bumblebee's face.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard," Bumblebee snarled back. "But I don't care about that right now, why did you come here if you're just going to hate on Valour. We're happier here than we ever were on Cybertron and now you come to screw it up."

"We are here," Ultra Magnus said coolly, placing a restraining hand on Sentinel who was shaking furiously. "To neutralise the threat of Megatron's bastard offspring."

"Stop calling him that!" Sari suddenly yelled furiously. "That's a bad word and you shouldn't say it."

"It's the truth," Sentinel spat as Bumblebee snarled. "No it's not, that's a filthy lie."

Before the argument could continue, Jazz said softly.

"Red says there's Autobot signal approaching on the ground...and the Decepticon ship appears to have arrived."

Ultra Magnus frowned as Bumblebee froze.

"How did they catch up so fast?" he demanded as Jazz shrugged. "It's possible they managed to soup up their drive and make a hyper jump...but the point is, they're going to arrive very soon."

"Hmm, this might complicate things," Ultra Magnus mused, if only they hadn't lost the little half breed. "Put these two into custody while we wait for them all to arrive."

"Don't you dare touch Sari," Bumblebee exclaimed, scooping her up and backing away as she said. "You're going to be in trouble with Optimus and the others get here."

"Please, we can easily take them," Sentinel scoffed as he advanced on them. "Now you'd better come quietly or else."

"Just try it," Bumblebee dared. "I can move way faster than you can."

"Jazz," Sentinel growled and with a sigh, Jazz ambled over to his side. Smirking, he said. "Now I have someone who's fast Bumbler."

"Yeah," Bumblebee scoffed. "I bet he isn't faster than Prowl."

Sentinel growled and lunged at him, Bumblebee quickly dodged, holding Sari tightly to his chest. Sentinel roared and lunged at him again, determined not to allow this insolent Mechling and that disgusting organic get away. But Bumblebee was considerably nimbler than the large Autobot was, he easily evaded him. Jazz was the problem, he clearly was skilled but he appeared to be almost holding back, allowing Bumblebee to dance around them.

Ultra Magnus scowled, that brat was starting to make fools of them. But before he could intervene, Red Alert once again contacted him from inside the ship.

"The Autobots are almost here,"

"Very well, you'd better let them in," he sighed, no point in allowing them to go in search of that bastard. Besides, once they were inside, they could always put up the force field again.

The force field was dropped just as Optimus Prime and several others rolled up. But what caught his optic and made his jaw drop was a techno organic, a massive black and purple spider that cam scuttling after them. As they transformed, so did the spider, revealing a Femme who instantly went to Optimus side as he strode forward.

"What's going on?" he demanded, seeing Bumblebee getting chased although Jazz had more or less given up. "Where's Valour?"

"Your bastard ran off," Ultra Magnus stated coldly as the new team flinched in shock and anger.

"Did you call him that?" Optimus asked, shaking with rage as Bumblebee ran over to them, taking safety in numbers.

"I told him the truth," Ultra Magnus said as his own team gathered around. "Which you appear to have neglected to do."

"I have never lied to him," Optimus said furiously as the Femme held his arm. "I love him with all my Spark and body, I don't care how he was conceived, he is my son."

"Urgh, what is that?" Sentinel exclaimed in disgust, this Femme looked even worse than that organic brat.

"Hello to you too Sentinel," she replied coolly, red optics narrowing.

He stiffened and said. "How did you know who I was?"

"That chin is difficult to forget," she said with a small shrug before murmuring to Optimus. "You should go look for Valour, we'll handle things here."

"You're not going anyway," Sentinel barked out. "The Decepticons will be here any breem and..."

"YOU LED THEM TO US!" Optimus screamed at him in fury, rage coming off him in waves.

"Actually, they led us to you," Ultra Magnus corrected. "We just managed to get ahead of them but they were coming anyway. I will not allow Megatron to take custody of that half breed."

"Don't you call my son that," Optimus snarled but Ultra Magnus ignored him.

"And if you have any loyalty left, you will surrender your...offspring to us and we will take him back to Cybertron."

"I will not surrender my son to anyone," Optimus declared. "Not to you and especially not to Megatron."

"Loyalty? ...LOYALTY?! It is what certainly YOU don't have! We requested... Begged for help when Optimus was kidnapped and we received NOTHING!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"It was not in us to act, Megatron himself was keeping him and rescue him would have been a suicide mission." Ultra Magnus declared.

"But you didn't even try! You left us hanging with wo-!"

"Silence!" Bumblebee was interrupted by an angered Sentinel. "We had more important business to attend than to rescue a washout Prime!"

The Earth team was shaking in rage, Optimus more than anyone was disappointed, sad and in a very last place, angry.

Blackarachnia hissed at them and it was then when Magnus noticed her emblem on her chest. Frowning he said; " I see you were fraternizing with the enemy... One last opportunity, Optimus Prime, surrender your creation or-"

"Come on, Optimus, go and get Valour, we will take care of this aftholes that made Megatron and his team look like sparklings!" Blackarachnia said pushing her mate. "Go now, you need to catch up with him!" She said.

He nodded before giving one last hateful glare to his Magnus. "He went to the west." Bee whispered and he drove fast.

"Don't you dare-!" Sentinel said trying to stop him, but the spider femme stood in his way.

"Don't YOU dare!" She hissed before the blue chinned mech screeched for Jazz who came jumping at her, but she dodged him before Prowl took his place and stopped the white cyberninja.

That surprised Jazz, it was so long since anyone could stop him. "If you're not here to help us with the menace of Megatron, then you're not welcome; we will have enough problems with him once he arrives!" He hissed.

Ultra Magnus watched both teams before Perceptor came behind him and his optics widened at the sight of Blackarachnia. "Is that a techno-organic?"

The Autobot leader sighed and activated his hammer before lightning started falling towards them.

"You old coward!" An angry voice sounded in the background... Ratchet.

Magnus just frowned at him before a white and red femme came running and almost crashed against the Magnus if he hadn't stepped out from her way.

"Sire!" She squeaked; but it was hard to say if it was in happiness or angry.

Everyone stopped but Magnus who rolled his optics.

"R-Red Alert?" Ratchet stammered, utterly shocked at the sight of this Femme in front of him.

"Sire, is he her dad?" Sari said with wide eyes.

"Must be," Bumblebee muttered, he was still protecting her and wished he could go after Valour but he had to protect his little girl. "I wasn't expecting that."

"What...what are you doing here?" Ratchet asked, still gaping.

"I'm part of the Magnus's personal team," she stated softly, looking him up and down. "When I heard we'd finally found Optimus Prime...I knew you'd be with him."

"Yeah...I have been," he said slowly. "So...how have you been?"

She stared at him before saying coolly. "Why do you care?"

"Of course I care," he said in disbelief as she stated.

"Really, I wouldn't have known. It's been over fifty cycles since we've spoken and even longer since we saw each other."

He winced, he'd really regretted that.

"I'm sorry," he said as Blackarachnia knocked Sentinel over while Jazz and Prowl circled each other. "We couldn't contact anyone, I had to stay with Optimus, he had a Sparkling and needed a Medic."

"So you couldn't even say goodbye?" she said angrily. "You just left me all on my own, I hadn't any idea what had become of you."

"Red," he began but she was already turning. "Save it, I'm going back to monitor that Decepticon ship."

And without another word, she marched off, leaving Ratchet standing there helplessly.

"If we're done," Magnus said coolly, still holding his crackling hammer. "You're all under arrest."

"Sez you," Bumblebee said hotly, seeing as Ratchet was still just standing.

"Oh I do," Ultra Magnus said grimly as he sensed something big approaching. He didn't need Red Alert to yell.

"The Decepticon ship is about to land."

"Of course it is," Ultra Magnus said before lunging and grabbing Bumblebee's arm. "Your coming with me."

"Get off," Bumblebee hollered, struggling to get out of the tight iron grip but he couldn't. Sari squeaked as she and Bumblebee were tucked under Ultra Magnus's arm.

"Let them go," Ratchet said, finally snapping out of his stupor.

"No," Ultra Magnus said simply, turning in the direction of the landing Nemesis. "And unless you want to become a prisoner of the Decepticons, you'd better stand down."

Ratchet scowled at him, he was furious at this situation. The Autobots prejudices, the words they'd said to Valour and the way they'd just barged onto the planet.

"That's it!" Blackaracnia barked in rage before tying a freaked out Sentinel in a safe cocoon as fast as she could before jumping Ultra Magnus from behind in her spider form and bit him hard in the neck releasing powerful venom that paralyzed the old mech and this one fell on the ground.

"Wow...!" Bumblebee said in awe at the sight of his saviour.

"Come on, we need to get to Optimus, quick!" She said taking Sari so he could transform and raced after the place Optimus went.

"Eeek! Nooo!" Sentinel screeched when the spider came walking towards him and gave him the same treatment she gave the Magnus, and now he was paralyzed too.

She was about to jump Jazz when this one stopped fighting. "Ah was never agreed with wha' Magnus planned to do with the sparkling, is cruel... Ah dun know why he came up with tha' idea." He said and Prowl lowered his weapons.

"Mister Jazz?" Jetfire said watching the scenario. "Why is mister Magnus and mister Sentinel taking a nap?" his brother nodding as well.

Blackarachnia transformed in her femme mode and watched the young mechs. "They are tired after such long trip, don't worry, they will wake up soon once they are not tired anymore." she said.

Both twins looked down at her in awe before flying towards her. "Wow... Hi... I'm Jetstorm... And this here is ma bro Jetfire," the blue one said looking up at her.

Jetfire nodded eagerly and couldn't help but say: "You're hot!"

Jazz face palmed himself; but Blackarachnia took it well. "Why thank you my little mechs... Why don't you go and take the Magnus and Sentinel back to their quarters so they will recharge better, hmm?" She said caressing their young faces who flushed madly.

Without another second they nodded eagerly and with a loud "Yeah miss spider, ma-am!" they dragged their huge leaders back to the ship.

She smirked and turned with her hands on her hips towards Jazz. "Now, tell us, why are you here in the first place?"

"Well, Magnus brought us here, we just realized that he wanted something with Megatron's offspring, I still don't know what, but had a bad feeling."

"I see..." She said scowling before feeling someone behind her who was about to touch her spider butt.

Quickly she turned and hissed showing her pointy fangs to the red intruder. However, the mech didn't even flinched, just say: "Interesting..." and tried to touch her again but his hand was slapped away by the angered femme.

"Percy, now's not the time..." Jazz said taking the mech away.

"Indeed, is not," Prowl said. "We need to find Optimus and Valour before any other Decepticon does, I'll go and get them, need to catch up with Bumblebee; Ratchet, Blackarachnia, you stay here and watch on Magnus and Sentinel..." he trailed off watching her slap once again Perceptor's hand.

"I want to go and find Optimus!" She said.

"I know, but it's dangerous..." He looked straight to her optics and she seemed to understand, so she nodded. "I'll bring them back safe, I promise... I will not let him get caught again." With that Prowl transformed and left.

"Amazing..." Perceptor said more interested about her than the situation they were in. She just looked at him and hissed before hearing his next words: "I think I agree with the jet twins this time, your body seems to be perfectly symmetrical and harmonious making it pleasing to the optic... and your organic half potentiates that."

Everybody looked down at the red scientist. "He said you're hot," Jazz resumed and she rolled her optics.

"Thank you, but now we have more important business to attend!" She stated. "Will you lead us inside?"

"Oh... Yes, sure, ma-am..." Jazz said leading them into the ship.

As they walked she looked down to a heavy sparked Ratchet. "Are you okay?" He didn't answer. "What happened between you and... your daughter?" She tried.

Ratchet just shook his head and continued walking in silence until they reached the control room.

Red Alert gasped at their sight. "What are they doing here?! What is HE doing here?!" She said uncharacteristicaly loud and pointing Ratchet.

"What you think, darling? We've come to visit and drink some tea," Blackarachnia said sarcastically.

Red Alert just snarled at her.

"Wow, she has your temper, I can see that she indeed is your daughter," Blackarachnia added. That only saddened Ratchet more.

_Author's note. Can Optimus track Valour down before anyone else? What will the others, what's happening with them? Find out next time, until then._


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's note. Written by me and the-writing-mew, it's a nice long chapter._

_Enjoy and please review._

Somewhere in the woods

Valour wept as he hid under a large oak tree, he was crying so hard that his body was shaking uncontrollably. He'd had a very happy life, he had a large family who loved him and made sure he had fun. He had a close best friend who always hung out with him, he had a lovely island for a home and now had a mother.

It hadn't mattered that he only had one parent, Sari only had one parent and he knew loads of human kids who only lived with their mother or father. It wasn't a big deal to learn that his daddy hadn't gotten on with his father and they'd split up. He wasn't at an age when he really had to know all the details behind his daddy's relationship, especially as Optimus was now going to marry Elita, his new mommy.

So to find out it was all based on a lie was devastating. That awful Mech had said he was a bastard, that his father had hurt his daddy and forced his daddy to have him. How could his daddy have kept this from him, did this mean he didn't really love him.

"I'm...hic...hic...s-sorry...hic...daddy," he wailed, bent over a low branch, head in his arms.

"Valour...Valour!" came a voice that he dimly recognised as his daddy but he was too distraught to even respond.

How could anyone have hurt his daddy, he was the best in the world. Valour felt like he would die from misery.

"Valour...Val...there you are," Optimus said in relief as he finally spotted his little son crying his optics out.

"Sweetspark, its okay," Optimus said soothingly, bending down and gently stroking his son's back.

"Why...why didn't...hic...you tell me?" Valour said, barely able to look up, his optics were streaming with fluid.

Optimus sighed heavily, lifting his son up and placing him against his shoulder.

"I didn't want to upset you," he said quietly. "I wanted you to have the happiest life I could give you."

"But...I'm a bastard," Valour started to say but Optimus cut in fiercely.

"You are nothing of the kind," he stated firmly. "You are my beautiful son and I love you. Ask any of your family, they'll tell you the same, that they love you and they don't care who your father is. I don't care, I never have and I loved you from the moment I knew I was expecting you."

Valour whimpered before crying again, burying his face against his daddy's shoulder as Optimus held him close, kneeling in old leaves. He rocked him back and forth, saying soothing words and wishing he could punch the living daylights out of Ultra Magnus for daring to say such horrible things to his son.

"Valour?"

"What?" Optimus exclaimed with a frown, glancing up.

It didn't sound like Megatron or anyone else he knew, that almost sounded like a Sparkling. But that was impossible, there were no other Sparklings on Earth...

"Wh-what?" Valour stammered, lifting his head as his name was called again.

"Ah," Optimus exclaimed in surprise as a little Femme Sparkling suddenly popped up, slight traces of dirt on her body.

"Brudder," she said, holding out his arms wanting to be lifted. "Brudder."

"Daddy?" Valour said in confusion even as he reached out to the little Femme.

Optimus quickly lifted her out of the dirt and she snuggled against Valour. Valour gave a weak giggle, hugging her back as she started to purr and chirp.

"Where did you come from?" Optimus mused as a horribly familiar voice suddenly yelled nearby.

_"Slipstream, where are you?"_

"Megatron," he whispered in horror.

The Autobot ship

"Is that really your daughter?" Sari asked curiously as Red Alert continued glaring at him.

"Yeah, this Red Alert," Ratchet said with a nod. "She's a medic like I am."

"Hmph," she huffed, turning away and going back to her station, apparently intending to ignore them.

"Down boy," Blackarachnia said sharply as Perceptor attempted to examine her again.

"Where is the Decepticon ship?" Ratchet asked Jazz and he quickly rushed over to his station, typing away.

"It's landed nearby," he stated, frowning at the screen. "But they don't appear to be disembarking...we were sure they would as soon come flying out as soon as they landed."

"That is strange," Prowl agreed. "Are you sure none have left?"

"Ye...no," Jazz suddenly said. "I think one bot might have left, there's a new signal in the surrounding area, it looks like a Con."

"Megatron?" Blackarachnia offered, Ratchet was half watching his daughter who was still resolutely not looking at him.

"That's a fair assumption," Ratchet said grimly as Sari yelped. "But Valour all alone out there, what if that jerk finds him first?"

"I should go after Optimus," Blackarachnia declared.

Jazz suddenly smiled and said.

"I think we might be able to help you."

Meanwhile

"Megatron," he whispered in horror. His whole body froze and felt lax at the same time. '_N-no... it can't be... not again... not... again...!_' He thought as he started shaking.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Valour said startled at the sudden reactions and changes of attitude of his creator so sudden.

"We need to go, come on, leave that sparkling there, come on!" Optimus hissed trying to be quiet.

"Sorry, have to go, nice to meet ya..." Valour said and the little femme frowned and grabbed him tighter. "Daddy, uhh... she doesn't wants to let go..."

"Oh, come on... let him go, you can play with him later..." Optimus said trying to pull her away from Valour without case. In any case he was shaking and had no much energy to fight this sparkling.

"Daddy... why are you shaking? ...what is going on? What are you afraid of?" Valour started worrying for the first time; he'd never seen his daddy like this before!

"_Slipstream!_" The voice again called, this time closer and it seemed to desperate Optimus even more who was shaking violently now, but what petrified completely was the next words the little femme said... or yelled.

"Sire! M'here! Valou-mphh!" Optimus covered her mouth. "Hush!" He hissed and Slipstream looked up at him offended and was about to bite him when noticed his running tears and how cold his hands became suddenly.

"Daddy?" Valour tried again and noticed the same the other sparkling noticed.

But it was too late already as sounds as branches breaking were heard before a loud... "Slipstream!" sounded, followed by the sight of a huge silver mech.

Optimus yelped in shock and shook even harder; fear consumed completely at the sight of the mech of his nightmares.

Megatron stared and watched not really believing what he was seeing; there was his daughter with his beloved Valour... and that whore Prime. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Sire!" The femmling squeaked in joy, the same thing couldn't be said about Optimus and Valour.

"Good job, Slipstream, you've found your brother... Valour..." He purred and walked closer. However Optimus learned backwards as far as the tree allowed him to go from this menace.

"N-no... plese, M-megatronn... n-n-no...p-ppplease..." Optimus said in utter shock. Valour looked up at his daddy and now he was royally scared. His daddy was pale, shaking and crying in fear.

It was then when it hit him... The mech said to this sparkling '_your brother_' that means that this mech was... His optics widened at the realization, this mech was his sire!

The mech who hurt his daddy and forced him to have him! The mech who raped him and did who knows what else! He can deduce by the way he was acting out of character.

Megatron was painfully close and Optimus was weeping harder. "This time, you will not escape me again, whore... and my son will remain where he belongs!" He threatened in a cold hiss and was about to reach him when...

"Don't you dare hurt my daddy!" Valour stepped in front of Optimus still holding Slipstream. "He's no whore! That's a bad word! Step back! You're not welcome here!" He barked at the huge mech who looked at him in surprise.

Slipstream looked up in confusion; was her sire that evil with that poor mech? Did he really hurt her brother's carrier? He'd never hurt her carrier, so, why would he hurt him? She then turned and saw the trembling and weeping mech and took her own conclusions.

"Valour, my son... it is me, your sire..." He said reaching down for him to hug him, but the mechling slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch me! You're the cause of my daddy suffering; you forced yourself in him and forced him to have me! You're evil! Why did you do that, why you hurt my daddy?! What did he do to you?!" Valour cried out loud and Slipstream was about to cry with him too when she felt her sire reaching close nonetheless.

"You don't know anything..." He said reaching close before- "Ahhh!" He grunted as Slipstream slashed him with her claws and reaching the goal of making him step back.

"Bad sire! Bad sire!" She said. "Hurt Valour, make Valour cry, make Valour's carrier cry!"

Megatron stared in shock and disbelief at his daughter; he didn't know what to think anymore. _She _was telling him what he did was wrong?!

"Slipstream," he said sternly. "Don't do that."

"No hurt Valour," she snapped.

"I'm not going to hurt him," Megatron said impatiently. "I'm going to take you both back to the Nemesis...before Ultra Magnus can get anywhere near you again."

He added this part darkly as Valour trembled at the memory.

"He called me a bastard," he whimpered as Optimus held him closer.

"That's a lie," Megatron retorted. "He's a senile old fragger so stuck in the old ways, it's a miracle he can move. There's nothing wrong with an Autobot and a Decepticon mating, put that out of your processor young one."

"Maybe," Valour said softly. "But I still don't understand why you hurt daddy?"

"He allowed himself to be hurt," Megatron said irritably. "If he had accepted me, I would have given him kindness but instead he resisted."

"He didn't love you," Valour said seriously, holding his daddy's cold hand. "You can't force someone who doesn't love you to be with you."

Megatron frowned, just what nonsense had Prime been filling his head with.

"That doesn't matter, you're all coming with me and that's an end to it," he stated, reaching forward but was stopped by a flying shirker.

"I don't think so," said a cool voice and he turned to see one of Prime's team standing there, the cyber ninja Prowl.

"Optimus and Valour are not going anywhere with you," the bot said calmly. "You can take your daughter if you wish but not them."

"You think you can stop me?" growled Megatron, starting to get very angry as he drew himself up to his full height. "One puny Autobot?"

"He's not just one," came a voice and a young yellow Mech came running from behind a tree to stand beside his friend. "Now it's two."

"Yes," Megatron said sarcastically, looking this youngling up and down. "Clearly I have no chance."

"Daddy?" Valour said softly, touching his still trembling father's cheek. "It's okay, Prowl and Bee will protect us."

"Sire mean," Slipstream stated sadly. "No mean to carrier."

"That's good," Valour said with a sad smile, he wondered why his Sire was nice to Slipstream's carrier but not his?

Slipstream cuddled into him, purring and he chirped back at her. He'd only just met her but he already liked her, she was the only nice new being he'd met today, all the other new ones were mean and horrible.

"We have backup," Prowl told Megatron, a restraining hand on Bumblebee's shoulder so he didn't do anything foolish.

"You think I came without any?" Megatron scoffed, flexing his fists. "Why don't the two of you have a go, see how far you get?"

"No! Bad n' mean sire! Let Valour go, we visit later!" She declared.

Megatron growled. "Quiet, Slipstream!" he barked at her for the first time ever making her and the others flinch.

"Sire mean!" She bit back as tears started forming in her optics. "Me no love sire if sire dun let Valour go!"

"You will understand someday," He stated darkly getting closer again.

"Valour carrier no slave! Bad sire!" She insisted as he came before Prowl stepped in front of him and with a move used Megatron's force against himself and threw him away against another tree.

"You will pay for that!" Megatron declared when he recovered, but for his surprise they were not there anymore.

With a loud roar he let out his frustration... They took Slipstream too.

...

"Valour, you need to leave that sparkling, Megatron will trace us by using her!" Prowl declared and stopped.

"Noo~o!" Slipstream whined and hugged her brother tighter.

"You have to return to your sire, young lady..." Prowl said and could swear by the way she was looking at him that she could understand what he was saying, every word actually.

"No, Valour hurt, him hurt," She pointed at Optimus. "Me make hurt go," she finally snuggled against Valour.

"You have to, you're only going to upset your sire more if you come with us, he will get angrier and hurt Optimus and Valour more." The cyberninja practically started a conversation with her and Bumblebee looked at him in awe.

"You know you're talking a practically newborn sparkling, Prowl? She cannot un-" Bee was about to say when Prowl interrupted him.

"Somehow I feel she can understand..." He reached for her head and touched it with his palm, she giggled as somehow this mech's touch tickled. Prowl frowned and took her from Valour's arms and held her up to look at her better. Then he smiled before getting her closer and whispered something in her audio.

Slipstream's optics widened and she nodded. "Good," He said lowering her on the floor against a tree. "Do it, this is not a farewell, Slipstream, we will soon again." Prowl said before turning at the others. "Come on, we must go, Valour, your mother must be very worried for you, let's go."

"But... What about her?" The mechling said watching her wave her hand at him.

"Bye Valour, see yah later, luv yah..." She said making everyone but Prowl stare at her with wide optics.

Bumblebee was more than shocked. "Bu-but... She was just... Just a- a..."

"Come on!" Prowl ordered and they transformed and left the aqua sparkling seeker alone.

"Prowl, don't you have something to say?" Optimus finally was able to find his voice.

If Prowl could smile or smirk in his alt mode he would have, instead he said: "Just that Valour has an interesting sister."

"Cool, I have a sister!" Valour exclaimed in joy for a moment forgetting his sorrow. "I will be a super big brother soon when mom gives birth," He smiled.

...

Megatron was furious, he started chasing them, they couldn't have gone far, he can also feel Slipstream near...

"Waaaaaaah!" He could hear his daughter scream, his spark gave a frightened jump and he ran in that direction.

He couldn't call for her or he will lose the surprise element; sadly he was lying when he said he came with an army, but what surprised him was to find his daughter climbing a huge tree and screaming and chirping as she achieved a new height.

'They abandoned her here?!' Megatron thought angrily watching his daughter's mirth.

"Slipstream!" he came closer and she looked down at him.

"Is sire good now?" She said making his optics widen. "No hurt no more Valours carrier?"

"You don't understand..." He said getting angry again.

"No, sire dun understand, sire can't force Valours carrier to hurt, will hurt Valour; if Valours hurt, Slipstream hurt!" She declared with decision from her high position on the tree and her optics started getting wet before she started sobbing.

"You're too young to understand that this is the decepticon way!" He barked at her for a moment forgetting that he was not talking to an adult but to a little sparkling.

"Stupid way," Slipstream told him, making him grind his denta in frustration. He was sure she got this disobedient streak from Starscream, there was no other explanation.

"Slipstream," he said quietly, trying to reign in his temper. "Come down now and we'll go back to the Nemesis. Your carrier must be frantic by now."

"Pwomise not to hurt Valour," she told him and he said. "Of course I'm not going to hurt him, I love your brother."

"You hurt carrier, you hurt Valour," she pointed out, making him growl again.

"Slipstream, I've been very patient with you but we're going back now," he told her, reaching up for her. Of course she scuttled out of his reach and he felt his temper begin to rise.

"Slipstream," he barked. "Come down here right now."

"Bah," was her reply as she continued scurrying upwards.

"Starscream!" Megatron roared into the comm. "Get your aft over here right now!"

"Have you found Slipstream?" Starscream asked anxiously and Megatron glared up at her.

"I certainly have," he muttered."Get over here at once."

"As you wish," Starscream replied.

While he waited for Starscream, Megatron brooded about the situation. Damn that Magnus, if he hadn't shown up and started telling Valour all those things, his son and carrier would be safely tucked away on the Nemesis by now. Clearly, Prime had never told their son what had happened, it would have been so easy to convince Valour to come away with him.

"I'm not through yet," Megatron growled to himself. "I have still have a trump card."

He looked up again at Slipstream who was watching him with her beautiful red optics. Valour liked his sister, that much he'd noticed and the little Mech would want to see her again, even if Megatron was around. He was going to use that; Prime would not get away this time. Soon everything would be as it should be, with his Prime and Seeker in his berth and his children reunited.

"Soon," he murmured to himself. "Very soon."

Meanwhile, the Autobots were hurrying back to where Ultra Magnus's ship was located.

"You okay, daddy?" Valour asked his quiet father.

"I'll be fine," Optimus said, trying to smile weakly at his son. "Megatron...just took me by surprise, that's all."

"He's scary," Valour said with a shiver. "And mean."

"Hmm," Optimus agreed as Prowl said softly. "But his daughter is none of those things; she appears to be a very special Sparkling."

"She's nice," Valour agreed. "Daddy, will I get to see her again?"

"I'm sure you will," Optimus assured him. "Prowl's right, she's nothing like Megatron, she appeared to be a very sweet little Femme."

"But...we'd have to see Sire again," Valour said nervously as Optimus nodded grimly.

"I'm afraid so sweetspark."

"Why does he want to hurt you?" Valour couldn't help but burst out. "Slipstream said he didn't hurt her carrier, why you?"

"That I do not know," Optimus said quietly. "But since she's a Seeker, then her carrier must be a Decepticon so I suppose her carrier likes Megatron. And he obviously likes them in return."

Optimus had no idea how far this_ 'like' _went but Megatron would only interface with someone if he were attracted to them.

"No one's going to hurt the boss or my little buddy," Bumblebee declared. "We'll kick some con aft."

Valour giggled at this as Optimus smiled slightly. At least he had his team supporting him.

It was a few minutes when they reached Magnus' ship and never felt Megatron after them. Obviously Slipstream served well at her purpose of distraction. Quickly, the force field opened a gap so they could enter, and once they did, it returned to cover everything around it again.

"Optimus!" Ratchet received them. "Come on, hurry."

"What is it?" Prowl decided to ask for his leader knowing how the other was.

"Megatron landed with his ship and whole army; in few words, we have a situation."

Optimus grimaced. "We know..." he said taking his son in arms and looked around for something. However, Valour spoke for him: "Where is mommy?"

...

Hanging from the roof in two separated cocoons of silky, but strong spider web, were Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime. Both looked at her with hateful blue optics, however, their moths were covered and their com-links disconnected.

Blackarachnia then crawled up the ceiling in spider form examining how strong was the prison she made for them and once she saw it was strong enough to hold even Megatron, she crawled back to the floor.

"Cool!" Jetstorm and Jetfire said in chorus.

"Amazing creature..." Perceptor praised her and tried to reach for her again only to have his hand slapped away again.

"Can you stop that? You little perv! Maybe you're a scientist, but I know that hidden look." Blackarachnia hissed at the red scientist who continued looking at her in awe... And tried to reach for her again... And his hand was slapped away again.

"Wee! This is SO fun!" Jetstorm said as he climbed on Sentinel's hanging cocoon and rocked it back and forth.

"My turn!" Jetfire said jumping in Ultra Magnus' one and copying what his brother did.

Blackaracknia rolled her optics and shook her head. Just, how young were those two?

"Boys! Stop moving those old mechs! You want them to purge? Get down now!" she clapped her hands and they obeyed and stood in front of her with their heads held low.

"Sorry miss spider lady ma-am..." they chanted.

The femme looked down at them... They were cute, she couldn't be mad at them for... Her optics widened, she thought they were cute? It must be her maternal instincts kicking in!

"Can we have our own cocooned rope to play?" Jetfire asked knocking her out from her thoughts.

"Yes please?" Jetstorm said.

The technoorganic femme could only look at them...without noticing Perceptor who was scanning her.

"Oh...OH!" he exclaimed in excitement as she sighed and said. "Alright, you can both have a rope to play with but don't get overexcited."

"We is playing nicely," Jetstorm promised as she shook her head and transformed before carefully shooting some ropes for them. The two jettwins shot into the air and grabbed their ropes, swinging and whooping with delight. She couldn't help but smile, they were full of energy and joy. Would her own children be like that?

"This is so amazing!" a voice said behind her and she turned to see Perceptor greedily examining a data pad.

Before she could ask just what was so amazing, Optimus came hurrying in. To her immense relief, Valour was with him and he looked unhurt although he was definitely not his cheerful self.

"Elita," Optimus said a little hoarsely and she was alarmed to see that he appeared to have been crying. "How is everything?"

"Under control," she assured him, gently stroking Valour head as he purred and nuzzled against her. "What happened?"

He grimaced and looked away from her, saying. "Valour has a little sister."

"A sister?" she said in shock and everyone else also looked surprised. "You mean...Megatron has..."

"Yes," he replied. "I don't know who with but she's a Seeker Sparkling. And it sounds like they weren't forced..."

He broke off, not wanting to remind Valour of where he came from. The little bot was glancing up at the cocooned Mechs but not for long as they still looked mean.

"I like her," he said softly. "She's called Slipstream and she's really nice. Not horrible like my Sire."

"She is nice," Optimus agreed as Ratchet and the others approached. "But Megatron..."

"He almost got them," Prowl offered, wishing to spare his leader. "But since Megatron was on his own, we managed to drive him off and his own daughter delayed him. I don't think she's a threat to us."

"Will I see her again?" Valour asked softly as he looked up at them with wide blue optics.

"Yes, sweetspark... We will see when... Now, what if we go and get some energon, huh? I bet there's a lot of good things here." Blackarachnia said taking Valour away from the room, Perceptor following them close.

Optimus then looked up at the cocooned leaders and frowned at them before turning and following his family. Only the Jet twins stayed behind as they continued swinging back and forth onto their ropes, squealing and giggling in utter joy.

Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus and Sentinel were thinking about almost the same; Megatron produced another sparkling but still wanted his first one back... Along with Optimus.

Sentinel couldn't help but think about the way Optimus addressed the spider... He said _'Elita'_

"Come on, bro... Lets see what's up out there...!" Jetstorm finally seemed to grow tired of the ropes and dragged his brother along with him leaving behind the two elders.

...

Valour sat on a couch with his head against Blackaracnia's chest while drinking some sweet energon. His cheerful mood wasn't restored yet.

The spider caressed his head softly. "You're loved, Valour... irreplaceable... Never forget that."

The sparkling lowered his head further. "I was the result of pain... Of suffering from my daddy... Even if he loves me... I cannot help but feel guilty for existing... Sire came here for me... Maybe... If I haven't existed he would have left daddy alone..."

She knew she should have stopped him from saying such nonsense, but still, he needed to let it out.

"You're wrong," A monotone voice sounded near them and they could see Perceptor standing there with his datapad on hand. "With or without you in the picture, Megatron wouldn't have stopped hunting your carrier since he's so obsessed about him and his looks."

The sparkling looked at him confused. "Your carrier is physically attractive and he defied Megatron by escaping, your sire will not stop until he gets the two of you back... I can almost guarantee he wants your carrier more than you."

Valour looked up at the scientist in horror. "No... He can't have daddy... He will hurt him!"

"And that is what he wants because he dared to do what he did...and because he still feels attracted to him," The scientist continued and Blackarachnia looked up at him with a frown hugging a terrified and now sobbing Valour closer.

"He's crazy... I cannot accept him as my sire..." He sobbed against his adopted mother's chest.

"By the way," Perceptor added. "Your sparklings are taking their time in growing," That alarmed her. "It's been quite a while since you conceived them but still show no signs, right?"

_'How did he know?!'_ Was the thought that run by her processor as he continued.

"Have you tried consuming something organic? That may accelerate the process... My scans show that they're still practically attached to your spark still and no protoform was formed yet," He added in what could be considered an amused but still cold tone.

"Maybe... You need organic nutrients for them," he finished touching his chin.

"I...," she said rather startled at his suggestion. "Perhaps I will try that."

"I would recommend it," Perceptor said briskly before saying rather eagerly. "I would love the chance to study half organic, half Cybertronian beings..."

"I should have known there'd be a catch," she said in exasperation, still trying to comfort Valour. "Go and bother someone else, I'm busy here."

"Very well," he said, walking away. "I'll have a talk with Ratchet about this."

"You do that," she muttered before lifting Valour up and placing him against her shoulder. "It's okay sweetspark, we won't let Megatron anywhere near Optimus."

"You promise?" he asked her earnestly and she smiled.

"I'll do everything I can to protect him," she promised. "And so will all your uncles and friends. Maybe I could get Grimlock to eat Megatron, how does that sound?"

He giggled a little as she rubbed his back. But she knew inwardly that it wouldn't be easy to get rid of Megatron, he was determined and extremely difficult to defeat. This was going to be a long, hard fight.

The Nemesis

"You found her," Starscream shrieked in relief, charging forward and plucking his daughter from the tree. "Slipstream, why did you leave us like that? I was so worried."

"Sowwy," she said as he cradled her against him, hovering in midair. "Wanted to see brudder."

"Oh," Starscream clucked in disapproval as he lowered himself to the ground. "You shouldn't have gone off like that, one of those awful Autobots might have hurt you."

"Brudder no hurt me," she said with confidence as Megatron grumbled under his breath.

Starscream looked towards his leader and said. "What happened?"

"Our daughter managed to locate both my son and that Prime," he growled. "And I was going to take them all back to the Nemesis but Slipstream would not allow me to."

Starscream looked down in amazement at his little Femme and said. "You did?"

She nodded and said. "Sire no hurt brudder carrier. Sire no hurt you, he no hurt Pwime."

Starscream could see why his leader was not happy. Megatron continued.

"And then one of Prime's bots came and distracted me long enough to flee. I would have pursued but they abandoned Slipstream and I was forced to stop."

The Seeker nodded, feeling very pleased and relieved that Megatron cared enough about their daughter to delay pursuit of that damn son of his. He stroked their daughter's head and said cautiously.

"What are your orders, leader?"

"I am going to get them both back," Megatron growled. "We'll find where they are and determine their defences. And then we'll act."

Slipstream frowned; she didn't like the sound of that. Megatron glanced at her before saying to Starscream.

"Keep a _close_ optic on her, she can't get between me and that Prime again."

"As you wish," Starscream muttered as Megatron transformed and lifted up into the air. Carefully holding his daughter, he also lifted off into the air and flew towards the Nemesis.

Without Megatron knowing, Starscream praised their daughter and told her: "You must not allow your sire near that Prime... Or Valour will suffer; you don't want him to suffer, right?"

"No..." The femmling said with a hint of sadness.

"Then you must keep your sire away from Prime... If he ever catches him, you must let him escape... And should never let your sire to lay a finger on him. Valour will be destroyed if his carrier is caught and hurt by Megatron," The seeker said softly.

"Why sire hates Pwrime?" She asked.

"Because, sweetspark, Prime is an autobot who denied your sire his pleasure and even dared to escape with Valour when this one just born."

"Why he escaped?" She continued wanting to know more.

"Because your sire tried to dominate him over and over again and that hurt him... He felt abused... He never loved your sire the way I do and for him every time Megatron touched him was a rape," Starscream answered as they almost reached the ship.

"It was rwape... Pwrime was not willing!" She gasped in shock. "Sire wants to rwape Pwrime again!"

"Yes..." Starscream said. "He still believes if he does that, Prime will finally submit to him... But knowing him, he won't... He'd rather die before submitting to Megatron... And after everything he's done to him, I am not surprised to know that he hates him... Even if somehow cares for his creation... A creation from a rape."

"Sire can't get near Pwrime!" she said with determination. "...but... I want to see Valour again... I like Valour."

Starscream didn't liked that last sentence... But at least she understood what she must do; get Megatron away from that Prime.

Once they landed in the Nemesis, Slipstream tried to get to her sire who walked away from them but Starscream stopped her. "You're filthy, first a bath... Besides, your sire is still upset with you from stopping him from hurting Prime. Give him time to cool off."

She looked up at him and nodded before they went for their quarters.

Meanwhile, Megatron went to control room and demanded his soldiers investigate the Autobot ship and ascertain whether or not any Autobots had left it. They hurried to obey, not wanting to anger their highly annoyed looked leader. Megatron sat down heavily with a growl. He couldn't believe he'd been that close to holding his son again but Prime had denied him _again!_

"You'll pay for that Prime," he snarled quietly as Bliztwing came up to him.

"I'm sorry mein leader, ze Autobots are behind a force field and not coming...OUT TO PLAY!"

Ignoring Random's outburst, Megatron considered the problem. The Autobots knew he'd be coming for them and would be preparing to defend themselves. There was even a chance they'd try to flee the planet but he'd already ordered his soldiers to be on standby in case this happened. But how to get to his son and his whore carrier? He needed to tread very carefully from here on, he could not afford any mistakes.

"How can I get him away from them," Megatron mused to himself before the answer suddenly came to him and he smiled grimly. Oh yes, he knew the perfect solution to his problem.

_Author's note. What is Megatron's solution? Can the Autobots all work together? Find out next time, until then._


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note. Sorry for the delay in getting this up, hope you all enjoy the nice long chapter. _

_Written by me and the-writing-mew._

_Enjoy and please review._

Autobot flagship

"So...when are we gonna let them down?" Bumblebee asked, glancing into the room where Sentinel and Ultra Magnus were still suspended.

"When I feel like it," Blackarachnia said idly, examining her claws as Jazz tried not to smile.

"They're mean," Valour declared as he snuggled up with Sari on a couch.

"Yeah, you should leave them up there until they say sorry," Sari suggested fiercely, punching the air with her fist. "And you should wash their mouths out with soap."

"Oh, I'll give that serious consideration," the spider Femme promised as Valour giggled. It would serve those horrible Mechs right if they got a mouth washing.

"What will we do when we let them down?" Ratchet questioned, throwing Red Alert a nervous look. She was sitting at a console, ignoring them all. She didn't seem to approve of what they'd done but thankfully had not interfered. But her lack of actions was much more hurtful than her protesting against her leader's treatment.

"They're not going to be happy," the Medic added grimly. "They could make trouble."

"Megatron is still their enemy," Optimus said quietly. "Surely that counts for something."

"He don't approve of you," Jazz spoke up. "It's crazy but true."

"I know full well what he thinks of me," Optimus said grimly. "But as Ratchet says, they can't stay like that forever. And we can't stay locked away either. Somehow, we need to find a solution."

"You're not going to leave?" Sari piped up anxiously. "You guys can't all leave!"

Valour stared at his daddy with wide optics. Leave Earth, his home and go on the run? That sounded horrible, what about the Dinobots, the kids downtown, the island, his crystal garden, Sari...it was too much and he burst out.

"Please daddy, I don't want to leave, please."

Optimus sighed in sadness. He indeed was considering leaving, even if he loved this planet.  
>...<p>

Later...  
>Optimus sat in the ship's control room alone, thinking about everything. Elita and Valour were asleep long ago, Prowl and the other cyber ninja were standing guard.<p>

He sighed. They couldn't stay in this ship forever, they would have to return to the base eventually... But he feared Megatron following them...

Optimus shivered; the way Megatron looked at him... Those hungry optics... He couldn't help but think on what would have happened if he took him and Valour back; for sure he would have sent their son away as he raped him again and again until he grows tired and then return to do it again.

He groaned. That is exactly what he saw in those optics, after all, before Valour was conceived he was his toy... And he was not near done playing with him.

"What can I do?" Optimus groaned covering his face with his hands as he shook. "I don't want to become his toy again..."

And he didn't wanted to leave Earth either… Here was his life, his friends; no, if they run, Megatron will chase them and they will have no more chance than they already have here; besides, he was hundred percent sure that the afthole was waiting for them to do so.

Besides, they are on their own and Megatron had his whole army, the Autobots will not help him, if they don't kill him for 'treason' because he 'mated' with a Decepticon, their leader nonetheless and take Valour to experiment with him before killing him too.

This was awful...

"My recommendation would be to stand here and fight him here where you have at least a little advantage."

Optimus looked up at the mech who addressed him; the red emotionless scientist, Perceptor, who sat next to him.

"Here you can protect your mate and son," He continued as the Prime looked up at him speechless. "Besides, out there you're alone."

For a moment, Optimus just stared until he found his voice again. "What can I do? Its like... When each time I find happiness something needs to happen, like... Like I'm cursed or something..."

"In that case, your only curse will be your appealing looks, the rest is up to you and your decisions," Perceptor answered. "Besides, you're not the only one who ever mated with a Decepticon against your will and produced a sparkling."

The younger looked up at him before snorted. "Were they judged for treason?"

"You're looking at one," The scientist answered and Optimus gaped. "All I can say is that you can activate Valour's code, he can fly, just as you saw my creations do. He will be a great adversary once he's able to transform, his sire's strength plus yours... And your spark."

Before Optimus can continue, Perceptor did. "That is why Magnus wants him out of the picture, not just because he doesn't approve of you; he doesn't care as he didn't when he raised my creations."

This time, Optimus spoke. "Your creations? You... You were...?"

"I was attacked, yes, and produced sparklings. My attacker wasn't happy with my lack of reactions and left me there to die," He said, then looked up at the hanging sleeping jet twins. Blackarachnia had made them a strong web so they could climb and stay there. "The Autobots found me and I gave birth. I was interested in their code since their conception so I carried them to term. I've discovered interesting things about the Decepticon code thanks to them." Then looked up at Optimus. "I don't see them as the product of a rape, more like a generous donation of information; but unlike you and Valour, I cannot be the creator they need... And there is where Magnus enters, he saw them and somehow grew attached to them, even though they are 'bastards' as he called your son. They've earned his spark, I believe that if Magnus gives Valour a chance, somehow, he will earn his spark too.

Ultra Magnus may look ruthless and sparkless when it's about halfbreeds, but they are still sparklings, innocent victims, and the twins proves it. Maybe he isolated them in his estate, but he himself made sure they don't need for anything... And I mean, anything. You can look for yourself."

Optimus looked up at them then at Perceptor. "If it wasn't for him, they would have stayed in the lab forever..." the scientist concluded.

After everything the old Magnus said to Valour, he doubted his son wanted to get near him again.

"They do seem happy," Optimus admitted. "But Magnus should never have said those things to Valour, he's devastated him. I don't want him to think that I love him less for being Megatron's son, I don't care where he came from. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want him to be happy."

"He'll understand," Perceptor told him. "It's just come as a large shock to him but as long as you keep treating him as you always have, he'll get over it. Ultra Magnus was overly harsh in his words, I believe he just hates his Autobots being raped and forced to produce Decepticon Sparklings. And he especially hates Megatron so I'm afraid he instantly dislikes anything that comes from the Decepticon leader. But as I said, if he allows himself to see that Valour is just an innocent Sparkling, he'll drop his harsh attitude towards him."

Again Optimus grimaced. He was not going to allow the Autobot leader near his son while he held such views about Valour. He could not bear to see Valour cry if Ultra Magnus said more horrible things to him. Speaking of which, they still hadn't let the two Autobots down from the ceiling.

"In your opinion, when should we release Ultra Magnus and Sentinel?" he asked softly.

"See how they are in the morning, once they've rested and had a chance to reflect," Perceptor stated after a moment's pause. "They should be less emotional by then."

Optimus gave him an odd look, prompting Perceptor to say.

"I had my emotional codes switched off quite a while ago. It's much easier for me to conduct my research without them and I do not miss them."

"I couldn't not imagine that," Optimus couldn't help but say but Perceptor didn't seem offended."

"It is not for most bots and it was my choice," he stated dispassionately.

"You can't have had everything removed," Optimus said with a frown as Perceptor nodded.

"No, I wanted to still feel satisfied over my discoveries and successes but I don't feel disappointed over failures. I merely look over the experiment again and continue. Failed experiments and research are a large part of science but many cannot handle it."

The red and blue Autobot just nodded, not fully understanding but it clearly was what Perceptor wanted. It was hard to contemplate not seeing your own offspring as anything other than interesting research. At least Perceptor had cared enough to ensure they had a good home even if it was with Ultra Magnus. It struck him that there might be another emotion that Perceptor could feel. After all, he'd been awfully excited when he'd come across Elita...

The Nemesis

"So, you finally found him," A sardonic voice said as Megatron viewed the Mech inthe view screen.

"Yes," Megatron said curtly as his contact chuckled.

"That's a shame, I was hoping I'd come across them, could have retried on the bounty you promised."

"If you succeed, you will be paid very well," Megatron told him as the bot continued to grin and leer. "I want Optimus Prime alive and in good condition. If you have an opportunity to do so, take Valour as well and you will let _NO_ harm come to him. However, I would prefer at this stage for you to concentrate on Prime so if you cannot get to Valour, leave him."

"I ain't complaining," the other said with a shrug. "Don't worry, I'm good at getting bots unharmed. But what about the others?"

"I don't care about any of them," Megatron said dismissively. "You can do whatever you like to them but Prime and Valour must remain safe."

"No problem, won't take me long to get there," the Mech assured him.

"It better not," Megatron growled. "My patience is wearing thin."

"Noted," the Mech stated rather flippantly but Megatron didn't care. As long as the bounty hunter did his job, he would let his insolence slide...for now.

"Good, I hope satisfactory results. Megatron, out." The leader said before cutting the connection and rested back on his chair...

Without noticing his hidden audience.

"Do not mention any of this to your sire... Or that you don't agree with his ideals... Just be nice to him and he will forgive you," Starscream instructed his daughter and this one nodded before he started walking towards Megatron's chair.

"What is it, Starscream?" Megatron said darkly turning on his chair and facing his seeker and daughter. Lifting an optic ridge he looked down at her with a frown after.

Slipstream didn't even cower and that made him deepen his frown. "You..." He said to her. "Made me lose something very important." He said darkly.

Starscream took a step back and covered the sparkling.

"Sire... Explain to me Decepticon way?" She asked innocently with her huge red optics, "Me dun understand... Sowry?" and tilted her head to the side making her look as cute as possible.

Megatron was still angry at her, but it seemed she understood what she did and his frown vanished. Then lifted from his chair and took her from Starscream's arms and smiled at her before walking towards his throne.

"I'll retire now, my lord; call me if you need anything," Starscream said before turning and smirking at the intelligence of their daughter and left the room. She was exactly what he expected from her, Megatron's strength and his intelligence.

"Slipstream... Never dare to interfere with my plans again," He told her sternly pointing a finger at her, a finger she caught with her little hand and looked up at him with a beaming smile and nodded eagerly.

"Sire is not pleased that his mech escaped... Prime is mine..."

"Sire loves Pwrime?" She asked as innocently as she could gaining her a quizzical and puzzled look from Megatron.

"Uhh... N-no... I..." He felt uncomfortable somehow. "He's mine... And I miss him... I always want what is mine with me."

"So... Sire loves Pwrime," She concluded and let to herself the next sentence, 'why he mean if he loves him? Or wants his love and lost it by being mean to him?'

"Carrier loves sire, sire loves carrier too, right?" She said and asked.

"Well I...," Megatron mumbled, not so happy about where the conversation had gone. "I am very...fond of your carrier, we are much closer than we used to be now that I know what his intentions are. And he's given me a beautiful daughter."

Slipstream giggled as he tickled her chin.

"And I hope to have many more Sparklings with him," he continued. "He is a very good lover and perhaps I might even bond with him one cycle."

Slipstream beamed, she liked the sound of that a lot.

"Wot about pwime?" she asked curiously.

"He will be my side," Megatron said simply. "And you will have your brother back, to play with as much as you like. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Uh huh," Slipstream said honestly, she would really like to be able to play regularly with her brother. But she also didn't want her brother and his carrier to be unhappy.

"So you understand why I want to get Valour back so much?" he asked her. "Not just because I care about him but for you my daughter. If it were up to Prime, I would never see him again and I could not bear that thought."

Slipstream wished she knew what they could do, she didn't want to lose her brother but it didn't seem he could live with them. It was a shame that her Sire had hurt Prime, then they might have loved each other.

"Sire miss Valour," she said softly and he nodded.

"I do."

"I miss him too," she said, snuggling against her Sire.

"Of course you do but you'll see him again soon," Megatron promised her.

"How?" she asked curiously and he patted her head.

"You'll see my dear," he said with a smile.

Megatron hugged her against his chest and she purred processing everything. Soon, Megatron released his feeding tube and fed her until both fell on recharge.  
>...<p>

**Meanwhile**...

Prowl sat on the roof of the Magnus' ship looking up at the starry sky thinking about everything that just passed. Megatron was back and if he wasn't wrong he wanted Optimus more than Valour; after all, Megatron never had the chance to break his spirit, besides the fact that he always wanted what he wanted and fought for him with all his might.

Unfortunately Optimus was in his most wanted objects list.

But there was something else that got his attentions, that little femme Megatron produced, that little seeker... she has something, that look in her red optics was not normal.

"Hey, everythin' alright?" The white cyberninja, Jazz came next to him.

"Yes, just thinking."

"About?"

"Megatron's daughter... Slipstream... she's something I've never seen before... way too smart for her age... that look she gives you when you talk to her... I can almost feel that it's not the first time her spark is around," Prowl said in thought.

Jazz frowned. "What'd you mean?"

"I feel that her spark is ancient... maybe, I'm not sure, but she was someone else long ago... the energy she releases..."

"And that is a good thing or a bad thing?" The white mech asked with his lead lolled to the side.

"I feel it's a good thing." Prowl smiled and looked up at the heavens again.

...

**Later...**

**In the morning**...

Ratchet looked up at his daughter and the way she ignored him, it hurt him but, it was her choice to ignore him. He sighed in defeat as he remember how she was made.

"Can you tell me the story behind her hatred?" Blackarachnia came from behind him and looked straight at his blue optics. There was another mech who needed to release his pain.

The CMO sighed in defeat and motioned her to walk with him. "It was long ago when I was young and mindless, just like you and Optimus,"

She looked at him with two optic ridges high and felt offended, but not enough to drop the subject. "Her carrier and I were medics in the same hospital, I was the best from my class and she came from a high ranking and noble family; we became friends and soon lovers, and just like you and Optimus, we couldn't stop fragging without thinking of the consequences," He sighed and learned against the wall.

"She ended up carrying, none of us were prepared mentally or financially to have a sparkling, so she went to her family for help... and it only made it worse..." He then looked up to the ceiling as if he was going to release something that hurt him greatly. "Her family went after me, beat me and made sure I left the city and told me to never go near any of them again, that they will take care of the _problem_..."

It was many years ago when I've found her again during the war, the camp she was working on was attacked and she was dying, she then told me that we had a daughter and that she always asked for me, and even when her family tried to get her head full with horrible stuff about me, she, her carrier, always told her how good a mech I was.

It was many more years when I could find her... Red Alert... she looked so much like her carrier that it almost shocked me... She was working near the Magnus and sometimes I could see her there when I had to deliver some things; she recognised me, of course and insisted on contacting me regularly, even when her family hated me.

Then, I travelled and Optimus came and we travelled far and far away from Cybertron, fixing all the space bridges that required us to do so; I continued contacting her, but... after we ran from Megatron, I knew I couldn't contact her anymore without being traced... I guess, that is what upsets her more, she thinks I've abandoned her and possibly started believing what her family told her about me...

She's a good femme... just like her carrier... at least I'm happy she was not sent into a colony and works for the Magnus instead. I've also made the mistake of thinking that she doesn't need me... she does... every creation needs their creator sometime...," Ratchet finished.

"I can see why she was upset," Blackarachnia said softly. "She probably thought you might have been killed and she's been worried all this time. Now she finds out you're alive and well and apparently living very happily. She might believe that you've been _happy_ without her."

"Never," he declared. "My life these last fifty cycles has been a hell of a lot better than it was previously but I've always missed her. I just couldn't risk exposing Optimus and Valour, they're not only my friends but my patients. I took an oath to protect all those under my care. I should have thought about her, I guess I thought she had a busy, active life and would be fine without me. I was wrong."

"I know what it feels to be bitter and abandoned," the Femme said quietly. "But underneath that, I still missed my friends and wished I could be with them again. She's angry at you now but you need to explain the situation to her, tell her that an innocent Sparkling was at stake, as well as his carrier and your team. I'm not saying she'll forgive you right away but it will help her understand your actions."

He nodded slowly, he wasn't sure how to approach his daughter. She gave off such a cold aura and he was almost afraid of making her even angrier at him. But Blackarachnia was right, Red Alert deserved at least to know the reasoning behind his prolonged disappearance and silence.

"I'll do it," he said softly. "Thank you."

"No problem," she said with a smile. "As I said, it won't be easy but I think you're tough enough to handle it."

"Hmph," he huffed slightly. "We'll see."

She gave him a smile and left to go over to Optimus and Valour. Ratchet sighed before taking a few steps towards Red Alert before stopping. Somehow, he didn't feel that he should approach her like this, not without some backup. But what could he say or show to her to demonstrate how vital his decision to stay away was.

"Hmm, I got an idea," he muttered absently to himself before marching away, looking for a computer.

Sometime later, Red Alert looked up to see her Sire standing there. She gave him a cold look, not caring how sad he looked.

"This is for you," he said quietly but firmly.

"And what is that?" she said with contempt, barely looking at the holo cube he held.

"The reason why I couldn't contact you," he stated. "Please, take a look at it."

"I have work to do," she snapped, turning around and tapping away at a console. She heard him lay the holo cube down and walk away. She huffed, she couldn't believe his nerve. Did he really think a holo cube was going to make up for everything that had happened? The red and white Femme continued to type for a while but she kept glancing at the holo cube. Eventually, her curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up with a huff.

"Just what is this?" she muttered, activating it.

Within the cube, where a series of images and a medical file. Frowning, she looked over the medical file and was disquieted to see that it contained a diagnosis of rape, abuse and birth. She shook herself before looking over the images. They began with a weary and slightly twitchy looking Optimus Prime cradling a newborn sparkling. The Sparkling appeared healthy and happy but the same couldn't be said of his carrier. However, slowly the images changed, not only did the Sparkling grow but the Prime started to look happier and more relaxed.

He smiled more, he looked healthier, less fearful of the world. He also seemed a lot more active in the pictures, bathing his child, playing with him and many more.

Ratchet had given her look of Valour's life, from birth to the present and the saga of Optimus's transformation of an abused sex slave into a competent and happy creator. She stared at the images, glancing at the report of what he's suffered and again at the images.

"Oh..." Was all she could say before looking down at the jet twins with that yellow minibot and Valour; the sparkling still didn't seemed to have regained his happiness but he tried to hide it.

She sighed, downloaded the contents of the cube in a datapad and then set it down again on her table before walking towards the room Ultra Magnus and Sentinel were held captive.

She looked up at both mechs who desperately tried to get rid from their cocoon without use and with their optics they seemed to ask for her help desperately.

"I don't care if you're Ratchet's daughter, if you release them without my permission, you will join them," Blackarachnia said darkly behind her.

The medic just turned and looked at her coldly as she looked at her sire. "I need to speak to the Magnus, please, release his mouth."

The spider looked up and down at her examining her and transformed before crawling to the ceiling and opening a gape to Magnus' cocoon so he could speak. "Be quick!" she barked.

Red Alert walked towards him and looked up. "Sir, there's something you need to know... Can you lower him a little?" she said to the spider who rolled her eight optics and lowered him to her level.

"What is it, Red? If it's not to take us out of here or imprison these traitors, it is not important," The Magnus said angrily.

"I understand your position, sir, but... You need to understand Optimus Prime's position, sir. He ran all these cycles from a mech who used and abused him until he sparked against his will and even then raised that youngling with all the love he could give him...even with his pain... Unlike others who simply terminated the sparks or abandoned their creations... Sir... They are Autobots, one of them suffered at the hands of our worst enemy himself, we should help them, not imprison them... It is not treason if its rape, look, this is the official report..."

She showed him the reports and the pictures. "See? Sir, he was not the only one and if we don't stop Megatron, won't be the last... We have an opportunity to take him down, he's here, he came for his son and Perceptor swears he wants Optimus Prime more... We can get him now, sir."

At that last statement Blackarachnia frowned and tensed. If that was true it means...

"It is not our problem, we came here to get rid of Megatron's bastard, we cannot let him recover that thing!" Magnus barked.

"He will be strong, Magnus, I know you believe that, it will be better if he's our side... Just imagine it... I know you hate Megatron but he's more Optimus Prime's son than that aft's, just look at him! He's an Autobot, just like the twins... And he dislikes his sire for what he did his carrier, he's our side... We must be in his as well."

Ultra Magnus frowned but Red Alert continued. "Or will you miss a powerful soldier just because of your misgivings?"

"He's Megatron's bastard!" He barked.

"And it's not his fault! Nor his carrier! I think they've suffered enough and you as Magnus should see it as well!" she bit back making Blackarachnia to look at her in surprise.

"And you, Sentinel Prime, you should feel ashamed! I know what Optimus Prime did for you... And this is how you pay him?! There are secret records from the ship you travelled that shows it was YOUR great idea to go to that planet in where you lost Elita One, but Optimus Prime took the blame for you, if I was him, I would have dragged you with me!"

Blackarachnia couldn't believe what she was hearing, she will ask Optimus later. Meanwhile Sentinel looked down at the medic in shock. "And you know it..." She continued looking at Magnus. "...that is why he remained a Prime... You're all in debt to him... Even for ignoring the distress calls that his team made! This is the least you both can do... Support him..." she said before looking up at the spider. "I don't know how even a Decepticon can see it but you can't!" then frowned back at the Magnus. "Don't make me lose the respect for you...you owe him..."

And with that last word she walked away.

Blackarachnia then lifted Magnus back and clamped shut his mouth again. Anyways, the old mech seemed pensive.

"For the record," Blackarachnia said softly as Sentinel stared at both her and his leader. "Elita One didn't die."

"Mpth?" Sentinel exclaimed in shock, although his words were completely muffled. As Ultra Magnus looked at her in confusion, she added.

"She was simply transformed...by those _spiders!"_

Sentinel's optics almost popped out of his head as he put two and two together. The Femme in front of him was a Techno organic that transformed into a spider and if Elita one had been transformed by organic spiders...there could only be one conclusion.

Without saying another word, Blackarachnia turned on her heel and marched out of the room. Let those two Mechs think on that for a while.

Red Alert found her Sire talking to Perceptor, from the sound of their conversation, the scientist appeared to be offering suggestions for a pregnancy. She was briefly interested before giving herself a shake, she could inquire about it later. Right now, she really need to speak with her Sire.

"Ratchet," she said softly and he started, looking over at her quickly with a slightly worried look.

"Red Alert," he said just as softly as her.

"I...I looked over the report you gave me and the pictures," she told him, her tone not quite as brisk as it usually was. "And I've told...Ultra Magnus that his treatment of Valour and Optimus was wrong. Valour cannot help who his Sire is and Optimus Prime is a loyal Autobot. We should be supporting him, not denouncing him for something he did not ask for."

Ratchet didn't say anything for a moment and then said gruffly. "Well, someone needed to talk some sense into those two. Think they listened?"

"I hope so," she said with a small nod. She hesitated before saying. "Optimus Prime...needed a Medic, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Ratchet agreed.

"And he needed to hide completely away from Megatron," she continued and he nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, he did," he said, his optics shining with hope.

"I...would have done the same," she stated, a slight catch in her voice.

Before she could say anything else, Ratchet had moved from his seat and was hugging his daughter tightly. As he held her, she hugged him back and whispered. "I missed you Sire."

"I missed you every day," he told her gruffly. "I wished I could have contacted you but Megatron was spying on the Autobots. If word got back to him and he tracked us down..."

"I understand, I'm sorry for doubting you," she said miserably. "I just didn't know what to think."

"It's alright," he said, holding her closer. "I don't blame you, I haven't been the best father there is. That's one reason I stayed, to let Optimus be a good father to his son. They needed me and I had to be with them but I know...you needed me too."

"I'm a big Femme now," she chuckled weakly. "A newborn Sparkling was more important...I'm glad you could help them."

"I don't want to lose you again," Ratchet told her. "I don't know what's going to happen but if for some reason we're separated, I'm proud of you Red Alert. You're your mother's daughter and you're going to go far in this universe. You already are."

Perceptor watched as the sire and his creation make up. He turned back to Ratchet's report on Blackarachnia's progress, it was a fascinating read. He very much hoped that he could be there for the birth of her Sparklings, he would love to study them.

...

It was late in the night... A beautiful night actually...

"Ohh..." Megatron moaned feeling a delicious sensation between his legs just before releasing his spike which was half pressurised and releasing sweet lubricant.

Soon, he on-lined his optics only to find Optimus Prime kneeling in front of his thighs and caressing them softly before giving the tip of his spike a teasing lick.

"Uhhh... Yesss...," The tyrant throw his head back against his throne feeling the soft caresses the other gave his tights, then looked down at that beautiful flushed face whose owner lowered it and slowly licked the underside of the now fully pressurised and dripping spike and against each one of its sensitive ridges. "hmmmphmm... Prime..."

He bit his bottom lip and sunk deeper into the teasing sensations as the other just licked at his sweet pre-cum. "Don't tease..." He said moving up and down his hips. "Come on...take it..." gasped.

The younger just looked up at him and gave the spike a little lick before... Biting it hard...

"Aaarrhhhgghhhgh!" Megatron screamed uncharacteristically at the sudden punching and stinging pain that assaulted him successfully awaking him from what it looked like a very good and wet dream... However...

"Waaaaahhhhhh!" Slipstream lay on the floor a few feet away from him and was crying brokenly and loudly.

It took him eternal seconds to realise what was happening before rising up from his throne and take her in his arms again. "Shhhh... Is ok... Sire's here... Shhh... Don't cry... Shhh..." he tried but she continued crying.

That was not the only problem... He was still hopelessly aroused and his steel hard spike only proved it and make him difficult the task of calming his daughter.

"What happened?!" Starscream came hurriedly into the throne room and took their daughter from Megatron's arms and set her against his chassis and curled all her limbs against her and tightened her like that in an almost upside down position. In no time, she was quiet. "Good femmling...," Starscream said caringly. But something, or rather someone was molesting his wings... "M-megatron?" He stuttered before his leader took the sparkling from his arms and set her on the throne and guided the seeker against a console and stroked his panel possessively.

"L-leader...?" Starscream said before opening for the other and a wetted by saliva finger entered him. He gasped and spread his legs wider throwing his head back submitting completely to the other.

Megatron purred in approval moving his finger and pumping it as his seeker rolled his hips and rode the finger lazily feeling the tight port get wet by the second and pulse against the finger.

Starscream didn't even need to beg as Megatron lined his spike with his entrance and swiftly penetrated him making the winged creature to gasp and moan in need. "O-oooh... My lo-oord... So goooood..."

Megatron smirked and started pumping his hips fast and hard into his willing and eager lover; none of them noticing the curious sparkling who couldn't quite understand why her creators were snarling and moaning but at the same time smiling. Were they playing a game?

"Yes...yes...yes..!" Starscream chanted until he came with a loud screech pulling his leader along with him who followed him with a roar.

They panted for a moment and then Megatron pulled out and turned Starscream on his front against the console and then thrust back inside making the other gasp and mewl.

As both commanders were having their 'fun' the door suddenly opened and Lugnut entered and stood frozen for a second at the sight of the show, then noticed the confused femmling on the throne and walked towards her before taking her in arms. "Lady Slipstream, mighty Megatron's daughter should not be watching her creators mate."

"Are they playing a game? Can I play too?" She asked the big green mech.

"No, that is an adult's game, not for sparklings...," He said as he walked away from the eager couple and her in his arms.

Suddenly they came again and Starscream noticed Lugnut's presence. "Ah! My sparkling!" He cried and tried to reach for him but Megatron held him firm where he was, with his spike deeply buried in his port.

"Leave it, Starscream..." Megatron purred. "Lugnut will look after her while we have our fun..." he then reached down and bit his neck.

"Can I play too?" Slipstream suddenly asked and both creators froze before looking up at her in shock. "Maybe Valour will like it too..." She said innocently gaining a cuff from Lugnut, a loud and horrified scream from Starscream and a shocked and paled gaze from Megatron.

"NO! You will not interface your brother!" Starscream yelled at her.

"Why?" She asked innocently again.

"Because we don't interface with our siblings or creators! Is the rules!" The seeker barked. Megatron was still petrified. "Besides, you need to be an adult to do so... To be as old as your sire at least!"

"That old?" The femmling whined.

"Yes, and that tall!" Starscream added. "Besides, your sire and I will choose who you will interface with, right, Megatron?" he tried to ask the tyrant who was still shocked and petrified.

"Right, Megatron?!" Starscream tried again this time gaining a weak nod from the other.

"So you don't need to even think about it," Starscream told her as she stared at him. "Now why don't you go with Lugnut and play?"

"So you can play with Sire?" she asked and he nodded nervously. "Y-yes, that's right sweetspark. Off you go now."

When Lugnut took her away, Starscream sighed in relief.

"What happened earlier?" he asked his leader as the other started to nuzzle his neck again.

"She bit me," Megatron said with a grimace. "I don't know why but I was asleep and accidentally lashed out in pain. I will explain to her later why she shouldn't do that but we have more important things to attend to right now."

"As you wish my lord," Starscream purred, groaning as his master started to thrust back into him again.

The Autobot ship

"They've made up," Blackarachania whispered to Optimus as he noticed that Ratchet and Red Alert were talking to each other and neither of them looked upset or angry.

"They have," Optimus agreed with a happy smile, it was good to see that Ratchet had his daughter back again. He hadn't known about Red Alert and he felt guilty about Ratchet giving her up. But he was extremely grateful that Ratchet had stayed with the team, they could not have managed without the medic.

"Did she really talk with Ultra Magnus?" Optimus now asked and she nodded.

"Hmm, she even gave Sentinel a piece of her mind over Archna Seven," she said lightly and he stared at her.

"It was Sentinel's idea love," she said softly. "You did not deserve to be blamed for what happened and it's about time that Ultra Magnus and the other Autobots knew the truth."

Optimus paused, he wasn't sure what to think about that. He'd felt so guilty that he hadn't cared what happened, he just wanted to get on with his life. And then Valour had come along and he really hadn't cared about active Autobot service, he just wanted to raise his son in safety and happiness.

"I don't think it'll make much difference," he said softly. "I'm not interested in a command, I just want to protect my family. And my team if they still want to remain with me."

"I think they do," she chuckled, seeing Bumblebee eagerly showing the Jet twins video games. "I never would have thought an organic world would feel like home but I'm starting to become fond of it."

"It grows on you," he joked, lightly kissing her as she giggled.

"Prime," a voice called and he looked over at Jazz and Prowl walking over.

"Should we talk to Magnus now?" Prowl questioned. "He and Sentinel Prime have been up there for rather a long time now."

"We probably should," Optimus sighed. "But unless they can talk to Valour politely, they're not going near him."

"Agreed," Jazz said with a nod. "I'll keep an optic on them to make sure they don't go near him."

"Thank you," Optimus said gratefully as he got up with his mate and they make their way to where Magnus and Sentinel were.

Once there, the two hanging mechs looked down at them and frowned. Optimus and the others frowned too and the Prime addressed them; "You better behave, we'll let you down now." He motioned Blackarachnia who transformed and crawled up to the ceiling and everyone could watch Sentinel shaking.

"Hold on, boys, this will not hurt... much..." She said and without warning started rolling them at a high speed before the two blue masses touched the ground; all the time Sentinel's screams could be heard.

Finally, both mechs stopped turning at high speed and started stumbling before falling on the ground completely dizzy. They would have purged if they would have refuelled earlier.

The spider then jumped on the floor and transformed before walking towards Optimus and he held her by the waist. "Was that really necessary?" He asked softly against her audio and she chuckled. "Not really, but you have to admit that it was fun..."

Red Alert ran by the side of the Magnus and checked his vitals. "Aren't you going to check on me, medic?" Sentinel said and coughed holding back a gag reflex from his empty tanks.

"The Magnus is first!" She said before continued and looked up at him and frowned. "Remember what we talked about..."

"I remember," he agreed. "But I want to ask Optimus something."

"Yes?" Optimus said cautiously, wondering what the Autobot leader would ask.

"Is it true that it was not your idea to go to Archna Seven?" Ultra Magnus asked as Sentinel started.

Optimus hesitated but there was no point in lying when Elita had already told Ultra Magnus what had happened. He shook his head and said.

"I advised against going to the planet but...Elita and Sentinel wanted to go. There was a high Energon signature and they felt it was worth the risk so I agreed in the end. But none of us could have predicted what happened next."

"I see," Ultra Magnus said, his tone difficult to read. "But you decided to accept the blame for what happened."

"I failed to save Elita," Optimus said flatly. "She copied my grapple but it wore out and she fell before I could catch her. I was unable to go after her and when we scanned for her, there was no signal. I thought she had died because I wasn't good enough to save her so...I took the blame."

"Why did you allow him to do that?" Magnus asked of Sentinel who looked angry and guilty.

"I...I was angry at him for letting her fall," he mumbled, not adding that his ambition had driven him forward. If he'd admitted that it had been his idea, not Optimus, then his career would have been over. Like Optimus's ended up being.

"You lied to me," Ultra Magnus said coldly as Sentinel flinched but he couldn't deny it.

Ultra Magnus now looked at Blackarachnia and said flatly. "You were the Femme Elita One."

"I was," she acknowledged. "The Decepticons found me and I joined them out of bitterness. But my loyalty now is towards my mate to be and his family, especially Valour. I have no interest in hurting Autobots but I will allow no one, bot or con to threaten my family."

He nodded his understanding.

"Perhaps," he said slowly. "I was hasty in my condemnation of you Optimus Prime. Red Alert has shown me evidence that Megatron forced himself upon you and that you did well to escape from him. Which has distracted him for the past fifty cycles meaning you've done a service to the Autobot cause."

"That wasn't my intention," Optimus pointed out.

"I know but it's still something," Ultra Magnus said. "I have no desire to see Megatron reunite with his offspring but I see it's pointless to try and take him from you. Perhaps we could start again?"

"Do you really mean that?" Optimus asked, he would not risk his son being hurt again.

"Yes, I do; you may keep your son as long as this one never gets near his sire... I know he doesn't wants to go with him anyways, so you will train him to become an Autobot soldier." The Magnus declared.

"You, Elita one, will pledge your loyalty again to the Autobot cause-" Magnus continued but was interrupted by said femme.

"I will think about it, as I said my loyalty lays within my mate to be's family... Besides, Megatron hasn't seen me yet and so far I'm still a Decepticon," She said giving him a knowing look.

Ultra Magnus seemed to understand and nodded. It can be useful if she has still some access to that ship. "Good," He said.

"Ultra Magnus, sir, you cannot accept this! She can be dangerous! And what about Optimus? He can be working in secret for Megatron and attempts to be a victim so h-" Sentine started before his mouth was covered again in thick spider web.

"Shut up, Sentinel, even you know you sound pathetic!" Blackarachnia said in frustration. "Primus! How is it possible I've never seen it before?!"

Optimus lay a gentle hand on her shoulder to calm her but still she continued. "If Optimus is a Decepticon spy, then I am... I am the Magnus secretly! Besides, you have no idea who Megatron's spies are! You cannot even imagine at how clever and smart they are that they can hide in plain sight!" She barked at the now stunned Prime who looked at her in a mix of horror and disgust.

That caught Magnus' attentions. "And you know them?" he asked. "Can you give me a list?"

She lifted two of her four optic ridges as she looked at him. "What do I have in turn if I do? That is precious information... Especially the identity of Megatron's most prized and best spy... Who of course is _VERY_ close to you and you have no idea of his real intentions," She said.

"You can ask anything you want as long it doesn't affects negatively the Autobots or our lives," The Magnus declared and Sentinel looked at him in shock before removing the gap.

"You got to be kidding! She can lie, maybe she was Elita once," He said the word _'Elita'_ with venom and disgust looking at her up and down. "But nothing ensures us that the information she will provides us is real! She's a disgusting organic 'con now!"

"What are you afraid of, Sentinel? Well... I can tell you this, Magnus, Megatron is not an idiot to hire _HIM_ as a spy, that's for sure," She laughed at him who flushed in anger before continuing. "Besides, I think I like to be techno-organic, I would love to be the monster to hunt you in your nightmares, nothing can change the power I possess now... Power you cannot even imagine..." She hissed at his shaking face.

No one stopped their fight, but the Magnus asked again if she will give him the list of spies. "I will do anything in my power, and more, to ensure my family's safety, count on it... I will give you the names... But be careful, you may not believe me who they are since they seem too loyal to your cause when they are not, some of them were working as 'Autobots' even before you became Magnus..." She finished darkly and the atmosphere turned tense.

"If there are Decepticon spies, then I want to know about them," Ultra Magnus said finally. "But most importantly, are any of those with me Decepticon spies."

"Not that I'm aware of," she assured him and he sighed with relief. He remembered that message he'd received about Optimus Prime and his son, warning him not to let anyone know what had happened. So it seemed she was not lying when she said there were spies close to him.

"Good," he stated. "Now, what do you want?"

"I want you to give Optimus the help he should have been given a long time ago. I want Valour to be given his rights as an Autobot and allowed to able to visit Cybertron. I don't know what kind of status Ratchet and the others have since they disappeared but they deserve to be reinstated as proper Autobots. And also, I want you to offer this planet protection, Megatron is only focused on Optimus and his son but he may decide to target this world. Will you do this?"

Ultra Magnus hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Very well," he said. "Now can you tell me who the spies are?"

"Well, the most important one is probably Shockwave," she stated and as he looked confused, added. "You probably know him as Longarm Prime."

"Longarm!?" Bumblebee yelped, he'd been listening in. "But...he was at bootcamp, he stuck up for me and he helped me locate that spy..."

A look of horror crossed his face as he gasped. "Wasp...he wasn't the spy."

"I don't know who Wasp is but if Longarm was with you, he probably framed this Mech," Blackarchania said gently as Ultra Magnus stood dumbfounded. He could not believe what he'd just heard, surely Longarm of all bots could not be a spy?

"What have I done?" Bumblebee moaned, falling to his knees. "I sent an innocent bot to the stockades."

"Sir, if this is true, we should have this Mech freed," Jazz said urgently. "Before it's too late."

"I...yes, yes," Ultra Magnus said distractedly. "Perhaps you could look into that."

Jazz nodded before rushing off to do just that.

"Bumblebee, it's not your fault," Optimus tried to tell his young team mate who was in a state of total shock. "You couldn't have known."

Sentinel was also looking aghast, could he really have sentenced an innocent Mech to the stockades? One that had showed so much promise as an Autobot?

"I don't think it's a good idea to release that mech so suddenly without catching Shockwave first; him, as leader of the intelligence division will suspect of something and might run. So far I know that mech can change his looks before you even know it," Blackarachnia pointed out.

"Then what you suggest?" The Magnus asked worryingly, she was right after all.

"Perhaps you can move that mech to another location inside the stockades or into another prison, perhaps a mental institution... Or maybe you can imprison him by a forced stasis lock. Is up to you. But if Shockwave finds out that his culprit was released before he's caught... The consequences will be dare as he has too much power inside the Autobots."

Ultra Magnus considered this carefully.

Meanwhile Bumblebee started crying and sobbing at the situations and his acts in the past. "I can't believe I was so stupid... Wasp... He... He is innocent!"

"Calm down kid, everything will get solved..." Ratchet tried to cheer up unsuccessfully the poor Bumblebee.

Near them, Sentinel was still in shock. Definitely was not his day today... First he got caught by that spider in her web, then the other medic femme discovered him in front of everyone and now this?! He condemned an innocent mech!

His mind was a mess... For a second he thought he was going to crash... And that is exactly what happened.

It was amazing to watch all those present move their heads at the same time following the path Sentinel Prime went to the floor. "He will survive, just needs to refuel." Red Alert shrugged it off and Ratchet smirked at her.

"Magnus... I got news from this mech, name: Wasp..." Jazz came into the room hurriedly holding a datapad. "He... It seems he escaped the stockades!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Bumblebee lifted his crying optics towards the white mech. "Wasp... Is he okay? I owe him an apology, I-" Suddenly he quietened and everyone could see Ratchet holding an empty syringe. Its contents were obviously downloaded in Bee's systems.

The old medic looked up at everyone sadly. "He needs to rest, too many things happened." Saying this he lifted Bumblebee's frame and carried him out of the room.

Optimus looked down at the floor grimly. Indeed, too many things happened recently, things that made them all emotional somehow.

"Good," Ultra Magnus then lifted up with Red Alert's help. "There are things we must start doing now and we don't have time to waste."

He then directed himself towards Optimus. "Optimus Prime, please be kind to show us the location of your base, we'll be moving the ship there and once there we will be able to make a proper plan against that tyrant if Megatron."

Optimus nodded and everyone then walked away and prepared as the ship will be rising once again.

Back on the Nemesis, a solider hurried to alert his leader to the new developments.

"Sir, the Autobot ship is lifting," he gasped out as Megatron sat up straight.

"Are they leaving the planet?" he barked out, sitting up on his throne.

"No lord Megatron, they haven't fired up their hyperdrive," the solider said quickly. "I think their only moving to another location."

"Hmm," Megatron said thoughtfully, wondering where they could be headed. "Very well, inform me when they have landed and where."

The solider bowed and quickly left, leaving his leader brooding. The bounty hunter he hired should not be long in arriving but he wondered if it was worth giving the Prime a call. He was interested to see what was happening with the Autobots and perhaps see if they were willing to come to an arrangement. He decided he would try it, he would lose nothing and might gain something.

Starscream was currently resting with Slipstream so he called to Blitzwing and said.

"Blitzwing, see if you can contact the Autobot ship, I wish to talk with Optimus Prime and possibly Ultra Magnus if he's available."

He had a score to settle with the Autobot leader, he would not tolerate that old Mech upsetting his son so badly.

"Mien leader, I have almost made contact," Icy informed him and Megatron nodded, standing up and heading over to the video screen which flickered for a moment before focusing.

To his mild surprise, he saw Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime standing shoulder to shoulder. The little Prime looked a little uncomfortable at the sight of the Decepticon leader but he had a resolute expression on his face, he was clearly determined to do this.

"Magnus, so good to see you again," Megatron said slowly, giving the larger Mech a cold look. "I'm surprised to see you with Prime...particularly after your comments about _my_ son."

This made Ultra Magnus shift uncomfortably but he said. "That was a...misunderstanding and is behind us."

"Really?" Megatron said sarcastically. "You referred to Valour as a bastard but Prime has forgiven you?"

"Who says I've forgiven him," Optimus spoke up. "Ultra Magnus has a lot to make up for but I am willing to give him a chance."

"How quaint," Megatron sneered as Optimus shifted, his calm expression almost breaking. "I would not tolerate such words towards my child...no, I _will_ not tolerate such things."

"Then we've finally found something we agree on," Optimus stated bitterly before asking. "What do you want Megatron?"

"I want my son," hissed Megatron coldly. "And you, my wayward whore."

As Optimus flinched, Ultra Magnus stated.

"You're not having either of them. Valour is being brought up as an Autobot and it's going to stay that way."

"Oh, is that why you've changed your tune," Megatron said with contempt. "You want to use my son against me, is that it?"

"My reasons are none of your concern," Ultra Magnus said shortly. "But I will not allow you to take that Sparkling."

"Allow me?" Megatron growled. "You have no power Magnus and I will get what I want. Valour will be reunited with me and his new sister and there will be nothing you can do about it."

Giving Optimus a glare, he added. "I look forward to birthing more Sparklings from you Prime and you will not escape with them."

Optimus froze at that statement and paled. Ultra Magnus noticed his behaviour and said: "As I said before, Megatron, none of them will go with you, besides, they don't want to."

Megatron scowled showing his pointy fangs this time gaining a shudder from Optimus "I will recover what is mine, eventually that whore will be where he must be, under me with his legs spread wide on my berth!"

"My daddy is not a whore!" Valour shouted and heard their conversation to the horror of his creators. "That is a bad word! You're evil! I hate you!" He shouted.

Lately Valour checked on the internet the meanings of the words Ultra Magnus told him and the words Megatron told his daddy; his results were not to his liking... And anyone who called his daddy such words was a bad person... Or mech... And he, for the first time got a feeling he never had before... Hate.

"Stay away from me and my daddy! You're not my sire, you will not hurt him again, and you're the bastard, not me! I hate you!" The sparkling snarled surprising every adult present.

"Valour..." Optimus whispered. He was way too shocked to correct his son.

"Valour... My son... Don't misunderstand me, I just want you to be reunited with your beloved sister, Slipstream misses you greatly, you don't want her to be sad, right?" Megatron said softly.

"Don't you dare to use Slipstream to lure me back to you! It won't work! I don't want to see you or hear you, and NO! It is not my daddy's teaching what made me decide this, it is your attitude, and you're mean... You're not my sire!" The sparkling shouted.

Megatron frowned looking down at his creation who arrogantly talked back. "It is obvious that you were taught the wrong, but that will change soon... You're confused, that's all-"

"I am not confused, I am well aware what you want, and is to hurt my daddy and I don't know why...perhaps is because you're crazy!" Valour declared.

Megatron growled before shouting. "Prime, this is your fault! What have you filled our son with?!"

"Don't you dare to talk my daddy like that! If anything is YOUR fault! You're evil!" Valour roared as now tears run freely from his cheeks. "Stay away from my dad! Stay away from us! We were happy until you came into the picture, but you ruined it all! Stay away from us!"

Shaking off his shocked expression, Megatron looked at all the presents on the other side of the screen. "This... This does not ends like this... THIS WILL NOT END LIKE THIS!" He roared in rage. "You will pay for this, you will all pay for turning my son against me! Especially you, whore!" he declared, but before he can cut the call, Valour talked back again...

"No! You're the whore! Treating others like... Like toys you can break just because you can! You asshole whore! Fuck you in hell!" Valour shouted the worst human curse he learned from the internet leaving Optimus and the other adults with their mouths wide open before Ultra Magnus reacted and cut the transmission. There was nothing else to say.

Valour however stayed where he was with his head down shaking and crying in sorrow and hate. Optimus ran by his side and hugged him tightly before lifting him in his arms and ran away to any of the unoccupied rooms.

'I will never forgive Megatron for tearing up my son's innocence... Nor Ultra Magnus...,' Optimus thought as he reached a room and now was free to release his tears, never stopping in his hug.

"Dun cry daddy... I'll protect you...," Valour said hoarsely which made Optimus to release a broken sob. "I'm sorry for dirtying my mouth... Mom can clean me up later..." the sparkling cried in his carrier's embrace as the other cried too. "I'll protect you..."

Optimus' spark was in agony like never before and Valour's words only saddened him more... Was he so weak that his own sparkling had to stand up and protect him? To him, the creator?

'I'll protect you...' Those words repeated over and over again in Optimus' mind.

"You don't need to protect me," Optimus said hoarsely. "It's my job to protect you, my sweet Sparkling. I'm sorry for being so weak, your sire...has that accept on me."

"He's not my sire," Valour declared hotly. "I hate him, he's a horrible Mech. You're my daddy and Elita's my mommy. I really like Slipstream and she's my little sister but I'll never accept Megatron as my dad."

"I'm sorry," was all Optimus could say as he tried to comfort his Sparkling and wishing he could turn back time to when Valour was innocent and happy.

The Nemesis

Megatron stormed and raged, he was so furious over the situation with Valour. How could his own son speak like that to him like that, how did this happen? No, he knew how, that damn Magnus had showed up and destroyed the Sparkling's innocence about his conception and of course Prime couldn't pretend it hadn't happened. If Magnus had never appeared, then he could have studied his son's life before finally introducing himself, Valour wouldn't have been scared and would have been delighted to meet his sister. Prime probably wouldn't have been able to bare shattering his son's happiness so would have kept quiet and everything would have gone smoothly.

But no, Magnus had to come and ruin everything and now his son hated him!

"If I ever find out who told him about this planet, I will rip him to pieces," Megatron snarled as Starscream listened from behind a door and winced. He dearly hoped that Megatron never did discover it was him or he'd be in real trouble. And it wouldn't matter that he was the carrier of Megatron's own daughter, he would carry out his threat.

As he thought this, Megatron continued to fume. He had already promised himself that Ultra Magnus would pay but now he was even more furious. For a moment, he was tempted to call Lockdown and ask him to pay Magnus a visit but that wouldn't be satisfying enough. The Magnus had made his personal and he would treat it as such. Eventually, the old Autobot would have to come out into the open and then Megatron would strike him down. In the meantime, he had to work out how to solve the situation with Prime and his son. Could he ever convince Valour to accept him or was it a lost cause?

No, he could not believe that his son was totally lost to him, he would keep fighting until finally Valour was his again.

Because he was his son, he was his, and one else's... just like that Prime... Prime was his! And he WIIL recover what was taken from him, soon.

Starscream heard everything from his hiding place and even the way Valour directed himself to his sire. He had to admit, that creature had the guts to speak his sire like that... Megatron from all mechs!

He couldn't help but smirk at that thought. Also, he was glad that Slipstream haven't heard the fight and was busy playing with Lugnut. If she have heard him without doubt would have tried to correct her sire and Megatron would have beaten her for sure.

Stascream shuddered at that thought... His poor little daughter being slaughtered by her sire... No... He cannot allow that. And if he wanted to prevent it Slipstream will need to learn how to get to Megatron's spark without being rude... To manipulate him to her own benefit. Besides, she have a card to her favour, she's his only daughter.

Her lessons will start ASAP.

"Megatron...?" Starscream decided to take a risk and stepped towards him before placing a hand on his shoulder.

Blazing crimson optics meet his own red ones making him flinch and step back. The aura of rage Megatron sent was so strong that somehow it was making him ill.

"Don't worry, master... He's just a sparkling and is confused... Everything came like a wave of bad emotions to him at the same time... It is normal he wants to find someone guilty for it all..." Starscream said silkily.

Megatron growled at his lieutenant and walked towards him with a threatening glare. "M-megatron?" Starscream gave a step back, then another and another, all the times Megatron followed him with that threatening glare.

Suddenly, Megatron trapped him against the wall and Starscream supressed a gag reflex at the intense and choking aura the other emanated. "Starscream..." Megatron started... However it was too much stress for the seeker who couldn't hold back this time and...

...purged all over his leader.

"Starscream!" Megatron exclaimed furiously, this was becoming a ridiculously common occurrence that someone purged on him.

"M-master," Starscream gagged, coughing as the half-digested Energon burned his throat. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Megatron glared at him before a thought suddenly came to him. Did not Starscream purge badly when he discovered he was expecting Slipstream? It was not inconceivable that he might be carrying again and perhaps this time, it would be a son.

"Starscream," Megatron repeated but a little softer this time. "You're going to have a check-up with our Medic."

"I am?" Starscream asked, looking up at Megatron with slight confusion.

"Yes, to see what's the matter with you," Megatron told him as it suddenly clicked with Starscream.

"You don't think...?" he said breathlessly, clutching his lover tightly. "That I might be...carrying?"

"There is a chance," the grey Mech mused as his Seeker looked exceedingly excited.

"If I am, I promise it's a son this time," he said earnestly, dearly wishing that he was carrying and it would be a son. "You will have what you want my lord."

Megatron nodded, wondering if he could tempt Valour with the promise of more siblings, hopefully brothers. After all, didn't all little Mechs desire sparkling brothers? He was sure Valour liked his little sister but a little brother would be even better. Yes, he could salvage this situation.

A while later, Starscream was indeed proved to be carrying and the Seeker almost wept with happiness. He was so overjoyed to have provided Megatron with more sparklings that he almost couldn't speak. Megatron himself informed Slipstream that she was soon to be a big sister to a new sibling.

"Sparkling?" she asked eagerly as he nodded with a smile.

"Yes little one, your carrier's going to have another Sparkling," he told her. "Won't that be good?"

She nodded sagely before asking. "Big brudder?"

"I will tell him at some point," he assured her. "And hopefully, you can all be together soon."

The little femme beamed at him and gigged. "More brudders!" She said happily.

Yes... More brothers indeed, was what Megatron thought. But what he really wanted... The mech he really desired for him to carry and warm his berth was not there...

...that beautiful Prime...

...thinking about him made his temperature to rise and a wave of arousal ran by his whole body. His optics became hazy and considered leaving his daughter there to meet his berth warmer...

However...

"Sire wants to play with carrier again?" That snapped him out of his fog of lust, but she continued. "Unfair me can't play too! I wanna play! I wanna play with Valour the way carrier and sire plays!"

That killed his libido totally and absolutely and looked at her in shock. "Me can't wait to be as old as sire... Carrier isn't that old! Me wanna play with Valour!" She demanded.

Megatron was utterly worried at that declaration. Maybe it was not a good idea to interface in front of her all this time.

"Uhh... Darling... Sweetspark..." Megatron didn't have an idea to explain to her what she wanted was wrong... She couldn't do that with her brother... She was too young to understand anyways...

"It is decided... I will never interface in front of you again...," Megatron said and the femmling looked up at him.

"I think Valour will like it...," She insisted and Megatron started walking... Or running towards his quarters where Starscream was resting and once there...

"Starscream!" The warlord shouted and hurried towards their berth. The seeker looked up at him surprised as Slipstream was placed on his lap. "Explain your daughter... The talk..."

Starscream frowned in confusion and gaped as Megatron hurried towards the exit, but for a carrying mech Starscream was fast and stopped him. "First of all, mighty Megatron... Is _OUR_ daughter...And second,_ WE_ will give her the TALK, not just me..." he hissed gaining a hateful frown from Megatron...and for the first time Starscream didn't even flinched.

"I am busy, I have things to do!" He tried to pass the seeker again but once again he was stopped... He was about to kick the carrying seeker out of his way when this one gave him an even more and intense glare that petrified him...

...it was the first time Starscream EVER looked at him like that...and he didn't know if he liked it or not.

Without wasting another second, Starscream dragged Megatron onto the berth where Slipstream was waiting patiently... Starscream's gaze softened as he looked at her. "Sweetspark... Your sire and I need to speak about something with you..."

Megatron was uncomfortable, but Starscream held him firm by the wrist. Somehow he was sure that if he tried to pull it, he will lose it. That was strange, in other times he would have beaten Starscream to scraps but now... What was happening?!

"What about? Can I go and play with Valour the way you and Sire do? I dun wanna wait to be as old as sire..." She said.

"Interfacing is not for Sparklings," Starscream told her firmly. "You're too small, both of you for it to begin with. Secondly, interfacing is only for grown up who are not related to each other."

"Why?" she demanded and Starscream gave Megatron a pointed nudge. The grey Mech grimaced before saying.

"Slipstream, bots interface with each other to produce Sparklings. As a Sparkling yourself, you can't have any Sparklings, your body can't cope with that."

"Why's that?" she asked and Megatron explained that her body was too small and underdeveloped for carrying Sparklings."

"But you were playing," she insisted staring at them.

"Well," Megatron said, wondering how to explain it. "Grownups also do it for fun but its grownup fun. We do it because we're attracted to each other and desire to 'play' with each other."

"I wanna play like you do," Slipstream told them as Megatron groaned, how could he get this through to his daughter?

"Dearest, it hurts the first time you do it," Starscream cut in as she stared at him. "It does?"

"Yes, because you have a seal in your special place," he explained. "You have a Port and no one is allowed to touch it except you. When you're grown up, you can let your partner touch it but only if you want it. The seal protects it but if you 'played' with someone, their spike would break it and it would hurt. That's why grownups only do it when their ready for it and want it."

"Did you break carrier's seal?" Slipstream asked curiously but Megatron shook his head.

"No, we only got together to play fairly recently little one."

"What about Pwime?" she then asked but again, his answer was a negative.

"I was not his first," he said shortly causing her to ask. "So it didn't hurt?"

Both Mechs froze, how to explain that if both partners wanted it, it wouldn't hurt unless that was the desired intention. However, if one partner was unwilling it could hurt a lot. Starscream glanced at Megatron, wondering how they could talk to their daughter about this particular part of interfacing. For Decepticons, domination was a huge part of their culture and this all too often drifted into rape. But passion was also a big part of their culture as well, the best interfaces involved two bots filled with lust for each other. It was the case for Starscream and Megatron, however only Megatron had been passionate about his partnering with that Prime.

"When you find the right partner," Starscream said gently. "It never hurts."

"So...sire was not the right pawrtner for Pwime?" she asked innocently and continued. "Then why sire insisted if he was the wrong partner for him?"

"Well... Sweetspark...there is where the Decepticon way starts... I am a powerful mech and I wanted Prime, Prime refused to give me what I've wanted from him... So I took it...," He looked down as if thinking in something else.

"You rwaped him," She said and Megatron choked. "W-wwhat?" Honestly he wasn't waiting that word to come from his young daughter's mouth. He was so shocked that he couldn't even look at Starscream for an explanation.

The seeker however looked down in pity, not in worry.

"You hurt him...he didn't wanted your spike and you touched him against his will in his special place... Carrier says that hurts the first time... But...it hurts if you don't want it to be touched, right?" The femmling deduced all of this by herself. "If you're the wrong parwther."

"I am the Decepticon leader, I am the perfect partner for everyone! He should have submitted to me and my desires but he didn't...and it hurt him, he allowed himself to get hurt... If he would have submitted and obeyed this wouldn't have happened!" He barked.

Slipstream frowned at him in anger but one caring touch from her carrier to her head calmed her. She looked up and meet his optics... His pitied optics... He felt sorry for Prime too...as if somehow he knew the pain of being taken by force.

"But... Sire..." She decided to speak again. "Wouldn't have been better if you tried something else before going straight to his special place? To convince him? To...to be nice to him so it wouldn't hurt him? To ask him if you can touch him?"

Megatron froze and looked down at her. He was about to answer that he didn't needed the permission of anyone before she speak again...

"Besides... You would allow a mech...would you like any mech to dominate you the Decepticon way against your will? ...or...would you like it to happen to me?" She said softly with a hint of sadness.

The leader was so shocked that it seemed he lost control of his vocals... He didn't know how to answer that... Never actually considered it... Or cared how the others felt about it.

But it was a good question... The answer was not pleasant for himself.

"I dun want people suffering and being rwaped... I wanna everybody to be happy...," She said with a sob and started crying.

"Sire must say sowry to Pwrime...sire was bad...he must ask permission...," she sobbed.

"It's alright," Starscream said, lifting his daughter up and laying her against his shoulder. "Don't cry sweetspark."

"I don't want bad bot to hurt me," she cried, clinging to his shoulder tightly.

"No one is going to hurt you," Megatron exclaimed. "I would kill any bot who touched you in such a way."

"Weally?" she asked tearfully and he nodded his assurance. "Of course my darling."

"So why do you want to hurt Valour's daddy?" she asked and he found he had a lot of trouble answering her.

"I...," he stammered, he really never thought he'd be asked such a question. "I...really want Prime. He arouses me in so many ways and I very much enjoy being with him."

"Why can't he enjoy it?" she exclaimed as Starscream rubbed her wings gently, trying to comfort her.

"Because he's a damn stubborn Mech," Megatron said furiously, getting to his feet. "I would have given him all the pleasure he desired but he insisted on fighting me at every turn. He never gave me a chance, he just turned away and now I don't care about making him happy. He stole my own child from me and now that child hates me!"

Without another word, he stormed from the room, slamming the door after that. Starscream sighed, Megatron still wanted Prime and nothing was going to convince him otherwise it seemed. At least their daughter had tried.

"Relationships are very complicated for grownups," he told Slipstream as she sniffed against him. "That's one reason Sparklings don't interface, it's too confusing. Your Sire would be very happy if Prime wanted to be with him but he doesn't. And I'm afraid Megatron is not likely to play nice with him."

"He should," Slipstream declared. "Maybe Pwime would forgive him if he said sowwy,"

"I'm not sure if he would," Starscream couldn't help but say doubtfully. "He's very upset with your Sire and it would take a lot for him to forgive him. And a miracle for him to ever agree to play with your Sire. Which of course upsets your Sire as he dearly wants him."

Starscream said this last bit a little bitterly. Even though he pleased Megatron in the berth and bore him Sparklings, Megatron still desired that Prime.

Noticing her carrier's behaviour she reached up and touched his face. "It's not Valour's daddy's fault that sire is so... so... he wants him... Sire cares for carrier..." She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I know, sweetspark... is just that I can't help but feel jealous..." He said, and feeling his daughter's confusions he explained, "I want to be the only mech your sire desires to play with..." and sighed sadly.

Slipstream looked up at her carrier with wide optics and hugged him as tightly as she could. Somehow she now understood that interfacing was something else...something deeper and indeed complicated...a certain kind of love that can hurt a lot if the one you love deep inside your spark didn't give you what you needed. It was a different kind of love she felt towards her brother...

...it was like giving your spark to the beloved hoping that this one will care and love it back and of course give you his spark back...like her carrier was doing it with her sire...

...it was also so very different than taking it or trying to... It was the case with Prime; Megatron tried to take his spark by force...not gain it and in the end he lost him forever, lost his chance at ever wining it.

Indeed relationships are complicated, Slipstream thought as she continued holding her carrier.

_Author's note. Starscream's pregnancy becomes difficult and Lockdown attempts to take Optimus but does he succeed? Find out next time, until then._


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's note. Written by me and the-writing-mew._

_Thanks for all the reviews, they really make our day._

_Enjoy and please review._

...

Later...  
>Autobot Optimus Prime's base...<p>

Finally the Magnus' ship landed near the entrance of the base at the place Optimus told them to. Bulkhead waited for them and opened a hatch in where the ship entered.

Blackarachnia descended with Valour's hand in hers and Ultra Magnus reached for them. The sparkling tightened his grip on her hand at his presence. "Its ok sweetspark... I'll cocoon him again if he dare to speak to you again like that..." She said looking threateningly at the old mech.

The Magnus looked down at the sparkling and honestly couldn't see any resemblance to his sire, it was as if Optimus Prime made him all by himself. "I'm not here to cause you distress or pain, I merely want to apologise for my ill and incorrect behaviour before when we meet. I apologise and I hope that someday you can forgive me, little Valour."

The sparkling looked up at him and nodded, but before Blackarachnia could take him away he answered. "I forgive you... I know you hate the mech that...that...s-sired me..." Valour said with disgust. "..and... If it wasn't for you I would have never known of my origins or who that mech really was... He could have fooled me..." He looked down as if considering the possible situations that might have happened if the elder wouldn't have revealed the truth. "...in a certain degree... I thank you for it... Daddy would have never told me the truth because it still hurts him... I still can't understand how he can love me..." the little one trailed off and Magnus stepped closer before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Because you were wanted... He carried you and brought you with him still knowing the consequences... He didn't leaved you behind with Megatron... You were the light he needed to escape his abuser," The elder said gaining a shocked and teary gaze from Valour and a just an impressed one from Blackarachnia. "He made you all himself, just look at yourself, you are like a little Optimus... Maybe you have something from your sire but is nothing you cannot use to your own advantage to protect the ones you love, little one."

Fat tears ran now freely from Valour's cheek. "I will protect my daddy... That mech will not lay a finger on him again!" He declared. "I owe him that at least..."

Ultra Magnus smiled softly and softly removed the tears from the little one's face. "I know you will..."

He may not be fond of halfbreeds, but even he recognized an innocent victim.  
>...<p>

Optimus stared at the scene from his position in the ship's entrance with Perceptor and the others. "See? I told you..." The scientist said to the Prime before ordering Jazz and Red Alert to move some things.

"Well... At least he's on our side now." Bumblebee said to his leader holding a now sleeping Sari. Optimus just nodded to him so he continued, "I'll take her to doc Sumdac... He is sick worried about her," and with that the little yellow mech left.  
>...<p>

Just before the Magnus' ship can disappear into what it looked like an entrance, a mech looked down at them from his camouflaged ship and smirked. He couldn't see them descending the ship but he now knew where they were. He smirked, it would be so easy to get that Prime... That's for sure.

"Not right now," he murmured to himself. "Nah, let them all get unpacked and settled, no sense in rushing things."

His work was best done under the cover of darkness, when bots tended to be relaxed as they let their guard down. He would chose his mods carefully, it wouldn't do to be caught by the Autobot Elite. It would be interesting to try and grab both Optimus and his son, the emphasis was on the former not the latter but he'd still give it a go. After all, credits were credits and Megatron always paid the big bucks if you'd gotten what he wanted.

He'd scout out the surrounding area and plan this carefully, he'd likely only get one chance at this. According to the information he'd received, there were likely at least two Cyber Ninjas and they where they ones he had to worry about really. Sure, the Magnus had his Hammer but he wasn't very worried about that. He just needed to be quick and confident, nothing to it.

Giving the hidden entrance one last glance, he retreated to prepare for the night's visit.

...

"Valour?" Optimus asked with a smile. "Shall we go and check on your Crystal Garden?"

Valour considered it for a moment before nodding. "Okay daddy."

Optimus smiled, he wanted to try and bring Valour back into a sense of happiness and security. Of course, with Megatron lurking in the background, it wasn't going to be easy but he was determined to make it work. With a bit of luck, they could get their lives back on track.

"We'll need to think about expanding the base soon," Optimus told his little son as they walked hand in hand. "Your mommy will need her own space, especially as her pregnancy progresses."

Valour nodded before asking hesitantly. "Did you have your own space?"

This made Optimus pause, thinking of his answer carefully. It was natural for Valour to have questions but he wanted to spare him the worst as much as possible. Finally, he said.

"I had the run of your Sire's quarters, a very large comfy berth, a luxurious wash room and a good view of space. I could watch whatever the ship was passing by, read data pads or just relax."

He gave Valour a little smile and said. "You were a very active Sparkling, I could feel you moving around inside me."

"Will I be able to feel mommy's Sparklings?" Valour asked and Optimus nodded. "When they get big enough, you will."

To his relief, Valour did smile happily at this but unfortunately, he wasn't distracted by the matter at hand.

"Did Sire want to feel me?"

"He did," Optimus admitted. "He enjoyed lying beside me, trying to feel you kicking with me. It made him very happy."

Optimus felt strange remembering those times, Megatron had almost been tender then. He'd certainly been very excited, talking about how powerful their Sparkling felt and he hoped to see their son achieve. Megatron had been very sure of a son, Optimus hadn't the faintest idea, he would have been happy with either. A small part of him had been thankful that Megatron was happy about having a Sparkling, he knew there were some that would have tried to force him to have a termination.

But Megatron wanted children far too much for that, he wanted a family. If only he'd been willing to take Optimus's feelings into consideration for even a single moment, maybe things could have worked between them. As it was, it wasn't looking likely that Megatron could even visit Valour.

But it haven't and the Decepticon lord only wanted to take and not give. Take his pleasure, his sparklings, his life...

He sighed trying to not think about all that.

Blackarachnia was busy with Ratchet and Perceptor as both mechs were looking after her pregnancy. The latter was practically overexcited about it and started studying immediately how to give her organic nutrients so the sparklings will develop faster.

She also told him that he must take Valour for a walk. The sparkling needed him more than ever and Optimus couldn't disagree.  
>...<p>

Later...

Prowl sat under one of his favourite's trees on the island. The dinobots were quiet and sleeping around him on the grass as he meditated. The calm and noisy night lulled him into deep trance.

Suddenly the crickets quietened and he tensed a little before relaxing again. "Meditatin... Interestin choice; do you mind if I join ya?"

He just nodded and felt the other sit next him. "And who are they?" The white mech asked looking at the tired dinobots in their dinosaur forms soundly sleeping.

"Grimlock, Swoop and Snarl... They are young and a little impulsive," Prowl answered without onlining his optics.

"Oh... They seem nice..." Jazz answered.

In the time they were in the Magnus' ship they all get to know their names, but it was a few little time to get to know the names of the Dinobots.

The crickets quietened again and this time Prowl onlined his blue optics fully in alert.

Grimlock, Swoop and Snarl also onlined and looked around frantically ignoring the white cyberninja. "Wha's happening?" He asked worried.

"Something...someone's here...and he's not welcome..." Prowl mussed with a dark frown as the three dinobots sniffed the air in all directions.

"Who, a 'con?" Jazz said in alarm.

"Maybe..." Prowl said.

"You alert the others," Prowl told Jazz sharply. "I know this place better than you, I can cover the ground faster. Go."

Jazz didn't protest, he accepted Prowl's order without question and hurried off.

"Grimlock," Prowl said urgently to the Dinobots. "There is someone here who should be, help me track him down. They might be after Valour."

"Me Grimlock not let any puny bot hurt little brother," Grimlock declared as the other Dinobots roared in agreement.

"I knew I could count on you," Prowl murmured with a small smile. "Let's go."

They hurried off, trying to find the source of the disturbance. Not knowing that they were being watched.

"Damn, this place has some security," Lockdown muttered with narrowed optics. "What the hell are those things?"

He hadn't expected his presence to be detected so quickly, he hadn't even made it to the base yet. Slag it, he might have to postpone his mission for another night if these bots got themselves mobilised quickly enough. He didn't relish trying to take on the whole group of them, that was a recipe for disaster. He'd give it a try and if he failed, he'd retreat and try again.

With a frown, he melted into the darkness as Jazz charged towards the base.

"Magnus," he yelled into his comlink. "There's an intruder on the island, do yah copy?"

"We copy," Ultra Magnus replied. "What's happening?"

"Those...uh Dinobots detected something, their off with Prowl to find whoever it is," Jazz told him. "Yah need tah protect Optimus and Valour, I bet they're after them."

"On it, return to base as quickly as possible," Ultra Magnus ordered and Jazz confirmed that he would.

At the base

"He never gives up," Optimus growled low as he carefully carried a sleeping Valour into a safe room they'd constructed just in case.

"Guess not," Sentinel said coolly, he still wasn't sure how to interact with his former friend. "Uh, shouldn't we wake him up?"

"No," Optimus said shortly. "I want him to sleep through this and not lie awake in fear. So keep quiet, understand?"

"Fine," the other Mech grumbled as Optimus laid his son carefully onto a berth. "You stay here and I'll guard the door."

Optimus nodded, gently stroking his peaceful Sparkling's head, willing him to continue sleeping.

"Optimus..." Blackarachnia hurried into the room in spider form making Sentinel shiver and shruder in terror and disgust at the sight.

"I'm ok, Elita, everything will be ok... You better hide too, we must keep you a secret... It is our safe card that they don't know you're here but still can get into that ship as a Decepticon," Optimus said as she sat next him.

"I know," She caressed his face lovingly before softly kissing him on the lips.

Sentinel almost purged at the sight of the kissing lovers before turning and watched the passageway still shivering in disgust. Just how Optimus can have any kind of relationship with THAT? Well... It was Elita after all and he always had feelings towards her...but still! She was a disgusting technoorganic!

Shaking off those thoughts from his mind he started thinking about others...about how obsessed was Megatron with his former friend.

Indeed Optimus was a beautiful mech and sometimes even Sentinel fantasized with him. But the other never saw him more than just a friend...a brother, and that made things harder between them. However, Optimus never told him he had feelings for Elita. They must be quite strong for him to still wanting her in that hideous shape... Eww...

Turning around, Blackarachnia noticed the blue Prime and turned back to her lover. "I'll cheer you up..." And blinked two optics to him before transforming in her spider form and crawling to the ceiling...and towards Sentinel...

Sentinel felt a cold shiver ran by his spine and slowly turned around to see why...only to find that huge spider looking at him with her eight red optics before hissing menacingly to him...

It was more to say that Sentinel paled and fainted before any sound came out from him.

Blackarachnia grunted in disappointment and transformed back poking at the fainted mech curiously. "He always disappoints... I wanted him to screech like he always did back in the academy..." She said shaking her head.

Optimus just smiled kindly at her...it was also not the reaction she wanted to cause in him.  
>...<p>

Prowl and the Dinobots patrolled the area and forests and separated at some point. Snarl was smelling around and found a trace he never smell before...it looked like the smell they were looking for. Following it, he soon reached someone he never saw before, this mech was protected by the darkness of the environment and only his silhouette could be described.

This mech turned his red optics towards him before disappearing and a rush of wind followed his disappearance.

Snarl just watched as something that looked invisible, left.

He waited for a moment in case they came back but when they did, he let rip of roar to attract the others. It wasn't long before they arrived, with Prowl saying urgently.

"Have you found them?"

Snarl nodded and Grimlock communicated with him before turning to Prowl.

"Him say that Mech with red optics here but he gone now."

"A Decepticon," Prowl said grimly. "What kind of Decepticon, was it Megatron?"

"Him no know," was Grimlock's response. "Too dark for him Snarl."

"It doesn't matter, they'll be working for Megatron if it wasn't him," Prowl told them. "You all did very well, if you detect that Mech again, come and tell one of us. And make sure he doesn't get near our base."

"Me Grimlock no let any bad robots come," the large Dinobot declared as Prowl smiled.

"I know you won't," he said firmly. "Could you patrol for a little longer in case he decides to come back? I need to report to the others."

"You go," Grimlock said with a wave of his hand before transforming and marching off with the others.

Prowl watched them go, feeling oddly proud of them. But he didn't focus on this for long, he needed to get back to base. Meanwhile, Lockdown was grumpily at his failure to get near the base.

"Damn creatures," he cursed to himself. "I'd have gotten there if it weren't for them."

It appeared he'd need to change tactics. Perhaps if he sent those things on a wild goose chase the next time he attempted the kidnap, he would have more luck. Of course, there were still the cyber ninjas to contend with, he would need a plan to deal with them as well. At least he hadn't been caught and none of them had gotten a decent look at him, that was something in his favour. Best to consider this a recon mission and possibly make it the real mission tomorrow night.

Although...they'd be expecting another attack. But what if he tried in the very early morning, when their guard was more likely to be down. Yes, that sounded much better, early dawn light could hide him better in many ways that night couldn't.

He chuckled as he headed back to his ship for a nap, things weren't looking so bad after all.

...

**The morning after...**

Ultra Magnus watched the screens and recordings the camera recorded from last night; one of those creatures said that it was a Decepticon, however he doubted it was Megatron; that mech liked to hire his own professionals to do his dirty underwork.

Thinking about that he frowned, he needed to take care of those spies, and according the former Elita One some of them are very powerful within the Autobots so he will need to act with care. If he's gonna catch them all, he will need to do it in one shot, with one net so they will not be warned or alerted by the others or the situation.

It sounded harder than it was thought, but not imposible; he just needed to get his better and most loyal soldiers to do so... but there was another problem...the fact that he may need to get rid of those mechs in the underground or he might need proof of his acusations, prooves that he didn't possessed and maybe only that spider femme can grant them...maybe...

He was not the kind of mech to hire bounty hunters to do his own job... but it was tempty... after all, some of them were even senators!

"Long Arm Prime, this is Ultra Magnus," He said contacting his intelligence officer...and one of the most dangerous and valued spies of Megatron. He kept his face neutral not betraying his feelings or knowleges about him. "I want to know the situation on Cybertron and the colonies, I want to know if you could find anything about the Decepticons as well."

"Ultra Magnus, what a surprise to see you; may I ask you why you changed the course of your travel?" The officer asked and Magnus fight hard to keep his neutral face.

"The mission is considered classified, Prime, if you already don't know, then don't ask; it is not for you to know but for the authority who send me this work. Now, I want the report I asked... don't tell me that because of my depart all your department grows lazy and didn't do their job?" He asked and watched the apparently gentle mech flinch.

"Of course not sir," Long Arm Prime said respectfully. "Forgive me, I was merely surprised but of course it is none of my business. I will gather all the necessary information and contact you again with it."

"See that you do," Ultra Magnus told him. "And do it quickly, I need it as soon as possible."

"As you wish sir," was the calm reply and the call was ended.

Ultra Magnus sighed, it was still hard to believe that he was a spy. But Elita had no reason to lie and somehow it made a lot of sense. Arresting the fake Prime would be the tricky part, the Mech might have sense guards in case he was suspected but Ultra Magnus wanted to avoid sending another innocent bot to the stockades. He wondered where the lost Autobot was, could he be saved if found?

"Elita One," he called into the comm as he thought about Wasp. "May I speak with you?"

"You may," came her soft voice, it sounded a little sleepy but that was to be expected after their interrupted night.

"Is it possible to acquire proof of Long Arm Prime's treachery?" he asked. "He's one of my most important intelligence officers, I can't arrest him without a valid reason."

"I'll see what I can do," she promised. "I understand your dilemma but once I give you the evidence, you must act without delay. I will stay undercover for as long as possible but eventually, I'm likely to be found out."

"Understood," he said with a nod, even though she couldn't see him. "I will think on this matter,"

"Good," she said as the call was ended and she rolled over to face Optimus.

"That was Magnus, wanting help with arresting the traitors," she told her mate to be.

"I don't want you risking yourself," he said softly, stroking her face gently.

She smiled and took the hand, lightly kissing it.

"I'll be fine and so will the Sparklings," she assured him, glancing over at Valour who had slept soundly through the night. "Perhaps you'd like to talk about it in a hot bath?"

He laughed, a quiet laugh so as not to disturb his son. It had been a little while since they'd interfaced, Megatron coming had driven all thought of love making from their minds until now. But he was feeling much better and it sounded like a very good idea.

"I wouldn't mind," he whispered as her optics gleamed with pleasure.

"Let's not wait then," she said, rolling to her feet and offering him her hand.

Without hesitation Optimus took it and then both together walked towards their private washracks and in no time their armours were lying on the ground and both lovers were bare to the world, to each other...

Optimus opened the shower and set it in a warm setting before entering with his love and soon he was kissing her passionately, his hands were all over her... just as her own extra legs were with him.

"Ohh... Optimus..." She moaned lifting one of her legs to wrap it around his waist as the other suckled on her neck and gently but possessively massaged her breasts. "Ohhh... please..." The femme whined humping at his leg feeling her port constrict against nothing and dripping lubricants.

Smirking, Optimus then reached down with his hand and caressed the sensitive rim of her soft and delicate port and moaned softly at he could smell her arousal. "Elita..." He whispered rolling his finger around but not yet entering her and chuckling as she gasped once he touched her external node... her very much sensitive external node..

"Ha-ah...O-O-primus!" She held out a screech with a gasp as he teased her... "Y-you do it now or... or I will do it myself!" She demanded.

He just smirked at her again with one optic ridge lifted. "What a show that would be..." And bit his lower lip... "I will love to see it...but I doubt those lovely little fingers will satisfy you as I do..."

She was about to answer to that when suddenly and without warning he entered her... but not with his finger... "OooH!" She moaned loudly at the intense feeling and exquisite stretch that only his marvellous spike can provide.

He moaned too not losing for a second her blissful and lost expression. "S-see? I bet it can't do... this!" He gave a deep and hard thrust that got her gasping and her other leg wrapping itself around his waist, joining the others.

"Feels...SO good...ahh..." She moaned thrashing against him as she tried to get used to such delicious feeling again.

"Ohh... don't tell me you're gonna come now... I just entered..." He then licked at her audio and give another powerful thrust as he supported her against the wall. "I need more... more...I love you so much..." He then started thrusting madly in and out from her, ravishing her completely one more time.

She wasn't complaining, it was just so fast...and intense...

"Mmm, I love you too," she moaned, gripping him tightly as he thoroughly satisfied her. "Oooh, I need more..."

"As well as me?" he chuckled, still thrusting into her as quickly as he could. "I'll give it to you love."

"You'd better," she warned before moaning again. "Oh yes..."

He pushed her against the wall, hoisting her up so that he could thrust harder into her. She was so soft and yet so tight, she was the best he'd ever been with. He'd always loved her but they'd both been focused on their careers before the accident so hadn't dated. But now they were together and could put all previous distractions aside to just revel in each other's passion.

The shower's temperature was staying steady but he could feel himself heat up, steam was forming all around them as their love making continued. Elita gripped him even tighter despite the water making their forms slippery and she rocked her body in time to his. She was in a daze of lust and couldn't concentrate on anything that wasn't his spike sending such wonderful sensations shooting through her body. He knew just the right spots to hit.

"I think...ah...I'm close," she gasped out, feeling her aft rubbing against the shower wall, making her feel even more aroused.

"Mmm," was all he said, he also could feel a charge building up inside of him. She made him feel so aroused, he could barely stand, his knees kept shaking but he stood strong.

"Oh...oh...AH!" she yelled as she finally overloaded, her port clenching tight around his spike, almost as though she were trying to milk it. He came a few moments later, his hot load exploding into her and making her moan in satisfaction.

"Ohh, that was so good," she groaned, kissing his cheek as he leaned against her, trying to recover himself.

"It was," he agreed, not aware that their love making had attracted someone.

Valour had woken up and at first he'd been confused why but he suddenly heard noises coming from the wash room. He yawned, blinking curiously as he saw tendrils of steam emerge, someone was having a shower or bath. But what were those sounds, they sounded very strange. Was someone in pain, it almost sounded like it.

"Shall we go again?" Optimus asked Elita as she chuckled and nodded. "I wouldn't say no."

He then restarted his thrust as his spike continued hard even if it just overloaded; she cooed softly and nuzzled his neck. "Slow, love, slow... I want to feel all from you..." She purred and bit her lower lip feeling the burning strokes the spike within her gave her.

Valour walked next to the door and the moans and groans sounded louder and more hurried. He just wondered what was happening in there... Was his daddy or mommy hurt?

"More, Optimus, _more_..." Elita moaned loudly as her charge grows. "Hmmmn...Aa-aahh...!"

The sparkling was worried now, that sounded like his mother and he entered the bathroom only to find a dense and thick fog. Trying to whip it out from his way, he advanced in.

"Ooohhh...mhmmmm..." Valour could hear...that sounded like his daddy... he gasped... what if they were hurt?!

But as he reached closer, another sound could be heard... a repetitive sound... like it somehow had a rhythm. "Daddy... mommy...? Where are you, are you ok?" He asked in the middle of the bathroom. "Are you hurt?!" He started getting desperate at their lack of answers and now the repetitive sound stopped as well.

"V-val-vallur...sweetspark... why don't you go and wait for us outside?" Elita said gasping as if holding up something.

"Mommy? are you ok? Where is daddy?"

"H-he's h-here...don't worry, sweetspark... go back to the room, we're okay..." She said.

"But...daddy-"

"I'm here son... don't worry, your mother and I are okay... g-go back to the room, we'll be out soon..." Optimus answered hurriedly.

"Watcha doin?" He tilted his head to the side and walked towards the shower.

"Adult things... you will understand once adult... now, go..." He said.

"Are you kissing mommy?" He continued making Optimus growl in frustration. "Yes. I am... now, can you please leave us alone?"

"Umm... ok... but... can I see-?"

"NO!" Both mech and femme screamed.

Valour squeaked and fled from the room. Optimus sighed heavily, he should have made sure that Valour couldn't hear them. But now the moment was ruined and he didn't want valour to get upset or worried.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, gently holding him close.

"No, I'm sorry," he said, gently letting her down. "I should have been better prepared, I just wanted to unwind with you."

She chuckled, stroking his face as she said. "You succeeded. Go and comfort him, we can always continue later when he's playing with the others."

This made him grin, pleased she wasn't angry with him. Kissing her, he said.

"I'll make it unforgettable."

She groaned as they separated and he quickly cleaned himself up, not wanting any evidence of their love making on his armour. As soon as he was done, he hurried out to find Valour nervously sitting on their berth.

"Valour," he said gently, striding over to him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, your mother and I were a little...distracted."

"What where you doing?" Valour asked curiously. "Why didn't you want me to see you kissing mommy?"

"Because...we weren't just kissing," Optimus said cautiously. "We were...showing our love to each other."

As Valour stared at him, Optimus continued.

"There are things adults do with each other, things they do in private that are only for adults," Optimus explained carefully. "When two people love each other, we have special ways of showing how we love each other. You're too young to see it but one day when you find someone special, you'll be able to do it with them. As you get older, I can tell you more about it."

"You sounded like you were in pain," Valour said, causing Optimus to exclaim. "We weren't, we definitely weren't. We were crying out in...happiness because what we were doing makes us feel so good."

Valour kept staring at him as though trying to work something out. Wanting to reassure his son, Optimus said. "You can ask me anything you like about it sweetspark."

"Umm... Why can't I see it and...why only adults do it...and...why you sounded like you werein pain? What was that?" The sparkling said worryingly.

"Well... Uhh... Because the adults need privacy when doing it or it won't make us feel good... The privacy for when your mother and I are showing our love to each other is imperative." Optimus explained and Valour lowered his head. "If we were in any danger we will scream for help..." He looked down at his son who looked at him confused. "We may sound like we were in pain...but it is not... It's like when you receive a lot of pleasure and it tickles you all over your body... That's maybe the reason why we sounded like in pain when we were not...it's like... Receiving a massage."

Valour tilted his head to the side remembering that Bee once came all sore after a race and Ratchet, after yelling at him and how irresponsible he was, had to give him a special massage to his sore limbs. The yellow minibot moaned audibly now he remembered.

"I see..." Valour said and Optimus smiled kindly to him. "I hope you and mommy enjoy your massage next time...and...sorry for interrupting you..." He lowered his head.

"Its ok, son...now you know..." He hugged the sparkling.  
>...<p>

Prowl was resting under a tree as the sun rose, next to him was Swoop and near them in a clair were Grimlock and Snarl sparring.

Jazz came to them and watched with interest the sparring dinobots before sitting on his legs next Prowl. By then the dark cyberninja onlined his optics. "Ah brought ya some energon," He said giving Prowl one of the two cubes he held in his hands.

"Thank you." Prowl said accepting the cube and drank it.

"Am surprised with yer concentration, last night ya surprised me... And... Ah might be wrong but...ya never finished yer ninja training, right?" Jazz asked curiously.

"Well, yes, I-" He started as Swoop suddenly awoke and looked desperate. Both cyberninjas looked at him, however Prowl has a smirk plasted on his face.

"Wha's so funny? Isn't there any enemies?" Jazz asked alerted.

"Just watch..." Prowl reassured him.

"Noo! Me Swoop late! Me Swoop late... Him Ratchet upset!" the young dinobot started growing desperate by the second and turned over himself as a dog who chases his tail before transforming and flying away towards the base and somehow stumbling in the air.

Grimlock and Snarl chuckled at their brother's desperation and stopped in their simulated fight just to watch his everyday show.

"Wha' just happened?" Jazz asked confused.

"Swoop is receiving special training as a medic from Ratchet. He showed interest and since he cannot fight like his brothers he thinks that at least like this he will be doing something." Prowl said drinking more from his cube.

"Ah see... So... Again... Why ya never finished yer ninja training?"

"Because my Master was killed," Prowl said softly. "I was helping him guard the protoforms but he sent me to get something. When I got back, they were gone and he was badly injured, someone had stripped him of his special armour and left him for dead. I did what I could to say him but I couldn't."

Prowl stared off into the sky, remembering his Master Yoketron. Before he'd met him and after his death, he'd been totally lost, not knowing what he wanted in life. It was only when Optimus was captured that he decided to pull himself together and when Optimus had found them again, he'd discovered purpose. To help a damaged team and an innocent little Sparkling to grow and prosper. He was achieving the inner peace he never thought he'd find.

"Master Yoketron?" Jazz now asked and as Prowl nodded, said grimly. "We never managed to find his attacker, I still can't understand how anyone could overpower him like that."

"Never can I," Prowl agreed. "Whoever it was must have been powerful or skilled. I always thought they must have known Yoketron, known where to strike and how to take him by surprise."

"We've thought that too but it hasn't gotten us any further," Jazz said with a heavy sigh. "Whoever it was has just disappeared, there hasn't even been any sign of those protoforms."

Prowl nodded slowly as a thought occurred to him. Was there any chance that Elita might know something about it? If Megatron for example had ordered the attack, she might have heard about it. He had no idea if she would have but it was worth a try. Although as tempting as it would be to hunt down the killer, he knew that Master Yoketron would not want that, especially when he had responsibilities on this planet.

Besides, he hoped to see Slipstream again, she was a fascinating Sparkling.

"It is a mystery," he said aloud to Jazz. "But I assume you finished your training?"

Jazz nodded, he'd finished it and then joined the Autobot Elite guard. For the most part, he enjoyed his work even if Sentinel could be a bit of an aft at times. But the twins were a lot of fun, you could always rely on Perceptor to be extremely knowledgeable and even if Red Alert was sometimes stern, she was also very caring. And he was enjoying spending some time on this planet, the Space Bridge repair team had accomplished a lot in a relatively short amount of time.

Glancing at the Dinobots, a question that had been bothering him prompted him to say. "Just where did those Dinobots come from?"

Prowl chuckled and told him the story of their accidental creation and how far they'd come since then.

"But how could her key do that?" Jazz said with a frown. "That almost sounds like the AllSpark..."

Prowl delicately sipped his Energon, not answering as Jazz's optics widened. In a low voice, he said.

"Do yah by any chance know where it can be found?"

"Perhaps," Prowl said evenly. "I imagine its safe enough where it is."

"That a fact?" Jazz said, whistling with amazement. "Well, well and tah think both Magnus and Megatron happen to land on this planet."

"It is rather unnerving," Prowl agreed as he fixed his fellow Cyber Ninja with a hard stare. "Can I trust you to keep that information to yourself?"

"Sure, no point in making the situation even more tense," Jazz readily agreed. "Although I'm starting to think even that would distract old Megs."

"Sadly, I think your right," Prowl sighed as they both watched Grimlock and Snarl play fight.

...  
>"Me swoop no late... Just late!" The pteranodon ran as if Unicron himself was after his aft once he reached the base and hurried towards the medbay.<p>

In his way he found Ultra Magnus and would have crashed with him if he, in an impressive manoeuvre, turned on his thrusters and jumped high above him and continued running for his life.

"Huh?" The Magnus said unamused watching the young mech turn on a corner and disappear. It was not the first tine he had to deal with that, after all him alone raised a couple of hyperactive fliers.

Shrugging it off, he continued his way.  
>...<p>

"Ratchet! Me Swoop no late!" The young mech shouted once he reached the medbay panting and gasping.

Two mechs and a femme turned around and watched him. However Ratchet frowned and looked at the clock on the wall before pointing it with a finger without missing Swoop's gaze. "You're late..." He said darkly.

"He's right," The femme said. "A medic should never be late, especially if he's intraining."

Swoop tilted his head to the side and looked at her curiously, then at Ratchet, then back at her before stepping closer and towards her until finally he was right in front of her. "You Ratchet?" He said.

The femme just lifted an optic ridge at his question, but he continued. "Him Ratchet," He pointed to the old mech and then to her. "You Ratchet too?"

"Uhh?" She said just before he reached for her and sniffed at her neck. Red Alert remained stoic as a statue as he continued smelling her. After all, she was in worst situations in the past with worst mechs. Then he lowered his head to sniff her chest and that was when Ratchet reacted.

"Swoop! That is not the way of treating a lady!" the elder barked taking hold of his arm roughly so he stood away from her.

"She Ratchet too?" He said looking at her again and then at Perceptor. But it was her the intriguing thing. "She smells like Ratchet, looks like Ratchet, acts like Ratchet, walks and stands like Ratchet... She Ratchet too?" he asked again.

"Impressive..." was everything Perceptor could say before adding. "He knew that somehow she's your daughter..." He said looking at the young dinobot curiously. "And where did he come from?" he added.

"Long story," Ratchet said with a wave of his hand as he turned to Swoop. "This is my daughter Swoop, she's called Red Alert. You'll treat her with respect, you hear me?"

"Me Swoop hear," the young bot said earnestly as Red Alert managed a small smile.

"I appreciate it," she told him kindly as he made an odd purring noise.

"You Red Alert nice," he stated and she chuckled.

"Thank you. Now, tell me what you've learned so far and I'll see what I can help you with."

This made Swoop perk up a lot, he wanted to learn as much as possible. Ratchet smiled proudly before noticing that Perceptor was edging in the direction of Swoop.

"Hey," he said sharply as the red microscope looked at him. "You can examine him later, we've got work to do. Elita should be coming in for a check-up in a bit."

"Very well," Perceptor said rather stiffly, why was he never allowed to give new subjects a good solid examination? Oh well, he'd just have to bide his time and wait until he could get what he wanted.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was watching with Valour as the Jettwins preformed tricks in the air.

"That looks so cool," Valour sighed as Bumblebee nodded. "Sure does little buddy. Think you'll be able to do that someday?"

"Maybe, my Sire's a Decepticon," Valour said quietly. "But it would be good to fly like that."

"Mr Perceptor could help you unlock your code," Jetstorm called as he did a flip in mid-air. "Then you could fly with us little brother."

"Why don't we be showing him tricks, brother?" Jetfire asked, swooping down and lifting Valour up.

"Whoa," Valour whooped as they rose into the air.

"Hey watch him," Bumblebee called. "Optimus will have my aft on a sliver platter if anything happens to him."

"No to be worrying, we will not be dropping him," Jetfire assured him.

"You better not," Bumblebee warned, watching them intently. Optimus did not appreciate stunts involving his son, this the yellow Mech knew from past painful experience.

"Weeee...!" Valour squeaked in utter happiness as both twins took him to the air and threw him up and caught him again.

Bumblebee for several times felt that he would have a spark attack as the manoeuvres and tricks those two were way too dangerous for his taste.

"Be careful!" He shouted from his position on the ground.

None of them noticed in their joy that they were being watched again by the same mech of last night.

He smirked, it was just as he thought; in the day their defences were lowered, so low actually that all younglings came out together at once ignoring the danger...

...he was about to make his first move again when suddenly those two creatures from last night came hurrying towards them closely followed by the two cyberninjas.

Lockdown grimaced showing his pointy fangs. It couldn't be... Not them again!

"Valour! Get into the base, NOW!" Prowl barked and the sparkling gasped before grabbing Jetstorm and then all younglings were out of his reach. "Grimlock!"

"This way!" The dinobot leader said sniffing and pointing towards the exact location the hunter was, then went after it followed by Snarl and both cyberninjas.

"It can't be!" Lockdown hissed in frustration as he started running away.

"This time, this time you will not escape!" Prowl promised and took a shortcut as both dinobots and Jazz went after another chasing the track the intruder left.

Lockdown hide as he couldn't reach his ship and took some air before continuing with his run. "I can't believe it!" He hissed, him, the hunter, forced to flee, and now the hunted. Megatron better pay him well... It was... It must be worth every credit!

A flying shuriken rose by his nose as if almost hitting him but just as a warning. The hunter grunted before jumping away.

Prowl frowned before taking another shuriken. "I've seen you..."

Lockdown ran, there's no way he will be caught, he never was, he never will.

Prowl kept running after the mysterious stalker but his mind was whirring. He'd definitely seen that form before but he wasn't sure where. His processor was trying to match this figure to another in the past but somehow was failing to do so. Almost as though he didn't want to know...

"Me Grimlock smash," the T-Rex roared as he swung his massive tail at the intruder who dodge, scrambling up a tree before leaping into a thicket or thorns.

Grimlock roared again before stomping after him. But Prowl had a feeling that the intruder was going to get away, they'd reached the more wild part of the island. Most of the island had been sculpted and cared for the small group of robots but Prowl had wanted to leave a part completely untouched so that the wildlife could live in peace, especially if they didn't want to be near the massive robotic creature that had taken up shop on their home.

Even though he knew the island extremely well, this intruder still had a good chance of escaping by disappearing into the wilderness.

_"Be careful,"_ he warned over the comm._ "He could have set up traps in this area, proceed with caution."_

_"I almost got a look at him," _Jazz replied. _"What about you Prowl?"_

_"I saw him and I think I may have seen him a long time ago,"_ Prowl replied. _"It doesn't matter right now, just make him leave!"_

_"Got it," _Jazz replied as he plunged into the forest from another direction.

Prowl didn't manage to get another look at the Mech although occasionally he saw movement up ahead and the Dinobots roared as they almost caught him. But in the end, he was able to evade them and exit the island. Seeing no point in pursuing, especially as he could jump into the middle of the human city and use the innocent bystanders as shields, Prowl called off the hunt.

"You did very well," he complimented the Dinobots. "Once again, you've stopped him coming near."

As the Dinobots preened, Jazz shook his head.

"Mech's clearly not gonna give up," he observed. "What we gonna do?"

"Rethink the situation," Prowl said grimly. "I think Valour might have to remain indoors for now, that bot is waiting for an opportunity to snatch him and he almost succeeded."

"I hear yah," Jazz agreed. "We'd better go and break it to them."

Prowl nodded and they headed back into base where they received an interrogation by Sentinel.

"Are you sure you don't know who it is?" the large Autobot demanded, chin in the air.

"No," Prowl said in frustration. "If you let me check the databases, I might be able to ascertain who he is."

"Very well..." Sentinel hesitated before Jazz stood next Prowl. "I'll be there investigating as well, Prime."

Sentinel nodded and both Cyberninjas went to the console to investigate.  
>...<p>

Meanwhile...  
>Blackarachnia's ship...<p>

Ultra Magnus, Optimus and Blackarachnia checked on the Decepticon files she could access from her console; she can practically access the information from the main computer in the Nemesis and all the data that they were finding will even help them to finish the war once and for all.

Information about weapons, soldiers, officers, spies, hideouts, energon, slaves, deals, traders and even bounty hunters were what they were getting. For once, Ultra Magnus didn't know from where to start first and look.

"If you don't know where to start, I'll recommend you the info about the spies," Blackarachnia said before walking away. "I have an appointment with Ratchet, his daughter and that little annoying scientist, so, if you excuse me I must go now; remember, be discreet when you look into those files."

Ultra Magnus looked at her and nodded. "Congratulations Elita One," He said and she turned on her heel just to find his stoic look.

Optimus tensed. "For the sparkling you and Optimus Prime are waiting." He finished.

The spider femme frowned. "Perceptor informed me... And I suspect it sired them Optimus, right?" She didn't answer just looked at him coldly not losing her posture or calm, so Magnus continued. "I approve, you're both Autobots and your creations will be proper bots one day. Do not worry about me." He finished turning back to the console.

Blackarachnia hummed and turned before leaving without another word.

Optimus however tried to concentrate on his job again. "I've never knew you could spark a femme so fast, Optimus." Magnus said silkily and the other didn't seem to have found his voice yet. "Besides, she's very powerful, skilled, strong willed and...beautiful for a technoorganic. Cannot blame you, good choice." The elder finished continuing with his job leaving a very much thoughtful Optimus.  
>...<p>

"Stupid big, loudmouth little red afthole, who gave you permission to speak about my condition?!" Blackarachnia walked, or stomped fast towards the medbay before hearing sobs and cries and some other voices trying to soothe the crying one.

She walked towards the noise and saw Valour crying in Bumblebee's arms. Next to them were those young jets and Sari.

"He...he... I want him to die! He's evil... We were ha-happy until he came!" The sparkling cried as Bee hugged him tighter. "He...h-he ruined a per...per-fect day... Ag-again..."

Valour spoke between sobs...she hated to see the once happy and cheerful sparkling in so much pain and resisted the urge to get in there and hug his sorrow out.

"It's okay ma friend, me and ma bro will not let ya be hurt by him...nor yer daddy," the young blue mech reassured him, Jetstorm she thought was his name.

Something happened without doubt and somehow they 'forgot' to tell Optimus and her... But there was someone who will tell her. Valour was in good hands now so she left him with the other younglings...besides, Ratchet can wait.

Walking towards the monitor room, she found Sentinel. "Excuse me?" She addressed him who turned around and fixed her with a face of utter disgust.

"I need to find Prowl, do you know where he is?"

"He's with Jazz, they're in the back," he said shortly. "Why do you want them?"

"Someone forgot to tell us there had been an attack," she snapped, turning on her heel and marching away.

"Hey, they're busy," he yelped at her but she ignored him. They could spare her a few breems.

She found them at a console, they appeared to be trying to construct an image of a Mech. With most reconstructions, he didn't look quite right, parts of him were ridiculously exaggerated but he did seem vaguely familiar.

"What happened?" she demanded as they turned. "Valour's in a complete state, why wasn't Optimus or I informed?"

"I'm sorry, I assumed someone had," Prowl said apologetically. "The intruder tried to strike earlier, we got a look at him but that's all. We're trying to find him."

She eyed their image with scepticism.

"You won't get far with that," she said bluntly. "Tell me what he looks like, maybe I've heard of him."

The two Mechs glanced at each other before Prowl said. "Very well."

He began to describe who he'd seen, leaving out no details. He'd meditated briefly earlier so that he could recall as many details as possible so that he and Jazz could start profiling the Mech. As he talked, he was dawning recognition blossom on Blackarachnia's optics.

"I've heard of him," she said, nodding slowly. "And he's just the kind of bounty hunter that Megatron would use."

"Who is it?" Jazz asked and she replied. "He's called Lockdown, Mech for hire by anyone for the right price."

"Lockdown," Prowl repeated before turning and typing the name into the Autobot database.

"He specialises in captures," she added as he worked. "He supposedly can bring in anyone, as long as you can pay him. And he's not likely to give up, especially if Megatron's hired him."

"Is this him?" Prowl asked, revealing a picture of a dark Mech wearing a ragged poncho and sneering at them.

"That's him," she said with a nod.

"Looks a nasty sort," Jazz said mildly. "We'd better show everyone this, make sure they know not to go near him."

"Indeed," Prowl said as he stared intently at the clear image. The feeling that he'd seen this Mech before was growing but frustratingly, he still couldn't remember where.

"Huh... You Autobots are so outdated." She said and both mechs looked up at her in surprise. "If you want a better image of him and even some more info, you better go to my ship; Optimus and Magnus are already working there."

Prowl and Jazz looked confused but she continued. "Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting to attend." Said that she transformed into her spider form and walked out.

Soon the mech could hear a loud and panicked scream nearly followed by an evil laugh. Once there they found Sentinel against the wall shaking like a leaf.

"It seems da spider came this way." Jazz said with a grinn. Prowl grinned too. Sentinel was a big grown mech...with fear of spiders...  
>...<p>

Medbay...

"Sorry I'm late..." Blackarachnia entered in spider form and Ratchet frowned at her.

"What is wrong with the people today?! Everybody gets late! I wonder what would you think when I get late when you're about to give birth!" The medic barked at her.

"Ouch...calm down medic, I was just checking on something. It seems there was an attack and Megatron hired a bounty hunter to catch Valour, but he failed." She said and everyone looked at her.

Transforming back into her bipedal form she continued. "His name is Lockdown, and he will not stop until he gets what he wants."

Ratchet grimaced and she looked at him in surprise. "I can swear, Ratchet, that you saw him before...personally."

The medic felt awkward at the statement but it was true. "We meet before once, he was trying to catch an officer for the information she possessed and I had to help her... He caught us... And gave me this..." He pointed at his helmet and arm. "He always takes something from his victims, so be careful."

Red Alert looked at her sire in worry. "Sire..." She said softly, her tone worried and Ratchet smiled at her kindly. "Its ok, sweetspark, I'm still here... By pure luck..."

"What did he took from you?" Blackarachnia asked interested and worried.

"A special and unique device I used to take pain from my patients...but... In the wrong hands it can paralyse the other..." His optics widened and look at her in shock. "He might use it! Be careful, even if you're not his bounty he can still catch you and rob you from whatever he thinks he can use to his benefit!"

"I know... I better go and inform the others..." Blackarachnia said before a hand took hold of her wrist. Looking down she saw Perceptor frowning at her.

"Not now, you need to be checked and this time you will not escape me." He declared. "You will inform them later; now, lay back onto that berth."

She stared at him before muttering. "At least Optimus gave me Energon sweets."

Perceptor stared at her in confusion as Ratchet chuckled, he understood the joke. Blackarachnia draped herself onto the base, saying out loud.

"Well get on with it."

If Prowl and Jazz hadn't been heading to the Autobot ship, she wouldn't have given inso easily but she knew her Sparklings needed a check up. Even if it meant that red pervert was helping to check her out as he was eagerly preparing to do so.

The Nemesis

"You failed!?"

Lockdown grunted as the Decepticon leader glared at him, Megatron had called him a few breems ago to ask about his progress and he'd been forced to admit he hadn't been successful so far. And of course, Megatron wasn't happy.

"Hey, it ain't easy," he retorted. "They've got a trio of guard beasts that keep detecting me. Not to mention some Cyber Ninjas that can keep up with me."

"I do not want excuses, I want results," Megatron snarled. "If you are not capable of completing your mission, I'll hire someone else."

Lockdown's optics narrowed, he was tempted to tell Megatron to do just that but the reward was too good to pass up. So instead he said.

"I will complete it, I just need some more time. But when I do get him, you'd better be prepared to receive him, there's a chance I might not be able to get all the way to the Nemesis with him."

"If you capture him, comm me and I can meet you in a safe place," Megatron said dismissively.

"Good," Lockdown said, his hook fingering a nearby mod that allowed him to operate underwater. He didn't need to use it often but it did come in handy. He was debating whether to use it for this mission, his targets were on an island after all.

...

Weeks later...  
>The Nemesis...<p>

Starscream felt like slag, even if the sparkling barely started developing and a little bump appeared in his abdomen, which was growing very quickly, he couldn't help but feel like his entire system was being ripped apart and moved somewhere else.

Of course in this condition he was unable to interface or satisfy in any way to his master, who, with the passing days became more and more frustrated at the lack of success from Lockdown.

From his report, the Prime possessed a very good security that not even spy drones could trespass. That was intriguing...

"Uhhhh..." He moaned in pain, it didn't mattered how many painkillers or whatever was needed to stabilize his tanks it still hurt and he still purgued. "Primus..." He groaned clutching his tanks rolling onto the berth patethically.

"What kind of sparkling I'm bringing into this universe...? uhhh...bleh!" Starscream purgued again. But the worst was not the pain, but that his leader and lover was not there to comfort him with his presence... Instead, he was fumming around because he couldn't get that Prime back...

...well, screw Prime, he was carrying now and needed the sire of his sparkling here and now! "Megatron..." He whinned and almost cried... He was alone...so alone...

"Carrier?"

A little voice answered him, not the voice he expected or so desperately wished to come.

"You ok?" Slipstream said worryingly climbing to the berth and touched his wetted by sweat face. He was pale, his optics dim, felt cold and hot at the same time... It was horrible!

"Mega...tr-tron..." Was all he whispered for his worrying creation and continued shaking violently.

"Me bring sire!" She said before kissing her carrier on the cold and wet cheek and climbing off the berth and leave the room.

"Sire!" Slipstream screamed as she tried to run and fell on hands and knees before getting up again and repeated the process. "Sire!"

She couldn't find him and the desperation wasn't helping either, her optics started watering, "Sire!" she cried. "Where are you? Sire!"

"Little princess?"

She turned tearful optics onto Blitzwing who had just poked his head out of a room. Shuffling towards him, she raised her arms and cried. "Want Sire! Where Sire!?"

"I will try to locate him for you," Blitzwing promised, lifting the shaking Sparkling and gently laying her against his shoulder. As she snuggled into his warm armour, he opened a comm and tried calling for his leader.

"Mien leader?"

"What is it Blitzwing?" Megatron replied irritably.

"I found your daughter wondering the corridors looking for you," the triple changer quickly explained, rubbing the Seekerling's back. "She is very upset."

"I'm busy," Megatron said curtly as Slipstream whimpered. "Want Sire. Carrier need Sire. Carrier ill."

"She says Starscream is ill and needs you," Blitzwing said quietly as Megatron made a frustrated noise and snapped.

"Fine, I will be there, take her back to my quarters."

"Very good Megatron," Blitzwing said softly, disconnecting the comm and starting to walk with Slipstream.

"Sire?" she said weakly and he said. "Megatron is coming, I will take you back to your carrier."

She nodded, relieved that her Sire was finally returning. She wasn't feeling happy, her Sire hadn't been spending much time with her, her carrier was ill and she really missed her brother. Even though she'd only met him once, she'd really liked him and wanted so badly to see him again. Maybe this time even get a chance to play with him, goodness knows she didn't really have anyone else to play with here.

"Megatron?" Starscream croaked when they entered, his face falling as he saw it wasn't his lover.

"He is coming," Blitzwing assured the stricken Seeker before frowning. "You don't look so good, I should call the Medic."

"No," Starscream said, shaking his head. "I just need...Megatron."

"If you're sure," Blitzwing said doubtfully as he laid Slipstream down on the berth.

"I am, now go," Starscream commanded, waving his hand and the triple changer left. Slipstream snuggled against her carrier, staring with awe at his swelling abdomen.

"Carrier okay?" Slipstream asked softly and he swallowed heavily, resisting the urge to purge.

"I'm fine," he panted. "I just need your Sire and...I'll be fine."

"Sire being funny," she sighed and Starscream could not argue with that.

He didn't know how long they lay there until Megatron finally came stomping in.

"What is it?" he demanded as the two Seekers looked up at him.

"Carrier need Sire," Slipstream declared, her tiny wings drooping. "Why Sire no here?"

"I was engaged elsewhere," Megatron told her as Starscream groaned in pain.

"M-megatron," he whimpered, raising a helpless hand.

"Yes?" Megatron asked impatiently as Starscream felt sharp pains shoot through his body and a stab of fear gripped his spark. They felt eerily similar to the pain he'd felt before he delivered Slipstream but it was far too soon to have his Sparkling.

"Megatron!" he shrieked, startling both Slipstream and Megatron. "A medic...I need to see a Medic NOW!"

"Why?" Megatron asked but in a different tone, coming closer.

"I think...I think I might be losing the Sparkling," Starscream whimpered brokenly as Megatron's optics widened in alarm.

"I will not lose my child," he declared, scooping Starscream up as Slipstream attached herself to his armour.

"Hurry," Starscream cried, yelping in pain as his insides seemed to be trying to crawl their way out of him.

It took hours to the medics to stabilise Starscream and save the sparkling and now he lay resting on a medical berth as lots of wires connected to his body monitoring his life and feeding him.

Megatron watched with a frown, he wasn't happy but very upset. Starscream almost lost his child!

With a grunt the warlord turned on his feet and walked away ignoring the medic's advices that he should be close Starscream, that the seeker needed him more than ever, needed the proximity of his spark.

"Sire..." Slipstream tried as he took her and dropped her in his quarters alone.

"You stay here, sire has things to do!" Having said that he gave her his back and left leaving her even more alone than before...now not even Starscream was with her and Megatron considered her mature enough to have a caretaker or a sparklingsitter.

"Sire..." She whimpered and lay down onto the berth where she cried for hours to sleep.

Hours later she awoke again only to find herself alone in the immense quarters.

She was going to start crying again when an idea formed in her processor.  
>...<p>

That night...

Prowl was once again meditating, feeling the energies that surrounded him and every being in the island; the dinobots near him, Jazz, the grass, the insects, the trees and even the rocks.

Suddenly he onlined his optics and slowly turned his head to a side.

"Man... Ah wonder how you do it? Ah mean... Ah cannot feel the hunter near this time..." Jazz said rubbing his tired optics.

Prowl didn't answer, just stood up and walked to a certain place. The dinobots didn't seemed to be disturbed, that was weird.

Soon the dark cyberninja entered the forest and disappeared from sight just to appear minutes later with something in his arms...

"Wha you got there?"

He then showed a little sparkling seeker femme sleeping quietly in his arms, it seemed she cried because her face was stained with tears.

"Slipstream..." Prowl said to Jazz

"That Meg's daughter?" Jazz said in amazement, for the past few weeks he and the other Autobots had been brought up to date on all important issues.

"The one and only," Prowl murmured, gently tucking a blanket around her he'd brought from sub space. Living with a growing Sparkling for fifty cycles had taught him to always have some essentials stored in sub space just in case. "The poor thing looks like she's been here for a while."

"But we haven't detected any Decepticons," Jazz stated with a frown.

Prowl nodded, from the evidence, it seemed that either she'd been abandoned or run away. Somehow he thought it would be the latter, Megatron would not tolerate losing another Sparkling. However, they could question her later once she'd recovered.

"Grimlock, can you keep watch?" Prowl asked and the large Dinobot nodded, they wouldn't leave their silent vigil of the island.

"Let's go," Prowl said quietly and they hurried back to base.

The base

"Valour, it'll be time for bed soon," Optimus said softly as Valour, the jettwins and Bumblebee watched a late night movie.

"Can't I see the end?" Valour begged, he was really into it and wanted to see it through.

His face silently pleaded as Optimus sighed and said. "Alright, you can stay up a little longer but you're going straight to bed afterwards."

"Okay daddy," Valour said brightly before turning back to the film.

"I'm too soft," Optimus murmured as he sat back down with Blackarachnia, they'd been relaxing together.

"It's hard when he's shut up," she said sympathetically.

"If this continues, we're going to have to drive Lockdown away," Optimus said grimly. "It's not good for Valour to be inside all the time."

"I know," Blackarachnia said gently. "But as Ultra Magnus said, if he ever travels to Cybertron, that will involve being locked away in a ship."

"At least there's a chance of seeing new things out of the view screen," Optimus sighed, wrapping an arm around her. "But he's right, at least Valour can get used to being inside before we travel."

Just as she was about to rest her head against his shoulder, they heard Prowl said.

"Prime, we found someone outside."

"What?" Optimus said in confusion, pulling his arm off his mate to be and standing up. His optics widened as he beheld the sleeping Slipstream.

"We found her sleeping outside," Prowl explained as he came over with Jazz. "We have no idea how she got here but we haven't detected anyone else."

"Unbelievable," Blackarachnia murmured as she too stood up.

"We'd better take her to see Ratchet," Optimus said distractedly as he glanced over at Valour, the young bots hadn't noticed the new arrival. "Make sure she isn't ill or injured."

Just as Prowl was about to do just that, Slipstream stirred and make a sneezing sound.

"Uh...uh...," she whimpered, making little chirping noises that got the young bots attention.

"Hey, what's that?" Bumblebee asked as Valour looked up and spotted her.

"Slipstream," he gasped, pushing himself to his feet and running over.

"Brudder?" a small voice asked and red optics blinked open.

"Yeah, it's me," he said, standing on tip toe to peer up at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Want brudder," she said pitifully, reaching for him and he did the same. Knowing that Valour was good with holding babies, Prowl lent down and allowed him to take her. Slipstream snuggled into him, purring and crying slightly at the same time.

"Valour," she whimpered as he hugged.

"It's okay," he assured her, rubbing her back. "I'll look after you."

"Mmm," she mumbled, burying her face against his shoulder.

"Let's take her to Ratchet and Red Alert," Optimus said gently, placing a hand against his son's back.

Looking at Prowl and Jazz, he said. "You'd better prepare for a call from Megatron, once he gets wind of this, he's going to be calling."

"I think she should stay with us," Valour declared as he started walking with his father and Blackarachnia. "We can look after her."

"We don't know how she came here," Optimus said gently. "Her Creators will want her back."

"Carrier sick," Slipstream murmured. "Sire won't play with me. Sire not with Carrier."

Optimus grimaced, wondering what Megatron was playing at. Was this some sort of ploy to get hold of him and Valour? He didn't think Slipstream was being deceitful but she might have been tricked by her father. Only time would tell whether or not that was true.

"Ratchet?" Optimus entered closely followed by Blackarachnia and Valour.

"Yes?" The old medic seemed to be reading a datapad. In the back of the medbay was Swoop with Red Alert. The younger seemed to be incredibly interested in everything she had to say. Perceptor was nowhere there.

"Can you look at her, please?" Valour said holding...

Ratchet's optics widened at the sight of a femme seeker sparkling. "Is that...?"

"Slipstream, is her name." Valour answered and she looked up at the old mech right into his optics; that surprised him.

"I can check on her... And then bathe her, she's filthy." Ratchet said and she looked down at herself and at her hands and toes grimacing.

The CMO lifted an optic ridge at that. He heard of this sparkling and her unusual behaviour. "Slipstream?" He said and she looked up at him. "Would you let me check on you?"

She hugged Valour tighter. "I want to stay with brudder..."

Ratchet's optics widened... She talks! And not just that, but she understand what is been said! A sparkling her age was not supposed to. He can already imagine Perceptor testing her.

"Its okay," Valour reassured her. "I'll stay with you, Ratchet is a good doctor," he said with a sweet smile that made her smile too. "You will let him examine you, right? You're brave, right?" The mechling continued and she nodded.

She was indeed.

_Author's note. How does Slipstream get on in the Autobot base? How long until Megatron realises that she's gone? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
